Out of the Dark
by flipgurlpink11
Summary: Sometimes you have to find yourself at the bottom with nothing left in order to get back on track. Cameron returns one year later to PPTH but not without a load of drama along to bring with it. Feedback and reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any rights to Fox Network, Universal Pictures or House MD. Any characters not related to the show is that of my own creation and the plot itself is that of my own work._

**Author's Notes: **_This is my take of what happens after Cameron leaves due to the whole Dibala fisaco with Chase. The story takes a little over one year after season six's episode "Teamwork." I got to say that it's pretty interesting so far watching season six of House and looking at the change of certain character's and comparing it to the last couple of years. I did enjoy the whole Dibala storyline between Cameron and Chase and how it was played out although it led to the departure of Jennifer Morrison from the show. Oh well that's how things go but at least I'm thrilled to see them on screen once again on the April 12th episode directed by Hugh Laurie. I like to see how that will play out. Anyways I will promise that this story will not go without any drama, hurt or angst and I hope you all enjoy the story.  
_

**Summary: **_There are times when people hit the low points & carry baggage with it and just finding hope; closure; love & understanding is a journey itself. Cameron returns over one year later to PPTH but not without a load of drama along to bring with it.  


* * *

_

Chapter One

It was the week of Thanksgiving when Cameron arrived back in the last place she didn't consider coming back to. She calculated the days and minutes in her mind. It was more than five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes; fifty two weeks; and three hundred sixty five days equaling up to almost over one year ago she left Princeton for Chicago. For Cameron, a lot changed within one year and if it was a life or death situation Princeton was the last place she wanted to be.

However, she had to come and this was a last resort for her and immediately she got on a plane and directed the cab driver to a hotel so she could settle in for the night. Cameron sat in the backseat of the cab looking at the travelling carseat that contained a three month old baby boy sound asleep from the long plane ride. There was a mixture of feelings for her staring at the sleeping baby that represented her last ties to a life she had one year ago and also the regrets and decisions she made on his behalf. Once she arrived at the hotel Cameron prepared to spend her Thanksgiving alone with the person in the baby carrier who was the only thing she had left that mattered in her life.

Cameron stood in the lobby of the hotel in front of the reception desk checking in for the next few nights. She noticed that one of the halls was being used for an event. As she waited to confirm her reservations she managed to catch the eyes of a familiar colleague from Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, the Head of Oncology Dr. James Wilson. After the concierge finished handing Cameron her hotel room key and confirming her payment she headed towards the elevator doors hoping Wilson didn't notice her but it was too late.

"Allison?" Wilson called out to her stopping her in her tracks. "Wow this is a surprise."

"Hey Wilson," she quietly replied. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well there was a dinner being hosted on behalf of one of New Jersey's top oncologist who was being honored and invited some of the top oncologists in the state to attend the dinner. He just finished reading his paper detailing some new research in the treatment for Rhabdomyosarcoma." Wilson gave a brief detail about the event he attended tonight while Cameron listened until they were interrupted by the sound of the three month old baby crying.

Without any hesitation she unstrapped the baby and picked him up. "Hey it's alright little guy mommy's here." That instantly took Wilson by surprise.

"For a second I was trying to figure out what you were doing with a baby carrier and obviously it dawn upon me oh crap." Wilson's surprising reaction caught Cameron's attention trying to rock her son.

"I'll finish that thought for you and tell you yes…I am a mother. This little guy here is Liam and three months since he was born he's been my number one priority."

"He is a beautiful baby boy. You just finished checking in and rudely stopped you from heading to your hotel room the least I could do is help you up to your room. Besides, I see you have your hands full."

"It's alright you don't have to do that." She protested. "You must have work tomorrow and I could manage."

"Nonsense besides you're worried that word might get out that you're back in town and I promise to keep your return under wraps. Please Allison as friend?"

"You know your caring demeanor hasn't changed after one year." Cameron admitted to defeat and accepted Wilson's charity to help escort her and Liam to their hotel room to settle in for the night.

"Come on you don't have to look over your shoulder," Wilson replied as they entered the elevator, "If you think House is here with me then the answer is no. After all…the guy chooses his puzzles over an attempt to go to a social outing any day."

"Some things don't change even after a year," Cameron slightly smiled.

* * *

The few minutes in the elevator and the walk down the hotel corridors of the fifth floor she was staying on were quiet between Cameron and Wilson. She quietly continued to cradle her three month old son while Wilson had their luggage in tow and finally made it to her hotel room. Cameron looked around the room to make sure it was the right one she requested; a standard single room with a television; bathroom; drawers; a single queen size bed with a small baby crib. Once Wilson set the luggage off in the corner while she placed her son in the crib Cameron figured Wilson wasn't going to leave until she answered a couple of his questions in regards to the past year.

"So...I'm assuming baby Liam...is it his?" Wilson cautiously asked knowing who he was referring to. "How old is he?"

"As I said yes he's three months old and yes...it's Chase's kid." Cameron flatly answered without any hesitation, "I found out I was pregnant with him after I left Princeton Plainsboro. He was born August 4th, two weeks prematurely at Children's Memorial Hospital in Chicago."

"I'm assuming that Children's Memorial Hospital was where you been working after you resigned from Princeton Plainsboro?"

"Yeah did a pediatrics rotation for a few months and I'm still an immunologist while I was pregnant with Liam. I got accepted into a full-time fellowship for Pediatrics surgery until things got complicated once Liam was born. Actually let me rephrase that I was let go and I now find myself jobless and now taking care of a three month old baby with health issues. Liam's health was the reason why I was let go because I didn't realize the extent as to how committed I had to be in order to maintain my position but they wouldn't understand. A few weeks after Liam was born he ended up being rushed to the ER twice and almost two times I nearly came close to losing the one thing I had left that mattered...the one thing that I had left that reminded me of Chase."

"I'm sorry to hear about that. Liam's the reason why you came back to Princeton wasn't it?"

"Yeah and plus after I was let go I didn't have any other place to go and if my kid had a fighting chance to live this is the only option I have left. I took his medical files, everything I could to see what is wrong with him but after nearly two close encounters with death everything seems to go back to normal. You know when my attending doctor who was in charge of the fellowship questioned me whether I could continue working I chose my son over my position I worked hard in a matter of months to get. He respected my position to resign and understand why because of Liam's sake. In return he treated Liam for awhile until he thought it was best I got a second consult and contacted a specialist at Princeton Plainsboro to look over Liam's case."

"You know the risk of going back to Princeton Plainsboro right?" Wilson questioned her cautiously. "Giving the fact that Chase is the father and will probably ask you twenty one questions especially the million dollar question as to why you left over a year ago. I can tell you that you are going to be asking for drama along the way. I know it's not my business to ask but..."

"You want to know why I kept this from Chase for over a year?" Cameron didn't give Wilson the chance to ask her that question knowing that he just became one of the few people who knew her son's fraternity. There were a lot of what if scenarios if she told him the day she day she found out about their pregnancy if it was their last chance to save their marriage. However when she thought back about the whole incident involving Dibala it made her reconsider despite knowing that it was wrong for her to deny Chase the chance to know about his son's existence. When she left Princeton over a year ago she felt she was making a fresh new stuff and at the time she thought it was for the best to think stuff over. Time itself turned against her the last thing she wanted to think about was the worst case scenario. Life was different over a year ago how could things suddenly change drastically a year after? One year she was happily married to a guy after spending the last couple of years doubting herself if she was ever going to find true love again.

One year ago Cameron had a home with a man who meant everything to her and for the first time she found herself in the prospect of planning a future with him. How did it take one patient that was consider to probably be one of the worst man to ever live to severely destroy what took years to build? The aftermath of the Dibala case took a serious toll on Chase and it was obvious she knew something was up. It was like Chase's behavior took a complete three sixty turn in a matter of weeks and she found herself losing touch with the person she loved. The revelation of Chase's confession and a few home truths from a place she once established a well recognized career at was the final straw for her. It felt like yesterday she walked out the door from the home the two of them spent months building together they promised to build a future in. However, as she learned after heading back home to Chicago she didn't expect to bring some baggage from her old life with her.

"Cameron are you okay?" Her thoughts were interrupted forgetting that she still had company in her hotel room. "I'm sorry you look really tired and your son is asleep I guess I kept you up a bit late."

"Oh yeah sorry I was just thinking about some stuff." Cameron said, tired and worn out from a long day's travel and turn her attention back to Wilson. "Hey there's no worries besides I'll be okay. Thanks again for helping me with my bags and stuff."

"Allison...I won't tell anyone about Liam you have my word." she was confident that Wilson wouldn't betray something confidential and he was one of the few doctors she felt she could turn to in times of crisis. "If you think I'm going to blab to House about this we're going to have a riot on our hands."

"Thank you Wilson I appreciate it." she quietly thanked him. "I have a busy day ahead of me which includes job hunting; apartment hunting; doctors appointments; just another long day for a single unemployed immunologist and mother."

Wilson makes his way towards the door when he suddenly stops as he turns the handle to open it. He found a pad on top of her nightstand and took out a pen writing down a number on the paper. "Listen if you need anything, any help or a referral don't hesitate to call. It's okay to ask for help sometimes and as a friend don't be afraid to call. You take care, both you and Liam."

"Okay I'll consider that an offer." Cameron replied taking the paper from him as he left. "Goodnight Wilson and thank you."

The clock on read almost a little after midnight and she made her way to the crib that contained her little boy. Sleep was difficult for her these days worrying about the many uncertainties that was the baggage she carried for over a year. Cameron opened her luggage to pull out a medical folder that represented one of the many uncertainties she is afraid to face. If time continued to become distant from her she vowed to make things right and she will sacrifice any chance of her own dwindling hope to ensure Liam will live to see a bright future ahead for him. Despite her own personal uncertainty baggage she had it didn't matter to her, sooner or later her past will find its way to her eventually.

"Well tomorrow is another day little guy." She whispered to the baby. "I don't care if it might kill me that I still have feelings for him though he may resent me for leaving him heartbroken. Just hold me to my word and believe me...I promise you'll have your daddy back in your life. You know everyday looking at you reminds me so much of him because you are your father's son."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey do you mind covering for me in the clinic later on?" Chase asked convincingly to Foreman preoccupied reading a medical journal.

"And exactly why do you need me to cover for you in the clinic?" Foreman questioned staring at him.

"I have to run a quick errand for Jenny since she's preoccupied today. She needs me to pick up her niece from the daycare and drop the kid off at her sister's place. Today's suppose to be her day so I volunteered to do it for her."

"Come on you don't have to ask twice so I take it things with Jenny from radiology is moving along" Foreman questioned trying to get a response.

"What do you want me to say? Thank you for nagging me to get back on the dating scene after my wife up and left me because I decided to off a brutal dictator over a year ago?" Chase's sarcasm got the best of him but yet it still hurt him after one year.

Still at times he wondered what life would have been like a year ago if he didn't make the decisions he did that resulted in the demise of his marriage. There were days where he wondered about Cameron and how she was doing. The revelation about what happened to Dibala; the choice to come back to work for House; the fact that Cameron looked at him as a stranger who didn't value human life was the final straw. She walked out and Chase doesn't blame her but he wanted her to understand the choice he made was for his sake of absolution. The last thing he wanted was to seek his absolution for what he did at the expense of his marriage, the one he dreamed of in the years he spent pursuing a relationship with her. In the months he spent trying to cope with the aftermath and fallout he did what he did best, just move on with his life. However, inside he didn't want people to know just out of it he's been since Cameron left. There were nights where he tried to call her only to hangup once he heard her voice on the other line. Any momentum Chase had of her he shoved off into the far corners of his closet hoping it remained bury inside making it difficult to find it as he didn't have the heart to throw them away.

In a mere attempt to prove to everyone that he was moving on from the drama that plagued his mind for the past year he reluctantly agreed to let Foreman set him up with Jenny from radiology. Jenny was a nice woman, something he was content with for now and at least she wasn't one of those people who attempted to pry into his personal life. He's been dating her for the last four months and Jenny was someone he called a "safe" choice to be with. Does he have romantic feelings for a woman who he is assuming is just going out with him because of his looks? It didn't matter to him because he just needed to be with someone that he could put up with. But for everyone's sake he needed to put up a front to try to make things work with this one as everyone he worked with advise him to do.

"You still thinking about Cameron aren't you?" Foreman flatly asked. "I guess you still count the days it's been since you last saw her come on man this sure won't do wonders for your relationship with Jenny. At least open up with her and try to make things work out for her sake. It's hard to read your mind and have her guessing what you're thinking about. Then there is the fact that you pick up a couple of extra shifts in the ICU tells her that you rather be in a relationship with your job than with an actual person."

"I'm moving on with my life besides I can't keep living in the past," Chase said staring at the clock. "Beside, though you're looking for me to be thankful to setting me up my relationship is my business and my alone. She understands and is working to compromise with me despite our schedules. You don't see me prying into your relationship with Thirteen and now she's heading up the ER department at Princeton General. I need to follow up with a patient before I head out. "

"Always avoiding answering the obvious questions." Foreman said watching Chase leave the room just as House comes walking into the conference room.

"What's up with wombat?" House asked. "Let me guess you decided to play the prying game again with Chase didn't you?"

"Obviously the guy seems to be engaging in a threesome with his current girl and the memory of Cameron. I'm guessing you still haven't found a replacement for Taub yet?"

"It's hard to find a good gopher these days." House grunted confiscating the journal Foreman was reading and dropping a bunch of files on the desk. "That man is whiplash by the wifey at home and secured himself a job to artificially save the world one boob job at a time. This department is also lacking estrogen since your girlfriend got swooped up by Princeton General and now I'm left with a homeboy and a wombat who is barely functioning socially."

"One Taub wanted to go back to something he had a passion and two Thirteen wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to advance in her career. Did you expect them to stay forever besides they're both happy and content with their decisions and quite frankly I don't mind it." Foreman grabbed a few files to look over trying to decide on their next case. "You got a truck load of referrals."

"Pick which candy you want it doesn't matter as long as I don't have to interview anymore potential chumps who think they're cut out for this line of work." Foreman spent the next few minutes with House glancing at the files deciding which case to take to occupy their time. There was a purple folder that represented a pediatrics referral from Children's Memorial Hospital in Chicago that caught Foreman's eye.

"There is something about treating kids that bring about drama galore." Foreman reviewed the contents of the file as House glanced at another file not paying attention to him. In truth House did glance at the referrals he received today and the contents of the the purple pediatrics file caught definitely caught Foreman's attention. "Three month old baby boy hospitalized twice one for severe respiratory distress and the second time for an ear infection that developed into a case of meningitis. Shit this kid had two close calls and luckily is still kicking it with his hearing still at tops and regular monitoring on his lung functions. He was born two weeks prematurely and his lungs were underdeveloped a bit when he was born. So I'm guessing the original file is with us and the parents also have a copy of their files too."

"Two bushes with death and the kid barely reached the halfway mark on his little tiny life I read the file. All the labs, scans and x-rays are included in the original file and the parents just have copies of the reports that the doctors made. Some pediatrician in Chicago who treated the boy since he was born wanted me to take this case since he believed the mother could benefit on a second consult from an old boss." House didn't bother looking up at Foreman or study his expressions. In truth he was already intrigued by the file it was just a matter of time before anyone else could pick up on it. "If you're done looking through the medical lines in terms of the tests and labs take a closer look at the fine print aka personal information."

For House's humor he did as what his boss instructed and read the brief personal information that came with the file. It was a gravitational decision already without any objection that House decided to take a pediatric case. Knowing that for every case his boss chooses Foreman knows there is a reason behind it besides the puzzle. There was a line Foreman knew between personal and professional line that one wouldn't dare to cross, but House never knew where to draw the line after he finished reading the file.

"You got to be joking me? Thank goodness Chase isn't around to see this." Foreman answered. "Is it possible...she's already back in town?"

"Maybe or you could say she met with the pediatrician her son's doctor in Chicago referred her we know as Dr. Riley this morning. They told her they seek a second consult and contact her when to come in but to barter with Dr. Riley two tickets to some new Broadway show opening up in exchange to takeover the case was worth a trade."

"Come House this isn't funny you got to give that case back." Foreman protested, not surprised by House's logic. "Can you imagine what will happen if Chase finds out about this? So it's no secret she's obviously back in town and with a some baggage with her. Like I always say there is something about treating kids that brings about drama galore."

"That's why it's interesting." House smirked leaving the room. "Now if you excuse me there is a little songbird I need to go see in oncology that needs to do some squealing for me."

* * *

Cameron already started her day since she woke up early at seven thirty in the morning along with her son. She engaged in the typical morning ritual including washing and bathing both herself and Liam, going down to the lobby to have a quick breakfast, and heading to Princeton Plainsboro to meet with Dr. Riley, the specialist that her doctors in Chicago referred Liam to. There was a weird vibe being back at the place she tried to runaway from over a year ago. Besides, in her mind she felt that this place was the straw that broke her marriage. Luckily by chance, those she worked with didn't notice her presence or that of her the company she brought with her. That's how she wanted it for now until the time came that no one knew why she returned and her purpose of being here. It was fitting that while Dr. Riley discussed with her what he knew about Liam's health from the files they forwarded from the hospital in Chicago and from the copies Cameron had on hand he said he would look for a second consultation. Cameron was just hoping that the consultation Dr. Riley was referring to didn't involve a grouchy gimp Diagnostician she knew as House.

That was one thing she feared that morning during her visit with Liam to her former workplace what will happen if everyone knew she was back, especially Chase. She knew Wilson will keep her return confidential but knowing House somehow he will find a way to get the truth out from his best friend. All she knew was her appointment with Dr. Riley luckily ended quickly before anyone got the chance to spot her. With all the medical priorities taken care of for the day Cameron now had to deal with the other issues she needed to dealt with; finding a job and handling her financial situations. However, she couldn't take Liam with her to the whole day while she had to run her errands that she ended up dropping her son off at the local daycare for a few hours hoping that he'd be alright without her for a few hours. Her maternal instincts felt a bit off leaving her son to tend to her personal businesses but she ignored it and in her mind she felt Liam will be alright. Cameron explained to the supervisors at the daycare about Liam's situation and told them to call her the minute something was wrong. Some of the supervisors of the daycare thought Cameron was a bit too overprotective of her son, but that was the nature of most parents when leaving their kids in the care of strangers.

There was a coffee and internet cafe nearby Cameron headed off to check her accounts online and getting the latest updates from Chicago. Since she lost her job at Children's Memorial Hospital she's been living off the unemployment checks that get directly deposited into her bank account on a biweekly cycle. She reviewed all her transactions and her budget hoping that the salary she accumulated would still be enough to sustain them for a few more weeks, hopefully a few more months if she didn't have to pay for the unpaid medical bills stopped piling. Cameron found herself struggling trying to raise Liam but she had to remind herself that the sacrifices she had to make was for him while living on a limited budget. It looked like a grim situation she found herself in with a crappy HMO plan that didn't cover nearly half of her son's medical bill; being forced to sell her car and apartment in Chicago just to raise more funds. Basically, she didn't anyone to find out she had to come back to New Jersey as an only option but also on the verge heading to living in dissolution. It hurt bad but this was life and as she sat at the computer drinking her coffee she didn't notice the tears dripping down her face and wondered how much longer could she do this?

It was a little after three when Chase arrived at the daycare to pick up Jenny's niece. He parked his car on the street and walked in noticing all the children running around and playing with some of the adults supervising him. It was one thing to do an honorable and go pick up his girlfriend's niece and drive the kid back to her house but showing up and finding out that the kid was already picked up by her mother was another story. When Chase entered inquiring about Jenny's niece one of the employees told him that the girl's mother picked her up half an hour ago. Obviously, for Chase he just ended wasting gas and time and decided to ring Jenny and explain that her the kid was already picked up as he started dialing her number knowing she was probably on break.

"Yeah I'm already here but yeah Kylie left half an hour ago." Chase explained on the phone to his girlfriend. "Okay so your sister called you ten minutes ago to tell you she picked up her daughter because she got off work early? You could have told me and I wouldn't have to waste my gas coming down here. What do you mean you came by our office? Oh...Foreman told you I left already before I could get the message not to pick up Kylie." He was having difficulty trying to hear Jenny on the other end due to some of the younger kids either yelling or crying. "Alright...I'm sorry for taking it out on you just let me know in advance next time if something like this happens. Yeah I'm heading back to the hospital picked up a few shifts in the ICU today so we might have to reschedule dinner. Alright I'll talk to you later."

"Oh come on little guy what's the matter?" After Chase hung up the phone he notice one of the employees holding a three month old boy who wailed like there was no tomorrow. He could see through her frustration she was having difficulty trying to calm the baby down. The woman attending to the baby looked like she was in her early twenties probably a volunteer or student. "Okay kid you've been crying nonstop for almost twenty minutes what's wrong? Are you hungry? Are you sleepy?"

"Hey miss are you okay there?" Chase asked, hoping to maybe provide some assistance. "Something wrong with the baby?"

"Not really but he's been crying a lot since his mother dropped him off this afternoon," the woman replied. "He's been really fussy and I fed him but he's been wailing like there's no tomorrow. I don't know what's wrong with him. I asked my supervisor to call his mother but we haven't been able to reach her. Hopefully she'll be here to pick up the little guy by five."

"Here maybe I could try something...I'm a doctor by the way." Without any hesitation the woman who introduced herself as Beth to Chase instantly handed the crying toddler over to him hoping he could calm the kid down. For some odd reason the kid seemed settled in Chase's arms and unknown to Chase he felt a weird sensation holding the baby boy in his arms. It felt like a maternal instinct parents usually have when they need to to comfort their children and strange as it seems he was getting a warm feeling to it. "Hey buddy does that feel nice? I hope it does and really warm huh? Wait...you kind of feel really warm." Chase noticed that the baby felt a bit warm than usual and looked a bit sweaty and pale. The minute his hand came in contact with the baby's forehead he began to panic knowing the indications of a fever, especially one as high and dangerous for a infant.

"Is something the matter?" Beth asked, noticing Chase's expression change to worry. "Is he alright?"

"Do you guys have a thermometer or a medical kit? I need it right away something doesn't feel right." Chase continued to hold the baby until she came back with the medical kit. Suddenly he managed to get the attention of some of the other employees on staff to the situation with the baby. The minute the thermometer arrived he instantly grabbed it from the medical kit and took the baby's temperature but the indication of it now became a medical crisis. "Oh shit this kid is burning up. He has a temperature of 102. He's needs to get to a hospital fast. Anyone know what's his name and who his mother is? Did the mother leave anything?"

"I think the kid's name is Liam I believe and his mother well we've been trying to contact her since the whole crying fit," the owner of the daycare replied worried. "If he needs to get to the hospital okay as the owner of the daycare I'll give you authorization since he's under our care. We'll try to contact the mother and tell her about the situation."

"Alright I need his stuff now I'll take him it's important you contact her and tell her that her son Liam's been rushed to the hospital." Once he got all of Liam's stuff he quickly strapped him into his carseat hoping that this baby's fever didn't become severe enough to become life threatening. "Tell her to go to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and look for Dr. Robert Chase. I'm going to leave my number with you if anyone gets in contact with the baby's mother."

"We'll keep trying just hope that kid is alright. His mother warned us that he may have some health issues we should keep in mind of looking after him for the day." They all watched as Chase left the daycare with a now sick three month old baby in tow with him. Now they had the doting task to get in contact with the mother and explain to her that her son is now heading to the hospital.

* * *

Once Chase arrived with the three month old baby he learned was named Liam he immediately took the baby up to Pediatric ICU after a stop to the ER. Unfortunately it was a matter of time before after his labs came back that the attendings in the ER recommended that the baby be transferred to Pediatric ICU since he fever resulted in a severe infection. Chase refused to leave the baby unattended since there was no word from the daycare or from the mother and after some persuasion from the pediatric staff they agreed to let Chase treat him. He already got Liam started on treatment with some broad spectrum antibiotics hoping to clear up the infection and fever. With the extra time he decided to pick up working in the ICU since House had no new cases yet he stayed with the baby to tend to him.

However, that maternal instinct feeling he felt earlier when he first held him in the daycare wasn't going away. Chase watched the baby in the cot as he was hooked to an IV line sleeping and he prayed that this kid pulled through. Strange as it seems it felt odd caring about a child that was just a patient in his eyes but something in his mind told him likewise. There was a voice inside of him telling him that he had to take responsibility and look after Liam but he didn't know why. It was like he felt he knew this child and the worry about his health scared him. Chase prayed that the child get better and kept vigil on him while he slept in the ICU room he was situated in. Something told him that this child He hoped the mother would get here soon and according to the staff at the daycare she was really overprotective of her son. Imagine what Chase had to explain later on about getting authorization from the daycare staff to take her child to the hospital due to a medical emergency. The last thing he needed was to be accused of kidnapping by a mother who will be worried to discover her child in the hospital.

"I need to see my baby!" Chase ended up getting distracted by a woman yelling outside the hallway in the pediatric ICU. "Okay I ended up calling the daycare I left my son at and they told me some doctor ended up taking him to the hospital because he started spiking a fever!"

"Madam you need to calm down I'm sure we'll find him." He heard the nurse arguing with the woman.

"Just tell me where my boy is come on he was just fine this morning! I was here this morning for a check up with my son and the doctors told him he was fine. How the heck did he end up back here a couple of hours later? Oh crap my son can't die you have to tell me where he is?"

"I understand you're worried about your child miss but there are other kids who are asleep on this floor and you're yelling may cause some disturbance for them!" the nurse protested. "I need you to settle down please for the sake of the other children who are trying to sleep in the hospital."

From the arguing Chase heard between the nurse and the woman in the hallway from Liam's hospital room he had the feeling that might be the baby's mother. There was a sense of familiarity in her voice that he had a feeling he heard it before. When he stepped outside the hallway that familiarity suddenly stopped him in his tracks as he came upon the interaction between the nurse and the mom. The yelling stopped the minute their eyes met and it was one that neither one of them expected to see after more than one year. Chase was speechless and now all these assumptions and unanswered questions were starting to come to him staring at the one person he couldn't take his eyes off of...Cameron.

"Oh my gosh." Cameron looked up and the realization came that it was Chase. "...Robert it was you?"

"Hey...Allison." Chase quietly greeted, his eyes still fixed on her. "It looks like a lot has changed in one year don't you think?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Notes:_** I hope you are all enjoying the story and I appreciate the reviews coming in. I just want to give you the heads up that the rating for the story may change depending on the content so I just want to notify you guys in advance.

* * *

Chapter Three

The minute Cameron heard from the daycare about her son it didn't take too long for her to rush to Princeton Plainsboro. Her maternal instincts told her that something felt wrong leaving Liam at the daycare but she assumed he was fine this morning. It became hard to predict Liam's condition since he had his days where he was fine and then days where he found himself in the hospital in life threatening situations. All she heard from the staff at the daycare was that he started spiking a fever and luckily there was a doctor who offered to rush her child to the hospital.

When she heard that the staff let some random doctor take her child to the hospital Cameron went ballistic but after calming down understood the severity of the situation. However, when she heard of who took her son to the hospital that's when things got complicated and panic started settling in. Her mind now took her back to what was occurring right now in the pediatric ICU hallways of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. One minute she found herself arguing with one of the nurses in pediatrics demanding answers about Liam's whereabouts then the next minute she found her eyes gazed up a familiar looking blue eyed Australian doctor.

It was like time stood still for a few minutes ignoring the sounds and noises around them. There was something about staring at one another that could either stop Chase or Cameron in their tracks but in this particular case it was different. Chase stared back at her with his eyes still fixed on her hoping to try to find something to say to her after more than a year apart. A year ago he thought that the day Cameron walked out on him indicated the end for them. Unfortunately, he knew and maybe she knew too that there were still some unsolved issues between them.

"I'm sorry Dr. Chase." It took a nurse to finally break the awkward silence a few moments later. "You see your patient, the little baby boy you brought in…this is his mother…huh…"

"It's alright I can handle it from here." Chase firmly said, dismissing the nurse. "I'll give her an update on her son's condition."

"Alright Dr. Chase I need to head to do some rounds in the west wing." It took a few moments for the two of them to get some composure before trying to figure out a starting point.

"They told me at the daycare what happened with Liam." Cameron replied. "It scared me at first and I thought someone kidnapped him until they told me he was rushed to the hospital…by you."

"I was supposed to pick up somebody but there was a change of plans. I saw…one of the employees trying to calm the baby down because he couldn't stop crying so I decided to lend her a hand. I felt his forehead…and he started spiking a fever when I took his temperature."

"How is he? How am…I…I…mean what's his condition?" Cameron asked with worried eyes peeking into the ICU room where her son slept. "Is Liam going to be alright?"

"We started him on antibiotics." Chase confirmed, with the same look of worry in his eyes. "His temperature is at 102 and we're hoping that his fever will break soon."

"I knew I shouldn't have left him because I had this feeling that something bad might happen to him but he was okay this morning. I mean…we saw Dr. Riley he did an initial check up on him indicating that nothing was wrong but told me to come back in a few days after he got another consult in terms of Liam's case. He's been sick and had issues since he was born and I made him a promise that I don't want to break to him."

"Listen he'll make it alright Allie I promise." Chase assured her, hoping that the boy's fever wasn't severe or life threatening. The Cameron he was staring at right now was a hysterical mother on the edge with worry about losing her son. "I'm guessing…you're here just visiting for Liam right?"

"You could say that what else do I have to lose?" Cameron replied with defeat. "Right now everything is going down in the shit hole and the only thing I got left that still makes sense in my complicated life is right in that room with a high risk fever."

Chase didn't know what to do to Cameron to make her feel better, but at the same time he wanted to get some answers out of her. Being around her always brought upon conflicted feelings he still had towards a woman he was crazy in love for. He understood how she felt with the fear of losing a child and then suddenly it began to hit him like a ton of bricks. Though it wasn't the best time to ask but when he first held Cameron's son in the daycare there were things he felt inside he couldn't explain.

Just a few hours ago he brought in this baby who may have a suffering life threatening illness and the fear of him not surviving scared him like most parents. Given that there were still unsolved issues between Chase and Cameron, something was bonding him to her. It was like he was feeling what she felt for her child, unless somehow and Chase thought it can't be. Suddenly the realization started hitting him that maybe fate decided to hit him in tenfold and the feelings he felt were actually…maternal instincts towards a child, maybe his own. He wanted to know.

"I have to know though I shouldn't ask you." Chase replied, looking for the truth. "Is Liam…is it possible he's my son?"

Cameron couldn't help but start tearing up and imagining this scenario for over a year in her mind this wasn't how she pictured for the truth to come out. "You have to understand Chase I didn't mean to…"

"Just answer the question!" Chase demanded, in a tone that made her jump. "Is that child mine the one that I ended up bringing to the hospital? Am I Liam's father?"

"Yes." Cameron snapped, through the tears she cried out. "Yes its true Liam is yours because that's what it says on his birth certificate: Liam Robert Chase with you listed as the father. There now you know are you satisfied?"

"How is it possible I'm the father unless you ended up using the sperm you kept of your dead husband's to get yourself pregnant? You always wanted kids and I thought you kept it as a backup plan after all you asked me last year for one in the form of a liquid prenup."

"You think I lie about something that will change your life to you?" Cameron replied, applaud by what she was hearing from him. "Be realistic Robert because you're one of the only few people in my life that I can't lie to. I had my dead husband's sperm destroyed when I found out I was pregnant with Liam. It was six weeks after I left Princeton I learned I was expecting your child. If you don't want to believe me or need proof I am always up for subjecting you and Liam to a DNA test. Will that satisfy your curiosity?"

"I just want to see with my own eyes the results but I know you wouldn't lie about something this big. I don't know what happened today but the minute I saw him I felt things I couldn't explain. One minute I ended up going to a daycare thinking I needed to do a favor for a friend of mine picking up their niece, the next minute I find myself holding some three month old baby who wouldn't stop crying. Tell me what's that feeling inside is that maternal instincts? Is that the feeling you get the first time you find out you're a father? When I held him something inside of me told me that Liam there was a connection and imagined what it would be like holding a child of my own."

"It is a natural maternal instinct," Cameron quietly answered, looking at him. "Never doubt your feelings because they're what you have to act on. When he was born and when I first laid eyes on him I saw you in him. He's yours Robert and I'm sorry…for keeping this from you for over a year. All I want is for him to have his father in his life and I made Liam that promise if he pulled through. I promised my son that he'll have his father in his life."

"I didn't realize that it was possible I was holding my own kid a few hours ago. You wouldn't imagine just how badly I want to ask you why you kept this from me for a year Allison." It was hard for Cameron to read Chase's mind right now with his mind being too conflicted. She could tell that he was trying to remain civilize while at the same time trying to process everything in. "I could yell at you and be angry at you but I need time to process this in because right now this is too much to handle. With you being here and the possibility of maybe facing a deathbed reunion with my son all I could say is welcome back and thank you very much. I like to thank you very much…for finding a way for turning my life upside down once again Allison."

"We have some issues to talk about I understand and you have every right to be angry at me especially over Liam. I never planned to intentionally keep this whole pregnancy a secret and wait a year later after I left to suddenly turn your life upside down. I know it's been a year since the whole Dibala incident and after everything that went down with us I wasn't sure if this was the last thing you needed to deal with. Just tell me what you want from me or what you want me to do because I'm not sure what's going to happen."

"Are you asking me what do I want from you? After the rollercoaster ride I been on for the last year trying to cope what went wrong between us? I know what I did last year pushed you over the edge to leave I understand and it tore me up inside." Chase walked back into Liam's ICU room as Cameron stared at him looking at the baby. The turmoil of the truth coming took a toll on them. They had a lot to deal with and Liam's fraternity just added to the list of baggage she had to carry.

She saw him a few moments later come out with a small vial that contained a swab inside of it and Cameron knew what he was planning. "You still don't trust me even after you said it."

"I know you're telling the truth but I want to see with my own eyes because right now I need a few hours not to deal with you right now," Chase replied with a distrusting tone. "Liam is stabilized for now hopefully the antibiotics will help his fever break. You could go see him if you want…he needs his mother." Before giving Cameron the chance to answer him back he just took off to the labs. She left the tears finally come out knowing that the truth will hurt once it was out in the open. It took forty-eight hours for her life to go chaotic as she was left to keep a vigil over her sick baby boy praying that fate will stop being cruel to her.

* * *

Chase didn't keep the track of how much time passed since he sat in the lab trying to hide from the drama that was inflicted on him in one day. After the results were printed out twenty minutes ago he didn't bother looking at them because he knew the answers. However, Chase needed an excuse just to get away and try to find a way to piece together his thoughts. It was a mixture of questions, untold feelings, what if scenarios and realizations that filled Chase's mind mapping out where everything fits. Apart of him wanted to be angry at Cameron for coming back into his life and bringing the drama that complicated their lives last year resume one year later. Then there another part of him that longed for her and her presence found a way to throw his emotions into a loop. How could she still have this hold on him after everything she put him through and why was there apart of him that didn't resist her charm or temptation?

The fact that Cameron was back in town was a sign that fate wasn't finish with them, not by a long shot. It seemed like fate wanted to jerk him around some more and it knew how to play with his heartstrings cleverly. He knew that the choices he made over a year ago was a sign of challenging the order of fate, telling them that he was in control of his own destiny, his life. That gamble cost him what he tried to build after finally getting a new lease on building a future with Cameron and spent the entire year trying to come to terms with what he did. The what if scenario popped into his mind wondering what if last year turned out differently and what their lives would have been like right now instead.

He still sat in the lab alone with the sheet of results still turned face down on the table. Now his thoughts ended picturing the baby boy down in the Pediatric ICU. The results were right in front of him but the doubt began settling in and he figured maybe Cameron had her reason to put this burden on herself and carry the baggage with her for almost a year. He understood that Liam met the world to Liam and the reason he was drawn to her, something they shared together. Last year he didn't resemble the man Cameron married and he hoped somehow, if Liam lived then he could try to get back to the person he was before, the one that made his mother fall for him all those years ago.

"Are do done brooding yet?" Chase's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the familiar thumping of a cane walking into the lab indicating it was House. "Because the last time I checked it seems that you have a little patient up in Peds ICU and a frantic mother who fears her child will have another brush with death again."

"What's it to you? Are you trying to wind me up or are you here to get your jabs at my misfortune thanks to Cameron?" Chase said, with disdain in his voice.

"The fact that you decided to systematically barricade yourself spending god knows how much time staring at a face down sheet of paper when you know the answers." House said. "But yet you retreated here trying to comprehend facing the reality of what has happened to your life. It wouldn't matter whether everyone else found out the truth before you did somehow you know that something always draw you back to her."

"You knew about Liam?" Chase questioned, not surprised by House. "I figured somehow you wanted to get the answers before I did. It's just like you to know about people's business before they find out for themselves."

"Why are you hiding out here when you know there is somewhere you have to be right now?" House asked. "It seems like that little pest known as doubt is bugging you. Are you having some potential daddy issues? You and Cameron have baggage that goes with one another and it's compatible to carry together. I know your emotions and your life is one obstacle after another but you need to find a way to deal with it. The truth is you're letting all that negative fung sheug hold you down because the minute you walk out of this room you have to face reality."

"Even if this kid survives what chance is there I could be a father to him when I can't even get my own shit straight." Chase protested revealing his self doubts. "I walk out of this room then the whole rollercoaster starts up again. I should be mad at Cameron for keeping this a secret for over a year…but I shouldn't blame her. She walked out on me and yeah I deserved it. She broke my heart when she left I should be pissed but I don't know what to feel. I don't know if I can feel anything because I don't know what to do."

"Bullshit you know the answers the problem is between two screwed up parents at the moment at least the one down in the Pediatric ICU knows where her head is." House replied trying to knock some sense into him. "It wouldn't make any difference whether or not you find how the truth about your son came out as long as Cameron was needed you will always bellow at her call. She thought she could stand on her own two feet in Chicago with the baggage she carried taking on the responsibility of the burden to raise your kid on her own. Yeah maybe her life is in shambles but she doesn't care, or she doesn't care if I end up taking over your son's case or whether you want to treat her like crap by turning your life upside down. The drama doesn't matter right now because she has to get her head in the game and be strong whether it kills her or not. You two are a match made in heaven even after a year apart of you is still a sucker for her."

"If she was looking for a reunion that hoping for something in a long shot," Chase said. "I look at these results and it's hard to process why me? I don't deserve this and I sure didn't deserve her. Some kids idolize their parents and look to them as heroes but he shouldn't have me for a father. Cameron is better off trying to find her own happiness not trying to come back hoping for another reconciliation. I had a crappy upbringing with a deadbeat dad who left and a mom whose best friend was a bottle of gin. My wife walked out on me because I killed a man in the name of saving the lives of millions of people about to face a genocide. I'm no hero or righteous man I'm damaged goods. I can't socially function yet alone be ready to raise a child because what did I learn about being a parent?"

"There you go again throwing yourself a pity party." House snorted. "How did it feel sleeping around the past year with nearly half of the nursing staff to numb that broken heart of yours? How about exploring another stupid high adrenaline rush with your current squeeze? You know what she does but yet you don't want to turn her in because you want to have someone to walk all over you like a doormat. The problem is you want to suffer but yet you don't realize that the woman you made a commitment to, the one you promised to loved and cherished is also feeling the same thing. However, the difference between you and her is she has something to focus on to keep her going. Yeah, maybe your dad was a deadbeat who walked out on you and your mom drank herself to death to numb the pain of your dad walking out, and maybe murder is possibly the one thing that destroyed your moral conscious but what does self pity achieve huh? If your life is messed up try looking at hers because as sad as it seems you two were the best thing going for each other."

"What am I suppose to do?" Chase asked, not realizing the other side of things. "What happens now?"

"That's all up to you if you want me to give your son a chance to live to see tomorrow. You are no Rowan Chase and if you're the man that Cameron went all dreamy eyed for all those years ago then maybe you two will find a way to lessen the baggage. Otherwise, there will be more than one more funeral to plan for and it's not only Liam's, but the last remains of a relationship that kept you in line for years." House quietly limped towards the table and took the paper and flipped it over for Chase to see the fine print on the other side. "Even when the results are off by a point zero one percent it comes to show you that maybe you shouldn't think that everything in your life is screwed up. Everyone has problems it takes a real person to face reality and make the best of it."

* * *

It took a few moments after House made his exit that the last person he wanted to be confronted by was Jenny. However, it was too late indicating the expression on her face probably from hearing his conversation with House. He looked at her and could tell that from her bloodshot eyes that Jenny finished her "fifteen minute break." There was an awkward silence between the two of them before Jenny ends up leading Chase towards the elevator. Once she pressed the button Chase found himself on the Pediatric floor once again heading towards the ICU. His feet refused to move but Jenny forced him off the elevator to let the next passengers occupy it.

"You don't have to explain anything." Jenny quietly said. "Obviously you have issues and I'm the last piece of baggage you definitely don't want to get mixed with. I wanted to know before the nurses' rumor mill kicked into high gear."

"If you're looking for the latest supplies wait a couple of hours and..." Chase was interrupted by Jenny who stopped him from engaging from their late night espionage.

"Robert stop don't do this." Their attention was drawn toward the blonde hair immunologist in the ICU keeping a vigil on her son. "Your priorities are different now and everything is changing. Something told me that the story of Allison Cameron and Robert Chase is far from over and right now there is a mother in Pediatric ICU waiting for her baby's father. She has baggage that goes with yours and maybe your life won't end up going down the route my is going. You're only with me because I'm the baggage that gives you that high adrenaline rush to numb the pain of your reality. She...is the baggage that will always go with yours, some sort of salvation the great Robert Chase needs."

"You can't just string me around like this just because I found out I have a child with Allison. I want to still our relationship to keep going don't do this to me Jenny."

"It seems like you just needed me as a void to fill in your life that's why you always used to drive me around on my late night missions and unwillingly assisted me in stocking up. You're not like me Dr. Chase and don't ever be like unless you hit the low...call me then. However you're not at your low point and there's still salvation left in you. I figured it out when you never sampled the packages because it takes a honest man to watch someone like me go through one needle after another. I made you watch me do things you don't have the stomach to do it makes you a good man and I see why Cameron puts you on a pedestal. But until you get your head straight start being a man and tend to that baby who needs his father by his side."

They were interrupted by their pagers and a sound of a code blue alarm going off in the ICU unit. Before Chase could finish his conversation with Jenny she was already gone before he had the chance to start. However, instead he found himself distracted by the action in going on in the ICU where they found a few nurses ushering a hysterical Cameron out of Liam's room. All of the sudden the code blue alarm drew him to their son's hospital room. He found Cameron on the verge of tears and the instant reaction he had was to take her in his arms and comfort her like the old days. It didn't matter about the drama happening right now in their much conflicted lives but for a few moments they found themselves on a grim common ground when she had to brace Chase to another setback.

"It's Liam..." Cameron started sobbing in Chase's arms. "It was a code blue alarm...he stopped breathing Chase, we can't lose our son."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The sound of the code blue alarm going off at in the Pediatric ICU wing seemed never ending watching the doctors and nurses fight to get their son breathing again. It didn't take a matter of time before Cameron saw some more familiar faces enter Liam's hospital room one of them being Cuddy and House working to resuscitate the baby. With House now involved with their son's case, it was evident that he had Chase relieved of his duty to attend to the baby due to results of the fraternity test. It took more than three minutes for the eerie code blue alarm to stop giving the both of them a moment of relief.

Cameron knew the pattern all too well but yet it always got to her. It didn't matter who was tending to her child because she had to be here for his sake and whether it be House, Chase or any other doctor. She knew all too well that Liam eventually will find his way as a patient at Princeton Plainsboro. It seemed like her and Chase were now on a common ground after a moment of bonding over the prospect of losing their child when House came out of the room and Foreman presented him with the latest lab results.

"You guys should breathe a sigh of relief for now." House said to them. "Your son is stabilized, but Cuddy put him on a ventilator to help him breathe better."

"Will he be fine?" Cameron asked the diagnostician. "What is wrong…with our son?" It surprised Chase to hear her referred to the baby as their son. In those span of a few minutes during that code blue Chase actually felt fear almost coming close to losing his son. "Why is he on a ventilator?"

"Your kid had a dyspnea attack which slowed his breathing and his lung function. Foreman is running labs to test for any pulmonary diseases which may have triggered an infection in his lungs." House answered. "And yes I did takeover your son's case thanks to two tickets to a some new Broadway show at least Dr. Riley can spend his free time learning a couple of new show tunes."

"Wait a minute you already knew about Liam's condition?" Chase questioned, not shocked at all by House's actions. "I figured somehow you knew about Cameron being here, about Liam before I had the chance to figure it myself."

"I'm sorry again for everything I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Cameron apologized. "This is my fault it's karma. He nearly died twice in the last three months I don't know if I can take it anymore going through this. I should have been a better mother to him but I'm too overprotective of Liam we can't lose him. He's the one thing that went right in my life Robert you have to understand that."

"Listen to me it's not your fault…he's not going to die he'll be fine," Chase assured her, trying to find a means to calm her anxiety. "Liam is going to walk out of here healthy and alive and I promise…I'm going to be there for him as a father. I'm going to change you have to believe me Allison and believe me that he'll pull through like he always did. He has his mother to thank for that."

"Wow someone is now swinging into daddy mode here," House smirked. "You can thank little wombat junior for keeping daddy in line from now on. As I mentioned does Dr. and Mrs. Chase have a problem if little wombat junior ends up being treated by Uncle House?"

"It wouldn't make a difference because apparently you manage to get yourself involved before Dr. Riley had the chance to start attending to Liam." Cameron added hoping to end this little game of musical doctors. "Even if you needed my formal consent or one from Chase you still will find a way onto this case. I'm not going to argue with you because it's the same game over and over again but if do anything to jeopardize my son's health I will guarantee you there will be hell to pay."

"I'm immune to threats and yeah I understand the full stratosphere of your situation with baby Chase junior even I know where to draw the line," House added, "I got to say that you almost on the verge of dissolution must have toughen those Mother Theresa caring bones in your body it doesn't matter what happens to you. Even if you end up living in a box or squatting in some abandon building broke on the street it doesn't matter to you. All you care about is your baby and kudos to that."

"What does he mean by dissolution?" Chase asked, confused by House's speech. "Is something the matter Allison?"

"Don't worry about my problems right now besides it shouldn't concern you," Cameron sighed trying not to distract him from her personal drama. "Just focus on Liam right now because he needs you. I'm guessing you're going into father mode now that you know the truth about Liam. Are you going to stop denying that he's your son? Or do you think I'm still lying to you?"

"Like I said...I just wanted to see the results with my own eyes," Chase replied. "And in terms of what I feel about you or not I don't know where that stands. However, what I feel towards our son is what any parent like you would feel. It's going to take some time adjusting to this but it doesn't mean everything will change overnight. The last twenty four hours has been one rollercoaster ride and finding out about him at the time like this..."

"I don't want you to think just because he's sick don't assume the worst." The thought of losing their child was the last thing they didn't want, especially Chase. It was still surreal for him being a father but he didn't want to think of the possibility of losing his son before he got the chance to know him. Why did it have to take something traumatic to bring two people together? How did so much change in the span of one year? Chase kept wondering that as his eyes were still drawn to their son inside the ICU fighting to survive. This was what he feared once he stepped out of the lab he had to face reality whether he liked it or not. "Robert...just be there for him okay? One of us needs to hold it together and I don't know if I could go through this all over again. I want Liam to know that I love him so much and between the two of us you always seemed to be the one to hold it together."

"We got the lab results back," Foreman said joining the discussion, "His numbers are dropping like crazy."

"You got to make sure little Chase lives up to his reputation as miracle baby." House said, attempting to ease the tension. "Lung function needs to be monitor. His blood circulation is depleting we can give him blood transfusions to buy us some more time before one of his other systems decide to get a swift kick."

"I need to get a sample to test for maybe Bronchitis; Sarcoidosis; Cystic Fibrosis; and Emphysema," Foreman added, " You need to start him NSAIDs, antibiotics, corticosteroids and prednisone to get his lungs functioning."

"Test us we're his parents both of us are likely to have the same blood type as Liam," Cameron demanded racking her brain with possibilities to slow down her son's deteriorating health. "I'm giving you consent to test us and we'll donate whatever he needs to get his lung function back to normal. Chase are you okay with this?"

"I'll do whatever it takes just get us set up," Chase answered noticing the looks of disdain on Foreman and House's faces. They knew about Chase's activities with Jenny and worried about a possible slip up if Cameron were to find out. On the other hand, they also knew about a few of Cameron's health concerns, especially with her iron deficiency anemia. It was only a couple years back after he accidentally got a sneak peek at Cameron's personal records when Chase discovered that Cameron had iron deficiency anemia. When he heard the details from her about her condition she assured him and everyone else that she could manage providing she maintained a well balance diet and took the necessary supplements to maintain her iron level. It made him wonder how she managed to go through her pregnancy with Liam knowing the possibility of risking her own health to carry their child for nine months.

"Get a room for them set up once they're tested," House reluctantly agreed. As Chase and Cameron headed off to be tested to donate House grabbed Foreman for a minute whispering something. Waited until Chase and Cameron were out of sight not to hear their conversation. "Keep an eye on those two because one may go only one round of donating unless she passes out cold on the floor and the other one well...if you're current squeeze has a love for smack you opted to be careful he's not going to sample that stuff. Knowing Chase he knows not to try it, but yet he's stupid enough to purposely let our smacked out radiologist help her feed her addiction."

"So you're saying after one year suddenly those two managed to make their lives more interesting?" Foreman questioned.

"Interesting in a way that neither one of them don't want to admit just how heavy their baggage has gotten." House added. "But their little bundle of joy is the distraction they need to sort out themselves and what just maybe they'll hopefully find the chance to ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after."

"Why do you care about what happens to them? From what I heard last year Cameron blamed you for destroying her marriage to Chase. It was on quote she said that you ruined Chase because he couldn't tell right from wrong and teaching him that it is okay to play God. Look what happened with the whole Dibala incident doesn't that prove something?" Foreman replied. "Are you doing this just to mess around with them?"

"Their marriage was messed up the minute Chase decided keeping the fact he iced Idi Amin Junior a secret and the fact once the truth came out Cameron couldn't cope with her hubby's actions," House said. "It takes a whole lot of messy clothes and souvenirs to fill up a bag. The day she walked out of his life was we got a glimpse at the new Chase 2.0, the one emotionally detached without Cameron. I got to say congrats to you for attempting to throw Chase back into the dating pond but with the amount of nurses he banged in the last year not one of them was a decent catch. However the beauty of unintentionally hooking him up with Jenny from radiology you didn't expect that she came with no baggage attached. Come on we're not idiots history is bond to repeat itself, only this time the drama galore will begin. While he spent the year sleeping around; running about; and feeding his adrenaline addiction of being an idiot; our little girl Cameron ended up knocked up with wombat junior, live a year in Chicago as a glorified Bohemian doctor per say with the money mountain debt piling from underneath her."

"Wait a minute when you mentioned about dissolution...exactly how much in the hole is Cameron in?" Foreman asked figuring out what's happening. "It's not like her to keep something like this from anyone, especially from Chase."

"A marriage and relationship built on secrets," House said heading back to his office, "Where is the drama in that?"

* * *

It felt odd being in the same room with Cameron sitting on the other side of the room from him. Ironically, it was a surprise that both Chase and Cameron matched the same blood type as their son that they were already in process of filling up a bag from each of them to donate to Liam. He hoped that this will buy more time for Chase to get the chance to get acquainted with his son. He panned across the room looking at Cameron struggling to keep a straight face with the IV lines in their arms filling up their respective bags for transfusion. There was a pang of concern Chase felt watching Cameron donate knowing that her condition will get the best of her. There was a time he recalled during one Valentine's Day he spent the weekend at her apartment and found her unconscious in the living room. It gave Chase a scare knowing that every often Cameron had to remind herself her numbers checked just in case anything happened. Cameron assured him at the time that it was only fatigue and she assured him that she was taking her daily dose of iron supplements to keep her iron level up.

There was something about Cameron he will always be drawn to. Even if he felt anger towards her for leaving and keeping Liam a secret for almost a year; or if she resented him for what happened last year with Dibala; it wouldn't make a difference. It had to take a traumatic experience to make people realize their true feelings and their actions. There were times he felt insecure about his relationship with Cameron after she left and questioned if it meant something, but that was him being paranoid and doubtful. He loved her there was no doubt and he pursued her for a few years until she returned his feelings. Being in the same room with her made it difficult for him to organize his thoughts trying to find a common ground to engage a conversation with one another.

"How are you holding up?" Chase asked, glancing across the room at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine if as long as I know that Liam will be okay," Cameron answered expressing her concerns for their son. "Robert you don't have to worry about me you're wondering about my anemia."

"It's just a suggestion that you should ease up on the transfusion knowing the state of your iron level. I just...don't want anything to happen to you. I'm sorry about not believing you about Liam. It's just where things were left off between us I..."

"You don't have to apologize I was wrong...I've been wrong the whole time for keeping him away from you." Cameron said, glancing at him then turning away. "We obviously need to talk about what happened with us and how we ended up here. I think about it every night wondering what life would have been like last year. If I told you the minute I found out about my pregnancy do you think it would make a difference? Do you think if we stayed together raising this baby together did I think our marriage would have still lasted? I thought if I moved back to Chicago maybe I could clear my head, get a new start and new lease on life away from Princeton Plainsboro. I look at Liam and I'm reminded of you everyday and just how much you were apart of my life. I had this crazy idea that you will call or come to Chicago looking for me."

"You left and I thought you made it clear once you were gone," Chase said, getting her attention as she looked at him. "You told House I wasn't the same person you fell in love with and that working with him ruined me. I tried to accept the fact that if I went back to working on the team it will help me cope with what I did. I try to make sense of what I did but I really didn't get an answer even after a year of being back on the team. I would have fought hard for our relationship but then I questioned what was there left to fight for when once you were gone. Even if I did fight...we obviously know that we're not the same people we were last year. It's just hard to think about it right now."

"Life was what got in the way and time ended up being an obstacle for us." Cameron continued, staring at the IV line hooked to her. "We were happy and we had a good life together. Being with you I felt something emotionally real and that this wasn't a relationship out of pity. When I married my first husband I did it because he was going to die alone and it was a thought I couldn't live with. Yeah, I did love him and my parents thought I was stupid to marry a dying man. I knew what I got myself into with my first marriage but it felt like a marriage out of obligation to grant him his dying wish. That's what changed my philosophy about love and relationships until I met you. You could say at one point or another emotionally damaged people end up finding baggage that goes with theirs."

"I didn't expect to find baggage that went with mine for a long time." The whole idea of comparing their relationship and commonalities in the metaphor of baggage seemed fitting. She was the one person in his life that he let himself seek comfort in, to confide in, someone who looked out for him to keep him safe. He in returned helped Cameron breakdown the emotional wall she put up for herself after losing her first husband. To him, Cameron viewed Chase as her second lease on love and helped her redefine her philosophies on relationships and the person she was. Within the years their relationship developed, the baggage load evened up making it easier for them to carry it at an equally reasonable weight. "Being with you helped lessen the load for a long time until I decided to add more weight to it."

"Don't think I wanted to keep Liam away from you because of what happened with Dibala," Cameron said, trying her best to keep her composure. "It takes two people to make the baggage heavier. I walked out without giving you the opportunity to know I was having your child. I wanted Liam to know his father as the Robert Chase, the man who cared and knew what was right from wrong. I wanted our son to know about the man I fell in love with and what kind of person he was. What scared me was if I ever came back would that guy be forever gone and my son will end up meeting a complete stranger than the one I knew before?"

"How could I possibly tell him who the real Robert Chase is when he hasn't been the same guy he was over a year ago?" Chase readjusted his position in the chair slightly to get a better view of her. "I'm the last person you would expect to be a father look at me. What could I have possibly learned about being a parent when mine were nothing not disappointments? I'm no righteous man or hero because righteous men don't kill patients even if they are the most despicable dictators in the world who doesn't value human life. He doesn't deserve a father who lets people walk all over him like a doormat or whore himself out to half of the nursing staff because he doesn't know what to feel inside."

"Is that what you think?" Cameron asked, shocked at by his insecurities. "Just because people make mistakes doesn't mean that your son will look at you as a disappointment. When I looked into his eyes I knew he was yours because there is good inside of him, the one that makes his father the man he is. Self-doubt makes parents believe they aren't capable of raising their children but I know you. The Robert Chase I know has a strong will and is a righteous man, the one I will have to be the father of my son."

"My father was a letdown and I hated him even when he died I accidentally killed a patient," Chase said with concern. "How could you be sure that Liam won't hate me? What if he has different expectations of me?"

"Liam is only three months old what he knows about you is based on what you tell him," Cameron replied firmly, "What he wants is to get to know his father and to give him a reason to keep on fighting. The thought of him dying not knowing you isn't an option and I don't want to think about losing our son before you have the chance to know him. Robert what if I can't live up to my promises? After everything that happened to us we're not on the same wave length right now and I don't know what will happen to us in the long run. We can't go back to how things were before and I don't know what the future holds for him."

"That's not an option he'll die don't believe that." Chase said with hopeful force in his voice. "God won't let that happen. He fought for this long because of the people that love him and sacrifice everything for him. We're not perfect parents but it will take time to learn and get in sync together. I can't make any promises right now to you but I could do something for Liam and make sure he stays in your life. You're his salvation and that is the strength he needs to survive you have to give that to him because you are part of his life."

"What about you?" Cameron asked. "Don't you deserve to be part of your son's life too? It took two people to create him after all he should get in touch with his Australian routes."

"Am I worthy to be Liam's father Allison?" Chase asked, worried about the responsibility he is about to embark on. "After everything I did?"

"Stop asking me if you're worthy to be your own son's father because whether you don't believe it or not he'll always be part of your life," Cameron said. "What makes you different from Rowan is that you can prove what the right way to raise your son is and don't think you have to prove yourself to be a father. Just take it one step at a time Liam will be patient with you. It's something...he gets from his father."

"Always something about the magic of Allison Cameron," Chase slightly smiled. By this time their bags were already filled as a nurse came in and collected the bags once she disconnected the IV lines from their arms. "I could feel confused about you yet you find a way to make things smooth and calm like I'm at ease."

"You've known me for a long time it's my specialty," Cameron assured him returning a slight smile back. "I know things are complicated right now and timing is just off its game right now. How about we try to find ourselves a common ground to start base on at least?"

"Okay...that's a start," Chase answers as they get up.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" Cameron asked, trying to remain calm. "Anything you want to ask me?"

"There is one thing," Chase replies firmly, "Is there any chance I could possibly get to know my son? I want him…to know who his father is. Could I tell him about who I am?"

"You could tell him anything you like," Cameron assured him. Without even asking, the two of them got up after fully recovering from donating back to the ICU to give Chase the chance to bond with his son. "It will give him something to keep him on fighting...what his father is like."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The words stayed fresh in Chase's mind after hearing Cameron serenade their ailing baby. He really didn't much about the song she sang to them while Liam was receiving the transfusion, except it was from some musical that dealt with some coming of age stuff. She was one of those people who enjoyed culture and had a deep interest and love for musicals. He remembered those times during their visits to New York City she would drag him to one of those Broadway musical shows to watch. Every trip resulted in her buying a copy of the original soundtrack recording of each show they watched that she kept as part of her collection of music. Back then Chase didn't understand Cameron's love for musicals or these types of show but looking back now he understood that it was a sort of comfort for her to seek. He stood outside the room watching Cameron holding their son, trying to hold onto some hope and strength to pull through another day. The good news they got was at least Liam's fever broke and the infection was subsiding meaning he was slowly, but steadily improving for now at least. Chase remained outside the room just looking in, although he was the one that requested he go and visit his son to get to know him.

_"I believe, I believe, I I believe. All will be forgiven." _Hearing Cameron repeat those lines as she continued to serenade their son sounded like her affirmation of something she still held onto. "_I believe, I believe, I believe. __Oh I believe. There is love is heaven." _It surprised Chase he knew the song and which show it was from because for some reason those two lines she constantly kept repeating became her comfort of what she believed in: love and forgiveness. This was turning out to be another hospital Thanksgiving for him and it sucked that today it was turkey day as most people like to refer it as. He knew time passed and that today was Thursday, but it was just another day in the hospital. Both of them weren't sure when was the last time they stepped out of the hospital because they were too preoccupied keeping vigil on Liam. Cameron stared out at Chase and eyed him to fulfill what he requested and get to know his son. His heart told him to go in there but his mind kept drawing blanks on how to bond with his own child that he needed a breather and headed to the parking lot. The look of confusion and a sort of disappointment on Cameron's face got to him and this was still a process for him.

Once he got to the parking lot he spotted a familiar radiologist sitting on the hood of her car holding her familiar syringe in her arm. This person or something he referred as was part of Chase's life for the last few months before the events from the other night intervene. Chase found his current girlfriend, or whatever their relationship was going through her routine of tying the familiar beige rubber band around her arm, tapping to find a vein good enough to decide her entry point to inject the precious white powder that Jenny loved so much. There was no hiding the fact and even House and Foreman knew what type of woman Dr. Jenny McKessie was: a well respected radiologist unknown to the majority around her who enjoyed getting a sick adrenaline rush with heroin. He quietly leaned on the other side of her car watching her continue her business until she notice his presence.

"Let me guess you scored big today on turkey day?" Chase said, with sarcasm. "I'm betting you found a second hand needle to go with that didn't you?"

"Scored big on a deal and got a discount price on some good quality stuff. I got a meeting this weekend since it's my day off to go meet some clients." Jenny asked, looking at him with her bloodshot eyes. "What are you even doing here? If you're looking for a sort of adrenaline rush then you got the wrong person. Actually let me rephrase that, I'm the wrong person to seek and you're not even at the low point yet. I thought you were trying to put your life back in order. What's going on in the mind of Robert Chase?"

"What's going on with us?" Chase replied back suddenly. "Where does us stand?"

"You must be blind to realize that for five months there wasn't us, there was just an adrenaline rush that's it," Jenny said as Chase watched her pierce her skin with the needle as she injected more of the smack in herself. "I could tell you only have eyes for one person and it's something I respect. Gosh this shit is really tight I could feel the intensity of it. I'm surprised that you still insist on trying to pursue something on the sidelines that spells trouble for your complex, tattered life. So I'll spare the sound bite and tell you this...whatever this is between us is nothing compared to what you have with Cameron. I know you had an idea of what I am and yet you still continued to press on with this knowing of just how much of a liability I will end up being. Our baggage don't mix it never will unless you decide to hit rock bottom then welcome to the party."

"I know what you are it doesn't bother me...just reminds me of a few shadows from my past," Chase added, recalling his mother's alcoholism that claimed her life. "Maybe my kid might inherit that from me in the long run."

"Okay sure maybe you're not daddy material. I mean after all look at what happened to you in the past year." Jenny smirked, "I mean half the nursing staff has your number on speed dial; you spend half your weekends at the offtrack gambling house and surprisingly pull off a rain man on everybody; oh yeah you're learning the ropes of how to make a quick buck on the sides dealing without getting caught. Look you don't get it do you? Maybe you feel that her showing up again like this after a year tells you that maybe there is a chance for you to get back in sync with her. I want to ask you something: how do you feel about me honestly? What are you looking to get out of me with whatever is going on between us besides an idiotic adrenaline rush? Your problem is you can't deal with what is happening around you that you're fixing to look for a way out from your absolution. Most people like me can't tell what is real or not and what to feel inside. What people like me know is walking alone inside some pit of danger. I don't know what is going on in that mind of yours but maybe its staring at your ailing child that scares you. The minute you end up looking at him then you'll see the truth and what needs to be done."

"Listen I don't need some drugged out smack addict preaching to me about truth and absolution!" Chase snapped. "And to answer your question honestly I don't know what to feel about you. Something tells me that underneath all this mess there is still some sort of salvation and humanity left inside of a tatter soul. You know you have a problem but yet you choose not to stop because it became your way of life. Yeah maybe I don't use drugs to numb my pain but you it's your distraction from everything around you. I feel pity for you and yet at the same time you're just the distraction I need to runaway from my own crap. What I see with you reminds me of the things I've seen in my life; the choices I made; and the repercussions of my actions. Maybe going out with you also serves as practice to try to fix something that is broken and deciding on what route to take. I know I'm helping to feed that addiction of yours by getting caught up in that twisted web of yours. I don't know what's happening to me or what I'm going to do because what scares me is letting Allison down again."

"Now you know that when you're with me...what you see in me will be will demise if you don't change." Jenny said, shaking from the effects of the drugs. "It's not pretty and all those distractions or adrenaline rushes you try to seek won't numb the pain and anguish. I know I have a problem but I can't change it because I accepted it, but you on the other hand are a different story. I maybe dependent on you to either help me at times I need to meet a client or shake off a few days where I go through a massive withdrawal. Look at me this is not what you want for baggage. I was just company to you someone you wanted to attempt to fill those empty voids in your life since your wife left. Stop seeking another adrenaline rush to do something stupid to mess up your life because you're making it obvious to everyone around you of what I am."

"Yeah House knows that Foreman set me up with a drug addict for a new love interest. There is no fooling House because the guy is just like you in a way." Once Jenny finished she tossed the rubber band to out of reach and toss the needle back into her car.

"Well at least there are people looking out for you. I'm giving you a pardon out of this because the longer you linger, the harder it will be to get out. Go back upstairs and start rewriting your life with your son and the woman you love. Robert this isn't you and it will never be you. It's better for me to be lonely at the bottom than drag someone like you from the top down to my level. The only thing I got left that still makes sense in my life is my career but I don't know how much longer that will happen but you have so much more to lose than I. So I'm giving you a minute to get out of this parking lot and go back upstairs where you're suppose to be."

"Is that what I'm suppose to do just go back to how things were before Allison left?" Chase asked confused. "It's not that simple to just pick off where I left off!"

"Of course not you idiot but it will take time. Gosh you're some piece of work you know that. Judging by your slightly palish composure looks like you donated today. I'm thinking you're taking small baby steps without realizing it. Do...you want to talk about it? Hey I'm not really that high and drugged up not to pass out and ignore you."

"My son's lungs aren't fully functioning properly and he went code blue," Chase recalled, thinking back to what happened almost losing his son. "The doctors said he needed a blood transfusion to get his lungs functioning. Ironically, Allison and I had the same blood type as Liam and donated. Allison is still drained from it but I'm not sure if she can donate due to her iron deficiency anemia but she was willing to risk her health just for him...our son. I donated yes that's true but I did it for her because he's the one person in her life that she lives for. I could tell by her eyes that she sacrifice so much for Liam and what scares me is losing the chance to know my kid if he doesn't survive. What will happen to her if the worst comes to worst? I made a promise to be strong for her but yet I'm just as scared as she is. I just...can't face her if I let her down and she doesn't have anything else to fall back on."

"Just be there for her...everyone needs someone to fall back on." Jenny ended up walking out of the parking lot leaving Chase alone with his thoughts. "Just so we're clear us never really was official for the last five months unless you counted our late night outings as dates. Your heart tells you likewise and your conscious is asking for a clean slate. Like I keep saying this is your pardon out of this web unless you hit the low point I know where you'll be heading. However, hopefully it doesn't come down to that because going down this path it will be hard to climb out of this pit. But I really don't know how the mind of Dr. Robert Chase works. The only one who knows is Dr. Robert Chase himself because he knows what he has to do and what he wants. Somewhere deep down he should know not to be wandering this direction if he believes in second chances to make things right. He needs to claim his baggage that goes with his to lessen the load and I hope he can stay on his two feet and focus on what he wants."

* * *

It was only a matter of time before Chase returned to the Pediatric ICU from his need to seek an adrenaline thrill from his now so-called ex-girlfriend. There were things that didn't make sense like why would the words of a so called lying drug addict tell him that the best thing for him was to seek absolution by doing right with Cameron and their son? Why did he care so much about Cameron and not express an ounce of anger or resentment towards her for walking out on their marriage last year? For Chase it was difficult to find someone he could confide in because one thing about him was that trust was a word that was very skeptical for him. Cameron was nowhere in sight when he peeked into Liam's hospital room but all purse and coat still remained occupied on the seat. He spotted one of the nurses finishing her rounds checking all of Liam's charts and insisted on spending a few moments alone with the baby. As he proceeded to make his way to the cot that contained his son the distance between them started closing in. Chase could tell that the second round of the transfusion was in the process and breathing heavily with anxiety, he carefully picked up his son ignoring the slight indication of cyanosis in his skin completion.

The sense of deja vu washed over him again like it did the first time seeing Liam in the daycare. Now he is holding his son with the realization that he is finally claiming this child as his own and acknowledging that he is the father. How was it possible for him not to know for over a year the existence of his son? Inside his muscles were tensing up but he had to keep composure to make sure he didn't cause any damage or complications with his son in his current condition. The baby still remained asleep in his arms and his tiny chest was slowly, but steadily kept rising up and down. Chase continued to let the moment sink in despite the tears he unknowingly had in his eyes, ignored the sounds of the staff and the machines around him and kept his eyes gazed and focused on the life he created with Cameron at peace in his arms.

"You probably don't know who I am but your mommy made a promise to you...and she's living up to her word." The words were starting to choke him up and he swallowed trying to find something to say from his heart. Chase was hoping somehow he could get through to Liam and let him know that his mother did right by her word. "Well Liam Robert Chase today is your lucky day...because you get to meet your father and surprisingly, you live up to my name sake as your father. That's right buddy I'm your father and ironically you're my kid, my son. It feels like a dream that is taking me away from a nightmare I've been living for the past year. What is it about you huh little guy? You're just like your mother with that magic to make people feel at ease and calm in times of crisis that tells me that she taught you well. I can't believe that I'm a father and I should thank your mother for that and it's a relief to know that you've been taking good care of her when I couldn't be there for her or you. If I were to ever meet you I imagine a reunion on a sunny afternoon in a park and your mom and I will spend the day together as a family like as if nothing ever changed. Seeing you in the hospital, fighting to survive it hurts and it takes something like this for my maternal instincts to kick in. I'm praying you pull through little guy because your mom needs you...I certainly do need you too buddy."

Within the few moments Chase spent with Liam the emotions started running high. He carefully readjusted the IV lines and pulled a chair closer to the cot as he continued to hold his son. In spite of how his life turned out right now at this point he found comfort bonding with his ailing child, despite the situation. Slightly playing with the boy's tiny fingers, a slight smile of peace and calmness stretch across Chase's face. Maybe, he was able to find someone he could confide in and within the next minute he started explaining the kind of person he was to his son and what kind of man he was as a father.

"What should I tell you about me, your father Robert Chase?" He pondered fixing the IV lines to prevent his son from being tangled up. Liam continued to peacefully rest in his father's arms, a sense of comfort and relief for Chase. "First off I just want to say that being with you here I already love you so much and I'll do anything to keep you safe, both you and your mother. Oh gosh...what should I tell you about my relationship with your mother? That story still has a lot of plot twists and I will say it's complicated but I can't help it. I'm not the man I used to be when she married me. She's wishing that I went back to that guy who pursued her into a relationship, the one that put her first above everything else in my life. Once upon a time I was a righteous man who knew right from wrong and cared about the sanctity of human life. I hurt her bad by doing something I thought would be right but instead damaged the one thing I had going in my life. I guess that's why she was afraid to tell me about you Liam because she was worried that your father would be a stranger to you. Mommy ended up running back home to Chicago and I don't blame her for that, but you know it hurt so much when she left. It was like she took apart of my heart with her and I couldn't feel anything anymore and then daddy spent the whole year trying to numb the pain and emptiness inside by basically destroying any part of him left that had feelings for your mother. You have to know I can't do that because your mother was the one thing that made sense in my life, someone who I loved and would live and die for. I just want to stop hurting and her being back there's something about her I can't seem to let go of."

Unknown to Chase and Liam, they didn't notice Cameron's presence as she watch father and son confide in one another some of their dark secrets. It didn't matter just how bad her life turned out to be in within a year since she left but the last thing she didn't want to do was leave Chase with a big void inside of him that left him damaged both emotionally and mentally. Despite the fact that they share a child together wouldn't make the difference to them. Their relationship or whatever remained of it was tattered and the choices and events of life altered him in ways that they lacked the support they needed from one another to fall back on each other.

"I need you to promise me that you'll pull through for our sakes because maybe your proof that your mother and I never screwed up." She heard Chase continue on as the tears were getting the best of her. "Hey maybe my life is a mess right now and I know your mother maybe in some need right now. I can't promise you anything right now in regards to her if I'll still have the feelings I had for her still, but I promise you two that I'll try in my power to make it up to you. We love you Liam I don't want to see all of your mother's efforts and sacrifices go down the drain because it will devastate her. I don't know how much of a support system I could be for her after everything that happened but please if you're listening I'm praying as your father...just hold on please. I need you in my life kiddo and your help more than ever...we both really need your help. I will be honest with you about anything and tell you what you like to know about me. I'm going to be a father to you, a better person than my own dad if you give me that chance. What I really need from you is to help me...realize that maybe your mother will be the only person I will ever love in this lifetime or another."

"How could you still say you love me after everything that happened to us?" He became aware of Cameron's presence once she entered the room and finish hearing Chase's conversation with Liam. "Am I still worth it after everything I put you through and what Liam is going through? Even after all this time apart there are some things that don't change, like the fact just how damage people still manage to still love one ...I'm not the same woman I was a year ago and I'm sorry for that."

"You heard everything?" Chase asked, quietly settling Liam back in the cot.

"Every word," Cameron answered. "When I said that life got in the way of what happened to us and how we ended up being the people we are today that's true." She took a deep breath before she finally broke down releasing a year's worth of dissolution she endured. "I came back here because this is the only place I got left to fall back on. I lost my job at Children's Memorial Hospital, I sold my apartment in Chicago to raise funds to payoff Liam's bills, my relationship with my family is in tatters, and racked up a mountain pile of financial debts and medical bills because of everything I did in my power to make sure I didn't kill the last reminder I had of someone that meant the world to me. I'm living in a hotel for now on the limited funds I got and have no job and wonder just how many more months or days I could survive. Do you know how hard it is not to tell you about this? I couldn't because I didn't want to let myself or you down if I let anything happen to Liam. No one couldn't understand why I pressed on to keep him alive because if he died then the part I still feel for you dies along with him and I can't lose that. I gave up everything just for him and you and I wouldn't have it anyway. Robert I don't care if you love me or hate me I just needed you to know the truth."

"Life always gets in the way and our lives apart from each other for over a year just proved that." Chase responded offering Cameron a tissue. "You're a stronger person than I am to face it head on. I didn't know just how bad things got for you and I want to do anything in my power to make it stop. I don't want you to be afraid your future or Liam's because it will get better...I could at least fulfill one promise to you."

"I don't deserve it not after everything." Cameron protested. "I don't want your pity or charity for my actions that will hurt both you and Liam, but our son is paying for it with his life."

"Stop saying that because he's not and you haven't done anything wrong!" Chase argued.

"I'm not sure what to believe anymore because I don't know how much longer I could feel like this." She tried to run out of the room but she felt someone grip on her wrist preventing her from leaving. When she noticed Chase's hold on her wrist her body stopped and stood in the same spot. "I don't want to watch my son die on us! If he goes it destroys the remains of what we have left of what was once our relationship. I feel so alone without his comfort."

"You're not alone...Liam's going to fight to make sure of that." He answered and once again found himself embracing her. "He won't leave us like this come on we love him too much not to let him go. Allison...you got me to fall back on if you let me fall back on you at least?"

"I just...can you not go anywhere right now?" Cameron timidly asked as she buried her head in his chest. "I got no one to turn to right now."

"Yeah I know that feeling." He continued as they looked on at Liam. "At least for now us two lonely people can fall back on one another for now. Don't worry Liam...mommy and daddy are here for you now."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It's been one week since Liam was admitted in the hospital severely ill and fighting to survive and it's been one week since Cameron made her surprising return to Princeton. It's been one week since Chase's life was turned upside down with the news that he discovered that he is the father of Cameron's son and one week since his current adrenaline girl broke things off with him for the sake of his safety and sanity. However, within the past week since their son has been in the hospital the two of them came to the realization of how different their lives turned out within one year.

Between worrying about the fact that Cameron spent a year on the verge of living in dissolution and the prospect of their son not surviving was all that Chase could think about. He wanted to help her out as a repayment for destroying their marriage and she wouldn't have been in this mess if it wasn't for him. The fact that she still had feelings for him despite everything he did surprised him but would she still feel the same if she found out about the stuff he did during the past year to get over her? How could he tell Cameron about the random women he spent nights with numbing the pain of a broken heart or how about feeding a heroin's addiction more and more by helping her score her stash? The shell of the man he used to be was on the verge of breaking because no matter how much he ignored the pain or the thrill he tried to seek part of him yearned for her.

The only thing that kept them in line and temporary in sync at the moment was their concern for Liam's health as they discovered his numbers dropping. It was painful watching their little boy be subjected to test after test and being helpless to help him more. Chase was in the ICU taking his turn keeping vigil on his son after he was subjected to a spinal tap test that came out negative again according to Cuddy.

"The labs came back for the spinal tap." Cuddy informed him. "The good news is his lungs are functioning but his kidneys and liver functions are declining. The spinal tap came back negative so there's no infection in the brain thank goodness."

"How could he survive when one day he goes into code blue, then his lungs start failing, now his kidney and liver functions are dropping," Chase sighed placing a hand on the cot. "How did Cameron hold herself together the firs t two times?"

"It's what being a parent is about," Cuddy assured him. "House and I are doing everything to get him better for both of you. We literally have to keep giving him transfusions to keep his lungs functioning hoping that there is no risk of hemorrhaging in any other organs."

"Why would there be a risk of hemorrhaging?" Chase questioned. "Look I don't have an accurate update on my son's condition unlike Cameron but I need to know. What...are Liam's chances for survival?"

"I don't want to give you any results that will devastate you especially Allison but it's touch and go." Cuddy said unsure of the outcome for the baby boy. "I can see it in your eyes you want him to live and it's natural for parents to hope their children pull through. After everything you've been through the past week you're looking for some reassurance aren't you?"

"If my son dies...not only I'll lose the chance to ever get to know him and be a father to him but it will destroy the remains of what I had left with Cameron." Chase sighed, his eyes focused on the ailing baby in the cot. "I did a lot of terrible things in the past year that drove her away and look at where it got us. Cameron's living in dissolution since Liam was born and nearly lost everything just for our son's sake, for my sake not to let me down. That's what makes her who she is because she's selfless and doesn't care about what happens to her as long as Liam and I are okay. She doesn't deserve this and my son deserves a chance to live because he was the one person who was her rock, when I couldn't be there for her. I let her down bad and I don't blame her if she later decides to cut me out of Liam's life if he pulls through but I couldn't bare life without them around. That's...my family and the only ones I'll live and die for that I got left."

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard the screeching sounds of a roll on luggage suitcase making its way towards Liam's hospital room. The two of them turned around and spotted Cameron hauling a luggage suitcase and a small bag which left them confused. She set the luggage off to the side of the room and just focused on her ailing son. The last thing Cameron didn't want to talk about was the fact that she was in dire need of finding a temporary place to stay after she had to check out of the hotel once the price for her stay went up.

"Sorry I just needed to deal with a couple of things first." Cameron answered trying to avoid a conversation about her luggage in the hospital. "So what happened with the spinal tap?"

"Test came out negative so no brain infection which is good." Cuddy said, indicating that it was her cue to exit the room. "I'm going to check in with House in terms of Liam's case, so I think you two should spend some time with your son."

"I'm guessing you went by your hotel to collect your belongings?" Chase suddenly asked. "Did you check out this morning?"

"I did...the price for reservations went up," Cameron said, trying to keep in the fact that she was having difficulty to afford to stay for another week. "I'm...going to find another hotel to stay in, one where the price is cheap until things settle."

"Allison." Chase replied turning his attention to her. He could tell by the expression on her face that she was struggling and the financial burden was getting to her. Even though she was terrible at lying to him and trying to put on a show that everything was fine the only thing that sucked about it was that Cameron wouldn't admit when she needed help. This was one of those times when he needed to get her to open up and let him offer to help her out by any means necessary. "Ally...come on talk to me I know something is up."

"What do you want me to say?" Cameron suddenly snapped out of frustration. "I just came to see how our son is doing because frankly I've been living here at this hospital the past week while our baby is fighting for his life. The last thing I want to talk about is just how things are screwed up in my life right now...especially to you after I turned yours upside down. You know what just drop it and don't ask me any questions Robert."

"I know you're worried about Liam so am I but I'm also worried about you too." Chase said in a very sincere voice. "Last week you poured out just how bad things were when you left and I are to blame for it if I've been honest with you last week. I want to make it up to you but you need to trust me and believe me like you used to. I'm not going to abandon you or lie to you give me this chance to make it up to you and Liam. The last thing I want in this world is for you to keep on living in dissolution when you've done nothing wrong."

"The last thing I need is to be a burden on you, especially after what I did. This is my mess, not yours so I need to handle this on my own." Cameron answered, but knew it wasn't the truth in her heart.

"Lying is something you're never good at especially lying to me because I'm the one person you'll always tell the truth to. How bad are things with you right now? I want to help you Allison...it is your choice whether you want it or not but no matter what I'm going to be here for you and our son. You don't have to admit it out loud but your eyes tell me what I need to know what is..." The pressure got the best of Cameron as she just let it out once again.

"I needed to check out this morning because I couldn't afford to stay another week at the hotel." Cameron suddenly answered, her eyes gazing down at the ground. "My apartment in Chicago...I never sold it to pay for Liam's hospital bills it was more like I ended up being evicted out because I fell behind on the rent after Liam was born. It was my car I ended up selling after the lease was up that paid for Liam's first hospital bill, the second one still hasn't been paid off yet. I'm about sixteen thousand dollars in the hole from the rent I still owe after my eviction; my insurance coverage; my credit card debts; Liam's hospital bills; and anything else I got left outstanding. One of my friends who own a storage garage in Chicago named Will managed to get the rest of my stuff out of my apartment before they padlocked it and slapped an eviction notice telling me I had thirty days to vacate. Luckily it was fortunate he put everything in storage and had a garage ready for me until I called him up to send for my things and let me rent it out for free. I knew Will since we were kids and at least there was one person out there who helped Liam and I out when everyone turned their backs on us. His wife Rosalyn paid for my plane ticket to Princeton and the two of them promised to keep me posted on what's going on in Chicago until I settled."

"What happened with your parents?" Chase asked. "If they knew about the situation you were in I'm sure they would have helped you out."

"My parents...they haven't been much of parents to me since my first marriage." It was a topic that Cameron hated discussing about but knowing Chase she knew there was nothing to hold back from saying. He understood her and those times they would talk about their relationship with their parents to one another it was also a common ground they found with each other. "Do you think they would have helped me regardless of what happened between us? My parents didn't even want to be at our wedding because they thought I was making the same mistake twice rushing into things fast. They think out of the idiotic destructive things I did in my life marrying you was the one they considered the biggest. They thought I was setting myself up for another train wreck of a relationship again and when they found out I moved back all hell broke loose and told me I should have learned the first time around. I guess it's better this way...not having them apart of my life anymore but they'll talk to my brother, but not to me because they felt I let them down badly with every decision I made in my life."

"They shouldn't judge you like that and it wasn't your fault that our marriage is in shambles." Chase could recall the times he encountered Cameron's parents and the few visits they took together back to Chicago. He recalled that time when the both of them flew back home to announce their engagement to her parents and the drama within the Cameron household exploded. How could someone tell their daughter that everything she has done in her life has been one disaster after another? It was then when he learned the reason shy Cameron was so reluctant to ever come home for visits because of the criticism she'll face. "If I thought my parents were letdowns I'm surprised your parents would turn their backs on you when you needed them the most. Back then I should have gained a better insight about your family but I didn't know what they were like. When they found out about Liam what happened?"

"That's another story all I can tell you is that if it was hard enough to deal with them telling me that being with you was a setup for heartache," Cameron continued trying to find the words. "Then...finding out I was pregnant with your kid and choosing to raise an ailing child that was yours my parents thought he'd be nothing but a liability, a reminder of everything that went wrong in my life. Well my parents are wrong about everything they say because it's my life and I believe I did right with Liam, with us, with the choices I made in my life and if they can't see it that way then so be it."

"I Believe...that was the name of the song I heard you singing to Liam on the second night he was in the hospital," Chase suddenly said trying to divert the conversation to a different topic. "I remember it was from that musical we watched one time called Spring Awakening. Don't think I forgot about it I remember the show and the whole sex scene they sung that song. Every Broadway show you end up watching you end up buying the album for your music collection. I remember you played that track one night the week after we got married and you called your parents to tell them we got married. I couldn't figure out back then why you played that track after talking to them on the phone but I can see why."

"I don't know why I picked that track but the whole love in heaven and all will be forgiven idea stuck with me. There was this notion in my head thinking that although they were upset with me for getting married and I got angry with them for not supporting me at the end of the day they'll always be my parents. I can't hate them or despise them no matter how much they'll view me as a disappointment it's not me. All I could say is that song was somewhat of my affirmation of what I believe in, but I don't know now these days what to think. What should I do?"

"Just keep holding you head up and take it one day at a time." Chase answered and thought back to Cameron's current predicament. Deep down he wanted her to feel better and not. Without any thought Chase managed to pull out a set of keys and toss them to Cameron who surprisingly caught them. "Take this with you...while you figure out things. You know where they go right?"

"Robert no...This is too much I can't ask you and I can't impose on you again." She protested but Chase wouldn't have any of it. "There is no way that I can..."

"It's still your place too...it's always been and where else do you have left to stay? Allison do you trust me?"

"What makes you think that I won't end up driving off with your car? How can you still trust me after all this time?" Cameron questioned his motives.

"Because one way or another I would have ended up being your last resort to turn to and you know me," Chase gave her a smile for reassurance that she'll be okay. "Besides...I don't want to leave you to fend for yourself. I owe it to you and Liam."

* * *

It was assuring to know that after two hours of arguing and debating, Chase finally convinced Cameron to give in and accept his invitation to stay with him at his place. Cameron argued that the last thing she wanted was to burden Chase with her own problems and with Liam but life has been hard on her for the last year and Liam was paying for it. In his heart this was one step for him to seek absolution and redemption for everything he did for her. He lent her his car to borrow to quickly drop off her luggage and change. Of course he knew she returned back to the hospital to keep watch on Liam. While Cameron was away he quickly went to get a coffee until he saw Foreman, House being accompanied a nurse rushing to Pediatric ICU. It didn't take him long until after he followed them that the sounds of the machines beeping were coming from Liam's room. Cuddy was already in the room assisting Foreman and Chase's anxiety built up again and tried to barge in but he was held back by House.

"His BP is drastically dropping!" Foreman called out. "Pulse is plummeting off the cliff!"

"This baby is low on blood supplies he needs another transfusion." Cuddy said. "Oh god he's hemorrhaging! Get a hold of the blood bank now we have to transfuse!"

"We can't get him a transfusion and it's too soon for Cameron and Chase to donate again." Foreman protested. "The blood bank has no luck with previous donors or cross matching Liam's blood type."

"What the hell is happening with my son?" Chase asked panicking, overlooking those in the room working to keep Liam stabilized. "House I want an answer!"

"Your son's kidneys are failing," House firmly confirmed as Chase prayed that it wasn't possible. "Because of that he's hemorrhaging due to lack of blood supply. He needs another transfusion."

"Can't either Cameron and I donate again or check the blood banks." Chase begged. "Do something to keep his blood supplies up."

"Unless you're dense both you and Cameron can't donate again within a twenty four hour period." House protested. "Besides you're not leaving me to deal with your emotionally needy saint Cameron on my own. The blood bank said that they haven't had any luck with matching any previous donors with wombat junior."

"If he doesn't get more transfusions he'll die!"

"Well if you want to be an idiot and try to con your way into the blood bank be my guest...but you know just how much shit you'll get into and my money says you're going to leave us to deal with Cameron." House said knowing what Chase was planning but was it his place to stop him. "Either or whatever is going through your mind everything has risk to it."

"Just watch me and if you want to try and stop me by telling Cuddy then I'll risk my job for Liam's sake." Chase snorted walking off. "Hey you taught us how to play God why can't I do the same to save my son's life?"

"Where is Chase going?" Cuddy asked coming out of the room. "Things aren't looking good for Liam. House what's going on?"

"Chase is going off to practice playing God and we're left to feel the emotional wrath of Cameron once she gets back." House sneered looking at the baby. "All I can say is within less than fifteen minutes someone is going to rush in here with two pints of blood and you'll end up getting a call from the blood bank."

"What are you talking about House?" Cuddy asked, confused of what he said.

"Just watch the show to find out." House answered walking back to his office. "If Cameron shows up all hysterical about Chase's whereabouts just page me."

For Chase, conning his way into the blood bank was simple as long as he told a relatively convincing lie saying that he didn't donate blood in the last twenty four hours. Second, he was fortunate enough that there were different people on duty that he could fool and tell them that he was safe to donate. He couldn't risk having Cameron donate again due to her anemia and hearing that Liam is hemorrhaging was the reason he needed to do this. His son need a transfusion fast and if the blood bank couldn't find one for him now then he'll just donate his own blood to save his was now or never as he watched them transfer two pints of his own blood into two bags but Chase was starting to feel dizzy and drained. The nurse doing that was transferring the blood notice Chase was starting to look pale and on the verge of collapsing. When the nurse insisted she stop the transfer Chase instantly prevented the nurse from removing the IV line and insisted he continue, knowing just that he is risking his own life to save his own child. As a doctor Chase knew the risk of over donating but he just hoped that Cameron wouldn't find out because she already had enough on her plate. The effects were getting to him and everything started to feel hazy and blurry around him as the nurses' rush out of the room to begin the transfusion.

* * *

As House predicted it was only a matter of time when Cuddy and Foreman saw a nurse rush into Liam's ICU room with two pint bags of blood as the two of them quickly hooked it to the IV pole and administer the IV line into Liam. They watched miraculously as the two pint bags of blood worked to stabilize the ailing baby. Cameron managed to come back at the nick of time to witness the commotion going on as everyone worked to stop the baby from hemorrhaging. Hearing the news of Liam's kidney failure, hemorrhaging and lack of blood supply was too much for her. However, it was Cuddy who managed to assure the worried mother that her son is slowly stabilizing but it didn't stop Cameron from worrying just how much more brushes with death her child can endure. What they didn't want to tell her was the fact that the lack of blood transfusions almost nearly killed her and Chase's child, but suddenly it was a miracle that somehow the blood bank managed to pull through and provide a donor match. However, it seemed like too much of a coincidence that it occurred and Foreman suspected that due to Chase's absence something was up.

"We already started the transfusions hopefully it will stop him from hemorrhaging and fix his kidney failure." Foreman said, hoping that his prediction came true. "Let's pray two pint bags of blood will be enough."

"How in the world is my son's kidneys suddenly failing and how did he start hemorrhaging?" Cameron asked hysterically. "I don't know if I can take this anymore. Foreman I don't want him to die I can't bare it if anything happens to Liam! Robert won't forgive me for this! Just tell me that my baby will be okay please I don't want to feel like this anymore!"

"Calm down Cameron it's going to be fine we'll do everything to make sure your baby stays with you." Foreman assured her, as a friend he felt sympathy for her and no parent should endure watching their child suffering. "The hemorrhaging has ceased and the two pint blood transfusion seems to pay off."

"The blood bank said they couldn't find previous donors earlier to match Liam's type." Cuddy reconfirmed, leaving both of them confused. "Gosh House and his predictions the gimpy bastard knew something was up."

"What are you talking about?" Cameron was now suddenly distracted by Cuddy's remarks. "You're saying that Liam would have died if he didn't get a quick transfusion and that was the only way to fix the kidney function and stop the hemorrhaging. It seems like something is going on that I should know."

"We needed to get Liam a transfusion after his kidneys started failing and he started hemorrhaging but you and Chase under any circumstance weren't able to donate again during a twenty four hour period." Cuddy explain fearing that Chase's absence had something to do with this. "When his BP and pulse dropped we tried to page the blood bank for a transfusion but they didn't have any previous donors and we did everything to..."

It was then without Cuddy and Foreman confirming their suspicion Cameron stopped her from finishing her thought asking the question of the day. "Where is Chase? I don't see him anymore."

"Oh dammit that son of bitch another prediction of House's coming true." Foreman sighed now realizing just where the blood bank supply came from. "Listen Cameron you need to relax..."

"Just tell me where Chase is?" She yelled now frightened of the prospect of another person that mattered to her at risk. "Oh god I need him now! Where is he? First Liam, now Robert just tell me how many more people I might lose!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Cameron bolted out of her son's ICU room and immediately went on the hunt to search for Chase. Apart of her felt another sigh of relief knowing that Liam will pull through another night after another brush close encounter with death. It hurt her having her and Chase's child on "death watch" and this was what it seemed like. However, another part of her felt pride that it was Chase who managed to provide the much needed blood transfusions needed for their son to survive. But what was the price? Could she bare the possibility of Chase putting his own health at risk just for their son to live another day? Deep down she knew Chase loved Liam and if the guy was willing to donate two pints of his blood knowing the risks then it proved that he deserved to be a father to their child. That was all she wanted but for Cameron, deep down she too also longed to have Chase back in her life. She found her way to the blood bank and found Chase coming out of the room as a slight smile came across her face. However as Cameron started closing the gap between the both of them her smile faded as the look on Chase's face of disorientation and paleness got the best of her.

It just happened so fast and Chase suddenly collapsed on the floor outside the blood bank. Cameron started yelling hysterically attempting to revive the unconscious doctor on the floor. Her yells managed to get the attention of Wilson who just came off the elevator and found the panicking woman trying to tend to her former husband. The commotion soon stirred up Cuddy and House's presence as the two doctors worked to stabilize Chase while Wilson was left to tend to a emotionally, yet distraught Cameron. By this time, Chase soon suddenly regain consciousness and found himself surrounded by a few familiar faces. A few moments later Chase makes his way to a nearby bench to recuperate but his attention was drawn on Cameron's hand unknowingly on top of his.

"See I told you to eat a cookie before you decide to go all Casper pale on us," House smirked as Chase try to gain his composure. "The classic dive I would say is a seven and a half out of ten, but I've seen worse."

"Allison you're here and I'm glad to see you," Chase whispered ignoring House's remarks and focusing his attention on only Cameron. "Did...it work? Is Liam going to be alright? Did you check up on him? The blood transfusion did they work?"

"He'll be alright...thanks to you." Cameron's eyes were fixed on him as her hand still remained in the same position. "I can't believe you did that for our son that you risked your own health at his expense. You...almost scared me to death. I thought something happened to you and you promised me that you'll be fine. For you to pull a stunt like this nearly scared the shit out of me. You don't understand that Liam needs you...he needs his father."

"What about you?" Chase asked. "Were you scared that much you managed to bolt halfway down the hospital to the blood bank for what?"

"I know you want the opportunity to be a father to Liam and if you saw fit to over donate two pints of blood then that proves some fatherly devotion."

"Usually Oreo cookies work better if you have a sweet tooth craving," House remarked as everyone stared at him. "Hey I wasn't the idiot that conned his way into the blood bank to give wombat junior daddy's blood to pump him up. So Cuddles how is wombat senior doing after getting acquainted with the floor?"

"He'll be fine just over exhaustion due to over transfusion," Cuddy confirmed before giving Chase his riot act. "It was heroic what you did for your son and thank god he'll pull through another day for Foreman to run some more tests on him. However, I can't ignore what you did Chase as a breach of hospital policy. I have a responsibility to this hospital and to my staff and to find out that you deliberately violated hospital policy I can't overlook that. Not only you lied your way into the blood bank but you carelessly jeopardized your own health and who would be held accountable if anything happened to you?"

"What did you want me to do just sit back and watch?" Chase argued. "I had medical reason to donate and he's still my patient too since I'm part of House's department. Liam needed a transfusion and you obviously knew if he didn't get one quick time he would have been dead by now."

"You're that baby's father there is a line between medical and personal relationship." Cuddy protested. "According to the medical records Cameron provided and the birth certificate it states since your that baby's father you are consider family. Look I'm not going to keep on debating with you on this but until this case is over House is the official attending doctor after Dr. Riley turnover the case to Diagnostics. And since you people have the tendency to undermine one another my authority will stand firm with the decision I'm going to make."

"Oh come on mom I promise to keep him on a leach," House smirked making a joke. "He hasn't done any harm."

"I'm not having my employees running around like rebels thinking they can do whatever they want and act like morons to put their own health at risk." Cuddy added. "Chase...I'm pulling you off the case indefinitely until it's over. Look I'm doing this for both you and Cameron's sake as of this moment you are consider a visitor only and any medical decisions regarding your son's health House and I will discuss with the two of you. Since your frame of mind on making decisions was based on your personal judgment instead of your medical judgment I feel that this is the only solution for the time being. After that little stunt you pulled I'm assuming you two are in agreement on sharing responsibility to be your son's medical proxy."

"Yes we did," they both said in agreement. "If anything happens to one of us the other will resume responsibility to act as Liam's medical proxy."

"It seems like a rational decision there Cuddy," Wilson suddenly commented.

"So since you decided to pull Chase off the case are you restricting us access to our son?" Cameron asked clearly not satisfied with the decision. "I understand he broke protocol but he had valid medical clearance for what he did. How can you be sure that Foreman will be able to perform all the treatments; labs; and tests without Chase's assistance? Those two are the only ones left in the department besides House it wouldn't be fair to dump all the tasks on Foreman to do."

"First of all I'm not denying you guys access to your son it's just Chase will not be involved in the differentials; administration of treatment;running any tests or labs for his case." Cuddy replied standing firm on her decision. "And not to sound disrespectful it shouldn't be your concern on how many people are running tests; treatment and labs on your son. Allison you have to trust us as your son's doctors to let us do our jobs and as for my decision to remove Chase off the case still stand firms. Now if you excuse me we need to get the lab results from Foreman that we sent off. Will there be any problem with my decision Chase?"

"I...can agree to that," Chase confirmed. "So am I all cleared to go? Will I be okay to see my son?"

"It's best you rest up first in the doctor's lounge before you go see your son in Pediatric ICU. We just hope you are well adjusted and at hundred percent health," Cuddy said as she turned her attention to House before taking off. "And House I want a decision in terms of who you'll be emloying to replace Taub and Thirteen because running your department with with two crew members you need another hand on deck."

"I have specific preferences on who to hire as fellows to replace mini stud and the bisexual," House smirked as Cuddy walked off. "Not one of them are up to par to take the job."

"You obviously raise the credentials this time around haven't you House?" Wilson asked. "You shouldn't have seen him on Taub and Thirteen's last day at the hospital."

"You could save that for another story." Cameron replied as her attention turned to House. "Okay I don't get why you let Cuddy decide to pull Chase off the case when he was the one who brought him to the hospital in the first place. Is it suddenly strange to me that you're now giving into her authority when you used to spend all your free time going through a power play with her?"

"Obviously you're not very observant as to how much could change within a year little girl," House sarcastically said. "If you think that things stay constant well either one you're a blind monkey or two you want to ignore that even sometimes there is such a thing as compromise in my vocabulary. And to confirm Chase's idiotic trip to the blood bank yes you think I wasn't a fool not to know what he did? I could have easily come up with an elaborate explanation to keep wombat on the case but he just proved to himself based on that little stunt that currently his medical game is not up at par. Frankly, it doesn't matter what Cuddy says you two still have access to this hospital and to your little bundle of joy, just not diagnostic access to him."

"So what are the heck are we suppose to do till this all over?" Chase asked confused. "I still need to get paid and since I got thrown off the case I have unnecessary free time on my hands."

"The more time you spend in the hospital ideally in the office just sitting in the conference room it doesn't mean it won't count as work." House smirked walking off with Wilson. "Even gophers still get paid a day's worth salary and since you two now have to operate on visiting hours my newly Australian gopher should at least clean out my desk and if he sees anything badges he likes he's allow to keep it."

* * *

Being tossed off a case was one thing, but it really didn't suit Chase too well. Sure, he needed to come to terms that it was for his benefit according to Cuddy but to call him out that the incident in the blood bank wasn't for medical purposes but he did it based on his own personal purposes. By the time they headed back to Pediatrics they notice Liam's room was empty and it told them that he was probably off going through another round of tests. Cameron was trying her best to convince Chase to ease up and take it easy after all he ended up donating two pints of blood to save their son's life and put his health at risk. She did what Chase instructed her to and reluctantly she borrowed his car to drop off her bags at his apartment, or what once used to be her place too. She quickly took a shower and changed into some new fresh clothes and headed back to the hospital right at the moment she walked in on another "death watch crisis." He was still a bit out of it and it made her cautious to keep an eye on him to prevent him from passing out again. Chase didn't want to rest in the doctor's lounge after he spotted Jenny in there with a few staff members from Radiology and that was one thing he wasn't ready to discuss with Cameron. It was ironic while looking for a place to wait until Liam was done, she never expected to find herself in the Diagnostic Department remembering the infamous confrontation she had last year with House.

"I'm sorry it's just it was a little crowded in the doctor's lounge so..." Chase said trailing off, "We could go somewhere else if you like."

"Hey take it easy besides we've done enough walking and I don't want you to strain yourself out." Cameron protested heading towards the familiar coffee machine. "Have you at least eaten or drank anything before you decided to have them pump out two pints of blood out of you?"

"Just been preoccupied with Liam that I haven't had time." Chase replied. "And after hearing the riot act from Cuddy yeah I can thank her for all this free time I unnecessarily can enjoy."

"Well the next time you decide to pull a stunt like that it's wise that you have at least a cookie first before donating." Cameron said as she handed him a freshly brewed cup of coffee. "And something to gulp down. Here drink this at least it might help."

"Thank you." He said taking a sip before getting her attention. "I think Cuddy had a right to throw me off the case. It's just ever since I found out about Liam my judgment hasn't been in the right frame of mind. Come on we both went to medical school and they taught us how to separate personal and medical relationships. I know what I did must have been the most idiotic thing I did by conning my way into the blood bank but I'd do it again. Look I wasn't going to sit back and watch them wait to see if the blood bank could match any previous donors when there was seconds passing by. Liam was hemorrhaging and his kidneys were failing and his blood supplies were low if Cuddy waited longer our son would be dead by now."

"But risking your health and although I don't work here anymore I am fully aware we wouldn't be able to donate again after a twenty four period." Cameron protested. "It scared the shit out of me when I realized you were the one that gave our son the transfusion. I had enough to deal with worrying about Liam and if anything happened to you...I don't know. What made you think you had the power to do what you did with that stunt?"

"I did it for him because I wasn't going to stand by and do nothing to attempt to save him." Chase argued. "I did this not only for him...but for you. Dammit part of me did this for personal reasons and it outweighed my medical judgment. I thought about him, about you and just hoping for another day with him. So I can't help run any tests on him and I can't be involved with him medically but at least I can attempt to continue to be involved with him personally."

"If anything did happen to you..." Cameron tried to find the right words but the complex feelings and history between them got the best of her. It did scare her finding Chase unconscious and going hysterical over his well being. How was she able to tell him just how much she needed him in her life? It was her that left him and it wasn't him that had the problem, it was her. "I...I wouldn't live with myself if I somehow was responsible if anything happened to you. Liam needs you...I needed...I needed to thank you for everything you did for us. I'm only going to stay for a few days and hopefully once Liam recovers we'll be out of your hair. It feels like I might be asking for too much I mean...look at me I'm a mess."

"Was that what you wanted to say?" Chase asked utterly confused. "You needed to thank me? Look it's nothing and I'm not obligating you for anything. I was hoping maybe that somehow you reconsider. I'm not trying to look to reestablish something between us right now because we did that before and look what happened. Allison I'm not trying to make you feel awful or anything and heck we're both messes aren't we? I could help you out with Liam after all I am his father and help you settle in since you're establishing you're back in town for good."

"That's a given obvious that I'm here to stay where else to I got to go?" Cameron sneered recalling her circumstances. "I got nothing left to go back to in Chicago; and my parents are the last people on the face of this earth I will turn to for help. If I could I will tell them again that the choices and decisions I made in my life there was nothing I ever regretted, including you. I've been at odds with my parents for a longtime even before I married my first husband I think Liam...he was a blessing in disguise. He's my miracle boy...well our miracle boy to be perceive. I had a falling out with my parents over him thought that keeping him would show me a reminder of you being the worst thing to ever happen in my life. What I'm trying to say earlier is that...I need you."

"He's not a reminder of what went wrong with us." Chase assured her. "And I appreciate you telling me that I'm needed although I don't know how to interpret in what way, but I'll take the comment as it is. He's something that we did good and right in our lives just to ease the doubt and negativity of your parents." He wanted to distract her a bit knowing that one way or another they'll eventually have to confront their own personal issues. "Why did you name him Liam?"

"I named him after Liam Gallagher, the lead singer of Oasis," Cameron slightly chuckled. "It was fitting to name him after at least one band both you and I are big fans of and sometimes when I used to hear Wonderwall or any song by Oasis on the radio he tend to kick when he heard that song."

"Okay I'll keep that in mind if I want to put him to sleep for a nap in the future." Chase said. "It was fitting naming him after the lead singer of our favorite band despite that whole Virgin Festival incident in Toronto with that fan who assaulted his brother Noel on stage. You must be glad we didn't go down to that concert that weekend."

"Still it's unfortunate that happened and of course we remember that blog they posted canceling all their shows in Canada after that incident. So much just how much damage one fan did." The two of them slightly chuckled at that comment.

"Liam Robert Chase...why did you give him my name sake? I thought he would have your last name as Liam Robert Cameron instead."

"He deserves to have his father's name sake and in terms of middle names Robert was the only one that popped into my head after the whole delivery. Look, I know the relationship you had with your parents wasn't the greatest and the idea of having someone carry the Chase name sake will scare you. Just think of our kid as someone who will redefine your family name. Since my parents made it clear that they don't want to be apart of their grandson's life maybe...him getting in touch with his dad's family roots will give him a chance to be apart of a family."

Hearing the word "family" hit a couple of Chase's heartstrings. When he was married to Cameron the prospect of having a family with her and a future was all he dreamed about after the disappointment he felt with his parents. He learned that Cameron's own family literally estranged themselves from her because of the decisions and choices she made in her life. However life got in the way and his marriage with Cameron fell apart but now a year later, in a twist of fate somehow a three month old baby presented him his second chance to regain that "family" he dreamed about having. First, he needed to workout a couple of loose ends before he could focus on the big picture.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and Chase in need to pass the time until they heard word about Liam convinced Cameron to help him file some of House's charts that he deliberately forgot to file. The two of them were looking for a distraction to keep themselves busy without fearing for their son's health and life. For Cameron, being back in Diagnostics and being around Chase in familiar territory felt like old times again. She thought that within one year things between them changed drastically but it was kind of comfort for her to know that there were a few things around her that still remained the same. Chase glanced at her organizing a stack of medical patient files and noticed a slight smile on her face. He felt relief knowing that at least she could have a moment of bliss to herself but he didn't want to ask her why she was smiling. He just decided to let her have her moment to herself as he continued to file.

"We both know House really doesn't care about filing charts heck Cuddy made me file all of his stuff that time during the hospital's accreditation." Cameron said as she found another stack on House's desk. "What about these files on his desk?"

"Don't worry about those one they're resumes." Chase added putting his pile in a filing cabinet. "Six weeks and House still hasn't found replacements for Taub and Thirteen. Everyday Cuddy's been in and out of his office dropping off at least ten to twenty resumes to interview some candidates."

"Taub and Thirteen quit six weeks ago?" Cameron asked, curiously. "What happened?"

"Thirteen took the senior ER attending position at Princeton General with a fifteen percent increase in salary compared to what she was making here. Taub somehow managed to find a way to be able to practice plastic surgery again and ended up getting a job at one of his former coworker's clinical office." Chase confirmed. "Both of them gave their two weeks notice on the same day and despite everything House did in his power to get them to stay both of them felt that it was time to move on and Thirteen believes that maybe working in separate hospitals will improve her relationship with Foreman."

"Has House found any candidates yet to interview or torture?" Cameron asked smirking. "Come on we know what House is like interviewing people actually it's more like interrogation and a survivor like type game remember the week when Foreman got hired and he brought in the remaining candidates in to endure his survivor parody type interview?"

"It was so hard trying to not to laugh and of course remember the bets we made with each other on who was going to be hired." Chase said as the two of them were both smiling for a moment continuing their tasks.

They didn't hear the sound of the door in the conference room open or hear the sound of Foreman entering the room. He just watched them for a few moments enjoying themselves as he looked at the charts in his hand trying to brace himself to break news of another major setback for them. Foreman knew somehow Chase would bring Cameron here and use the office as place to occupy their time. He thought to himself maybe Cameron's return and the whole crisis with Liam was the distraction Chase needed to fix his life up after the turmoil he put himself through for a year. Clearing his throat Foreman managed to acknowledge his presence to them in the room.

"Sorry I seem to interrupt a little moment you two were having." Foreman replied looking at them. "House figured that you guys find the visitor passes and use them after I heard what happened with the blood bank fiasco. I see you two are filing House's charts since that was suppose to be Thirteen's job but she's not around anymore to do that."

"We just need to be preoccupied while we waited to see Liam again." Cameron said. "I know I'm not suppose to be here and all..."

"In all honesty it doesn't matter and certainty it won't matter to House if you touch his stuff or not." Foreman said glancing at the charts. "Yeah we finished running the tests on Liam. Where do you want me to start?"

"Come on Foreman stop beating around the bush and tell us how our son is doing?" Chase demanded, a bit irritated waiting on news. "What's the diagnosis?"

"The good news the treatment between NSAIDs, antibiotics, corticosteroids and prednisone has helped prevent the spread of the disease." Foreman confirmed. "The first round of tests that included testing for Bronchitis; Sarcoidosis; Cystic Fibrosis; and Emphysema all came out negative and the MRI showed no evidence of any CVS diseases developing. However, the differential diagnosis we ran on Liam based on his symptoms pointed to four possibilities: Aseptic meningitis; Pneumonia or Angina and Echovirus 11."

"So which one was it?" Cameron asked. "The first time he ended up in the hospital it was Pneumonia; the second time it was both Angina and Aseptic Meningitis and luckily they were able to keep his hearing in tact."

"Dammit just show me the charts and tell us what the problem is." Chase yanked the charts out of Foreman's hand as he glanced at the results and suddenly his face went white with fear. He looked at Cameron trying to brace her for news of another major setback. "Well according to the labs and result you guys started him on experimental treatment wait...there was never four possibilities. There was only one answer it just stem from three previous diagnosis that happened within a three month period. Cameron...it's Echovirus 11 I should have known dammit."

"We gave him the treatment and apparently it seems to be working except we're sorry." Foreman sighed knowing that the two of them saw the results of the labs. "A couple hours into treatment he seemed to be responding and he did, only we manage to hit a major setback in result of the treatment for Echovirus 11."

"His liver function...it's through the roof," Cameron sighed. "Great you find out the problem and it was Echovirus 11, gave him the treatment, and now...he's in acute liver failure. You found the problem only to tell us that he may still die. How long does he have if he doesn't get a liver transplant?"

"Cuddy put him on top priority we managed to treat him for the disease but he's still dying." Foreman confirmed. "And now with the acute liver failure...if he doesn't get the transplant he'll only have about seventy two hours to live."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The news of Liam's acute liver failure was the straw that broke it and now their son was really on the verge of dying. There were a lot of decisions that needed to be made in a short matter of time. It was a matter of life or death and that was the last thing Cameron needed to face. She knew that the next seventy two hours were critical and she felt the pressure weighing on her. Granted they managed to find out the problem and administer the treatment, but it came at a heavy price and if Liam were to survive another obstacle this was the time he needed his parents.

The upside of finding a transplant donor for their son was that both her and Chase had the same blood type as their own child to qualify them to donate. The odds were in their favor that he wouldn't be able to reject the transplant knowing that both her and Chase were perfect matches. The downside however was deciding which one of them would end up on the table willing to donate a piece of their liver to their ailing son. However, for Cameron she already decided between the both of them that she would take one for the team and process the paperwork for her consent to Cuddy to do the transplant.

She sat in the chapel weighing on what is about to go down in the next couple of hours. Usually the chapel wasn't the place Cameron would be in but at a time like this was there a place for her to reflect? There were times she wishes she had a sense of a faith like Chase and it would have come in handy for her growing up. She sat on the bench staring at the front not realizing that Chase managed to slip in and sit next to her.

"This is the last place I expected to find you," Chase said sitting down next to her. "Cuddy wanted me to find you...so she could admit you for surgery in a few hours. The paperwork went through and they're prepping Liam for surgery and everything is clear to go. So you're going to be one whose going to donate part of your liver to our son?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but between you and me it didn't matter who ended up being the donor just as long he got a piece of a healthy liver," Cameron confirmed. "House says they'll continue the rest of the treatment for the Echovirus 11 after they see if he'll respond to the new transplant or reject it. I'm sitting here wondering if I'll be strong enough to do the right thing...for my family? Is there someone out there who could tell me that everything will be alright? Will the people I care about around me be alright if anything happens to me. What I what you to know is that there was never a problem with you, it was me all along that broke us. There were some things I regretted doing in my life and one way or another each mistake I made I paid for it sometime later on in my life. I'm wondering to myself if I did something wrong for all of this to happen? I just...pray maybe Liam will be alright and someone will be able to look out for him if anything goes wrong."

"Hey don't talk like you're either saying goodbye or that everything happening to Liam is your fault." he protested trying not to think of the prospect of life without Cameron or Liam. "I can't let you think that something bad will happen to you or our son in the next couple of hours. If you think that you're going to die on our son what will happen? What about me? What about me if you leave me alone again? I spent a year trying to come to grips of what I did wrong to make you go away and if you ever truly loved me. Gosh I screwed up big time and the thought of you going under the knife and something happening to you...I don't know if I could bare it because of what I still feel for you. When I found out about Liam everything changed between us and then maybe you being back there maybe a chance to do things right the second time around. I'm not the righteous person you first fell for and I've seen some dark times after you left. I need you to promise me you'll be alright...both of you because if I don't have anything to live for what's the purpose of going on?"

"I tried praying wondering if you still loved me after what I did to you and I really did love you...even if it was at the expense of my relationship with my parents." It was hard for Cameron to recall how much casualties she endured in her relationship with her parents for Chase. After her marriage fell apart and she discovered she was pregnant it was the straw that broke the tattered remains of the relationship she once had with them. "I gave up everything for you and for Liam because they couldn't see just how important you two are. They tell me for every choice I'll someday regret ever making in my life somehow I'm going to pay for it and they been telling me this ever since I was sixteen years old. There were some things I wish I could change in the past but I can't do that and I have to learn to live with them. What I could do is change what might happen in the future and keep telling myself that there are two people was worth living for and worth loving, even now despite the grim situation."

"Did you think I was worth it to sacrifice your relationship with your parents for me and Liam?" Chase asked questioningly, staring at her. "Coming back here even when you didn't know what you had left to come back to was it worth it? Am I still worth loving and worth to be a father to our son? Do you ever believe that your parents thought that having Liam was another list of those mistakes they said you made?"

"We may have made some mistakes in our lives together or apart but you no matter what happens I know you're worth it," Cameron slightly smiles. "I'm unfixable and I thought you'd be better off without me. I wonder how could someone care about a person that they still love despite what they feel about you now. I think it should be me asking the questions about being worth still loving instead of you. However, I think maybe being with you proves that there is still something good left between us and everything I did paid off. Maybe coming back here was a decision my heart kept telling me for a year that my life has been here all a long. In terms of Liam I call him a blessing and at least with him I made up for one mistake that happened in my life a long time ago, but that's another story. Liam may not have my family appreciate him as a blessing in our lives but I want him to know there is still one family that loves him, us."

"Only time could tell what happens between us...hopefully we could be optimistic and work out things between us a bit longer." Chase replied. "For the longest time you were a big part of my life, the thing that at least made sense I was hoping that it's still there after Liam gets out of this hospital. I can't promise anything big right now but I was hoping somehow you still remained apart of your life? I just needed a sense to feel reconnected with something that mattered and now that Liam is here I was hoping for starters we got back to the basics say...we start from the bottom as friends and hopefully work our way from that?"

"You know something...I was kind of praying for some sort of compromise in the same way." Cameron said. "Look we can't go back and fix what happened last year but what I will try to guarantee is that you'll still remain an important person in my life and in Liam's he needs it. Can you believe me when I tell you...I'm not going anywhere for quite sometime?" She looks at him as Chase slightly smiles and nods his head yes giving her hand a slight squeeze. Cameron smiled at the thought of a resemblance of what used to be them that was displayed just now in the chapel. "Will you promise me that you'll be there for me once I'm in for surgery later?"

"There's no place I rather be than waiting for you two to recover." Chase replied wrapping an arm around her. "You'll be alright because I believe it...Liam will be alright because you're going to be the one to make sure of it. They'll be prepping him soon you should head down there."

"In a few minutes is it okay we just stay here for a few more moments?" Cameron quietly asked. "Stay with me a little longer Robert?"

"Okay anything you want." he said, still remaining seated next to her. "Everything will work out fine you have to see to it. Is there anything you want?"

"How do you pray?" Cameron timidly wondered, asking a question that contradicted something about her personality as an atheist. "I want to believe in a miracle that Liam will survive but I don't know how it works the whole praying stuff. He wouldn't let our son die will he? I need something to believe in and I'll try anything I'm just scared that if I go in and it doesn't work...then everything will be nothing but a failure. Why do you pray? If we prayed will someone up there listen to us and hear us?"

"It's what you believe that matters but a little spiritual guidance is helpful in a time of need. If we believe Liam will pull through then hold onto it...I sometimes prayed at night hoping you were well and that you were safe." He could see that this was Cameron's way of trying to connect with a spiritual side she never knew was there. The crisis with Liam was not only a test for her, but for Chase too. Things happen for a reason no one can't explain maybe their reunion at a time like this was something fate planned out for them. It was his test to show his family that they matter, Liam and Cameron. "These trials only test your faith to see whether or not it is strong and pure. Your faith is being tested as fire tests gold and purifies it. And your faith is far more precious to the Lord than pure gold; so if your faith remains strong after being tested, it will bring you much praise and glory and honor on the day of his return."

"That sounded nice...where was that from?" Cameron asked.

"It was a passage from the bible I heard about in seminary school," Chase assured her. "From 1 Peter 1:7. God won't abandon Liam nor he won't leave him to die. He won't let you abandon our son because parents are god in the eyes of a child. It's a test of faith and every single test you went through all those times with our son proves you believe in him. This is just another test this time...it's both of us going through this. You're not alone and I'm not going anywhere because it's a promise I'll hold onto with everything I got. You're going to wake up and I'm going to be there for both of you."

"Thank you for reassuring me," Cameron smiled. "I'll believe we'll be fine...all three of us right? I have to believe because it's something I got to hold onto."

* * *

Chase had to assure himself everything will be alright and that his family will pull through. After Cameron admitted herself in Cuddy prepped her to prepare to take her to the operating room. He needed to believe Cameron will be alright and that he will have the opportunity to be the father he needed to be for his son. The prospect of the family he envisioned with Cameron was the thing that kept him going. Before Cameron was wheeled up to OR she asked to hold onto something that was special to her, a gold heart necklace. Even though he wasn't allowed in the OR since he was typically considered family Chase sneaked up to the gallery watching the doctors, including House, Cuddy and Foreman in the mix perform the liver transplant. He didn't care if he was in violation of the stipulations that Cuddy authorized after removing him from Liam's case but he wanted to know. Viewing from the OR gallery Chase hoped they didn't catch his presence but surprisingly, he found himself being joined by Wilson viewing the action going on below.

"Feels odd that instead of being apart of action you have to watch from the sidelines the action," Wilson replied overlooking the surgery. "How are you holding up?"

"All I could do is watch and pray that my family down there are alright," Chase sighed, leaning his head against the glass window. "They are all I got left to live for in this world, something to get me by in the day. I want to make it up to them for everything I did. All the stuff that happened last year I need to redeem myself for and I need that chance to do so."

"Yeah everyone managed to pick up on the new version of Robert Chase 2.0 after Cameron left and trust me it wasn't a pretty sight especially when it came to the nursing staff," Wilson added, recalling one of the few low points of Chase's life over the course of the year Cameron was absent. "I know you're a good person Chase and you obviously care deeply for Cameron. I'm not using the phrase "still cared," you actually still love her for the good or bad. Granted, if it was most guys in your position who find out their wife was pregnant and intended to keep their child's fraternity a secret until the time was right they'll be pissed. So things changed and apart of you should be angry with her for not telling you or walking out on your marriage. How can you remain civilize with Cameron after everything that happened?"

"Because everything she went through was because of me and I feel that I shouldn't be angry with her." Chase replied, deep in thought. "It is the other way around. The first time we got married Cameron's parents didn't show up to our wedding and it crushed her, but she didn't want that to ruin our day. She gave up her relationship with her parents because she told them that I was the best thing that ever happened to her, something that went right. She decided to keep our son despite what her family told her of our son being a reminder of another regret she made in her life. How could they not understand she needed them when times were tough? I should be angry with them for abandoning her, but yet it's my fault they're not talking to Allison because they felt she chose me over them."

"Why do you feel that everything that has happened the past year in Cameron's life is your fault?" Wilson asked. "We all make choices whether we think they are for the better or for the worse. You shouldn't be hard on yourself because you found out just how much her life changed in the year you two were apart. I know deep down you're still trying to come to grips with the changes around you but the need to be there for Cameron is what still remains constant. Wanting to do the right thing and repairing your own mistakes at the same time is something you feel you need to do. For the record...you were her first thought that came to her mind when I saw her the night she arrived back in Princeton."

"I never imagine the influence I still have on her after all this time...usually she be the one that would seduce me and stuff." Chase said, rubbing Cameron's necklace between his fingers. Unknown to him, the necklace accidentally split into two pieces and feeling the crease in between it to reveal that it was actually Cameron's locket. Turning it over it revealed two pictures on each side that represented the people that she held dear to her heart. The first picture was of their son when he was born and the other picture was that of him. It touched him that know that there was a bit of evidence of a glimmer of hope to rebuild what was on the verge of breaking as he stared at the pictures in her locket.

"Even pictures sometimes tell us what the heart truly wants," Wilson smiled as he patted Chase on the shoulder. "They always say fate works in mysterious ways and when it believes that two people are meant to be together it intervenes to ensure that their prediction comes true."

"I heard that expression about how fate works in mysterious ways...literally people end up taking it to heart." Chase replied as he almost spotted Cuddy looking up at the observation room at them. "Our honored Dean of Medicine will have my neck if she finds out I'm up here. Hopefully she wouldn't notice I was ever here. House was right about you being the go to guy to talk about all the sappy stuff in our personal lives."

"Hey call me Mr. Sappy but if it helps you," Wilson smiled watching Chase leave. "Don't worry I will pretend that you were never up here looking out for your family."

* * *

Eight hours passed and Chase woke up in the waiting to the sound of Foreman, Cuddy and House wheeling Cameron into a private room to recuperate following her surgery. A little while later he saw Liam being wheeled back to his hospital room in Pediatric ICU under observation for the next few hours to see if he wasn't rejecting the transplant. As much as he wanted to hold his son the next couple of hours were touch and go and somehow he hoped that fate wasn't cruel to takeaway their son from Cameron or him. Chase headed back to Cameron's hospital room keeping vigil on her following her post-op sitting in the seat next to her bed watching over her. Whatever the status between them was right now what mattered to him was living up to his word he gave Cameron to be waiting for by her bedside. A little while later, Cameron regain consciousness to find Chase sitting in the chair next to her bed listening to her Ipod as a small smile came across her face.

_"He honored his word like he said,"_ Cameron thought to herself fighting off the effects of the anesthesia following her surgery. Hopefully she prayed that going through an eight hour liver transplant surgery paid off and that Liam will live to see at least his first birthday. She saw the locket opened in his hand as he at the pictures inside that represented what she held dear to her heart.

"You're awake," Chase smiled staring at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Obviously a little tired probably the effects of the anesthesia and you can't ask me those questions because you're not in charge of my post-op." Cameron smirked reminding him of his status. "Besides you're still considered family according to my emergency contact. It's funny you're pondering the that apparently you haven't changed your emergency contact either and still listed me as your wife."

"First of all I know I'm not in charge of your post-op and you're not my patient I am aware of that." Chase pouted jokingly. "You don't have to rub it in my face and in Cuddy's I just feel like crap not able to participate. Second, it never occurred to me that I never updated my emergency contact list or my medical proxy and don't think I'm the only that didn't update their info. I'm assuming you still listed me as your husband on your emergency contact list did you?"

"Does that surprise you?" Cameron asked, cautiously. "I mean...we haven't well you know..."

"We'll talk about that later or some other time." Chase said changing the topic. "Your Ipod kept me occupied while I was waiting around during your surgery. You still strutting your material girl stuff to Madonna?"

"Are you mocking my taste in music?" Cameron teased with a pout on her face. "Just for the record Madonna was my idol growing up. The whole material girl and vogue era of her career caught my attention. Like a Prayer was a hit among us girls in my school every single girl in my freshman year of high school knew the words to the song. I had some funk and a wild side back in my younger days trust me if you've seen me back then I was a completely different person."

"Everyone has their wild side I would have hope to get to learn more about yours," Chase added giving back her locket. "I kept your precious Ipod in tact and this in tact. I didn't want to break what meant so dear to your heart."

"Guessing you saw my locket and saw the contents inside...it represents what I hold dear to my heart." she thought as her mind wondered about the condition of their son. "Do you think this will pay off? I'm just hoping that Liam pulls through for this for our sake. I'm just hoping he gets to experience his first Christmas with his dad."

"He'll surely get that chance...little wombat junior sure does live up to the hype as the miracle baby." The two of them turned to find House entering Cameron's room with some charts in his hands. "The little tyke has a mouth like a motor crying up a storm in Pediatric ICU. Just feel bad for that nurse that is desperately in need of earplugs because from the crying fit he's throwing mommy's self righteous liver gave him the opportunity for him to meet the man in red and white this coming Christmas."

"Liam's responding to the transplant?" Chase asked, staring at Cameron and looking at House for confirmation. "Are you saying as truth or just to jerk us around?"

"Unless you haven't cleaned out your ears properly I bet you even the half drugged up Cameron heard the news clearly but if you don't believe try lifting up Cameron's gown for proof." House smirked sarcastically. "The little tyke will be able to go home to wherever he's lodging at in a couple of days to experience the commercialized holiday of the year known as Christmas with mommy and daddy. When he gets older he can thank mommy for giving him his last near brush opportunity with death the greenlight is a go. However, he needs to be under observation for the next say couple of months so he doesn't pluck dead. Once he's well adjusted the little half breed baby will be able to be reunited with mommy and daddy."

"This is about the most happiest moment I've felt since being back in Princeton." Cameron smiled through the tears of joy. She knew that coming back to Princeton-Plainsboro was what Liam needed and hoping that this bliss of happiness she was feeling still stayed in tact. "When will be able to see our son?"

"In a couple of hours once he is well adjusted to the transplant." House confirmed. "Your little joey is going to grow up being a heartthrob and looker like his Aussie dad and with mommy's self righteous ethical charm. Looking at that kid you could tell he is obviously wombat 2.0. The good thing is at least with him here in Princeton mommy and daddy can now get themselves back in sync starting with Cameron finding a decent wage job to sport. Don't worry Cameron there's a truckload of candy to pick from judging by the jobs available at good old Princeton."

"She just had surgery and is still taking in the news that her transplant manage to save our son's life," Chase glared, get agitated by House's smirk remarks. "The last thing Allison needs is stress and bringing up her personal issues at a time like this doesn't help. Let her have her moment first to relish in some good news."

"So touchy no wonder she's always been your green kryptonite." House replied walking out of the room. "Baby steps kiddies...one step at a time."

"Yeah House is right about the baby steps don't you think?" Chase smiled. "I told you he'll be okay. So what happens next?"

"You get to see your son again Robert and tell him what your plans for his first Christmas are." Cameron replied squeezing his hand. "At least fate made a wise choice giving Liam his second lease. Hey...if you think I'm going anywhere then don't think that because I got to get myself back on my feet first. Like House said...baby steps."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: **_There are some assumptions that this story is finished after viewing the last chapter and I can assure you guys that there is a lot in store coming up. Between work and trying to keep up with updates I'll try my best to keep you guys posted. So for the record…this story is far from over. I recently set up a live journal account to have an alternative place for others to read my story and for those who may have live journal accounts I was hoping to ask for some help on fixing my journal up. I would appreciate the help if it's not for too much to ask and hope you enjoy the story and keep the reviews coming._

_

* * *

_Chapter Nine

The holiday seasons came to Princeton Plainsboro and everyone was scrambling to book off time for Christmas and New Years. The annual staff Christmas party was being planned by the hospital committee and the holiday spirit was getting to the resident staff and patients in the hospital. For Chase, this year the holidays would be different compared to the one he had last year after. It was going to be different because Cameron was back and she agreed to move back in with Chase in the apartment. Clearly, her intentions of moving back in Chase were for a couple of reasons mainly for Liam's sake.

It was only before a matter of time that both Cameron and Liam were discharged from the hospital under Chase's care and they were going home together as a sort of family. During the time Cameron remained in the hospital recuperating from surgery and waiting for Liam to be cleared for discharge, Chase spent his free time trying to prepare the apartment for his family. Thanks to hard labor, some much needed assistance from Foreman and Thirteen, and getting the rest of Cameron's things from Chicago shipped back to Princeton the apartment was ready and decorated surprisingly for the holiday season. Once Cuddy cleared that Liam was well enough to go home, excitement filled both of them and their son was looking like their healthy baby boy again. Of course for the next couple of months Cameron needed to keep an eye of her son to make sure he was alright and have him attend his regular checkups as requested. When Chase brought them back to his place, a sense of déjà vu filled Cameron's mind walking into the apartment and looking around to indulge in the home feeling.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't fit the rest of your stuff in the apartment." Chase said as he followed her around the apartment looking at the changes and renovations he made while they were in the hospital. She was surprised by the changes that were made to the two spare rooms that the two of them hardly used during their marriage. She smiled walking into the first room that Chase converted into the nursery for Liam and spotted all the familiar things that she got for Liam in Chicago and some additional items Chase brought for him. "I found the number of your friend in Chicago who had your stuff in storage and asked him to ship all of your stuff and our son's stuff here. I'm hoping the little guy likes his room."

"Well with the wide eye expression he has on his face he'll probably be saying thank you daddy for fixing my room for me," Cameron smiled, with the both of them looking at their wide awake son staring at his room. "You didn't have to go through this much trouble for us. After all I've asked a lot from you and you already did too much since I came back."

"Ally what if I wanted to do this because I wanted to not out of courtesy?" Chase questioned. "And no I don't think you're asking too much from me and I'm doing this out of sympathy by offering you to move back in. Maybe I was hoping for a second chance if you let me?"

"How can you be so forgiving Robert after everything that has happened to us?" Cameron protested. "Given that my situation is not the greatest and I managed to put you in tight spot with Liam I feel like I don't deserve your generosity and charity and…"

"Okay you need to stop thinking that this is out of pity I did this because I want you guys apart of my life again and hopefully that offer for a family still stands," Chase said with sincerity. "Despite everything that went down last year it's all about moving on. Come on since it's the holidays everyone deserves a second lease and you Ally are long overdue for one. Do you trust me and believe me what I say?"

"Still a charmer and a gentleman after all this time," Cameron replied, handing Liam over to Chase. "Actually being back here feels like there is at least some place Liam can call home now instead of kipping at someone else house or some hotel room that causes you an arm and a leg. Robert I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for us. Here this little boy here wants to start bonding with his father...and I trust you."

"Just tell me that you two are here to stay and that will make Christmas worth while for me." Chase was relishing in the joys of having his son and Cameron back at his place. The bliss of happiness and hope he is feeling right now was real inside and the void he had inside of him last year was slowly beginning to disappear. All of his past vices seemed to be nonexistent in his mind as he focused on what was transpiring right now. "Don't think this isn't my place...it's our place and still will always be ours even if you were gone. The vibe of being here without you wasn't the same until you came back and that's why I worked to fix the place. I wanted to give you guys the homey feeling it had when you and I were married and living here. I know we can't go back to how things were before last year and this thing between us I don't where what will happen next. What matters to me is right now hoping to spend the holidays with the two most important people in my life, my family. I don't know if we should be using that word family since I don't know what this living arrangement thing is."

"You don't have to stop saying the word family...we got each other for family and you're one of the most important people in my life." Cameron replied as she walked into the other refurnished spare room. She heard him explain that the other spare room he refurnished was her bedroom. Although she was touched by the gesture, there was a slight pang of disappointment and sadness that despite being back in familiar territory there still remained an emotional and intimate barrier between them. It was still the same apartment to her, but with just a slightly different vibe to it, however at least this was the nearest thing she had to call home.

Cameron took awhile to finally finish settling in and headed back into the living room to find Chase showing off the Christmas tree he put up along with the decorations that hung around the room. It was such a sight for her to see their son active and more importantly he was beginning to grow more acquainted with Chase. A smile came across her face hearing Chase share with Liam about his plans for Christmas and the thrill in his voice was as if forgot about the events of last year that wrecked what they once had between them. Without making any noise, Cameron sneaked back to her bedroom to find her digital camera and headed back to the living room to snap a candid moment between father and son near the Christmas. It was when he heard the flash Chase looked up to find a smiling Cameron snap another photo of him holding their son.

"You could have at least warned me about the shot." Chase pouted with glee. "You caught me completely off guard with that. Why does it seem Liam was alert than I was?"

"Because one thing you should know about our son is that he's very photogenic and the camera loves him." Cameron smiled showing the pictures. "See told you so and for the record you still turn out great in pictures compare to me. Plus I thought you would like some pictures of your son around the apartment. I even have pictures of him when he was first born."

"I know I saw it among some of her personal items while I was fixing up." Chase replied. "I'm sorry I should have asked you for permission first. I took some of his pictures you took, don't worry they weren't the ones of him being hospitalized but you don't have any of those pictures right?"

"Are you nuts you think I want to take a picture of Liam being hooked up to tubes and IV lines when he was hospitalized?" Cameron snapped, shocked by the idea that she would snap a candid moment of their child in a time of crisis. She made a mental note for herself if things were ever to go bad she wanted to remember Liam by as a healthy, active baby boy loved by his parents. "First of all that's just plain wrong I would never ever want to snap a picture of my child either ill or dying and second if something ever happened to him I want to remember him like the way he's acting right now. I want to picture active, innocent and enjoying the pleasures life has to offer and Robert I don't mind you taking some of the pictures you're entitled also."

* * *

She took a seat on the couch as Chase placed Liam in the baby seat that was set up. When they finished having dinner Cameron offered to help Chase wrap a few more presents that bought earlier in the week, the majority of them being for Liam and notice that they were a few items that he bought for her. This was her first Christmas back in Princeton and Liam's very first Christmas that she felt guilty that while Chase put the effort to prepare all of this for her and their son she didn't have anything to repay him for. In her heart she knew that this holiday season was completely different from the one she had last year in Chicago and it was one memory she hoped would be replaced.

"You seem lost in thought." Chase said noticing her slight distance and silence wrapping presents. "If this is feeling overwhelming for you for the record...this whole holiday stuff still seems overwhelming for me too. I still remember all the Christmases I spent with you while we were together and it was about the only time I looked forward to spending the holiday with you. Trust me last Christmas was completely different and all it was signs that indicated I was heading for a sort of trainwreck that will go on for over a year."

"I wish last Christmas was different and wished that there was more joy and happiness instead of drama, criticism and confrontation." Cameron sighed. "Being back here makes me feel like there is at least someone out there who still cared and some place that I felt at home and somewhere to belong to. I sometimes wished last Christmas never happened, but it's not me to wish for bad things because sometimes in bad situations some glimmer of good comes out of it."

"It was last year around the holidays where everyone started noticing I had some issues." Chase took a deep breath as he began to trade with Cameron memories and events that ended up shaping what the current outcome of what his life was right now. He felt he owed it to her and explained just how drastic the changes were after her departure impacted him. To him everything that was happening right now with her being back, with Liam still felt like a dream that he couldn't tell whether was real or a fantasy. "I was messed up last year and my performance with my job, my personal life was colliding everyday. When you left, I thought I was able to deal with your departure and I felt I deserved it and questioned what went wrong. Thanksgiving was a blur because half the time I rarely didn't remember much of what happened except getting wasted and gambling on some occasions on my off days at the off track gambling bar. I worked on Christmas and that was what began my adrenaline addiction to do something completely stupid to numb the pain I was feeling with you leaving. First, I started sleeping around with some of the nurses, had a couple of make out sessions with them until they got whim of what I did with them and managed to piss off the nursing staff for about a few weeks. The whole year was completely different Allison and in my heart I was glad you didn't see me at my low point because you've would have been disappointed in me."

"What makes you think you were a disappointment?" Cameron questioned. "I never intended to make things worse as they were and leave you to your own vices. If I had the guts to stay and work out issues in our marriage our lives would have been completely different and the Christmases we had last year would have been different."

"You weren't the one who drove me who sleep around with half of the nursing staff at the hospital, or send me on occasional drinking and gambling binges on my off days. I should tell myself that it was your fault for what my life turned out to be right now but what's the point of laying blame on each other for how our lives turned out. Together we were able to handle situations and work through them, but at the same time we weren't strong enough to deal with our own personal problems individually. It's no one's fault of what we choose to do but the only one who has control of the choices we made was ourselves. If you were here last year to see what the results of my little game going on with the nursing staff I could sum it up by telling you I had a newfound respect for them. The nursing staff initiated this boycott and refuse to work for our department for what I did, avoid any surgeries which I was participating in, the clinic, and it was an indication that not one nurse wanted anything to do with me and it effected our professional performance. Cuddy got whim of what was going on with me since she castrated House for his lack of authority to deal with me I ended being suspended during the holidays, lost my bonus but on a brighter note Cuddy ended up defending me in front of the nursing staff while still referring to me as some sort of man whore."

"That must of sucked being suspended during the holidays from work so you experience the adrenaline of being a man whore and rattled a couple of feathers with the nurses." Cameron said, trying not make the conversation between them tense by recalling their memories from last Christmas. "I'm guessing you went on the attack for an occasional holiday drinking and gambling binge during your suspension?" Noticing Chase's head nodding the confirmation of her question she felt regret for ever asking him to recall last year with her. "I don't want to make you feel bad for what happened last year Robert and I know that was one Christmas you didn't want to recall. So much how one year can change for the both of us."

"I was a completely different person this entire year the stuff with the nurses during the holidays was one of the many list of things I got myself into." Chase sighed and she was hoping to stop him from remember anything else from last year that he feel guilty about. She took another deep breath and stared at Liam recalling last Christmas' memories. "Well that's what happened last Christmas and believe me I just wish somehow this year will be different."

"It will be different this year because Liam is here and if it wasn't for the news of my pregnancy I don't know how I managed to cope my first Christmas alone." It was now Cameron's turn to recall her story to him. "Yeah so just by that statement it was around the holidays I found out I was pregnant with Liam. Coming back home to Chicago was probably not the best decision I made and dealing with my family was the last thing I needed especially during the holiday. When my folks first found out I moved back I told them what happened and told them things didn't workout between us. I was a fool thinking that my parents will at least support me and congratulate me and maybe be thrilled that I was pregnant with their grandchild. However, when they found out about my pregnancy and learned it was your child I knew this was far from being the best Christmas. What happened with us I understand there were still some unresolved issues but in my heart I knew that I wanted to keep your baby because it reminded me of something good that I had in my life. My folks basically gave me the same old song and dance routine of telling me just how big of a naive and self-destructive idiot I was to be involved with you and I didn't learn the first time around. It was during dinner I announce my pregnancy and then they told me that having your kid will just serve as a reminder of all my mistakes I made and I was just setting my self up for another disaster."

"How could your parents tell you that especially on Christmas." Chase said putting a hand on her shoulder. "If I knew about your pregnancy at the time then Christmas would have been different last year...for the both of us. I'm sorry about how me being involved in your life damaged your relationship with your parents. They should have been thrilled that you were pregnant with their grandchild and you are right about Liam. He was something good that you had in your life. Finding out you were pregnant should have been the highlight of your holiday last year."

"Thanks to my family sharing the news with them turned out to be the low point of my holiday last year. I stormed out of my parents' place on Christmas Eve and went back to my apartment and spent the holidays alone with nothing but takeout Chinese food, and listening to my CDS or watching TV on my couch. My relationship with my parents will never be the same because one they couldn't cope with everything I did in my life whether it be good or bad. Second, when I needed them they just turn their back on me and always had to remind me about my choices I made in my life and third, I think they already made their decision about their relationship with me and I know in their eyes I'll just be another disappointment and unfixable to them. I really wanted to call you to tell you but after what happened at their place I just...decided that if I wasn't going to get any help to raise this child I'll do it on my own. Hey they left me to face my own vices that's alright I'll just prove to them that I'll be able to cope with whatever life throws at me. It hurts not being able to have someone you love hold you or to wake up Christmas morning to share the news of something as big as having a child with the person that still remained important in your life and why was it hard for them to see that? I hated last Christmas Robert because of them and I don't know if this year will be different or should I expect the same thing to happen..."

For some reason and without any reaction, Chase suddenly leaned in and the next moment their lips came in contact with one another. It was like the spark between them reignited once again between them when just a moment ago they were recalling the low points of their last holiday apart from one another. There was something about reliving the moments of despair, anguish, or trauma that seem to bring them closer and the dormant feelings that still remained for each other to resurface. The kiss between them soon evolved into passion, intimacy and suddenly they both found themselves wrapped in each others' arms.

"I know I caught you off guard with that I'm sorry." Chase suddenly pulled away realizing the moment they were caught up with. "Ever since you came back being around it still hurts and I get thrown into this loop that is so hard to escape. However at the same time all I could imagine was just pulling you close and just kissing Allison. Though apart of me felt angry and resentful towards you for leaving it was like every night I still dream about you. I can't explain it figure out why I can't get you off my mind and being around you...there's something about you I can't resist. I don't know what to feel and I don't know if that spark is still alive between us. God I just wish there was someway to make it easier and..."

"Robert I still love you and it's hard trying to go back to the basics and try to be friends because we'll never be friends." Cameron said as she tucked her knees towards to chest. "We're not friends and we'll never be friends. As much as being around you still hurts after what we went through what I learned is we'll be in love with each other till it kills us both. We will fight, we'll resent each other, one day we could get along, another day we'll hate each other and it will make us quiver, but there is no such thing as being friends between us. Real love isn't about brains, its about the emotions, the feelings that run through our blood screaming inside of us working its will on us. It makes me realize that I'm nothing without you and last Christmas made me realize that by nailing more nails in to my relationship with my folks there was something I kept asking myself."

"Was is it?" Chase asked, noticing the tears watering down her eyes. "I've dated many girls and in my quest to find the one there were bumps ahead and obstacles. You were the one that showed me your heart and held it out for me to hold to and it was then I knew I love you and had feelings for you. Gosh you are right...it's hard for us to be friends and we can never be friends when I'm still in love with you even if it kills me. I don't care but what I know is that without you in my life what's the use of seeing tomorrow without the person you love by your side?"

"Will you still love me even if I had nothing to offer you and no one to fall back on?" Cameron asked, staring at him hoping to hear his response. "Will I always be your girl?"

"You've...always been my girl through the good, the bad and the ugly." Chase smiled giving her another kiss. "I still hoped that there was some good left and that fate told us that we were destined to be together. I want to be with you, I want a relationship with you, a family. Everything I dreamed about with you I still prayed that it was still possible to have it with you because I can't imagine a future without you in it."

"Still a charmer and a hopeless romantic I remember you to be." Cameron said resting her head on his shoulder. They watched their son fall asleep and relish in the moment that in spite of everything they realized that the spark between them was still there, waiting to be reignited. "Still my favorite guy and someone I see my future with. Gosh we're suckers for being sappy romantics aren't we?"

"Two of a kind babe." Chase said, brushing her head. "Now this will surely be a different Christmas this year...so much for taking baby steps huh?"

"My first Christmas with my family like how I dreamed about it. We still have a long way to go and I still got a long way to climb out from the hole I dug for myself." Cameron sighed. "Tell me that I will be okay? Will this Christmas be one worth remembering? I want this to be a memory I don't want to forget for us and Liam."

"I'll make sure of that...besides we're a family right Christmas is a time to be with the ones you love...you're going to get your life back to the way things were. I promise you that everything you've been through, everything you gave up wasn't in vain or a regret. When you love someone with all your heart and soul that they gave up things for you it makes you appreciate them more. This Christmas is a sure example of that...I'm with you all the way on this I guarantee that."

"I know you are and I wouldn't have it any other way Robert. I trust you and I love you no matter what it's a promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Look I just need you to take him today." Cameron says, getting herself dressed up and cleaning herself up in the bathroom on Monday morning. Chase was busy in the nursery getting Liam dressed up and watching Cameron run between her bedroom and the bathroom multitasking.

A week and a half after Cameron and Liam arrived home from the hospital it seemed like her and Chase was beginning to find their sync again. Liam still kept them on their feet and in line as the two kept a watchful eye on their son like most parents would if their son was still recovering from a liver transplant. However, Chase wanted to keep a watchful eye on his newfound family and tried his best not to overwork or over exhaust Cameron. It was like for once things were slowly turning around for Chase having her back in his life and getting the opportunity to enjoy the bliss of fatherhood.

For the past week and a half it has been nothing but bed rest and getting the apartment prepared for the holiday season for Cameron. While Chase headed off to work, she was left alone in the apartment with the feeling of being a homemaker and looking after their son. However she always looked forward towards the end of the day when Chase will come home and the two of them would spend nights together reconnecting and enjoying the splendor of being a family.

"What am I suppose to do with our son for the day?" Chase asked, putting on Liam's shoes.

"Take him to work with you he's due for a checkup today." Cameron answered blow drying her hair. "Cuddy wants him checked out to make sure his vitals are back to normal since the transplant."

"You're not a big fan of daycares aren't you?" Chase questioned recalling the last time she left their son for a day at a daycare. It was probably not the best time to make a small joke at a matter like that considering that it resulted in a major medical crisis. "Look I'm sorry for bringing up the daycare thing…I know what happened and I understand why."

"It's not that I don't want to leave him in a daycare after what happened but we need to keep an extra close eye on him for awhile till he's fully recovered." Cameron said, brushing her hair. "Are you afraid of being alone with him for the day? If you want I could take him for the day besides I manage to juggle a baby and every other dotting task in my busy day."

"No I don't mind it and besides you need some time for yourself for awhile." Chase assured her. "I can take care of Liam for today and it should give me practice on looking after our son. Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't cause a ruckus at work."

"Our son is four months old who hasn't reached the mobilizing stage yet." Cameron slightly teased watching Chase load him into the carseat. "As long as he stares wide eyed, gets his daily bottle, and watches all the wonderful adults around him do their business he'll be fine and entertained for the day. Make sure he's secured properly in the car is all I ask."

Despite the fact that Cameron was a mother she still was a career orientated woman with the need to provide for her family. She got a call a few days back for a job interview at New York Mercy and was heading there today for an interview. The debts were still piling up and the last thing she needed was to put a burden on Chase to help her out of her financial hole. This was something she felt she needed to do on her own and despite Chase's objections to take it easy when it comes to a potential opportunity Cameron is a step ahead to go for it.

"What time is your interview?" Chase asked curiously. This morning he tried to offer to let her use his car to drive to New York to her job interview at New York Mercy. However, in true Cameron fashion she still wanted her sense of independence and told Chase that she was taking a cab.

"It's at eleven and Robert I'll be fine don't worry." Cameron smiled, getting her resume ready. "I will call you later when I'm done and I'll drop by the hospital to check up on my two favorite guys. Will you do something for me?"

"Okay what is it Ally?" Chase asked, holding the carrier.

"Wish me good luck today?" Cameron said as the two of them headed out the door together. She walked him to his car and helped Chase secure Liam in the car seat and then spotted her taxi cab in front of the building. He let out a grim leaning in giving her a kiss and returned the favor by kissing back. "Okay I'll thank you for the kiss for good luck then and love you babe for that one."

"I still have that magic for good luck do I?" Chase grimed watching her get into the cab and turned to look at his son in his car. "So it's just you and me huh buddy? Hopefully your mommy might get herself back on her feet before the end of today."

* * *

Chase walked through the doors of Princeton Plainsboro as the clock in the main lobby read nine o'clock. He received a couple of stares when he made his way towards the elevators from some of the staff and nurses. It wasn't hard to ignore the few murmurs and whispers from the staff and nurses about the gossip on him. The topic of discussion around the hospital was about Cameron being back in town and about him being Liam's father. He really didn't bother with the gossip about his personal life just as long he was able to do his job and go home at the end of the day to his family.

The ironic thing about this situation was that once everyone knew about Liam's fraternity most of the nursing staff looked at him in a different perspective and occasionally ask him how his son was doing. Last Christmas he wasn't on their good graces and now this year it was weird. Maybe when people found out he was a father there was a soft spot developed for him. Chase walked into the conference room with Liam in two in the Diagnostics department and spotted Foreman sitting at the table looking up at him.

"Let me guess baby daddy duty today for you?" Foreman asked, watching Chase unstrapped Liam from the car seat and picking him up. "How's the bliss of fatherhood treating you?"

"Still a learning process but Cameron and I are still trying to get ourselves back in sync." Chase replied sitting down with Liam in his lap. "Would that be a problem for you?"

"Actually Cameron's untimely return to Princeton must have been the highlight of your year. Have you not noticed through the gossip mill that everyone is looking at you differently now that they know you're a father? Last year your little man whoring escapade with the nursing staff got you into shit and you boycotted because of them. This year they are suddenly treating you with some sort of newfound respect because you're a baby daddy."

"Yeah I told Cameron about that incident with the nurses…but not the stuff with Jenny. You know my history with addicts and my opinion of them, heck I lived with one for years. What happened between Jenny and I is not the same thing I have going on with Cameron. Do you think it will be easy to tell her about the heroin addict I dated just for kicks and used for another idiotic thrill seeking adrenaline rush? There are some things I need to keep to myself and not do anything in my power to drive away the only family I got left. I know it's going to be a long road to get my life back in sync and for her too but I got a chance to make things right with her and Liam. I am not going to screw this up."

"In the months you spent with Jenny she knew you didn't feel anything for her like what you felt with Cameron. The problem was you just needed another adrenaline rush and she by far was the highest one and for you to say you hate addicts you just basically helped this woman feed her addiction all those months." Foreman protested, hitting him verbally with a few home truths. "It's not I'm saying that you don't deserve a second chance with Cameron, heck her coming back was a blessing in disguise. If you're going to make things workout between you two and for your son's sake get your shit straight. People don't dive in right away back into routine it's going to take time for the both of you. What I learned about relationships is that honesty and truth are one of the foundations of it. However, with your track record about honesty I question whether or not you'll be fully committed in being with her one hundred percent. Cameron is one of those honest Jane women that the girl basically poured her heart out to you telling you just how crappy her life was the past year."

"What am I suppose to tell her about Jenny? Hey babe the last girl I dated before your untimely return is a heroin addict who I spent weekends with helping her score some smack?" Chase sarcastically replied. "I already killed a man and for her to tell me last week that we can't friends because she's still in love with till her kills her what am I suppose to do? She's right that we could never be friends and now suddenly we're back to one year ago before the pre-Dibala incident back in sync. She left once I can't let that happen again and now that Liam is in the picture it just changes things. Besides, Jenny and I are no longer a thing going on and besides it was the her who told me to what we had going on was nothing. Jenny said that she didn't want to drag me down to her level and with Cameron back I can keep in line. I'll tell her eventually about Jenny but I still want to keep that blissful feeling of love on my mind still and enjoy it."

"Dude I'm just hoping you know what you're doing because if you slip up one more time...don't expect me to pick up the pieces for you." Foreman replied as Liam dropped his toy. He picked it up and gave it to the baby before he was about to bust into a crying fit. "On a brighter note it's good to see you functioning on the right side of the spectrum. Hey you got a cute son whose going to grow up into a heartthrob like his father and a woman who is crazy in love with you. I heard that Cameron had a job interview today. Is that why you decided to bring the kid to work?"

"Yeah she's applying for a position in Pediatrics at New York Mercy." Chase answered still holding Liam. "Cameron's going stop receiving unemployment checks by the end of the month and she needs to still payoff a truckload of debts she has outstanding back in Chicago. I told her I'll help her out but knowing just how much independence and a career are to her I'm not going to stand in her way. I suggested that she could get her job back working in the ER as senior attending and Cuddy was all welcoming to hire her back but Cameron wants to see if there are any other opportunities outside from Princeton Plainsboro."

"And if she doesn't find one then she has no choice but to fall back on the fail safe plan and work back at the place we all thought we could escape." Foreman said, peeking into House's office at the latest interviewee for their fellowship. The two of them got a glance at the latest applicant, a recent medical school graduate getting into a shout fit with House. They figured out the routine meaning one of two things: if the applicant ended up storming out of House's office angry they guess the applicant wouldn't contact for a follow up to thank House for the interview. The second was if the applicant ended up leaving the office in tears by the end of the day they'll get a paid visit from Cuddy and hear her riot act on their boss for being insensitive and demanding an apology. "Teary eyed applicant storming out guess we're be hearing from Cuddy later."

"Gosh the problem with ivy league grads is that these youngsters have too much school pride in them." House smirked coming into the room. "You tell them that the education system is overrated it's like the end of the world for them. Oh was there a memo that said bring your kid to work day? Did Cameron leave you on baby duty while she traveled to the big apple today?"

"You know that Cuddy isn't going to tolerate another random interviewee of the week barging into her office because of your latest tirade." Foreman commented. "Sooner or later you have to hire a fellow whether you like it or not. Second, we're kind of getting tired of watching a bunch of sappy teary or irate applicants leaving our department because you won't give them the courtesy to prove their worth."

"It's all about finding the right applicant, someone who must learn the ways of the force." House smirked looking at Liam and Chase. "Hey Chase...has the little half breed wombat of yours developed daddy's dreamy accent? I'm guessing Cameron dumped the kid on you to him the chance to get to know his old man. It's kind of odd that mommy is in the big apple today going for an interview when a few months back word on the street had it that New York Mercy wasn't hiring anyone. Say hypothetically that your baby mama couldn't buckle down and find a job that her only alternative was to turn to her fail safe plan and take back a her old job that was never filled, plus a vacant position on a prestige fellowship. It may not be Pediatrics like she did at Children Memorial but when those unemployment checks stop popping up in the bank account you take the first job that is laid on your lap."

"What makes you think that Cameron will want to come back to work here?" Chase asked, clearly irritated and suspicious of House's inquiries about Cameron's interview. "You were the reason that she left last year because she accused you of poisoning me and making me choose between our marriage and you. Then the fact about Dibala also adds to the mix do you think Cameron will waltz back and end up working at the hospital again? I'm not going to convince Cameron to come back to the hospital to work here and besides it's her decision what she plans to do."

"That's what you all say that you guys have a choice on whether you choose to work for me or not." House replied, popping a pill in his mouth. "Taub and Thirteen chose to bolt out the door being the ignorant fools they are to jump on the bandwagon of the first career changing opportunity dangling in their faces. Foreman chose to stay here because he needs this job and has no place to go. You chose to come back onto the team with your ever indulging quest for absolution and understanding after icing some brutal dictator. Everyone thinks they have control of the choices they make but every choice has a reason and a motivation behind them like that little cute bundle of joy you're holding in your arms is slowly changing your priorities. Say hypothetically Cameron were to return on the team that wracked out relationship of yours do you think it will change? Maybe in theory if she ends up initiating her fail safe plan there is that edge that one you still remain in line and two your girl finally will stop holding grudges and move on."

"Okay while you go ponder on your theory I need to take my son for his checkup and I'll let Foreman enjoy your twelve o'clock show later on with your next applicant victim." Chase sneered putting Liam back in the carrier and heading out the room. "I am warning you don't screw things up for her or for us. House if your up to something I rather stay away from you for the sake of my sanity and for my son's sanity...the last thing I need is the riot act from Cameron."

"Do I need to ask what you're up to now?" Foreman asked, looking at his boss. "Is there something I should know of? Besides don't you have to prepare for another applicant that is coming in for an interview at noon?"

"To humor you want to make a bet by the end of the day that this last gopher coming in ends barging into Cuddy's office that Cuddy will find me a new fellow she'll personally pick out?" House smirked. "Hey don't people say that the holidays is all about giving and receiving? I guess I have a funny way of showing it the whole commercialized holiday fiasco."

* * *

Cameron arrived at the hospital a little while after four o'clock before being caught up in the rush hour fiasco. She felt a slight pang of disappointment not because of her interview and the job opportunity. Well technically there was a job available at New York Mercy and she assumed that there was an opening for a Pediatrics fellowship, however she learned she got jilted on the details of the job she was applying for. Cameron didn't want a job that was designated as a gopher's job being a personal assistant to New York Mercy's chief of surgery it wasn't her. What Cameron loved about her medical career was the thrill to make a difference and help save many lives as possible through a wide variety of puzzles and medical mysteries. It was one highlight she enjoyed during her fellowship under House for three years. In this day and age due to the economy it was hard to find a decent job and it felt like her fail safe plan was about to come into play. Walking into the lobby of Princeton Plainsboro apart of her missed being apart of the atmosphere and the community that was developed in the workplace.

There was a lot of activity going on in the lobby and then she spotted Cuddy talking to some person who was balling her eyes out and Cuddy had that look on her face indicating on just who she was going to talk to. She made her way to the elevator and as the doors were about to shut close they opened up and Cameron found herself sharing an elevator with the Dean of Medicine. Hearing Cuddy mumbling about another stunt House pulled she figured it had to do with the applicants that were applying for the fellowship position in his department. She heard from Chase the difficulty of finding someone to be on the team since Taub and Thirteen departed and despite the drama of last year Cameron felt and in the spirit of the holidays grudges should be let go.

"Having a rough day?" Cameron asked her. "Did Chase take Liam in for his checkup?"

"Oh Allison yeah Chase came into the clinic earlier and we ran some test on Liam's liver function." Cuddy replied, now acknowledging the other occupant in the elevator. "Your son is on the way to a full recovery and the transplant is still in tact and no indication of the Echovirus 11. If there are any problems with Liam you have our numbers on speed dial...hey he's a lucky boy to survive the hell he went through the last few weeks."

"Thanks it's appreciated. I'm just heading up to Diagnostics to see Chase and Liam." Cameron smiled looking forward to seeing her two favorite guys. "It's been a long day."

"Tell me about it I need to give our favorite grumpy gimp the riot act again." Cuddy sighed looking up at the ceiling. "Two applicants came barging into my office complaining and giving me my riot act for hiring a person like House for this hospital. It seems like House loves to push my buttons to see which non employee will have the guts to file a lawsuit for emotional distress. All House needs to do is just hire someone for his department just at least one more fellow how hard could that be?"

"House has an unique way of picking out the right applicant." Cameron said as the two got off the elevator. "I don't get why anyone would be terrified and run out of a room crying over an interview with one of the best diagnosticians in the country? It was a thrill for me when I was doing my internship at Mayo I got selected for an interview with House. The job market these days is pretty slim and some people are really picky with the jobs they want."

"I'm guessing you struck out on a job interview today?" Cuddy inquired, analyzing Cameron's outfit. "I don't want to keep you waiting you have a few people who are dying to see you while I need to do some damage control."Cuddy excused herself from the young woman's presence to deal with House's latest stunt while Cameron went into the conference room to greet Chase and their son.

"I'm guessing either the latest interviewee for the fellowship position on House's team either stormed out or teared up?" Cameron smiled coming into the room taking Liam from Chase's arms. "Hey little guy were you a good boy for daddy?"

"What you don't trust me with our son?" Chase smirked fixing up Liam's stuff. "How did your interview at New York Mercy go?"

"For your information apparently I was under the impression that they were hiring to fill up a slot for a Pediatrics fellowship there." Cameron said. "However at a time like this where people should take any job, the first one available my motto I'm not personal assistant material and instead of a Peds fellowship opportunity, I got interviewed for a gopher position. So I said no because one as I said I'm not personal assistant material and two travel time will kill me and I don't have the car to get here and back. In addition I'm not paying over sixty dollars for a cab ride back and forth. Apparently I was given the wrong information and I kindly rejected taking the personal assistant position for New York Mercy's dean of medicine and it doesn't make any sense why they would tell me this. Look I'm really desperate because my unemployment checks are going to stop at the end of the month and I need the money to payoff all the other debts I piled up in the last couple of months for Liam's sake."

"You could instill the fail safe plan." Chase replied recalling one of their earlier conversations early in the morning. "I know last year was hectic and the conversation you had with House was the straw that broke us. I know being around this atmosphere brings back some memories whether they be the good; the bad; the ugly; the awkward and the traumatic but think about the achievements and accomplishments you had here. I can't convince you to come back to work here but sometimes fate works in mysterious ways. Allison think about Liam I know you'll do right by him whatever you choose. You being back here is actually a Christmas miracle for me because at least I'm not screwing around with anyone on the nursing staff this year."

"Babe you're still a charmer aren't you?" Cameron smiled as the three of them peeked into House's office watching Cuddy give him the riot act. "I wonder what you think Cuddy is saying to him?"

The conversation between House and Cuddy was being broadcast through the walls from his office and pouring into the conference room. In true House style he remained sarcastic, an ass and still had a low tolerance for offending people just to give them the honest truth. However, his game of honest interviewing to emotionally and psychologically drive potential candidates away was becoming too much for to handle. Cuddy threatened to hire someone internally to be transferred to his department and the last thing House needed was to have Cuddy authorize her authority over his department. At that moment watching House and Cuddy badger back and forth over who to hire Cameron looked at Chase and without saying anything decided to put the fail safe plan into action.

"Is something the matter Allison?" Cuddy asked questionably. "Is there a particular reason why you're here?"

"Look I know this seems like an unpredictable thing I'm about to suggest and professionally I'm thinking out of the box here." Cameron replied pacing back and forth in House's office. "We couldn't overhear your broadcast brawl in the conference room and since I have a fail safe plan I'm not really keen on using. However, I'm in need of a job and Robert and I need to both support our son."

"Wow that's a ear full hearing from our little girl." House smirked sarcastically. "I thought last year I ruined your marriage to Chase because he chose to rejoin instead of sailing off into the sunset with him and spent almost an entire year keeping wombat junior's fraternity from him. Last year you were hellbent on bolting out these hospital doors now suddenly you had a change of heart."

"He's in need of hiring someone to fill the fellowship position since Taub and Thirteen resigned." Cameron got back on topic focusing on Cuddy and ignoring House's banters. "And you want him to hire someone without hearing the complaints of every interviewee that's been walking through these doors about House. I have a fail safe plan and you two are in a predicament because if there are a few doctors who could deal with working for House...I'm one candidate that surely qualifies."

"Most kids wait in the back of the line instead of cutting in the front for the ice-cream truck sweetheart..." House sneered as she stared at Chase and Foreman in the conference room.

"Knock it off House." Cuddy said, already deciding on her next plan of action. "You need to hire someone and since you ignore to read your memos I sent you today was your last day to submit your new employee. If you're not going to do it then I'm going to pick one out for you whether you like it or not." In a bold move to prove her authority she turned to Cameron. "Since you're too much of an ass to hire someone why don't I just pick someone out at random right now for you? When can you start working again?"

"Next week but I was also wondering if you filled my old position as senior attending in the ER?" Cameron asked as Cuddy smiled.

"Come by my office before you leave and we'll get the paperwork filled out," Cuddy smirked walking by House out of his office. "There that wasn't so hard was it? I got you a new fellow oh you must be filled with glee House to have the old team kicking it old school. If you want to play games House next time play them with someone that is less cunning than you."

"You're smirking and judging by your smirk it tells me that saint Cameron is not one person to hold grudges even if sometimes she gets screwed over left, right and center like everyone else." House said sitting down in his office tossing his ball up in the air. "Like wombat says when all else doesn't work instill the fail safe plan. Was this your way of screwing me over and manipulating me like you always do?"

"Maybe it's both...I'm not a person to hold grudges and finding out that New York Mercy wasn't ever hiring for any attending positions why not pop in and see what is popping on my old stomping grounds." Cameron said with a sneer smile on her face walking back into the conference room to break the news to Foreman and Chase. "Last year I thought you were going to poison Chase with him coming back but maybe I was wrong. In all honesty I can thank you for a sort of Christmas miracle and I know how your little games work. House...I'll be seeing you next week."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: **_Hey everyone I hope you're all enjoying the story and I appreciate the reviews coming in. Just a few changes I made and one being that the rating of the story changed. Some of content presented in the story deals with sex; drugs; addiction; violence; and other adult content. Second, this chapter makes reference to the musical Spring Awakening and I wanted to incorporate it into the story because one I'm a fan of the musical and two the song "Touch Me" from Spring Awakening reflects a significance to the plot of this chapter. Just a heads up there maybe some more future references to the musical later on in this story as it is one of the inspirations that help with writing this story. I hope you enjoy the story and I still appreciate the feedback._

_

* * *

_Chapter Eleven

One month passes by and with that a start of a new year as January and the winter weather was starting to settle in New Jersey. Cameron found her professional sync again after being rehired once again at Princeton Plainsboro and back to her old post as senior attending in the ER and a fellow on House's team. With the start of a new year came new resolutions and one of them being to correct the wrongs that ruined her marriage to Chase and the second being giving her now five month old son the family he needed.

Between juggling her professional life and her personal life it was starting to take a slight toll on Cameron financially, physically, and emotionally. Every paycheck and every cent she earned went to the bills that were forwarded to Chase's apartment. She had no intention of going back to Chicago unless it was an emergency and made her weekly runs to the bank to send either a money order or give them the payment she owed. This was her choice she needed to do this and if working in two departments meant that the financial cloud over her head will slowly disappear then so be it, even if it exhausts her out.

Chase complimented her on displaying her independence to handle her financial burden but at the same time worried that she will burn herself out. There were nights she will pull double duty working in diagnostics and tending to her duties after taking her post as senior attending in the ER. Sometimes Cameron would come home completely tired out; and dazed due to her iron deficiency anemia. The one thing that didn't change was her devotion and commitment to their son and finding time in their hectic schedules to devote some quality time with the child they shared.

"Hey do you think you can feed him?" Cameron asked, walking into the living room and dropping onto the couch to crash after coming home from another graveyard shift in the ER.

"I'm giving him his breakfast and then Marina is coming by to pick him up." Chase announced from the kitchen placing Liam in his chair and giving their son his breakfast.

It was a coincidence for them that they discovered that Rachel's nanny Marina lived two blocks from them and Cuddy offered her services to them for the last month to look after Liam. Marina would pick up Liam and bring him to Cuddy's house for the day while she looked after Rachel too and after work Chase and Cameron would pick up Liam from Cuddy's house.

"What time is Marina coming to pick up Liam?" Cameron replied, tiredly from the couch. "Give me a few minutes to get ready and we'll be off."

"Allison you just got home an hour ago from working a graveyard shift in the ER and you're about to burn yourself out again by coming to work." Chase protested with worry in his voice. "When was the last time you got a decent nights rest?"

"Robert I'm fine I can handle this." Cameron says, frustrated again by Chase's concern for her wellbeing. "Look you already have us living together, technically we're an item again, but the last thing I can't do is dump my financial burdens on you…this is my problem to handle not yours."

"I understand your need for independence to handle your financial problems but you're basically burning yourself out." Chase argued. "In the last month you nearly passed out from overworking yourself in the ER and then in diagnostics. Look all I'm saying is take it easy and relax. You're going to get yourself sick if you don't rest and get some proper sleep."

"You're not the one with over sixteen thousand dollars worth of debt to payoff." Cameron snapped, getting really defensive. "You weren't the one who ended up getting evicted for not paying rent on time or getting fired because I decided our son's health was more important than my career. I chose keep his fraternity a secret because he was my responsibility and if I have to overwork myself for the blood, sweat and tears to provide for him everything he needs then fine I'll do it. I am fine I have to do this on my own it's my problem, my mess I got to clean up."

"You're stressing yourself out and working up to a potential panic attack." Chase picks up Liam from his high chair and places him in his playpen. He takes a seat next to Cameron on the couch draping his arm around her as she leans against his shoulder letting the tears pour out. "I promise I look after you because I can't see you go through some hardships like this. You're going to be alright I'm not going to abandon you I'm right here. Like you said earlier technically we're an item again and even if you tell me not to help you I still will because well I'm pretty much a sucker for you."

"How could you still love me for this?" Cameron questioned his motives.

"Maybe that spark was still there slowly still running it just needed a bit of reigniting." Chase murmur stroking her hair. "Let me do this for you and share some of the burden. I should be the one to do the repaying here."

"If I let you do this you're going to be asking for a financial cloud over your head." Cameron sighed, leaning on his shoulder. "What will happen with Liam? I have to at least pay you back somehow for this Robert."

"There is nothing you owe me except just owe me back by telling me you still love me." Chase smiled looking at Liam. "Why don't I give you a day to yourself, spend some quality time with our son and I'll call Marina and tell her not to pick up Liam for the day. Just rest for me today babe will you?"

"Are you going to be waking me up as soon as you get home?" Cameron asked with a smirk on her face. "The last time you said that to me it didn't happen and you didn't come home that night."

"This time it's different." Chase replied giving her a kiss on the lips. "I'm a man of surprises babe." He went over to Liam's playpen and gave his son a kiss on his forehead. "Make sure your mommy gets some rest today? See you later little man and Ally hold down the front for us."

Cameron watched as Chase exited the apartment to head off for the day while she got some well deserve rest with the company of her son. Two months ago she thought this feeling of bliss would only be temporary between the two of them. He was willing to take on her financial burden despite protesting that this was her problem. Deep down she knew she needed help and the question was whether she could convince herself that Chase was trustworthy like she remembered him.

"Hey Robert." Cameron said sitting up on the on couch. "I...I love you."

"You know hearing you say that Allison I believe you and it's the best part of my day." Chase smiled before walking out the door. "I love you too babe." As he shut the door and made his way outside, a smile formed on his face relieved to hear the three words from her that made his heart melt inside. The blissful feeling he was experiencing since she came back into his life was all a reality to him, hoping that somehow this dream he's living stays real and doesn't fade into a fantasy. It was like heaven and that someone fate was giving him his absolution and redemption he spent the majority of last year trying to seek.

* * *

The first stop Chase makes once arriving to work was Cuddy's office. It was there he voiced his concerns about Cameron's hours and offered to cover a few of her shifts in the ER so she wouldn't overwork herself. When he told Cuddy that he suggested that Cameron take the day off to rest up she agreed to split Cameron's hours in the ER among Cameron and Chase. He stated his concern on Cameron's behalf and Cuddy suggested that they talk about it when Cameron is in the next day.

Once he finished dealing with Cuddy, he headed up to the Diagnostic department to work on their next case. He was briefed by Foreman on the details about the case regard a twenty three year old patient with abdominal pain and rectal bleeding. While Foreman began the initial first round treatment; Chase took on the task of running cultures and bloodwork in the lab. About half an hour running tests in the lab he heard the door open and was surprised to see Jenny walk into the lab and stationed on the other table across from him.

"Your Epstein Barr is ready." Jenny replied, as Chase was indicated by the sound of the test beeping. "Are you done with those trays? I need to run a few cultures tests for Dr. Beale."

"Be my guest I already ran some of my culture tests already." Chase replied pushing the tray to her. "How have you doing Dr. Mckessie?" Ever since that night in the parking lot Chase avoided contact with Jenny as she stated she was giving him a pardon out of their wrack of their adrenaline seeking relationship. Even at the hospital he would avoid her completely and try not to acknowledge her presence in the room. "How is Kylie doing?"

"Is this your way of making small talk with me?" Jenny questioned, suspiciously. "I'll just humor you and tell you that my niece is doing fine and yes you managed to talk to me on my day where I have to be clean while I'm working on the job. How are things with you and Cameron going? I heard that she is back on House's team and covering as senior attending in the ER."

"Yeah since last month she's been doing double duty." Chase quietly said, trying to remain civilized. "Liam is great and making a full recovery."

"That's good to hear…you're slowly getting yourself back in sync." Jenny said, running her cultures test. "She's lucky to have you back in her life as well as your son. Like I said the story of Allison Cameron and Robert Chase is far from over. You've been an honest john with her about every little tryst you've gotten yourself into the last year? Nurses talk and they say you two are like joined at the hip again."

"If that's what nurses' say then that's what they say." Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a slight vibrating sound coming from Jenny's labcoat pocket. Instantly she took out her pager, but not her medical pager this one was her "other pager" for business. "Are you still scoring again for some smack?"

"Got a fifteen hundred dollar deal coming up this week." Jenny said checking her pager. "Some of my med school buddies know some hookups and we're meeting up with this client this week to get some samples on some good stuff coming from out west."

"Still making your money on the side drug dealing?" Chase eyed her knowing just what of person she was. "It still surprises me how you can get away with all of this and not get caught. You've been doing this for a few years before you finished medical school without slipping up. I'm assuming your buddy from Princeton General is your wingman on your meetings and deals what's his name Dr. Rowe?"

"Suddenly you're curiosity is getting the best of you and you're asking me if I'm still running my business on the sidelines?" Jenny sneered bluntly. "How do you think I'm able to pay for rent and my car insurance months in advance? Or what about my student loans from medical school? It's all about making a quick buck one way or another and you should know about that don't you Chase? Do you think with the salary I make as a radiologist I'm able to pay for the rest of my expenses and bills? I have my reasons to make some money on the side with the crap I'm doing knowing about the legal stipulations instilled upon them."

"You make up to close to two grand a month and sooner or later this is all going to collapse right in front of you and it doesn't seem to bother you." Chase looked at her questionably, his thoughts intrigued by her honesty that she enjoys her adrenaline thrills that feed her addiction. "This has jail time written all over it...but for some reason it's your way of life and yet you embrace it like it's normal."

"Don't think about getting involved because yeah sure it's my adrenaline shooting up, wheeling and dealing but it's hard to fight an addiction that you know will eventually kill you." Jenny warned him. "The last thing you need on your mind is getting involved with the likes of me again. I know my clients and I hook them up with the goods but you...what are trying to get out of me? I thought I made it clear you try seeking the low point give me a call but I'm hoping that won't happen right? It's going to be hard climbing out of the hole you'll be digging because what's worse about watching good guys fall are the ones who fall from grace. I've been keeping this on the down low for years and the last thing I need is for someone to screw things up and besides I still have about another two more years to payoff that massive student loan I borrowed during my time in med school."

"Exactly how many wingman do you need to run your business?" Chase asked curiously. "You made me drive you to all those hotspots while we were dating and saw how the operation works. The money you're making on your last resort job is it worth it to put your medical career and your life on the line?"

"That's why it's called an adrenaline rush, one that's illegal per say and for those who get mixed into this game it's all about the "last resort" option for them." Jenny smirked walking out of the lab. "Be careful of the questions you ask Dr. Chase because there is a fine line you're trending between seeking an adrenaline rush for kicks or going for the "last resort" option. One question just how far will you go to explore the dark that you don't know that is inside of you? Even it takes one wheeling and dealing perk to get you the money...the real addiction kicks in and getting out will be the difficult climb out. Hopefully if you hit the low point your number doesn't show up on my cellphone because it will be a tragedy watching good guys fall from grace. If you're looking to make your mad money fortune think about the opportunities out there...honest johns thinks money is money and you earn it one way or another. Think about how much much dirt and blood will end up on your hands hey look at me do you think my hands have been clean?"

This wasn't the last resort Chase was looking for in order to help Cameron and his family but everytime he encountered Dr. Jenny Mckessie he wasn't sure who he was talking to. He dealt with her on her good days or bad days and even on the days where she was so drugged up that she barely couldn't function. Jenny Mckessie was one of those women who lived in two worlds: one world where she was known as Dr. Jenny Mckessie, one of the youngest radiologist hired and top med school graduate in her class from John Hopkins. In her other world outside the hospital she was just simply Jenny Mckessie, who at night was a pernicious heroin addict living life on the edge, seeking an adrenaline rush any means possible to feed her addiction by making money on the side selling drugs. When Foreman first hooked them up together Chase was under the impression that maybe there was potential to establish some sort of relationship with this woman to fill the void that was left inside of him when Cameron left. Looking back on it he never expected that instead of a relationship he found his next adrenaline rush and this one was by far another notch for him as a part of his downfall from grace.

Foreman realized his mistake of ever suggesting Chase to date the likes of an addict like Jenny and instantly House knew an addict when he saw one. There were only a few selective people who knew the true nature of Dr. Jenny Mckessie and it was everyone in House's department of just what kind of woman she was. _"She made it clear this is all in the past and what we had was nothing."_ It was the thought that was running through Chase's mind trying to remind himself that she gave him a pardon out of their so called relationship to rebuild the life he wanted with Cameron and their son. Then there was Cameron and the idea of what will happen if he revealed his involvement with Jenny and the whole drug addiction stigma. Fate was fortunate to grant him a second lease on his relationship with Cameron and he was willing to do everything in his power to make it work because he didn't want to blow his chances the second time around. The thought of keeping something from her never worked out well and the incident with Dibala proved to be a fine example of that. He promised himself not to keep anymore secrets from her, become the man she loved and trusted with all her heart and not let her down again.

* * *

Going home after discovering that their patient had trichinosis was a blessing in disguise for Chase because more than anything else he wanted to see his family waiting for him. He loved saying the word family because it was one thing he had left in his life, something still worth living for. Chase wanted to forget about today in the lab because an encounter with Jenny Mckessie always rattled his mind, despite saying he got granted a pardon from their relationship. He needed to remind himself that she was in the past and that she gave him the opportunity to seek what he longed for the past year, Cameron. He was always baffled whenever he ended up talking to Jenny but there was something about her perniciousness that lured him to her, not in a emotional way like with Cameron, more like an adrenaline rush, something that addicts crave. Chase wasn't sure why he found himself drawn to what she does as a drug addict on the sides or what he was looking for but he needed to be careful of the line he was trending along.

_"It takes one wheeling and dealing perk to get you the money...the real addiction kicks in and getting out will be the difficult climb out." _It was the haunting words that made Chase's mind reconsider which line he wanted to trend. The last year the line between right and wrong was nonexistent to him after what he did to Dibala and seeking that addiction for another thrill seeking adrenaline rush with Jenny will prove to be a repeat of his past misdemeanors. What he regretted about today was ever questioning Jenny about the line of "last resort." He only asked because for Cameron's sake there had to be a way to help her and make all her problems go away but if it meant crossing the line it was something he may consider again that will ultimately lead to an addiction he knows will be hard to escape.

Entering the apartment he peeked into the nursery and found their son sound asleep in his crib as he rubbed his head gently with affection and headed back to the living room and spotted Cameron where she was this morning. She was sound asleep with a book perched on top of her chest knowing it was companion guide to the musical Spring Awakening. Just being with her and the sound of the music filled his thoughts right now instead of the desires of the temptations that were presented to him today that would damage the remains of his moral compass. As the next track played, he smiled taking a seat next beside her on the couch as he stroked her hair passionately stirring her from her sleep.

"You actually didn't lie about wanting to wake me up when you got home." She smiled, setting the book off from her lap. "You really are a man full of surprises."

"I told you I'd be home to wake you up from your sleep." He replied, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I told you this time things are different. You look well rested see all you needed was a day's rest and this time tomorrow you can come back to work and run a tirade between working in the ER and working with House. It wasn't the same without you today at work though we figured out our patient had trichinosis."

"Probably from something they ate." Cameron said. "Liam is asleep in his room. Marina's going to pick him up in the morning. He's still doing great, acts like a normal five month old boy, pretty much gets fussy and played any track by Oasis to drown him out to sleep. It's a tip to remember next time if his crying fits hit above decibels." She stared at him as she sat up next to him on the couch. "I made dinner if you want some...it's chicken Alfredo. Used to remember during one night a week whenever we had pasta you wanted chicken Alfredo because it was your favorite pasta dish. It's still your favorite right?"

"You know me...and it surprises me you still remember." Chase said, leaning his head back against the seat. "I'll eat some later, just not hungry right now and besides I had a long day at work."

"I can tell by your face." Cameron places her hand on top of his own hand letting the music in the background filled the sound in the room. "If you don't want to talk about it I understand I won't pressure you." She could tell something was on his mind that he was having difficulty shaking off. "Robert, are you okay? If you want I could turn down the music, besides the song playing Touch Me I could turn down the volume not to disturb Liam."

"The volume is fine and Liam is alright I don't mind the music. Look I want to make this work with you so badly and all I could think about all day was waiting to come home to my family." There was something about the song that was haunting him, both in a good way and also urging him to give into his vivid desires and temptations. The idea of desires and temptations haunted his mind with one temptation to render his moral compass by crossing the line for the thrill of an adrenaline rush and the one that suddenly became present in front of him; the desire of physical intimacy and giving into the physical desires he long held in. "What do you think is going on between us? Technically we're living together again, raising a kid together, obviously we're an item of some sorts but it feels like something is missing. Gosh the whole idea of desires and temptations has been flooding my mind all day wondering how long I could resist them."

"I'm here that's what counts right?" Cameron questioned until it took a song to make her figure out what was up with him. "It's the same thing...I kept desiring since I came back here; the expression and desire of giving into physical intimacy. I mean...it's so easy to sing about desiring something you want, but wondering what it's like to give into them is the question. I told you I still love you and that it's impossible for us to be friends because of the depth of our history together that can't be ignored. My heart is telling me that I need you in my life and that living without you is something I can't do. We're here back where we started but it seems like there are still some barriers up that is prevented us from giving into our desires."

_Touch me – all silent_  
_Tell me – please – all is forgiven_  
_Consume my wine, consume my mind_  
_I'll tell you how, how the winds sigh_

"You're afraid of making the same mistake twice and as much as we try to resist it's hard." He ran a hand through his hair trying to fight the urge. He already dealt with one temptation that was dangling in front of him today by Jenny's pernicious attitude. To him, Cameron was his voice of reason, something that he had left of the moral compass he thought was long destroyed, but unknowingly still remained. "As much as I want you really badly I don't want to push you away again because I can't deal being alone and without you again. My mind is racing and my thoughts are all jumbled that I want something in my mind right now to truly make sense. I already dealt with saying no to something that will damage what is left of my moral compass that was easy, but my own desires with you still throws me offguard. I need to ask you what do you desire? I know you say you want to be with me and if we give in how vivid will the dream be to turn into an actual reality?"

"I want you...all of you but I don't know if I can let myself give into it again." Cameron's thoughts were racing trying to keep her composure getting up from the couch. "When I first moved back in here it felt like we were falling back in sync with each other for Liam's sake. There is apart of me that is with you, but not fully with you. We maybe together but it feels like we're still disconnected and I'm afraid if I open up again I'm going to ruin it for us. We're already messed up as it is and life hasn't been all peaches and cream for us and our physical desires are driving us off the rails that if I'm contemplating giving into them or not." She was now pacing back and forth trying to figure out what her next move is.

"Melchior presented the essay to his friend Moritz which gave him his knowledge of physical intimacy but it left Moritz's dreams more vivid and torturous. I remember that scene Allison but what the characters all had in common was their desire for physical intimacy and wonder if they should give into them. Sometimes I wonder if I'm like Moritz or Melchior being haunted and unable to cope with control my dreams and desires and wondering when to give into them. I know they were suppose to be teenagers but their transition being stuck between childhood and adulthood but it's just a play right? And you could never ruin me even if you keep telling yourself you're messed up and damaged...we both have baggage that goes along with each other. This is our life, our story so the ones who write it is us and we decide how it goes."

"But it speaks for real life and we could relate to it...literally. You amaze me as how much you remembered about some of the stuff we did together and all the shows we went to. I liked the play because of the music and the creative brilliance behind it, I actually read the original play when I was in high school. It was one of those stories that reflected my life, my choices, and what I was going through, even right now. Still after all these years you still fill my mind and my dreams all the time and I realized just how much of an impact you had on my life...how much I longed and desired to be with you."

"Is it worth it to give in to what your heart is desiring because once the barrier comes down again we're left to wonder what happens next." Chase replied, sheepishly placing his hands on her shoulders. The need to give into their desires was rushing and flowing through them that one touch or a kiss could cloud their senses. The tension was rising and the passionate desire was bellowing their thoughts. "I know...what I'm desiring right now and just badly I want to give into."

"Then just get it over with." The gap between them was suddenly closing in as they were drawing closer and closer. "Because I can't help it anymore and the desire is there...so why not give into it now."

_Touch me – just try it_  
_Now, there – that's it – God, that's heaven_  
_I'll love your light, I'll love you right_  
_We'll wander down where the sins cry_

It took the mood of the music and the siren call of the lyrics to set the tone for what was transpiring next with the help of one touch and one kiss coming from Chase when he made the first move. Cameron knows that the song is just another musical number from a play but the lyrics spoke to her telling her to finally give into the desires she longed held in. There was passion she felt as he kissed her back and tangling his fingers through her hair and she felt his other hand fumbling with her shirt and her pants. The heat of the moment was getting to them and the need to fulfill their desire for physical intimacy was being accomplished. This was what they tried to fight for the fear of messing up their already complicated lives but it was there long since. She feels Chase guiding her back to the couch continuing to kiss her passionately making work of undoing his buttons on his shirt and loosen his belt as they fall back.

Chase into the desire and the temptation that he thought wasn't possible again. This wasn't part of any scene from a play they were reenacting, this was reality and this was happening right now. He could feel their breathing getting harder and once the protection and layers of clothing were gone, all that was left was the contact of their skin on one another. The scent of her skin and her touch drove pushed his desires further and the feeling of longing for her physically filled his thoughts. The barrier started coming down and the physical intimacy they desired fueled the passion well into the night. Cameron felt the insecurities wash away from her thought the moment she gave into her heart's desires as they continued on and found herself being hoisted up by him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he led her from the couch to his bedroom.

_Touch me – just like that_  
_Now lower down, where the sins lie_  
_Love me – just for a bit_  
_We'll wander down, where's the winds sigh_

The climax of their passion was reaching their peeking point once Cameron quickened the pace, pouring out the emotion, the desire he was giving her. What they had before and what they thought was once broken came into light and thoughts of the past, present or future between them wasn't existent right now, it was what was happening this moment that was in their minds. Once the climax was reached, there a sigh of relief made and Chase needed a breather when he realized that he was lying down on his bed with his arms around Cameron. He spent the entire day trying to run from the temptations and desires that he felt either will make or break what was left of him. Chase told himself not to give into them but the one he couldn't ignore were the desires that yearned in his heart, both in his and in Cameron's heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Three days passed that it seemed like everything was slowly piecing itself together and it took one moment of giving into their heart's desires what both of them wanted. Cameron manages to come back to work after a few days worth of rest and coming to an agreement to equally split her time between working in Diagnostics and in the ER. She agreed with Chase to let him cover a couple of shifts at the ER on her behalf every so often to give her an opportunity to spend more time with their son. The only way she was able to hold down both jobs was to allocate some of her time within the week to prevent her from overworking herself which she consented to. In the free time she had Cameron devoted it to Chase and their son. Two months ago she came back to Princeton with nothing to fallback on; an ailing son fighting for his life and heading down the road to dissolution. How did it become possible that her situation brought something good out of it? Why did Chase managed to stand by her after she left him; kept his son away from him for months; and nearly broke his heart when their marriage ended? The result of their situation brought upon a second lease on their newfound relationship and more than ever they were on the road to reconnecting.

They were both happier than ever enjoying each others' company and establishing the family they dreamed about with their son. Yet, they still had their doubts, each of them expression their fears of ruining their newfound bliss of happiness and the family Liam needed. The events that occurred during their year apart still plagued their minds wondering how badly it affected them individually. For Chase and Cameron all they had to fallback on was each other since it was evident to one another just how important they were in each others' lives. It was all about trying to reestablish that faith and trust that held their relationship together years ago and at the same time trying to protect each other from disaster. Granted both of them got what they wanted which was a second chance, but they wonder what was next to follow? Where do things go from there between them? It was the questions that plagued their thoughts and for their sanity and for their sake Chase hoped that somehow the hand of fate wasn't cruel to rip away the blissful feeling of happiness they had.

Cameron sat in the conference room along with Foreman and Chase reviewing the next case they received from Pediatrics when she returned to work. The three of them conveyed running through differential diagnoses on their new patient, a ten year old boy named Stefan Wright who suffered from short bowel syndrome for the last three years. Cuddy insisted that House and his team take the case as his parents are wealthy and make huge contributions every year to the Pediatrics Department for new research and medicine. A few days ago they discovered that Stefan's condition began to deteriorate at an alarming rate and listing down the initial persistent systems of abdominal pain; diarrhea; fluid retention; fatigue and weight loss they began to try to pick up from where Pediatrics left off.

"Purple file tells me that this is Cuddy's sugar money Pediatric case." House replied walking into the room. "Something about treating kids is the imagination that they have that the world is filled with butterflies and rainbows. Stick the needle in them then their nothing but whinny little brats crying for mommy and daddy. These kids think the world is all sugarcoated and filled with sunshine that their dreams get blown out of proportion."

"If it helps a kid think that the world is filled with butterflies and rainbows let them imagine that." Cameron pointed, countering House's remarks. "What I learned about working with Pediatrics at Children's Memorial Hospital is that all these kids have are hope and their belief that magic can happen. So while they're getting stuck with needles and getting cut open they need a distraction from the pain and suffering they're enduring to get treated and all they can hold onto is hope and dreams."

"That's what makes them the sick dying puppies you have that soft spot for huh?" House smirked as she glared at him. "Unfortunately thanks to you three buckling under Cuddy's request we're stuck treating the little bugger. So what do we know?"

"Ten year old suffering from short bowel syndrome with abdominal pain; diarrhea; fluid retention; fatigue and weight loss." Chase recapped reading the symptoms on the whiteboard. "Still the same information that pediatrics supplied for us. The blood work is still in range, labs came out negative for any deficiencies."

"He's on treatment with H2 blockers; loperamide; lactase supplements and this kid has been living off a parenteral nutrition diet for the last seven months." Foreman added. "We've leaning towards starting him on treatment for Crohn's disease Whipples; and Enteritis."

"Boy this kid has gone through every single surgical procedure for small bowel syndrome including an Bianchi procedure." Cameron added as they stared at her. "I heard about it at Children's Memorial Hospital from one of the Peds surgeons. One of the two procedures known that is highly controversial in surgery. I'm surprised this kid survived one round of it and it bought him another year."

"And probably the only reason why we're taking this case is because of the dollar signs in Cuddy's eyes." House smirked looking at his team. "Our patient's parents are wealthy investors who donate a giant slump slum of cash to Pediatrics and by treating this kid we guarantee the hospital a giant tax write off for donations."

"Or maybe they're looking to us as doctors to help their son out how's that?" Cameron snapped suddenly. "Most parents don't want to bare the fact of watching their children die does that dawn upon you?"

"Look going through his records his track sheet on small bowel surgery has been a mess and we can't afford to put him on the table again." Chase said, trying to sound civilized. "If we start treatment it will buy him more time."

"Start the kid on treatment for Crohn and Whipples." House ordered. "We're expected by Cuddy to make sure this kid still has his small intestines in tact and keep the little bugger's dreams alive without taking a trip to OR land." As the three of them got up from the table to administer treatment, Cameron was following Chase out of the room when she was stopped by House's voice. "Dr. Cameron, may I have a word?"

"What seems to be on your mind?" Cameron glared at him, irritated by his remarks during differentials. "You're not done taking jabs at me so you waited until Chase and Foreman are out of the room."

"Your record of employment was faxed the other day from Children's Memorial Hospital." House said, noticing that her expression suddenly changed. "It seemed like you had something going for you in and consider a potential candidate for a pediatric surgical fellowship until little Chase came into the picture. It seems like you just had more than outstanding hospital bills from your previous employers to deal with but charts in regards to your progress in your Peds fellowship and noticeably your file had an attached deposition notice. Something tells me that your motherly duties to your ailing baby wasn't the only reason why you suddenly got released from your job. There's another half of that story you're not telling, and I'm guessing that you don't want Chase to know about it."

"What is it to you what was in my file?" Cameron questioned, with uncertainty. "Look what happened with my previous position at Children's Memorial shouldn't be any of your concern."

"Usually I wouldn't give a crap about your credentials but the way things turned out for you last year wasn't all you expected." House said. "The problem with working with sick puppies under the age of seventeen is that emotional attachment and the need to care about them. You were under the impression that just because you were about to be a mother you could learn about handling kids, even if their not yours. Their fragile patients as you put it and load behold if anything goes wrong with them someone has to be held accountable. A deposition filed can only be served to a doctor who is being sued by the family of a patient who either mean one of two things: an infringement against patient consent or two wrongful death of a patient due to treatment administer by their attending doctor. Judging by the one in your file a pink one usually spells for a stake in your employment and joining Foreman's ranks that working here is your only option."

"Why do you suddenly care about my wellbeing? Are you worried that I made a mistake coming back working here because if I could I would go work for some other hospital but I can't. If you haven't notice I'm in a big financial hole right now and this is one slip up I can't afford Chase to find out about. It's just another one of my many notches on my debt mountain that no one shouldn't know about."

"Cuddy knows but she has a soft spot for you because of your situation and professionally she thinks you're still competent enough to put up with any shit thrown at them. She knows about the deposition, thought in my own better judgment should bring up the issue with you for your own sanctity. When we tried to contact your former employer at Children's Memorial, your attending resident wonder if you were still in the right frame of mind to handle working pediatric cases. It puzzled me to wonder what was the real reason you were let go and what in the world would make your former resident question your ability to continue pediatrics?"

"If you had a kid that you spent months wondering if they were going to live to see another day there's that question what comes first? Is it your child's needs or the patient? It was a lesson I learned the hard way House and I may live to regret it but I knew at the time my priorities were in line back then. We spend many hours a week trying to save lives but sometimes the line between our professional and personal lives collide something has to give. For every decision I made in both my professional and personal life at the end of the day it comes down to what made me do it? What was my motivation? You wanted to know where my head is and all I'll tell you is it's right here, doing my job and going home."

"It gives me an idea of where your position stands." House said nodding in approval. "Suddenly you've just become a more complex interesting person that you weren't before. One way or another since your employers disclosed the information about that deposition from us, you rather think it's best carrying the thought of it inside of you. I put you on a Pediatric case because well you're part of the team you need to get to paid. However I question whether or not that will end up being a cloud looming over your head. If your mind is truly here then do your job; but sooner or later eventually you have to come to terms with it and talk about it to someone, let's say your baby's daddy before this eats you up inside."

* * *

Cameron needed to get herself focused and work on saving their patient Stefan Wright. She hasn't worked on a pediatrics case since her termination from Children's Memorial Hospital. What was it about pediatrics that still drew her to take an interest and an initiative to work in that department? She remembered the first time being hired at one of country's top pediatric hospitals located in Chicago thinking that she'll finally get her big break. It wasn't until when the news about her pregnancy came her priorities suddenly shifted in the span of nine months while she worked her way up her residency, well once upon a time she thought. It was only after Liam came, things started to spiral out of control for her both professionally and personally but she never regretted having her son, he was the one thing that turned out right for her that year. While everything in her life started falling apart, it was when the deposition happened it signaled the end of her career at Chicago's top pediatric hospital because of one slip up.

It was when she was helping Chase administer the treatment for Stefan Wright her mind went back to the incident that if she dwell on what happened last year it will distract her from her task at hand right now. Literally, she was outraged that House brought up the subject about the deposition and questioning her sanctity and ability to work their pediatric case. However, Cameron knew it did impact she was just afraid of dealing with it and instead she paid for it with her job and damaging her medical creditability for future employment. Her short run at Children's Memorial served as one of the notches of her failed attempt at a new life away from Princeton and is now spending her days dwelling and living with it. Her sudden silence and her distant behavior was noted by Chase after they finished their rounds and brought their patient for a MRI he tried to reach out and attempt to get her to open up.

"Hey you okay?" Chase asked, looking at her distant expression. "You seem kind of out of it. Is something the matter?"

"Would there be a problem with me?" Cameron asked, trying to deflect the conversation to a different topic. "Did you call Marina to check up on Liam? Is he doing alright?"

"Come on that's an given statement and yes our son is healthy, eating right and sleeping properly when it's naptime don't worry." Chase said. "Can't wait till later on to see the little guy later on when Marina drops him off." He could sense that her mind was on something else and it was bothering her literally. "Babe talk to me, you seem distracted and with your experience in pediatrics cases like these should come to you easily."

"Well it used to...not anymore." Cameron sighed, focusing on the screen. "I thought pediatrics would be easy and once you become a parent treating kids should be a breeze. It's still hard separating the line between being a doctor and being a parent when you're at work. Look...I haven't been really honest with you about everything that happened last year with me. If I'm going to be with you I want to be open with you about everything and maybe I'm hoping that you won't look at me differently."

"Is that what you think?" Chase asked, applaud by the thought that she thinks he was doubting being with her. "Why do you think I'm going to look at you differently if you keep a few things from me? Sure I did that to you with the whole Dibala incident and it made you run off to Chicago for almost a year. Come one we did things that we weren't proud of and we're still here together that what should count right?"

"I wish it could but I feel like this thing I'm keeping inside of me was one of the reasons I realized in the end that my attempt at a life away from Princeton; from the hospital and from you was a utter failure." Cameron added, taking a deep breath trying to keep herself in line. "And because of it I feel and I question my ability to still do the job I love and a job I have passion for because I'm not in the right frame of mind."

Chase could tell that whatever was eating Cameron up was clearly affecting her state of mind to focus on treating their patient. The given hostile remarks from House in regards to pediatric cases got the best of Cameron and by her tone she was clearly offended by them. How could she tell him about the real reason she lost her job and how it ended up affecting her medical performance. In the years she worked with Chase when it came to working on cases that involved them treating children it amazed Cameron how he was around them. That was her inspiration to work in the pediatrics in Chicago because of Chase, she wanted to feel that experience and develop that skill that he had when treating children.

"You know when I heard you actually took a job with one of the top pediatric hospitals in the US it surprised me." Chase said as they continued running tests. "I never imagined you of all people working with kids and knowing your whole stigma on getting emotionally attached to patients kids are the likely you'll be prone to have that soft spot for. Look whatever happened in Chicago it shouldn't effect your performance working on these cases with the training you got. Come Allison you already have enough experience with kids and on top of that you're a mother so it should help you do your job when dealing with kids."

"When it comes to treating pediatric patients it seems like you were more better at it than I was because you relate to them." Cameron replied looking at him. "The way you dealt with them was what inspired me to find a way to do my job when I was working in Chicago. You and then expecting your child Robert was what motivated me. I guess when Liam came I had to find a way to separate my professional feelings from my personal life and then the line between the two started becoming blurry. When I finally worked to get my opportunity to prove myself it took one slip up to make everything fall apart in my medical career at Children's Memorial."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chase asked, hoping to regain her trust in confiding in him. "I'm here to listen if you want."

Once they finished the MRI on Stefan they wheeled him back to his room in Pediatric ICU to give him time to rest. After giving the scans to Foreman to examine and let him takeover for the next round of tests and treatment Chase and Cameron headed to the cafeteria once lunchtime came. If Chase was going to try to reestablish a sense of trust and convince her he could be her confidant there had to be some sort of trade agreement to get her to open up.

"I know you're here to listen and you'll lend an ear I just feel...like I don't want things to be awkward between us." Cameron protested with doubt in her voice.

"How about I tell you something I was afraid to reveal to you about what happened in the last year to me I didn't disclose to you?" Chase offered getting the best of her curiosity. "You're holding in something that's eating you inside and its effecting you both emotionally and mentally. If I tell you this then maybe...I can prove to you that you'll always have someone as a confidant to confide in. Will you listen to my story first?"

"You have my attention." Cameron replied placing her hand on top of his. "I'll listen first if that's what you want."

* * *

She sat in the booth across from him as Chase glanced around the room and spotted Jenny buying her lunch before taking a seat at a table on the other side of the room with some of her colleagues from radiology. Cameron noticed who Chase was staring at before turning his attention back to her and taking a deep breath. "You know Dr. Jenny McKessie from radiology?" Cameron nodded her head to reply to his question. "Before you came back...I was involved with her for a few months. Foreman was the one that hooked us up thinking that I should try reentering the dating scene again."

"I know and I understand why since I wasn't around it's alright." Cameron said, not sure why he mentioned about possible women he dated during their separation.

"If you thought the stuff with the nurses during last Christmas was a kicker for a need of an idiotic adrenaline rush...Jenny was like my highest one of them all. She wasn't what anyone expected and I learned just what she was like outside of the hospital and she ended up being my next adrenaline rush I needed to numb my pain and agony in life." Chase kept his focus on Cameron hoping to try to get her to understand. "Jenny...is one of those people who has issues, but something about her I can't explain why I got involved with the likes of her."

"What was it like with her?" Cameron asked, timidly. "Did you have feelings for her?"

"That's the thing I don't know what was the deal with us, romantically and emotionally I don't know what I felt for Jenny." Chase continued trying to make sense. "To me...she was someone I turned to when I needed another adrenaline rush in my life and the stuff I saw first hand with her, experienced helped ease my pain, anguish, and hurt that I needed something to distract me. I really didn't connect with her but I wanted to look out for her and make sure she stayed out of trouble. House and Foreman warned me about trending the line between common sense and stupidity but it didn't matter to me. I became addicted to the adrenaline of doing something stupid that maybe if I kept going somehow I get pulled back from the edge. I wanted to see the low point first hand and with Jenny she was the prime example...someone in need of a deadly fix."

"Are you saying...were you involved with an addict?" Cameron said, surprised by his revelation. "Jenny, is she an addict?"

"She is...no one doesn't know except a few of us and lives with it because it is what she is." Chase replied. "I found out about the heroin addiction; worse part was I helped press on her addiction though it should be in my power to stop her. On some days I drive her to meet up with some of her contacts to score some smack; she deals on the side too for some extra income and I just watch from the sidelines her shooting up; wheeling and dealing. I knew in my right frame of my mind I should have not gotten involved with her but being with her I didn't have to feel anything for her. As long as she gave me what I tried seeking, another adrenaline rush I was satisfied and then it will be difficult to find the line again. There were some nights where things got dangerous, out of control, and sometimes wanted to experience life on the edge."

"So you went out with a drug addict for months; helped her score some smack; watch her shoot up; watch her wheeling and dealing and with your history with addicts you still managed to keep at least some part of your moral compass in tact in a situation like this." Cameron placed her hand on top of his and carefully rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. She didn't know why she did that but wanted to her mind wanted to make sure and then rolled his sleeve back down. "I'm trying to understand this though this is out of character for you and I feel that if I judged you about your choices and actions then what kind of person would I be? I shouldn't judge because heck I didn't make any good decisions or choices back last year and look at where I am right now. There must have been some part of you that felt something inside all those months you were with her and if you managed to put up with all the stuff she did what was your reason?"

"I can't explain it...because I still don't understand why I still dated her and heck she really didn't know what this thing between us was." It was the honest truth and still even after as they glanced at Jenny across the room something about her always baffled him. He was trying to find a sense of understanding for his actions; while at the same time trying to reestablish a sort of trust foundation with Cameron again. "We've been around addicts, meet them and come to understand them look at House for example. Most of them don't care much except for their need of getting the next deadly fix to fuel their addiction. Jenny...she's not like most addicts whether she is high or not. She knew that I could never feel anything for her emotionally because even if I distract myself by trying to make something work at a futile attempt at a new relationship. How do I put it in a simple way...even in an addict like her apart of her still has a conscious that still was in tact, the need to protect those from herself and her addiction."

"A conscious?" Cameron asked as he continued on with his story. "You think you didn't feel anything for her but you may have contradicted yourself that even if you didn't emotionally feel anything for her compassionately you still were capable of looking out for others. She has a conscious and knowing the situation she's in didn't want anyone to end up like her. Inside like most addicts Jenny is struggling and she feels that she can't bare the thought of someone to go what she's going through seeing the low point. Maybe being with her served as a purpose for your benefit which is only yours to understand and figure out. Things happen for a reason like you talking to me about her there had to be a reason for it right Robert?"

"She needed to get me away from a place I wanted so much to experience, another emotional addiction I tried to get out of her...an adrenaline rush. Jenny was the one that gave me a pardon out of our little thing going on or whatever it was. The funny thing is that she knew I still love you and that it was something I couldn't get rid of with an adrenaline rush. It was when Liam and you came back into the picture she figured that somehow I needed to get my life back in sync and focus on what was important in life. She told me something about not letting good guys fall from grace, dragging her down to her level and something about us...that our story has not been fully written yet. A drug addict with a conscious wanted me to have my salvation, my absolution back and steered me towards what my heart truly needs."

"It seems like you owe her...proves that there is still a sense of goodness left." Cameron slightly smiled at the thought. Sometimes it takes the strangest events and people to make them realize what they need in life and still baffled, but yet trying to come to terms with the whole Chase and Jenny thing, she learned what an impact this woman had on him in her absence. "Thank you for telling me. It gives me a better understanding of what you went through. I should...owe you for that."

"You had a right to know and I hope...it doesn't change your opinion about me." As he tried to continue with their conversation they were interrupted by the sounds of their pagers going off. After their moment of reestablishing the foundations of truth and honesty in their relationship it was time for them to focus on the task at hand. Chase was the first to pull out his pager reading the page and pulling Cameron back on focus on the job. "It's Foreman something is wrong with our patient. Listen I need you to focus you'll be fine alright. Allison you could do this...nothing bad won't happen."

Cameron nods, trying to pull herself together as they stood up. "Okay come on. We have a patient to tend to."

One minute she was sitting here listening to Chase revealing something that he was at first afraid to tell her about last year with Dr. Jenny McKessie and the next minute she is suddenly back focusing on her job. Her mind was rattling between the thought of the revelation of what happened at Children's Memorial coming to light and having Chase take the first step to reestablish their honesty factor in their relationship in exchange for hers. Chase made the first move, now it was up to her to reply back. In regards to this case, Cameron was just hoping that she didn't have to relive another utter upset like before. At this point with Cameron questioning her ability to do her job it was affecting her thoughts on how to tell Chase what really happened in Chicago that signaled the beginnings of her road to dissolution.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Stefan Wright's parents braced themselves for the worst news that any parent never wanted to hear. It never gets easier dealing with the parents of dying children and trying to assure them that they are doing all they can to help their children get better, but this wasn't the case for Stefan Wright. Cameron volunteered surprisingly to break the news to their patient's parents that the severity of his condition he lived with for three years and that the complications from his last surgery before taking over his case caused permanent damage to his small intestines and has spread to his liver. Chase knew that Cameron wasn't the best candidate to break the bad news to patients but it made him wonder why suddenly she wanted to be the one to tell the Wrights about Stefan. Staring at a ten year old who was suffering an incurable illness like small bowel syndrome makes Cameron wonder if these children are prepared to face death in the eye? Spending the afternoon dealing with the their patient's parents the gloomy highlight that Cameron remembered was the admission by their ten year old patient.

_"I know what will happen to me because sooner or later I'll end up seeing a white light at the end of the tunnel. We believe that there is magic out there but we have to wonder just how long the magic will last before it's gone?"_ Their patient's admission knowing that he'll be gone at any day surprised Cameron and Stefan Wright wasn't the typical pediatric patient that believed in magic, play pretend, make wishes and use their imagination to get by. It was their way of shielding themselves to face the inevitable and in spite of a dark situation children needed to find a way to keep their spirits up. There were some things that were out of character about Cameron that Foreman and Chase noticed about her behavior in regards to their patient. Back in differentials, they conveyed to discuss about some possible risky diagnoses to give a ten year old a few extra months to live to be with his parents.

"We can't perform a Bianchi Procedure because the kid has half a bowel left." House replied running the differentials. "Damage to the liver is irreversible and in his condition he'll be denied for a transplant."

"How about a serial transverse enteroplasty?" Chase suggested. "We cut the bowel and stapled in a zigzag pattern."

"The Bianchi Procedure was the last procedure he underwent and his bowel leaked so they had to sew up the other end to prevent leakage or bleeding." Foreman argued. "There are complications from that one and if we subject him to the STEP procedure there's a high risk we'll kill him instantly on the table. His body can't handle anymore surgery done."

"Most likely...our patient eventually will be dead within a year." Cameron confirmed, looking at the lab results. "If you want an exact timeline the parents are contemplating whether or not he undergoes the STEP procedure meaning we open him up again and repair the damage done from the last surgery. With the surgery it will buy him four more months, without the surgery he's only looking at about two months and the damage to the liver is still irreversible. One way or another there's nothing else we could do for him. If we undergoes the STEP procedure we could automatically kill him on the table because this is a highly controversial procedure and the mortality rate of survival is pretty slim in his condition."

"Yeah pretty swell job on telling the parents the reality of the situation." House commented looking at Cameron. "However, knowing the risk and the desperation of parents who refuse to let their little ones die it will all come down to them since they hold the medical proxy. There is no money in the world that could stop their kid from dying but the next move will be theirs on what they decide to do."

"Probably most likely they're opt for surgery." Chase said, leaning his head on top of his arm on the table.

"And risk killing their son to buy four more months?" Cameron protested, arguing her position.

"Wow suddenly someone became a killjoy what happened with the whole speech about kids believing in miracles and magic in pediatrics?" House sneered.

"Stefan knows he's going to die and that he won't live to see the rest of the year." Cameron pointed out firmly. The tone in her voice expressed both a sense of despair; helplessness; and utter acceptance still imagining hearing their patient's admission about his own fate. "There are some children that believe in magic and dreams even when they're sick. It's their way of shielding themselves for the inevitable and leave this world on a positive note. This ten year old boy knows that the magic for him is about to disappear for him and he's prepared for it. He knows his fate and what will be the end result compared to someone who suddenly has their life end in an instant without realizing it."

"The fact of the matter is we tried, that's all that counts." Foreman sighed, accepting Cameron's revelation of the truth.

"We tried and knowing everything we did what happens now?" Chase asked. "Our question is how do you prepare our patient's parents for the worst?"

"They know the outcome they just don't want to accept it." House replied getting up. "If you three are done moping someone needs to monitor our patient and put him on treatment for whatever inevitable outcome he has left while I go and pay Cuddy a visit. She'll be disappointed that our patient's parents won't have any donations to spare knowing that their son is being condemned to death."

Once their boss left the room, the three of them contemplated who was going to be the one to look after their patient. Cameron's behavior and her distant attitude became well noted by Foreman and Chase that something was triggering it and it was affecting her ability to do her job properly. This morning she was giving a lecture to House about how pediatric patients needed a sense of optimism, hope and imagination in their young lives to endure their time in the hospital. Suddenly, after learning that their patient had no chance of survival by the end of the year it was like she did a complete three sixty and learned that all young patients know the limits of the magic they believe in. It worried Chase over Cameron's disdain outlook and blunt volunteering to break the news to the Wrights about Stefan that this wasn't the woman they worked with who got emotionally attached to patients and cared about their own wellbeing on a personal level.

"Hey babe...I called Marina telling her that you'll be home early today." Chase replied with Foreman sensing what he was doing. "I'm just going to check our patient's charts and there's pretty much not much to do today. The ER is not busy today and I got Keller to cover your shift this week. Why don't you go home ahead to Liam and I'll be home no more than within two hours."

"Are you sure? I mean someone has to run another round of labs again on our patient." Cameron asked, confused by Chase's suggestion to go home early. "Is something the matter?"

"Look I just don't want you to overwork yourself that's all." Chase gave her a smile, pleading that she'll consent. "There's nothing wrong and I assure you we'll manage."

"Okay I guess I'll take off then." Cameron smiled giving Chase a kiss on the lips. "If I'm going home early how are you going to get home then?"

"I'll drive him...go on you have a son to take care of." Foreman offered watching Cameron leave the room. "Chase and I will be alright."

"Alright I guess I'll see you at home." They watch Cameron make her way down the hallway heading to the locker rooms and Foreman noticed Chase's expression change as he leaned against the wall in the conference room. He was in the same vote as Chase that it would be best for Cameron's sanctity and wellbeing to send her home after the day they had.

"I know you had your reason to convince her to go home besides the whole you worrying about her overworking herself." Foreman replied. "Cameron is one of those doctors who cares about puppies and sick patients who she barely knows and suddenly today I got to be honest. That wasn't the Cameron we knew and worked with. Did you say something to her that may have brought up the distant and distracted behavior in her today?"

"Why are you accusing me of Cameron's behavior?" Chase snapped, applauding by the accusation on him. "I revealed to her about the thing with Jenny that happened last year but she was okay with it. Me telling her about my adrenaline rush addiction for Jenny has nothing to do with the way she's acting today. I revealed the thing with Jenny in an attempt to try to get her to open up about something that is bothering her and for us to reestablish the whole trust and honesty aspect in our relationship. You were right that Cameron will eventually need to know the truth about Jenny if I'm going to make this relationship work."

"Pretty logical conclusion to rule out that your revelation about Jenny has nothing to do with Cameron's odd behavior that it's affecting her ability to work on this case." Foreman concluded pouring himself a cup of coffee taking a seat again. "I got to give you kudos for trying to find your focus and steering yourself to workout the kips that went down last year. You know something is up with Cameron and maybe if you told her one of your deep dark secrets she'll reveal something in return to you?"

"She spent the day questioning her ability to do her job." Chase quietly answered, joining Foreman at the table.

"Does that give her a reason to act odd?" Foreman asked with confusion and suspicion. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the fax machine spewing out a document from the printer as Chase went to retrieve it. However as he scanned through the content of the document, his eyes were transfixed on where it came from: Children's Memorial Hospital in Chicago, Cameron's old employment. "What seems to be faxed that is so important?"

"It's...nothing that is your concern for now." Chase reluctantly placed the document on House's desk as he was trying to come to terms that maybe this whole idea of reestablishing the trust and honesty foundation needed more work. She's only been back for over two months and now he questioned how he was going to approach rebuilding another foundation of their newly reformed relationship without opening a few old wounds for Cameron.

* * *

Being at home with her son was the relief Cameron needed from a long and stressful day at the hospital. She still had her suspicions as to why Chase and Foreman suggested she leave for the rest of the day while they dealt with their patient and as much as Cameron wanted to stay to earn her day's work she obliged and left. On an upside she felt it was better for her to leave instead because the longer she stayed on the case the anxiety inside of Cameron will get the best of her. Going home to her son was the comfort she needed as she picked up her son and stood by the window to show her son the January snowy winter weather outside. For a five month old baby snow still was a foreign object to him but just holding her baby served as her stress relief at the end of the day with a smile on his face. Staring at Liam reminded her just how fortunate she was that her efforts on both her and Chase's behalf gave their son a second lease in life. Liam got another chance to live thanks to the sacrifices and the effort that he received from his parents and it was fate that saved him.

There was something about pediatrics that always left Cameron in a vulnerable position and the line between personal judgment and professional judgment collided. She remembered the look on faces of Stefan Wright's parents when she told them the news about their son's condition. Instead of putting herself in the shoes of their patient's parents trying to come to terms with the reality of their son's inevitable demise, she focused on doing her job to be the bringer of bad news. She found it difficult to try to comfort them and it didn't really help her hearing their ten year old patient confide in her that he knows about his fate. She didn't want to be reminded of her ordeal she went through with Liam because living through the experience of watching her child suffer she needed to separate her personal feelings from her professional feelings. Imagining her patient if Liam reached the same age as their patient, will it still be difficult for both her and Chase to accept the inevitable that one day their son will be taken from them so soon?

Cameron sympathizes with them trying to come to grips that there was nothing that could be done for Stefan except spend the time they had remaining with him. The last time the line between personal feelings and professional feelings was drawn she was reminded just why the two needed to be separated and it was a lesson she felt was one lesson she tried to avoid learning until now. What she saw wasn't a typical, optimistic pediatric patient today but a young boy who matured so much in his short life to come to grips with death from an adult's point of view. He was the one that figured out that if he underwent the risk of another small bowel surgical procedure there was a chance he'd be dead right on the table. There was a difference she figured out about dealing with pediatric patients: it was better working with pediatric patients were better off figuring out the truth and working to prepare their parents for the inevitable instead of the ones that suddenly have their life ended in an instant unexpectedly without reason and deal with the heartbreak of trying to counsel the parents on an untimely death.

Her deposition that she longed to forget about served as a reminder of why that thought popped into her mind. It came into light thanks to House to remind her of the starting point to her road of dissolution. Back then she made the decision to choose what was most important to her at the time and she didn't regret it. Unfortunately she never imagined along with that decision suddenly she found herself at the receiving end of the stick triggering an ominous reaction wave that day that resulted in the unexpected death of a pediatric patient. The end result was shown on paper that costs Cameron her job and a deposition by two grieving parents who couldn't grasp with the terms of their child's untimely death.

"Babe I'm home." Chase announced hearing the door to the apartment open up seeing him walking inside. "Sorry I'm late I got held up."

"How's the patient doing?" she calmly asks from her place on the couch with their son. He sets his stuff down on the single seat and joins to sit next to her greeting Liam with a light kiss on his head.

"House and Cuddy were debating with the parents the risk of subjected him to a surgical serial transverse enteroplasty in his current condition." Chase blunts, still disdained by the fact that there was nothing more they could do for their patient. "I think at this point they're slowly coming to grips with the news that they should prepare for two months to spare with their son."

"It gets hard and our ten year old patient apparently is accepting his untimely fate in two months time." Cameron murmured slowly. "There's no magic spells or pretend or make belief to make the situation any better."

"Kids have their own way of dealing with things." Chase nods in reluctance. "But still there are those who choose to remain optimistic and believe in miracles and magic. They need their imaginations and hopes to keep their spirits up."

"Hopefully our son could still remain optimistic like those children when he gets older." Her attention turns her to her son in her lap fiddling with his clothes and reaching out for Chase. She is watching him as Chase sticks one of his fingers out for Liam's little hands to grasp still dwelling on the impending outcome and news of their patient. "It surprised me when Stefan said that sooner or later he'll be seeing that white light at the end of the tunnel and that the magic could only last for a certain amount of time. I think about Liam and wonder that if load behold one day if our son reached Stefan's age still sick and now on the verge of dying how are we going to handle losing a child? That is a circumstance I really don't like picturing because I'd only be setting myself up for failure and heartbreak. Does it get any easier dealing with sick children? Liam may have survived with the help of a miracle but what about the others that are still fighting? It's different treating adult patients and children because unlike adults who have a different way of grasping their impending death kids are a different story."

"His maturity reminds me of Andie, you remember Wilson's nine year old cancer patient? House thought her bravery was a symptom and it was messing with her emotions. He didn't realize that it was all her and it amaze me how strong she could be when her mother was breaking down watching her slowly die. We treat young patients and we try to ease their tension by letting them imagine things and let the magic inside of them work. It's only fitting to say that once you have a child of your own we could actually put ourselves in the shoes of our patient's parents and picture what they're going through. Once you have your own child suddenly your priorities and responsibilities change and they become the first priority in life. With Andie, with Stefan you got to understand parents will do anything in their power to keep their children safe, just like us when it came to Liam. There's nothing wrong to about that Allison it's understandable even if people don't see it."

"You're looking at me like something is bothering me." Cameron sighed trying to keep her composure but it was too late knowing that Chase was onto her.

"I really do hate breaking it to you but your whole new Allison Cameron 2.0 attitude even on this case has been noted by everyone on the team, even House." Chase murmurs, leaning forward a little to rest his forehead against her temple. Liam continues with his business settling down in his mother's lap obvious to the tension going on with his parents. Chase continues after a moment, and Cameron lets her eyes slip closed as they fill with tears. Everything is overwhelming and reached deep in her thoughts to make her move to reestablish the trust and honesty foundations of their relationship. "Whatever is bothering you I know it's getting to you and it's making you question doing your job." He braced himself asking one of the many questions he knew she didn't want to hear. "Ally...what really happened to make you leave Chicago?"

"Wow Robert you just asked me the million dollar question." Cameron turns, facing him. "I guess it's my move now on this whole reforming the whole trust and honesty foundation of our relationship. It's fair game I know and I promised to be honest with you. Where do I start?"

"Just..try to relax," he murmurs, stroking her hair. "I'm here and my ears are all yours."

"Before I give House the chance to broadcast my "credentials" to you and Foreman it's best that you end up hearing the full story before it goes public." Her eyes focus first on their son suddenly getting tired out in her lap. Readjusting her position on the couch to get him settled down to sleep Cameron's eyes were deadlock on Chase's blue eyes. "My former employers from Children's Memorial Hospital sent a copy of a deposition that was filed against me from the parents of a twelve year patient I had by the name of Haley Groff who sued the hospital...for the unexpected death of their daughter. It was a deposition that cost me my job; and it was the thing that triggered everything falling apart from that moment in short span of time. I was responsible...for the untimely death of a twelve year old girl because I got distracted by my priorities to my ailing son."

"What happened to your patient?" Chase timidly asked, knowing it will just further agitate her.

"It was six weeks after Liam was born I was consider a candidate for the pediatric surgical program and I had the chance to prove myself I was qualified." Cameron continued on. "I already survived the first medical ordeal with Liam after he overcame the pneumonia but my performance at work was being affected by my new motherly duties. My chief resident questioned my sanctity if I was still fit enough to qualify for a fellowship in pediatric surgery and I told him I could handle it. Then there was a situation one day in the ER that involved mass casualties from a hotel fire. Several burn victims; an injured firefighter who fell off a ladder that sustained multiple injuries; a hotel employee with a large piece from a glass statue sticking out from his shoulder and for one day we ended up treating both young and old patients. There was one patient I remembered that stood out and it was a twelve year old girl named Haley Groff who was participating in a state wide spellingbee competition hosted at the hotel. She had a few minor burns on her legs and on her chest that didn't seem severe and only needed to be looked after by the burn unit after I did her initial physical exam. I told her parents once she was cleared to go by the burn unit they were able to discharge her."

"The deposition it was filed by this girl's parents against you?" Chase questioned. "If she was cleared to go what went wrong?"

"Throughout the day Haley was being passed off to at least three other doctors to tend to her injuries and then...suddenly she started slipping really fast. First one of the residents gave her morphine because she was complaining of pain that resulted in a collapsed lung and they gave her a chest tube. Next the patient started having trouble breathing because her airway was closed and another resident had to perform an emergency cricothyrotomy to open her airway. After that her carbon monoxide levels and labs ended up looking like a phone book and our patient suddenly started bleeding out. At that point she was going into multiple organ failure and there was nothing any of us could do to save her. There were four of us working on that girl and she was ready to be discharged and in a span of twelve hours she ended up dead. The next part was the most difficult part telling Haley's parents that their daughter suddenly died."

"I'm sorry to hear about that I'm sure it wasn't your fault for what happened to that girl like you said there was mass casualties that day." Chase tried his best to assure her whatever happened to that patient shouldn't get the best of her. How was she going to make Chase understand that there was more to the story that she wasn't done explaining. "The parents were devastated weren't they? You could bet that they didn't see that one coming did they?"

"No one saw it, we didn't expect it and I think about every night since wondering what would have happened if she lived. Our chief resident was under a lot of heat for what happened with Haley because when she coded there were four of us working on her and not one of us couldn't do our best to save a little girl's life. Two weeks after Haley's death the autopsy report came in confirmed her death ruled by multiple organ failure, but it also showed evidence of smoke inhalation then things got worse from there. The hospital received a lawsuit claim by the parents to sue the hospital for medical negligence for what happened to their daughter. I'm guessing it's their way of dealing with their grief and my chief resident started questioning us about that day in the ER and going through the day explaining what happened to Haley. One way or another someone had to be held responsible for what happened to her and the consequences will be dire on that person."

At that point she started tearing up again as Chase ended up taking Liam from Cameron and placing their son in his lap. By that point he was feeling that her story wasn't going to end well with a happy ending. "It was only then I realized that the mistake fell on me...when one of the residents I was with during Haley's initial physical exam mentioned how she died. So you guess whose name ended up on the deposition filed against the hospital, my name because it was my medical negligence that resulted in the unexpected death of a twelve year old girl who didn't see it coming. Do you want to know why...because I got distracted for a few seconds to answer a page from our son's pediatrician in regards to his latest test. If I wasn't distracted by that page I would have checked Haley's airways because it was the smoke inhalation that triggered the multiple organ failure and I would have intubated right away and I would have noticed the soot in her throat. It my distraction to tend to our son's needs before the patient's that cost me my job, a deposition, a hefty legal fee outstanding, and the rest of my salary and severance to settle with the parents for the responsibility of Haley's untimely death. "

"You were distracted for a few seconds because you're a mother and it's alright to put our son's needs first. If they couldn't understand then they don't see that when you're a parent your priorities change but you shouldn't have paid for it with your job and a deposition to tattered everything you worked for." It was then he figured how all of it started, Cameron's road to dissolution. "Oh God...the deposition was this..I understand how it affected you both personally and professionally and how both lines collided. Look what happened to that girl was an accident because you got distracted for a few seconds but it doesn't mean you should doubt yourself on doing your job. Everyone makes mistakes and what matters is trying to move forward and dealing with it. I sometimes it's hard losing patients and we're always hit with the unexpected it doesn't mean that it ends up becoming a shadow over us."

"That's what they told me...at least the slight upside was they continued to let Liam receive treatment and after I was asked for my letter of resignation I had to sign a non-compete that stated that they wouldn't give me a recommendation for anything in the field of pediatrics because well to them I demonstrated I didn't have the stones to work in Peds and ended up applying to employment insurance checks a week later." Cameron suddenly got up taking Liam to bed when she noticed he was getting sleepy. She hated recalling that story because it reminded her of the failure for a new break in Chicago. "So that's my story...congratulations Robert you finally learned where my road to dissolution started. I'm sorry it's just...I...going to put Liam to bed now he's getting tired."

* * *

Chase spent the next hour alone in the main room having dinner by himself while Cameron had made her way to her bedroom after putting Liam down for the night. For one thing they accomplished another step of rebuilding their newly formed relationship the whole trust and honesty foundation of it. He achieved it and his revelation about his involvement with Jenny was bound to come out and it was better to have her hear it from him than someone else. However, in spite of that achievement, he felt a pang of regret and guilt for making Cameron reveal about the deposition and the unexpected death of her patient in Chicago. He learned the whole story of how Cameron's life started falling apart and to make her retell it in the name of honesty wasn't the best way to approach it. He stood in front of her bedroom door and slowly knocked on it, hoping she wouldn't shut him out of her life for it.

"You could come in." He heard her murmuring opening her door to find her sitting on her bed. She looked up at him with disdain and guilt in her eyes as he took a seat at the edge of her bed. "Are you checking up on me?"

"Is that a bad thing to do? I mean how are you holding up?" Chase says, clearing his throat.

"I just heard from you today that you used to date a drug addict but hey yours wasn't worst than what I did."she continues, her face twisting into disdain, ashamed of her past misdemeanors from last year that still haunt her mind. "You went out with someone else while I was gone and I understand you wanted company. That shouldn't be something you feel you needed to hide compare to what I did. Yours was forgivable and I can live with it but I can't really come to terms with what I did to Haley Groff and I barely knew the girl. But within those twelve hours it was me, my actions and decisions that led to what happened to her. Do you think any parent will forgive me for the death of their child?"

"Just because she died doesn't mean that a deposition will serve as a reminder that you were responsible." He tried to justify in her defense. "It was an accident Allison and that deposition was just a way for her parents to deal with the grief. You shouldn't let one case affect your judgment and your performance at work. I'm sorry that I made you relive that memory again."

"Like you said...if we're going to make this relationship work we're bound to reveal things to each other that we regretted in our lives." Suddenly she hit him with a curve ball question that took Chase by surprise. "When you told before that murdering Dibala was the worst thing you did but maybe the best thing if it stopped a mass genocide, you said you met it and you'd do it again. Even if it destroys you you wouldn't regret taking a life of someone you felt that deserved to die. What did it feel like... after when he died? When you made the choice to switch blood what was going through your mind? Was it compared to what I felt after I learned that it was my fault a twelve year old girl didn't expect to die?"

"You feel guilt and wonder about the consequences after...I may have thought I did the right but thing look what happened and look at the repercussions." Chase explained trying to draw a comparison between murder and an accidental death. The whole Dibala incident still plagued his mind but what he didn't want was for Cameron to think what happened to her patient months ago should be compared to what he did. He made the choice to pretend and let a brutal dictator die, but Cameron's distraction to tend to Liam's need back then was an accident that resulted in an untimely death on her behalf. "What I did to Dibala you shouldn't compare with because of what happened to Haley. What I did was my choice and I did it on purpose and yes there are regrets for it; and consequences but don't let yourself think that you murdered a patient. All you could do right now is live with it and deal with it and try to come to terms with it, that's all you could do to cope."

"Please Robert." It took a few moments for Chase to help Cameron settle down before he decides it was time for him to make his exit. Talking about their own past demeanor took too much out of them today and she felt a pang to ask for a timid request, hoping for a positive outcome. Cameron breathes, at once relieved and bites her lower lip at her request. "Please stay with me?"

Chase nods slowly and comes to the side of her bed. She's watching him stretch his out before she realizes what he's doing, and Cameron holds her breath as he gets into the small single bed beside her. There isn't enough room to keep any sort of distance, but for once Chase doesn't even try, sliding his arms around her from behind so that one hand rests over her heart. He watches her drift off to sleep before she gets a glance at his face, noticing the absolute tenderness she fell in love with and the gentle adoration in his eyes. As they said the road to recovery and absolution was a long road ahead and lightly kissing Cameron's forehead making a silent vow to himself that everything will be alright for here on out, it was promise he'll hold.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

This started becoming an accustom to Cameron these days, having people looking out for her best interest and keeping a watchful eye on her. It was a thought that popped into her mind as she made her way home from working a shift in the ER and heading home to her son and Chase...her family. As she made her way up the stairs to her condo she was slightly distracted outside by the winter weather that occurred during the day in February looking out the window in the stairwell of the snow blanketing the ground outside. It has only been a few weeks since Stefan Wright was discharged from the hospital to go live out the last two months of his young life. Probably the next time they might end up seeing him will either be when he ends up being admitted in the ER for emergency or in the morgue after his time is up. Telling Chase about the deposition and about Haley Groff's death felt like a slight burden was lifted over her shoulder but she still needed to get pass the fact that she still wasn't out of the woods yet.

There was still a long road to recovery from her fall to dissolution and she just had to remind her that it will take one day at a time. Cameron knew she still has some unclosed issues to deal with, and she still needed closure but in the three months she has been back she knew that she still had Chase keeping an eye out for her. Everything seemed like a surreal dream and how did her life get back on track in the span of three months since returning to Princeton? A few months back she was living back in Chicago spending nights either on a friend's couch or a hotel room; receiving overdue notices; living off the limited unemployment checks; getting busy getting sued for the unexpected death of a patient; losing her job; being evicted from her apartment due to overdue rent and worrying about whether or not her son will live to see another day.

She questioned whether if eventually she would have to wake up from the dream she is living right now, one that she prayed is still a reality. Did this blissful dream she was experiencing being back in Princeton working once again at Princeton Plainsboro; giving Chase the chance to be the father Liam needed for his son; living together raising their son; and above all being with a guy who she truly love? When she opened the door to the apartment a slight smile came across her face seeing Chase and their son in the living room and her doubts melted away, knowing that this is reality. Chase turned to see Cameron coming through the door and she had that smile on her face, one that held many mysteries. Whatever caused her to smile like that he let her keep to herself.

"You're glowing," Chase said, with a seductive tone staring at her as she pour herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. "You haven't glow that much since you first returned here. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing...I actually like it."

"Is that a problem?" Cameron questioned, giving him a look that he knew too well. "What if there was something I just like seeing today that makes me want to glow?"

"I like it when you glow...makes me feel like you're at ease." Chase joined her in the kitchen with Liam in tow and took a seat at the table with their son in his lap. "So how was your joyous night in the land we like to call the ER?"

"For me it was downtime last night; only got about five emergency cases that ended up in our department and three of which got discharged in the span of six hours." Cameron continued taking her spot at the table with her coffee.

"That must have been a fun filled night for you huh babe?" Chase slightly chuckled at the comment.

"Actually managed to catch a couple of moments of blissful rest during the night before being awaken by the joyous alarm clock I like to call my pager. Seems like the last few weeks it's nothing but dead time in the ER and I find myself napping for at least an hour up to about an hour and a half and when no one is looking around I manage to sneak out to the quickest corner store and find myself a tub of mint chocolate chip ice-cream. All I could think about the whole entire night was hoping it will be over so I can go home spend my weekend with my little guy here and also my Aussie man here."

"Yeah our dreamy eyes and dreamy blonde hair are too hard for you to resist." The sound of Liam's giggles distracted them for a moment. Cameron's smile reappeared on her face indicating the glow that Chase was talking about earlier, it was the blissful feeling of being back with the family she longed to give her son. To be with the family she longed dreamed of with Chase and inside her heart there was a sense of reassurance that gave her hope. "Allison...it's Saturday."

"Okay what is it?" Cameron eyed him questionably.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She looked up at him and it really didn't dawn on her that today was Valentine's Day. To her it was a commercialized holiday created by Hershey's and Hallmark in the name of a good marketing money making probe. Her attitude towards romantic holidays remained cynical at times. Last year she felt a pang of angst and envy to her coworkers around her that received tokens of appreciation from their significant others as a sign of their love and devotion. Deep down at the time she wished she had someone she could share the day with, even if she still thought it was nothing but a commercialized holiday.

"A holiday that only applies to people who are already paired up." Cameron slightly sneered with her remark. "For everyone else it's Saturday."

"Oh wow thank you for that dash of cold water." Chase noticed the cynical tone in her remark indicating her standpoint. "But it's still a holiday and we're paired up."

"I know Robert but don't get me wrong. I still think true love's out there it's just very far away and you know my standpoint on commercialized holidays. For those not paired up true love still exists maybe possibly in another galaxy. We may need to develop faster than light travel before we can make contact. I don't get what people expect out of Valentine's Day or what people benefit from it. Does it have any significant reference in our daily lives? To me it's just another day of the week. Despite the wisdom of pop songs there's no point for people putting their lives on hold 'til love comes along in the name of romantic holiday. They should be grateful that they're both healthy and busy people going on with their daily lives."

"So somewhere in that cynical mind of yours regarding your standpoint of commercialized holidays..." In his mind he knew Cameron had a soft spot for what she deemed as a commercialized marketing holiday. He knew just how to get to expose it to his advantage, but not in a way that will make him look like a jerk. "I'm guessing I should probably cancel the reservations I secretly had booked for about a week in the name of buying into the whole commercialized premise of the market."

"Excuse me?" Cameron questioned suspiciously.

"I'm taking you out tonight." Chase flatly replies catching her offguard.

"I'm sorry did you say you're taking me out tonight...as in a date?" Cameron replied surprised. "I just got off an overnight shift in the ER and you know we have responsibilities what about Liam? Just how do you expect us to get a night to ourselves if we have a six month old son to tend to?"

"Knowing just how much of a doting, overprotective mother you are to our child I've taken care of that situation. I hired a trustworthy babysitter whose willingly sacrificing his Saturday night to give us time to ourselves. Of course I had to barter with him in exchange of getting him to watch our little six month old tyke I do four hours of clinic duty for him for the next week."

"Wow you must have planned ahead and even got Foreman to babysit Liam." He smiled noting the cynical barrier of hers coming down he knew catching her offguard with a token of his affections for her will be the key. He knew she was a sucker for surprises especially when they came from him. It wanted to honor his promise to make her smile again; help her get her life back at ease and hoped somehow she could realize just how much she means to him. "You know I'm a sucker for surprises right? Something tells me that you planned this all along and waited for the right moment to trap me didn't you?"

"Do you have a problem if I wanted to randomly express my intentions to spend some time with you?" Chase asked with a grin on his face. "Before you start playing twenty one questions and start ranting on saying why you don't deserve this after everything that has happened to us I just want you to know that I'm not doing this out of sympathy or asking something from you in return. All I just want is to spend the night with you that's all. You're not obligated to contribute to anything for tonight all I am asking for is to take you out tonight and do something nice for a person whose been through hell and back. I'm hoping somehow she'll be smiling and glowing still by the end of the night."

"Well Dr. Chase I think...you convinced your lucky lady likewise to abide and seeing your intentions are sincere she'll accept." There was that smile again that formed on Cameron's face taking Liam from Chase's arm getting her quality time now to spend with their child. "So I'm going to be helping your lucky lady pick out something nice and deceit to wear tonight to impress a very intriguing Australian doctor." She sense it and giving into her feelings the spark between them was still in tact as she headed down the hallway to her bedroom with their son in tow. Deep down she appreciated the gesture and the effort he took to help break the barriers she built within the past year, he truly cared about her.

"One tip of advice Liam...your father has always been a hopeless romantic you'll learn a lot from him when you come to that age where you'll be wooing hearts. He always knows how to hit the soft spot...mommy's soft spot for him." She smiled as her son acknowledged in a giggle his mother's response. "There's potential in you buddy to be a heartthrob like him but for now just stick being adorable and six months old will you?"

* * *

Foreman arrived at the apartment a little after lunchtime in the afternoon. Cameron greeted him at the door and it surprised her that he was carrying a duffel bag and gave him a suspicious look and knew something was up. After some persuasion and forcing Foreman to reveal the truth about Chase's little Valentine's Day surprise it was then he revealed it: Chase planned an overnight stay for him and Cameron in New York City to celebrate what he puts it the renewal of their relationship. She had that sly smile on her face and walking to Chase's room she instantly just went up to him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I'm taking it Foreman spilled the beans." Chase grinned after receiving his kiss. "You're still not the best person to try to hide surprises from but yet you're still a sucker for them aren't you?"

"For a hopeless romantic you still have that magic in you to surprise and know a woman's intellectual." Cameron simply answers when Chase hands her a bouquet of flowers. "They're lovely...you know this wasn't necessary you've done too much."

"I know and I also know you like flowers." She smiled as he recalled that time years ago he left her flowers on top of her locker in the locker room after she called off their "friends with benefit" relationship during their case that involved a six year old patient. That small gesture was the beginning of him trying to pursue a relationship with Cameron and ultimately it paid off for him in the end.

"Hearing you say that Robert sure brings back memories." Cameron says. "And I'll let you subject me to one of your romantic surprises though you know that it's one of my green kryptonites. I still don't know how I deserve this."

"I want to help my special Valentine find her smile again after all the shit she's been through and I thought why not tonight?" Chase smiled lacing his fingers with hers and rubbing them.

Cameron's smile gave him the answer after she took her small gifts and helped Chase pack a quick overnight bag for the both of them. He gave her the quick rundown of their itinerary for the night and inside she was swelling up with glee, anxiety and nervousness. Once they were set all they needed to do was give Foreman the rundown and with their maternal instincts kicking in needed to reassure themselves that Liam was in good hands for the night.

"Okay so you have our numbers, the hotel room we're staying in, our cell numbers and make sure you feed him; change him and if he gives you a hard time falling asleep just pop in Oasis' (What's the Story) Morning Glory album and play track three." Cameron replied relaying instructions to Foreman before turning over their son to his babysitter for the night. "You know what track I'm talking about."

"Lucky guess I'm saying it's Wonderwall?" Foreman eyed the baby he was holding in his arms. "Another Oasis fanatic like his parents?"

"When he has difficulty sleeping for some reason and ironically Wonderwall puts him to sleep if he gets too fussy." Chase added. "Probably it was embedded in him when Cameron was pregnant with him. She used to tell me how our kid will kick on the days she will be blasting Oasis on the stereo at her place back in Chicago. We would have called Marina over but said she couldn't make it tonight to look after Liam. Are you sure you'll be okay looking after him? Hey if you get hungry feel free to raid the fridge and all."

"Gosh you two sound like my mother and it's not like I haven't looked after a kid before." Foreman replied. "Don't worry I'm not going to put body precising or tattoos on the baby or burn down your place. For two overprotective and bearing parents you guys sure fit the description." He first turned to Cameron. "Hey Cameron trust me your son will be fine I promise you. Besides, at least give Chase some credit that he's willing to give you guys the night off for yourselves and above all both of you at least deserve a break from parenthood. If it puts you at ease if anything happens I will put your number on speed dial okay? Besides...it's Valentine's Day, the commercialized holiday for couples sponsored by Hershey's and Hallmark you should enjoy it with this hopeless romantic."

"Thanks again for looking after him again Foreman." Cameron replied as Chase was trying to get them to leave. "I set an extra bottle in the fridge for him and gosh I should probably stop rambling and...enjoy myself for once."

"Babe come on we got a reservation with our names on it he's in good hands with his Uncle Eric." Chase replied with a grin as Cameron bit her lower lip. After giving their son one more kiss goodnight they handed him back off to Foreman and headed out the door. Foreman watched the couple leave as he stared out the window holding the six month old toddler surveying the sight outside on the streets. He stared back at the baby he's carrying around the shared condo of Chase and Cameron's and meeting him three months back very ill and on the verge of death he noticed the changes in him in the few short months.

It surprised him when Chase asked him to babysit their son and usually Foreman wasn't the type of person who usually will look after kids. After some bartering and Chase agreeing to do four hours worth of clinic duty on his behalf he gave him since Chase revealed his plan to take Cameron out for a night. Also, as Chase pointed out to him it will give him the opportunity to get to know Liam better and bond with his extended family. Liam is indeed the splitting image of both his parents inheriting traits from both his parents. He had his father's looks and the blonde hair and in his mind will probably inherit the Australian accent when he gets older and the hazel green eyes he got them from his mother. He hoped that Thirteen wasn't working too late tonight because when he spoke to her earlier she agreed to come over and help Foreman babysit trying to salvage what he had left of Valentine's Day.

"So let's see what your mommy and daddy have for movies to watch kiddo." Foreman replied to the baby placing him in his playpen. "Let's see sappy chick flicks and romantic comedies that's your mother's movie collection and a few action movies I'm betting is your father's movie collection." Liam stared up at Foreman with his hazel green eyes wide eyed and let out a sight giggle. "You must love having company around that isn't mommy and daddy don't you little guy? It seems like your parents are back in sync with each other like all the drama they went through last year didn't happen. Personally you being here and your mom is making a big positive impact on your dad's life...it's keeping him in line. Just know that because of you both mommy and daddy are realizing just how much they really need each other and be grateful for that Liam."

* * *

Cameron feels as though maybe he ought to be blindfolded as Chase drives, a mixture of anxiety and excitement fluttering in her stomach. Throughout the course of their relationship, they have very rarely gone on formal dates, save for a couple of anniversaries. On those occasions, Chase had always been the one in charge of making the plans, taking the initiative at all. After Cameron left, he spent long months throwing himself in an endless barrage of idiotic adrenaline rushes whether it be fooling around with random members of the nursing staff or diving into another self-pity night with Jenny. Anything he did was his way to subside the feeling of resentment, angst or heartbreak to fill the void left in him the day she left. She still questioned his intentions, but for a moment she realized that they were back to the basics that started their relationship. Once again, she was being pursued by Chase.

It was then she realized that they were a long way from home, finding themselves surrounded by the busy sounds that filled the streets of New York City. Driving through Midtown she settled herself in the passenger seat looking out the window taking in the sights around her. They only made occasional trips to New York a few times a year especially during the spring when there were new musicals debuting on Broadway. It was a secret love Cameron had next to her job and her son taking annual trips one a year to New York to view a new show. Yet, there was still a pang of doubt that remained in her questioning Chase's intentions.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks quietly, as Chase pulls into the parking lot of a beautiful hotel he's driven past on numerous occasions, hoping for the opportunity to investigate further.

Chase parks, then turns to look at her, brow furrowed into a slight frown, as though her question has caught him off guard. "I thought I made it clear, I want to take you on a date. Do I need a reason other than that?"

"I know it's just...I'm not doubting your intentions they're good intentions. But however I feel like this is out of pity you're doing all of this just for Liam's sake." she challenges, unable to help herself. There were times during her period of dissolution that she felt things would turn around for her. Everyone she knew around her felt that she had to deal with her own problems after leaving her on her own accord to fend for both herself and for Liam. Ironically her source of salvation and glimmer of hope end up coming from the one person she drove to spend almost a year in a sea of self-pity and idiotic adrenaline rushes.

Chase sighs, turning sideways as far as he can in the driver's seat. "Are we really going to do this now? I know you're scared. But this is just one date. One night. I wanted to do something nice with you, away from home or work for a change. I know I'm the last person to talk about self-pity with because I proved to be an example of that. Is there anything wrong with showing you that maybe there is still some sort of good left for you to hold onto?"

Cameron takes a breath, swallowing hard. She tells himself it's a good thing that he's seen straight through her insecurities, though it shames her. But at least he's aware now, understands, and that is a great relief. "Okay," she manages at last, trying to turn her attention back to the evening at hand. "I'm sorry."

He shakes his head, smiling lovely. "Don't be. I get it."

"I'm still sorry," Cameron insists, suddenly horribly guilty one again for doubting his intentions when he's being so thoughtful.

"I just want you to tell me when something's bothering you," Chase says simply, then leans across the dashboard to kiss her lightly. "Come on. We have a reservation and you can't leave a hopeless romantic hanging."

"I know and for the record Valentine's Day is still a commercialized holiday created by Hershey's and Hallmark." She takes his hand as they enter the lobby, as he is leading her toward a candle-lit restaurant.

"Thank you for reminding me of your commercialized point of view on holidays babe." He slightly jokes as they are lead to their table. Pulling out her chair to let her sit down, he makes his way to his seat on the opposite end of the table staring at her hoping to overcome another hurdle that he feels needs to be overcome.

Sitting across from him at the table, Cameron feels as though they are at an unknown point in their relationship. The past few weeks have been filled with familiarity in spite of this fresh beginning; everything until now has seemed like an odd dream, filled with regrets and deja vu. But this is entirely new, paradoxically at once a blessing and a challenge.

"What are you thinking?" Chase asks, when their food has come and still they're sitting in silence.

She bites her lip and twirls a forkful of pasta before putting it down again, watching her own hand shake slightly. There are still so many things she can't find words for, couldn't tell him even if she trusted the consequences. "Sort of feels like...we're going back to the basics. You know the fundamentals that established our relationship...you pursuing me in spite of everything that happened to us."

Chase pauses, looking slightly surprised. "Really? What makes you think that?"

"A lot has happened to us in over a year and we're not the same people we once knew each other for." Cameron shrugs looking down at her plate, trying to find the right words to describe what is going on in her mind. "We're sitting here trying to recreate what we had before but at the same time we're not able to recapture the spark that made our relationship work. We have our flaws that we dealt with and revealing them to you makes me question how you could possibly still find it in your heart to try to reestablish our relationship from the very beginning? It feels like we're with each other once again for two reasons: one because we have a kid together and two we're just two lonely messed up people who screwed up and are looking for ways to fix things."

"Do you feel that you don't deserve happiness for what happened to you before?" Chase questioned. "Why do you insist that everything that those around you are doing is out of self-pity and empathy because of Liam? Ever since you came back what is it that you truly want?"

"Like you used to say before...you want us to be disgustingly happy," she says quietly, squeezing his hand lightly. "Do you remember when you said that to me?"

"Of course," Chase whispers, "I know it will be hard and it's hard to remember when we last both had normal lives or remember how to be okay. However I know that we don't have to do this alone...you and me we could do this together if you believe it. To me it doesn't matter what pace we go about or how we approach this and I don't care about any flaws or secrets we have just as long as we believe that there is a chance we could get back everything we promised each other what we planned for a long time ago. It's not too late and I'm not going anywhere you deserve happiness and all I could think about is being with you and Liam for the rest of my life."

"I want that...even if it's not the normal life I'll picture in the long run as long as I see my future with you nothing else matters." she murmurs. "I just need something to hold onto and that makes sense can you promise me that?"

Chase leans up to kiss her slowly. "I love you," he breathes against her ear. "We're going to be happy. I promise."

"I love you too babe...but you know it's not nice to keep promises you can't keep." Cameron said, looking at him. "Even if it's Valentine's Day one day's worth of promises will only last just for today."

The two of them continued to relish in their time together, it was what made their relationship special just being with one another. Cameron always found solace when she was with Chase, a sense of knowing that someone made her feel important and special. He continued to smile at her giving her the feeling and the belief that the second time around everything will be okay. There were times when people used to tell Chase not to keep promises he couldn't intend to keep, and he sure wasn't the reliable person he once used to be. Times are now different and even if today was Valentine Day he assured himself he found his purpose to hold onto to keep a promise he made to his special Valentine.

"I'll keep this promise to you." He whispered leaning closer to her into her ear. "I'm going to hold onto it for as long as I live...you'll be happy Ally."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

It was a relief spending Valentine's Day by themselves without any interruptions and Chase went out on a limb to make it special for Cameron. This was the side of him that only a few selective people got to see that he rarely shares with anyone else. When Cameron found out that he got them a hotel room for the night at first she seemed a bit nervous and skeptical because officially it was their first night away from Liam. Although it seemed like a miracle that Liam fully recovered as a mother Cameron still felt a pang of fear if something happened to their son while they were away. Thankfully Chase managed to put her mind at ease and assured her that their son will be fine for the night under Foreman's care and supervision. In all honesty Chase had everything worked out and he was able to enjoy his romantic Valentine's Day night with Cameron without any distractions.

Once the morning came the two of them it was time to head back home and back to their duties as parents to their six month old son. The drive back to the apartment left them in renewed spirits and ready to face a new day with one another. When they arrived home they found Foreman in the kitchen feeding Liam his morning breakfast. It was given evidence that their friend is capable of looking after their six month old son in their absence. Despite having a fun filled romantic night to themselves the two of them did miss Liam's company.

"I see your night in the Big Apple went well?" Foreman replied scooping a spoonful of food for Liam to eat.

"Pretty swell trip," the two of them replied in unison. "Thanks again for looking after Liam."

"Don't worry it was no sweat looking after baby Cameron-Chase. There's some coffee I made and don't mind me raiding your pantry shelf to find it." Foreman said. "Hey you didn't mind if Remy crashed here last night?"

"You think we have a problem with your girlfriend sleeping over?" Chase added putting his and Cameron's bags in the bedroom. "Just as long as our son wasn't subjected to anything beyond PG rated content."

"So I wouldn't want to mention about the dirty porn magazines and movies that we brought over?" Foreman sarcastically commented joking with the two parents. "Come on your little tyke is six months old so he doesn't have a clue what we are talking about. Besides, when Remy found out I was taking care of Liam she offered to help look after him. She crashed here last night after a long day shift but then she got paged in this morning to work to handle an emergency. Apparently the cops did a raid last night somewhere in downtown Trenton. It was on the news some club had this massive rave going on and there was some speculations that there was some drug dealing going on."

"Who in their right mind will be stupid enough to do something like that?" Cameron asked and took over feeding Liam his breakfast.

"People who are looking for an idiotic adrenaline rush." Chase replied pouring himself some coffee. "Trust me...I know what it's like and the people who seek them."

"But at least you were nowhere near downtown and most certainly you managed to get your head straight." Cameron commented knowing that Chase was recalling his experiences with Jenny. She couldn't imagine the scenario in which Chase winded up like Jenny who struggled everyday with her addiction and withdrawal symptoms. There were days at work that she too were see the signs like House and Foreman noticed displayed by an addict. In all honesty it sometimes made Cameron wonder just how Chase managed to cope with dating a heroin addict while she was gone. It surprised both men with her joining in on their conversation and how relatively calm she was okay with the subject.

"If amazes me to see that you're okay with the stuff I did while you were away including hooking up with Jenny." Chase said nervously. "Why do you seem calm talking about this stuff? You know how I feel about addicts and you probably be down my throat by now and calling me a hypocrite for being involved with one. We spent an amazing night together and now we're suddenly talking about some ex-fling of mine I dated while you were in Chicago."

"Everyone does stupid things and sometimes people have done things that they regretted doing in life," Cameron replied. "I don't have a problem and it doesn't bother me that your talking about Jenny's addiction because I know maybe deep down you were trying to lookout for her and help in anyway. It's your nature to help and she'll rely on you...to help her when she gets herself in a bend."

"I love you Ally and only you." He assured her looking at her. "All that matters to me is you and Liam because you two are my first priority in my life. I'm not going to lose you again and I will do anything to make things right the second time around. I don't want a life without you or our son because you don't know how much I need you two in my life. I just...want something for once that keeps in line and something worth living for."

"Wow I can suddenly feel the love in the air." The two of them forgot to acknowledge Foreman's presence in the kitchen as Liam let out a small giggle. "Like everyone will say you guys are two of a kind."

"Thank you for that remark," Cameron smiled burping the baby. "See Liam at least we got someone who is a fan of our romance."

"Hey Foreman do you think we can ask you for another favor?" Chase asked as Foreman was about to make his exit for the day. "Are you doing anything this Saturday?"

"Why are you asking?" Foreman asked questionably.

"Do you think you and Remy could meet us down at City Hall on Saturday." Cameron said looking back at Chase. "There are some things we need your help with."

"And you want us to keep this quiet until Saturday?" Foreman said. "You know if we go that means you two owe us big time."

"Of course sometimes being friends with Eric Foreman there's always a pricetag on it." Cameron smiled. "I guess we'll see you at work then."

* * *

It was time again to resume another work week at Princeton Plainsboro when Cameron was allocating time between working in the ER and working in Diagnostics. With the bliss of Valentine's Day weekend over it was time for her and Chase to return to reality and another day earning money to support both their son and clean up Cameron's mountain pile of debts. She finished issuing a few discharge papers to a couple of patients in the ER for the day and headed back to the Diagnostics Department with a clipboard and folder in hand. Her and Chase spent the last few days being completely discreet about their personal affairs especially around House. Knowing their boss he'll find a way to obtain the information he needed one way or another by any means.

As she made her way to the elevator she looked inside one of her files she was holding at the application she was filling out for a marriage license. Her mind wonder back to their night on Valentine's Day in the hotel when Chase asked her to marry him again. It was then when Cameron confessed that she never had the heart to finalize the divorce papers she sent him a year ago because of her pregnancy. In her heart she didn't want Liam to grow up without a father and it came as a shock to Chase to learn that night that they were still legally married. However, instead they came up with a compromise and decided to go to City Hall on Saturday to renew their wedding vows as an assurance. Once Cameron boarded the elevator she held the door open for another doctor rushing to board it which was Jenny.

"Thanks for holding the elevator," Jenny replied panting from running for the elevator. "I need to go to the lab and run some tests for Dr. Riley."

"It's not a problem," Cameron said feeling a little awkward and tense sharing an elevator with a woman she knew was involved with Chase in her absence. Though she kept telling herself and him that it didn't bother her knowing her background made her a bit nervous to be around Jenny.

"You're filling out an application for a marriage license at City Hall?" Jenny suddenly asked. "Are you and Dr. Chase getting married again? Oh gosh I'm sorry I shouldn't...I mean...it's not...I..."

"It's alright you don't have to be nervous around me because you dated my husband while we were separated." Cameron suddenly answered. "Yes it's a marriage license and it's true Robert and I are getting married again. We're trying to keep it discreet as we can so people don't suspect we're rushing into this reunion too fast. Actually...we're still legally married because I never finalized our divorce papers because of Liam. We then decided just to go to City Hall instead to renew our vows."

"For the record if you want to know he actually told me the divorce papers he mailed to you...he never signed them." Jenny added surprising Cameron. "I'm guessing you know what kind of person I am and I understand why he loves you so much. He never had the heart to sign those papers and all those times we were a thing of some sort I knew he never was looking for a commitment. Robert's heart...you had it long before and it was something I couldn't compete with. Maybe your union will be the saving grace he can hold onto as long as it keeps him away from exploring the low point. I gave him the pardon out of our little thing because he needed to see what he'll end up losing if he stayed. I will never have his heart like you do and sometimes I wish I could find someone to be with and share the experience like what you two have."

"I know about your heroin addiction and I'm surprise you were the last person I expected him to hook up while I was gone," Cameron said. "Why are you telling me that I need to keep Robert away from exploring the low point?"

"Because I showed him what he needed to fight for and get back." Jenny answered surprising Cameron with her blunt honesty. "I showed him things and gave him the adrenaline rushes he was seeking to fill the void he had during that year you were away. It was like watching honest guys suddenly falling from grace and that's what I do and I accept it. He's a smart guy and I don't want to rope him into my world anymore nor I don't him poking into it that's why you're here. Like I said the story of Allison Cameron and Robert Chase is far from over. Just promise me one thing...whatever happens or whatever goes down just stand by each other? When I first heard that you two were dating I've been a fan of your relationship and it feels odd telling this to the woman whose husband used to drive me around during one of my infamous transaction."

"I have no intention because I made a promise to Liam that he'll have his father and I won't imagine a life without Robert in it. I need him in my life and he's all I got that matters to me." Cameron said noticing Jenny slightly twitching a bit. "Are you okay Dr. McKessie? Do you need any help or something?"

"One more thing...if you ever see me outside of work or in public the person that is talking to you right now in this elevator isn't the same person you see outside of this hospital." Jenny replied as the elevator doors open. "I just want you to know that I live two different lives in and out of this hospital and I want people to know me from my life as an employee in this hospital instead of the addict some people know me for." Once Cameron reached her floor she spotted Chase walking down the hallway as Jenny stood in the elevator to head up to her destination. "Keep hold onto him by whatever means necessary he has your heart all this time and don't worry your personal affairs I never heard anything about them."

Chase spotted Cameron coming off the elevator and was surprise to catch a glimpse of Jenny inside. He didn't want to imagine what the conversation those two women had in the elevator because one he feared which side of Jenny will end up talking to his wife, and second he didn't want to imagine what Cameron will say about the relationship during her time away. The revelation to discover that him and Cameron were still legally married made him wonder if his relationship he had with Jenny constituted as infidelity, but they were separated during the time, but still married. They were two different women but deep down there was apart of him that cared for them in different ways, one out of love and the other as a colleague in need of help. A smile came across Cameron's face as she walked up and gave him a kiss.

"Is it okay to ask what you two were talking about in the elevator?" Chase asked nervously.

"Let's just say that it's about two women who have their priorities in line and exchanging what matters in life to them." Cameron assured him holding his hand. "I'm fine Robert and Dr. McKessie and I are cool. "

"I was worried about which person you will end up meeting in the elevator either the radiologist or the heroin addict but I don't want to scare you and I..."

"You don't have to be ashamed of the things you did while I was gone. You know me Robert I'm a forgiven person and if there is still guilt inside of you for getting involved with her stop okay? Stop thinking I'm going to be mad at you because it's going to take a lot than you think to try to push me away. I've told you countless times I'm not going anywhere nor is our son because I made him a promise to have his father in his life. If filling out this marriage license application doesn't constitute as a sign of love and commitment I have for you then show me. Then I could find a way to prove to you that you are worth everything even if I feel I sometimes don't deserve you."

"For a moment I thought I was the self loathing and doubtful one but when you mentioned that we still married it was a glimmer of hope I still held onto during my time of dissolution. I'm not regretting anything that happened to us in the last few months and even if it took a near encounter with a brush of death with our son or an encounter with an addict to prove it I don't regret anything. Every night I thought about you while you were gone and in my angst need for an adrenaline rush you were always on my mind. Being away from you and trying to fill that void inside Allison made me just realize how much I needed you in my life. I won't let you down and I promise that I will do anything in my power to make you happy again. I'm not going to go back on asking you to renew our vows again I want to. I love you Allison Cameron and I swear to you that I won't lose you again because frankly you'll always be my miracle."

"Shut up please." Cameron smiled through the tears in her eyes. "You're always so sappy when you suddenly start pouring your heart out and yes I love you too, always. So I guess we'll be dropping this off our paperwork to City Hall later?"

"Yeah we can slip out early for the day and get this sorted out. I'm sorry for making you cry again Ally."

"As long as I'm crying because I am happy you're forgiven."

* * *

Saturday came quickly and after spending a week struggling to keep their renewal ceremony discreet Cameron and Chase finally made it to city hall. It wasn't an over the top wedding they had the first time around but after convincing the minister to let them renew their vows and providing the documents needed to fully legalize their marriage once more they were all set to go. They viewed the courtroom at the few people sitting in the audience either waiting to get married or in attendance. Chase waited outside in the hallway with Foreman for Cameron after she told him that Liam needed to be changed. When Foreman and Thirteen learned the reason why they wanted them to come down to city hall they agreed to be witnesses to their colleagues' renewal ceremony. However it was in their minds a second wedding another time around.

"I just wanted to say thanks for coming down here mate," Chase replied waiting in the hallway with Foreman. "I know it's just too much to ask...and I know that I wasn't the best person to get along with while I was going through some stuff. Ally and I would have been fine by ourselves coming down here if you didn't want to."

"Well Remy and I are here and you two needed witnesses to your renewal ceremony." Foreman added. "So you and Cameron never finalized your divorce did you?"

"Never...we were still married for over a year it was just the time apart from each other was something we needed to rethink our relationship. Renewing our wedding vows is our way of saying we're going to make this work for good not just for Liam's sake but for us. I'm going to be a good husband and father to our son and I promise I will be there for her always. Why did it take me a year to realize just how much I needed Allison in my life?"

"Just make sure you don't hurt her because she' been through hell and back." Foreman replied displaying his slight concern for Cameron's wellbeing. "Your wife loves you and if coming back to Princeton means anything then it tells you that she needs you and loves you. Despite all the crap you did while she was gone I never seen so much loyalty and devotion one woman has for her man. With all the stuff you did I'm surprise Cameron didn't fly back to Chicago and took your son with her."

"That's because I'm staying this time around and it's a promise," Cameron smiled holding Liam. "Are you ready for this?"

"Getting married the second time around...there's no going back right babe?" Chase replied. "Hey do you mind taking him?"

"Okay come on Liam we're going to watch mommy and daddy get married again." Thirteen said taking Liam from Cameron's arms. "You two should go inside now."

It wasn't the glamorous or fancy wedding that they had the first time around in the garden. They didn't have a detailed guest list or decorations or an expensive brand name suit and dress, but the two of them were fine wearing a simple no name brand suit and dress that wasn't too expensive but suitable for the occasion. Instead Chase and Cameron decided to renew their wedding vows in a low key ceremony at city hall with their son along with Foreman and Thirteen as their witnesses. It didn't matter if their renewal ceremony was in a plain old business building with a city appointed minister overlooking the proceedings and a few other strangers in the room who were waiting to get married. What mattered to them was this was their day to restart all over again, making it right the second time around although they weren't legally divorced.

"Given the circumstances that you two were legally separated for over a year and never finalized your divorce I find it warming that you two want to renew and finally validate your marriage the second time around. I know you two waited a year for this and you are very busy so I will make this short." Neither Chase nor Cameron were truly listening to what he was saying, only focusing on each other and ignoring the wandering eyes of everyone in the room. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Allison and Robert in holy matrimony."

"Robert Chase, do you take Allison Cameron as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do." He smiled with his eyes focused on Cameron.

Chase took a deep breath, as he recited to repeat the words of the minister. "I, Robert Case, take you, Allison Cameron, as my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Allison Cameron," the minister said, turning to Cameron. "Do you take Robert Chase as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

A few tears ran down Cameron's face as she repeated the minister's words. "I, Allison Cameron, take you, Robert Chase, as my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Now it's time to exchange the rings and say with this ring I thee wed." The two of them did as the minister instructed by exchanging the rings before he administered the final proceeding."By the power invested in me and the state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you husband and wife...once again. You may kiss your bride."

Chase pulled Cameron into a searing kiss, not hesitating one bit. Some of the witnesses in the room applause including Thirteen and Foreman before the minister announced them. "Congratulates, Dr. and Mrs. Chase you are now married again."

"Ever thine. Ever mine. Ever ours." He whispered in her ear kissing her once more.

"Forever yours." Cameron replied back. Just for those few moments the drama from last year was a remnant of the past for them. This was their time to start anew the second time around hoping that the second time around. "Now you're stuck with me for good."

Leaving city hall with a feeling of new bliss and renewal Chase and Cameron couldn't wait to start their life again. They decided to head out for dinner with Foreman and Thirteen to celebrate their marriage along with Liam since this was something to share with people that mattered. While they were making their way to the parking lot, they weren't aware of where they were heading that they accidentally collided with another person they walked by.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry sir I didn't see you there..." Chase hurried trying to help the guy up until him and Cameron were stopped in their tracks by the person they were helping up.

"It's my bad I didn't..." It was pure circumstances that the last person Cameron wanted to see was someone from her past. "Oh gosh Thatcher?"

"Hey there little sis...it's been a long time." Those were the only words that could come out of her brother's mouth until he noticed just who his sister was with. "So this is an unexpected surprise isn't it?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Hey there little sis...it's been a long time." Those were the only words that could come out of her brother's mouth until he noticed just who his sister was with. The last time Cameron saw anyone in her immediate family was over a year ago after she came back home to Chicago. The memories of her last Christmas with her family wasn't the joyful homecoming she got after she first announced her pregnancy to her family. One minute she was full of bliss and joy remarrying and renewing her wedding vows with Chase the next minute seeing her older brother Thatcher just brought back the memories of her year of dissolution in her mind. "So this is an unexpected surprise isn't it?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cameron sneered.

"I've been trying to track you down for months and half the letters I sent to you kept on coming back until I contacted Will and Rosalyn. They told me that you left Chicago a couple months ago to seek treatment for your baby. I was here in New Jersey stationed at the local army base after coming back from my last tour in the Middle East. I'm awaiting my discharge papers from my superior officer to be processed. My three years of service is up and once that's processed I'm going back home to my wife and kids. I never expected in a million to one shot when Will and Roslyn mentioned you moved back to Princeton you got your old job back and got back together with Robert Chase."

"Well you know life is full of surprises," Cameron replied holding Chase's hand. "Robert and I just renewed our wedding vows just now."

"I like to say congratulations to the pair of you," Thatcher said. "So...the last time I saw my little sister was during last Christmas when you came back home. Listen I'm sorry about what happened at dinner with mom and dad and I knew it was out of line for them to criticize you about your relationship with Robert or your pregnancy. I wish...circumstances were different. Allison I didn't mean to sit back and watch them drive you out of their house and have you spend Christmas alone."

"They could have done worse but it's always me they'll be hard on because I make reckless choices. It's like what mom and dad told me that I'm naive and a self-destructive idiot for making too many wrong choices. Hey they didn't hassle you with all those times you left during your service with the army. They thought you had your head straight on while I didn't and they'll take every little chance they got to remind me of everything that went wrong in my life. Don't you lie to me Thatcher James Cameron you better tell me why you're here? Was it mom and dad who sent you?"

"Allison at the end of the day...they're still our parents and I'm sorry giving the recent circumstances with them. They...were hoping to see you." It was enough for Cameron to suddenly walkaway from her brother back to the car with Liam in toll. She didn't want to let him finish explaining his reason for coming to Princeton on behalf of their parents. Foreman and Thirteen excused themselves and decided to meet up with Chase and Cameron later on. Chase's hopes for giving Cameron a drama free day to renew their vows were thwarted after witnessing an unpleasant reunion between brother and sister. "Allison! Come on can we talk about this?"

"Look I think it's best that you just leave for now...she's been through enough already." Chase stepped in to try to diffuse the tension happening. "You don't understand the things Allison has been through the last year and I will...like to take my wife home please."

"That's the thing about my sister...her life has been nothing but drama and traumatic experiences." Thatcher sighed. "I should have looked out for her better and our parents wouldn't have this negative impact on her. Whatever tension or issues she has with them is way beyond what went on last year. It's more like years worth of unsolved issues and they know she has to come back because of that annual thing every year. Her friends Will and Roslyn are flying back to Chicago and they were wondering if Allison was coming? Knowing her this might be my folks' last chance to talk to her before their relationship completely gets destroyed."

"Why are you telling me this?" Chase asked questionably. "Are you trying to convince me to talk to your sister on your behalf?"

"She's your wife and the mother of your son...if it's any consolation to you Robert I'm not like my parents who disapproved of your relationship with my sister. You were the one thing that made sense in her life that's why she never had the heart to sign the divorce papers. What my parents assumed is that after everything she's been through since she was eighteen years old impacted her life. Back then she was a completely different person, not this career orientated woman she is now. Since then Allison's relationship with our parents hasn't been the same and she grew up resenting and upset with them because she felt let down by them. Back then something bad really happened in my sister's life and it wasn't her first husband dying. All I could say is when it comes to love that is something really fragile for Allison to hold onto. She had a lot of people that she cared about "leave" and what my parents feared for her was how her life will turn out or how it will impact her. It's your choice whether you get her to open up or not...sooner or later she has to confront all of her problems head on."

"What you're asking me is setting your sister up for another traumatic showdown I can't do that to her. Your sister spent a year living in dissolution and wandering if our son was going to live to see his first birthday, she lost her job at Children's Memorial because the parents of a twelve year old patient she had filed a deposition against her blaming her for their daughter's untimely death. That deposition filed against her cost her any chance of working in any resident positions in Pediatrics and not to mention she got evicted, and she kept asking herself every night why did your parents leave her to fend for herself?"

"Robert get in the car let's just go home!" He heard Cameron yelling from the car. "Tell my brother if he wants to call me he can talk to me except if he's only here because of my parents. If they made it clear to me they didn't want anything to do with me then fine so be it unless you have another reason to track me down and see me unexpectedly."

"Hey even if you had your fair share of problems with mom and dad I know you won't turn down going back every year because of Jesse and your friends." Something about that name showed Chase that it somehow hit a nerve inside of Cameron. She just furiously glared at her brother as he watched the intense exchange of looks between them. There goes his perfect wedding day ruined by getting caught in between a family feud, but he reminded himself of the vows he renewed to stand by his wife and help her. "You know what happened wasn't your fault and what mom and dad did was for your best interest to save you. Allison...at least tell Robert about Jesse and the others because he deserves to know."

"You have no right to bring that name up in front of my family so just leave me alone." Cameron snapped trying to keep her composure.

"I'm sorry for not being there Ally...you're lucky to have someone like Robert around and no matter what you'll always be my little sister even if you hate me or resent me." Thatcher replied walking up to Cameron. "You take care little sis okay? Robert take care of them since she needs someone to fall back on. I'm going to give you my number if you want to talk. Just promise...you won't hurt her again okay?"

"I know that's my family you're talking about," Chase murmured. "I made a promise to them. She still loves you guys...I wish I was fortunate to have a family like yours growing up."

* * *

The car ride back to the condo was silent and Cameron hasn't spoken one word since the parking lot incident. The only thing she did was remain quiet in the passenger seat glancing every once in awhile at the backseat at Liam letting out gurgling sounds in his carseat. Chase felt a grip in one hand noticing that Cameron's hand grasped his and he had his other hand on the steering wheel. This was suppose to be a drama free day for them but unfortunately drama follows them and he chose that life when he chose Cameron. She was deemed "unfixable" and damaged that came with a lot of baggage, but he was no different himself. This is his wife, the mother of his child and yes they had problems, issues and secrets between each other. When was the last time their relationship was ever normal? They weren't one of those typical stereotype couples who had the perfect romantic relationship that was blissful and drama free.

Their relationship has been one rollercoaster ride and he knew her history of being troubled and having difficulty keeping relationships. It was then until she met Chase she took the biggest gamble and faced the challenge of committing to a real relationship. The death of her first husband still had an impact on her and messed her up even more in life, but he had a feeling that whoever this Jesse person somehow also had a major impact on her too. This was suppose to be their day and now instead of being happy, Chase became intrigued to figure out the mysteries behind Cameron's reluctance to go back home and Thatcher's claims to get the truth of what happened to her years ago.

"Well that was an eventful day." Chase said, trying to lighten the mood. "Hey at least we're hitched again."

"That's all I wanted to validate our marriage once again Dr. Chase." She smiled making out with him in their condo before he stopped. "What is it?"

"We have an audience watching mommy and daddy go all smoochy." He smiled pointing to Liam still in his carrier. "Do you find something amusing in watching your parents make out little guy?"

"Oh come on Liam is our son and usually only falls asleep listening to songs by Oasis when he gets fussy. Besides we made out a couple of times and he doesn't seem to mind it." Cameron replied placing Liam in the playpen. "Our son just watched us get married again he's used to all the loving in the house. Besides he's still wide awake from all the excitement he had today and besides this is suppose to be our wedding night. Is it hard to ask for a drama free night with my husband and son?"

"It's hard to avoid drama because it always follows us doesn't it?" Maybe he should have thought twice before saying that to her. He could tell by the look on her face he hit another nerve in Cameron once again. "I'm sorry about that babe I..."

"No it's alright it will only be a matter of time before I ended up seeing Thatcher again. I'm guessing Will and Rosalyn told my brother where to find me." She eventually ended up checking the messages on both her phone and on their apartment phone and truth be told she managed to get one from her friends in Chicago telling her about Thatcher and asking her whether she was coming for a visit. "Well message received too late."

"Your friends from Chicago called?" Chase asked. "Trying to warn you about your brother?"

"A little too late...and asked whether if I was going to fly back anytime soon." These days Cameron hardly brought up her time in Chicago except her year of dissolution but she really never talked about her past. For Chase that part of Cameron still remained a mystery to him and giving his encounters with Cameron's parents they weren't particularly fans of their relationship.

"Your brother mentioned someone named Jesse...and I noticed that name struck a chord in you." Chase suddenly asked stopping her. "I know it's our wedding day and it's too late to ask for a drama free day but you know us. When is there a day that we don't have drama in our lives? I know this isn't the ideal second wedding you asked for and something about whoever he is had a big impact on you. I love you Ally and I will do anything to help you and I'd take in all the drama, complications, all the problems you have in your life because well I'm a big sucker who owes you a lot for putting you through so much. You don't have to talk about this and I know this isn't the day to ask you..."

"Jesse Talbot was one of my childhood friends I grew up with in Chicago. I've known him since the second grade." It was only before a matter of time she picked up Liam and grabbed Chase's hand leading them into the guest room. Some of the packed boxes that remained in the closet of the guest room were still unopened. The guest room was still used as a spare room for Cameron to store some of her belongings that she couldn't fit into the drawers and closet space in the master bedroom she shared once again with Chase. Both Chase and Liam watch Cameron dig in the closet for a particular box that she labeled from her old days and dumping the contents on the bed.

The two of them along with their son sat on the bed as she showed them an old photo album with pictures of her friends from high school and a younger Cameron from her teenage days. Chase's eyes were drawn to each of the pictures in particular the ones that featured her with a teenage boy with short brown hair and brown eyes holding embracing a young Cameron. He then turned to the other pictures that featured them with a group of friends at various locations from parties; to school events; or at home. Something about these pictures caused him to try to see if he could recognize the Cameron he knew now, but these pictures gave him a glimpse of his wife from a different perspective.

"You must have had a lot of friends back then?" Chase commented.

"It was better...if I showed you instead of explained it to you." Cameron added flipping through the pages. "This isn't the wedding night I had envisioned with me taking you a trip down memory lane."

"You're my wife and we're in this together no matter what." He assured her. "I'm guessing this was the happier times in your life."

"Jesse was my high school boyfriend, well he was my first love and high school sweetheart as people will call it. The other people in the pictures were my best friends I grew up with since childhood." Cameron continued showing the pictures. "This picture was taken during this open mic night at this place we used to hangout during the day. The ginger haired girl is Adele Wicks I knew her since the second grade. The guy next to Adele in the picture is Grady Fowler. I met him a year after I became friends with Jesse and Adele and of course there's Will. I knew Will because we were next door neighbors. Roslyn was also a friend of mine too but she moved schools when we were in our sophomore year of high school, but dated Will despite it. You remember Will and Roslyn right?"

"They were at the wedding I remember...but what about your other friends?" Chase asked as her face started crumbling. "Why didn't they come?"

"It's a long story but what I could tell you about my friends was Jesse got this scholarship to study music at Julliard while Grady planned to attend UCLA on a full-time sports scholarship and Adele was bond for Yale to study political science. I attended NYU to study medicine and to be close to Jesse while Will and Rosalyn went to MIT. Jesse and I dated since sophomore year and I loved him. I was a different person back then, a sort of wild child and really loved rock music thanks to Jesse. When we were younger Jesse and our friends started this band for the fun called No Census. It was the only name that sounded decent for a band and we performed at various gigs. My parents thought something was wrong with me the more I kept spending my free time with my friends and they didn't know the intent of just how much Jesse meant to me. I was one of those teenagers who were into the whole "sex, drugs and rock n roll" phase. We had a good life back then and it seemed like yesterday I was eighteen living a carefree life, graduated from high school with my best friends in the world and ready to take the next steps in our lives."

"Do you want to continue on with the story babe?" Chase asked shyly. "It's no pressure if you don't want to keep going I understand."

"It's going to be that time of the year soon to visit Chicago. I want to go because it's something important I have to do and a promise to keep, but I don't want to do this alone. Seeing my brother again brought back those memories from last Christmas when I told my parents about my pregnancy. The last time I talked to my parents was after Liam ended up in the hospital the second time I called my parents to tell them of the situation. You know what they told me? They said I should...just let him go because it will be a burden to let him suffer. They think it was the only way to spare myself anymore pain and trauma but they kept it buried underneath for years since I was eighteen years old. They did it to me one too many times after Jesse but I'm not going to go through it again because I'm sick of it. Hey Robert...can I ask you a favor?"

"You can ask me anything," Chase replied stroking her head. "I'm your husband I'm here for you."

"Do you think...you and Liam can come with me on my next trip to Chicago?" Cameron asked timidly. "If you want to know what really happened to my friends the rest of the story lies back home. Thatcher is right I have to confront happened to me all those years ago. But I can't do this alone...will you be there?"

"Just tell me...when you want me to call the airline so we can book our flight and tickets," Chase replied giving her a kiss. "First we need to get some vacation time off and just tell me when you want to go."

"So much for our wedding night huh?" Cameron kind of chuckled noticing Liam was fast asleep again. "We get married and our day ends off on an offbeat note doesn't it?"

"Well we could still salvage the rest of our weekend till Monday when we got to go back to work."

* * *

Monday morning came by again and it was time for head back to work at Princeton Plainsboro. Part of their morning routine included dropping Liam off at Cuddy's house with Marina since she also took care of Cuddy's daughter Rachel. However it didn't make sense since both of them lived about fifteen minutes away from the hospital while Cuddy's house was a forty minute drive away from Princeton Plainsboro. They tried to cut back on the travel time and tried to workout an agreement with Cuddy to accommodate Marina's schedule to take care of both Rachel and Liam. Chase and Cameron had to cut back on paying Marina for a little while trying to fix up Cameron's credit and payoff anymore of her debts that ended being forward to collections. To cut back on cost, including their son's nanny Cameron and Chase had to rework their schedules and even bring their own son to work with them and only use Marina when they needed her for emergencies if they both worked overtime.

There were talks in the hospital about them running into a bit of financial troubles but both of them ignored the rumors and gossip among the hospital staff. Requesting for time off was simple since Cuddy was generous enough to give them two weeks paid vacation within the next month or so. Their boss had a soft spot for them and after noticing Liam's more frequent presence in the hospital made her sympathizes and will try to find to talk to Marina with a new agreement. The two of them took the request forms to fill out back to Diagnostics.

"Oh look I'm guessing House's Daycare is back in business again." House smirked looking at them as they entered the conference room with Liam in toll. "Let me guess cutting back again on the nanny? I got to compliment you two remarried newlyweds again on filling our department with the nice aroma wombat junior is leaving."

"You knew we got remarried again?" Chase replied figuring out somehow he got the truth out from Foreman. "Figures nothing gets pass you House."

"It was bound to happen so we shouldn't expect anything from him." Cameron smiled showing off her wedding ring. She set the carrier down on the couch with Liam in it while they hung their coats to join House and Foreman at the table. "So do you want to rub it in our faces that we're idiots for being involved again?"

"You two are competent enough to know whether you're both compatible with each other or not and I'm not going to comment on your personal life. What you do in or out of this hospital will affect how well you perform on behalf of this department. I frankly don't keep tabs on how long your marriage will last but giving the circumstances that not one of you had the gull to sign the little D papers tells me a few things. One, Cameron's reasons of not signing at the time was because she had the little half bred Aussie in the oven and didn't want wombat junior to grow up with the bastard stigma. Second, Chase's reasons for not signing is that glimmer of hope during his idiotic period of stupidity and adrenaline rushes with Radiology junkie needed to get his Aussie heart back in sync and prayed his little glimmer of hope still exists. Three, your little wedding this past weekend wasn't you two remarrying since you never divorced constituted more like a renewal of those lovely vows giving the stigma that this time both of you made the all so heartfelt promise not to screw up since baby Chameron changed the playing field. Did I cover most of the basis there?"

"Just say congratulations House and we'll be satisfied with that." Chase and Cameron replied overseeing their boss' sarcasm.

"For someone like Cameron who loves the over the top weddings I'm guessing the over the top debt mountain tells me that you two had to settled for a less than three hundred dollar wedding in good old city hall and to validate your marriage license according to the state of New Jersey." House added as suddenly Liam gave a slight glaring look at House from across the table. "Hey what's the matter little joey? Are you pissed off that Uncle House took a jab at mommy and daddy? Gosh that kid looks angry when I make sarcastic remarks towards mommy and daddy."

"And besides House he enjoys getting used to his surroundings at Princeton Plainsboro." Cameron said taking Liam out of the carrier. "And please don't try to hide Liam from Robert and me. You know you literally spooked Wilson the last time when you decided to let him "nap" in Wilson's office. It took us nearly an hour last week to find him and tore up half the hospital to look for our son."

"The last thing we need is a call from social services saying we're bad parents." Chase replied in a serious tone. "We would hire a nanny...but money has been a bit tight around the house."

"And judging by the forms you're carrying in your hands you two are looking for a destination place to have a second honeymoon?" House replied. "I hear that Chicago is less of the windy city it is during this time of the year. You two picked up the vacation forms from Human Resources and you're looking for my autograph aren't you?"

"Since it's impossible for us to say it's none of your business yes we're going to Chicago for a few days. We rather fill out these forms so we can process them and get our time off. Don't get any ideas House that I'm going to run off again with Liam and leave Chase. We renewed our vows and he's coming with me for a few days. We got business to deal with."

"Frankly I don't care about where you two are going and I won't pry into the details of your complicated yet elaborate relationship." House added playing with his signature tennis ball on his desk. "The two of you are compatible with each other because of the baggage attached to you. It makes me wonder sometimes why you two still want to stand side by side with each other when others will high tail and run to avoid dealing with your baggage. There is something poetic, tragic and yet mysterious about your relationship and I am assuming that I got you two figured out. Most idiotic couples I encounter are idiots but the two of you redefine the romantic sap idea of commitment and trust because the little road we can dissolution. I must applause you for that. However, in a twist of irony you two manage to leave pondering what other baggage from your torrid pasts you deluded to each other. Whatever it is you got hidden in the closet at the end of the day the whole no secrets policy will come to play. The two of you are good doctors but make sure that you don't bring too much baggage with you to work because the last thing we need is a mess of clutter laying around this hospital."

"We know where to draw the line and if you're looking out for our wellbeing as a couple...just say it." Chase said watching House sign off on their vacation forms. A moment later their pagers went off indicating the start of their workday. A slight smiled formed on both Cameron and Chase's faces walking past their boss as they silently passed off their son to House. Without hesitation House took the infant watching his two employees walkout to do their jobs. "We'll be back soon Liam."

Once he was alone in the office with Liam as company once again, House just held the baby in silence for a few moments before he let out a giggle. "Okay little half breed one between you and me in all honesty I think mommy and daddy's second time around the block will be more interesting this time around. Your parents have got to be two of a kind because of the baggage they carry but that's what makes their relationship work. I don't know why but a little heads up when you end up seeing your home town little wombat...whatever issues mommy has you can count on your hopeless romantic Aussie daddy to be there for her. Do you want to know why...because he's a sap for your mom and for you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

March went by quickly in a flash for both Cameron and Chase who enjoyed the bliss of being married once again. The winter weather soon to dwindled once spring began to settle and April made it's presence known with gray and wet weather. The warm air begins to settle in it became a bit more warmer outside and most of the leaves on the trees slowly started to grow back. They still had Liam to keep them in line and make life more interesting once after reaching eight months and started displaying his mobile skills to his parents. By that time Liam began to learn to crawl around the condo Chase bought the baby fences needed to keep their son's mobility around the condo to a limit.

Cameron was getting the baby ready for his first trip of the year. Chase was checking with the airline to ensure that they'll be on time for their flight to Chicago. Getting the tickets was pretty simple thanks to Chase redeeming the Air Miles points he accumulated on his credit card to book their flight at a discount rate. It came to the time for her to make her annual trip to Chicago but this time she wasn't going alone because she felt that Chase needed to know the truth of the story she told him the night of their wedding.

The plane ride to Chicago was quiet and the three of them enjoyed each others company as a family. What disappointed Cameron is she learned that her friends Rosalyn and Will weren't in town after she found out they were heading to Louisiana to visit some of Rosalyn's relatives. This was suppose to be an annual thing they did every year on behalf of Jesse and their friends and suddenly she was going back home alone on their behalf. Reluctantly Cameron accepted an invitation to stay with her brother Thatcher after he got resettled back home but luckily she was able to straighten things out with her brother before hand. Chase is still trying to figure out the mysteries behind Cameron's past but he trusted his wife and made the promise to love and be there for her. Despite the protests he received from Cameron's parents against his relationship with her it didn't matter to him. He just wished they could see how important their daughter is to him and how much he loves her.

"Thanks for letting us stay here Thatch." Cameron replied as they settled into the guest room her brother setup for them. In her heart she couldn't hate her older brother because at least she still had one person in her family that cared about her. All those times he was away doing his service in the army she wished she had a place of sanctuary to run to when times were rough. However, she couldn't put the burden of her own problems on her brother's family because she felt it was unfair. Despite the love she got from her brother, in her parents' eyes Thatcher will always be the favorite child to them.

"Come on we're family and we're still cool right? Ally come on you can't hate on me." Thatcher slightly teased his younger sister. Their eyes were drawn on the eight month old baby crawling around the guestroom. "You got one little motor baby going there you guys. He's going to grow up having his dad's hair."

"Probably he'll develop the accent too." Chase added wanting to ask the infamous question that will hit a nerve in his wife. "Do your parents know that you've been discharged from the army?"

"Yeah Meredith told them I came home a few weeks back and they swung by the house to see the kids." Thatcher said turning to Cameron. "I'm picking up a few unemployment checks for now until I can find a job. Mom and dad were asking how you are doing?"

"Now they suddenly care about me after all those months they're just hoping I haven't screwed up my life yet." Cameron sneered. "You know what they're like since we were kids. To them you'll always be their golden boy because of everything you did and I ended up getting the short end of the stick. A few months ago they told me that I should have given up on Liam after he ended up in the hospital the second time because caring for an ailing baby will be too much of a burden on myself. How will you feel if they told that to you if either Miles, Iris or Deanna were critically sick in the hospital? Wouldn't you as a parent do everything in your power to save your child's life?"

"I would have done the same thing as you and had the doctors do everything in their power to save any of my kids." Thatcher said assuring them. "My sister said you two kept my little nephew alive when she came back to Princeton and he ended up in the hospital the third time. He's a miracle you know that and whatever my parents say don't take it to heart because they're not the ones who define your relationship...you two are. I can't believe Robert actually donated two pints of blood at the time to him after he started hemorrhaging while you Ally ended up donating a piece of your liver to him. It's a surprise he managed to survive a transfusion and a liver transplant at such a young age."

"He had his mother to help him through it when I wasn't there for him." Chase said recalling his own times of dissolution.

"But you're here for him now and that's all I wanted for our son." Cameron assured him taking a hold of his hand. "You have both of us and you're my family. I haven't felt this close to people I truly care about since...Jesse, Adele, and Grady."

"Ally I picked up the flowers you wanted and if you need anyone to watch Liam you could count on Mer and I to..."

"My son maybe only eight months old but I don't want to hide anything from him too. I'm bringing him with me and Robert to the cemetery." Cameron asked her brother. When Chase heard the word cemetery it meant one thing that whoever these people were probably dead. He knew of Cameron's track record with dying people and how personally the deaths of these people effected her life. She was married before to a dying man who had cancer and spent six months of her marriage watching him dying, but yet she married him because he didn't want him to die alone. He figured what Thatcher meant when he said Cameron was tired of people she cared about "leaving" her alone. It meant another death around her will be the last straw and it proved noteworthy during Liam's crisis. She left the room for a few moments leaving only Chase and Thatcher alone in the room with Liam.

"Okay so explain to me why she comes back every year to Chicago and visits a cemetery?" Chase asked questionably. "We both know your sister's track record with dying people or dead people I mean her first husband died of cancer. That effected her and messed her up unless...she told me about her high school boyfriend Jesse and her other friends Adele and Grady. I need to know...they they die too?"

"If you thought her first husband's death effected her big time losing your first love and two of your best friends in one night changes you. Being there right when it happened...is even worse." Thatcher walked to the cabinet and pulled out from a box an old newspaper clipping and quietly handed it to Chase. "These are one of those things that forever stays with Allison for the rest of her life. Although she was only eighteen years old when it happened it's a memory that still haunts her and she still hasn't recovered till this day from it. Life would have probably be different if they were still alive especially Jesse. That box where I got the article from were stuff from my sister's childhood, stuff she just buried in my cabinet but didn't have the heart to throw out. However, after a brush with death what you know about your life changes drastically just ask my sister."

"She can't run away forever from this can she?" Chase asked looking at Liam. "No wonder why she's so afraid of people leaving her it's because she doesn't want to deal with being alone. What am I suppose to do?"

"What you do best for my little sister...listen to her story because knowing Allison she'll open up to you."

* * *

The drive to the cemetery was silent for both Cameron and Chase. Chase suggested they leave Liam back at her brother's place while he accompanied his wife to the cemetery for her yearly visit but she wanted him there too. While she was driving the rental car they were riding in she spotted the old newspaper clipping in Chase's hand that contained information he needed to know. They shared turbulent and troubled secrets with each other about their personal lives and she was going to let her husband in on one that she fully never recovered from since she was eighteen years old. He read it the newspaper clipping and figured out the origins of Cameron's traumatic past, events that she never fully found closure with.

Once they pulled up to the cemetery Cameron held in her hand three small bouquet of carnations while she held her son. The first two headstones they quietly approached were that of her deceased friends Adele and Grady. Chase watched quietly as Cameron spoke at their grave sites about the details of the last year of her life from moving back to Princeton with Liam to renewing their wedding vows. He saw the vulnerable side of his wife emerging, the one that longed for the good old days where she wished for the company of her friends and longing for the social life she had back in the day. After they finished at Adele and Grady's graves she quietly took Chase's hand leading him about fifteen feet away from the graves to another grave that had some fresh flowers place in front of the headstone. It was there Chase realized whose grave they were standing in front of, Jesse Talbot as she passed Liam off to Chase.

"I came here sometime last year after I left Princeton because I needed some place to collect my thoughts." Cameron sighed placing the flowers in front of the headstone. "It's been twelve years since Jesse, Adele and Grady died in that car accident and every night I wonder to myself how am I still alive when they're not? I withdrew my application from NYU and attended Berkley instead to do my undergrad, then travel to Arizona and do my internship at Mayo and become a certified doctor. I thought I would have died that night in that car accident but I didn't and it doesn't make sense. It was one of those things we didn't expect that's the tragedy of it. I got to live my dreams while my friends and my high school boyfriend had their dreams buried with them six feet underground. Sometimes Rosalyn, Will and I would talk about what life would have been like if they lived, especially Jesse."

He read the details of the article her brother gave him about the car accident that happened on the night of their graduation party. It only gave him a brief summary describing how the Range Rover that Cameron was in that night with Jesse, Adele and Grady was hit by a semi truck at an intersection. It only described how Jesse died from internal injuries twenty four hours after admission to the hospital, Adele pronounced dead at the scene of the accident along with Grady but Cameron somehow being the only survivor of the accident in critical condition. These were people that Chase knew his wife cared about, and loved at one point in her life. It was a burden and a scar she had to live with.

"Did you ever talk about the night of the accident to anyone? I know it's been more than a decade Ally since then and you do this every year. Thatcher mentioned that you really didn't recover from the incident and this article only tells me a brief detail based on reports. What happened that night?" Chase asked as she grabbed hold of his hand.

"Rosalyn threw this graduation party at a penthouse suite in a hotel somewhere in downtown." Cameron sighed looking at the headstone. "I kept that article as a reminder of something that I will forever remember about my childhood. However, that article left out a few details. The day the accident happened was our graduation day from high school so Rosalyn's parents booked the penthouse suite at the Hilton hotel to host our graduation party. My parents didn't want me to go that night because they wanted to have our own party just the family. However, knowing me I wanted to celebrate with my friends the end of high school and Thatcher convinced my parents to let me go out that night. The party was fun and we even performed, our little band No Census and I unwillingly sang More than Words as a duet with Jesse. You could imagine that one minute we're celebrating graduating high school, talking about our plans for the fall, and hearing my summer plans with Jesse before we leave. Will videotaped the entire party and I only watched that tape maybe about three times since the accident. Will stayed at the hotel that night along with Rosalyn while Jesse drove me, Adele and Grady home."

At that moment her face started to tighten up as she started tearing up. "It just happened so suddenly and unexpectedly. Twenty minutes after we left the hotel there we were driving down an intersection of downtown Chicago in Jesse's Range Rover and we were just talking about how much we'll miss Rosalyn's parties once September starts. He was just driving through the intersection and he didn't see the Semi truck coming and he couldn't react quickly when that truck just collided into us. All I remember was the sound of screeching tires, broken glass and metal scratching on the pavement. I didn't know the extent of my injuries because in the back of my mind all I was worried about were my friends and that night I thought I was going to die just like the rest of them. They say almost dying doesn't change nothing, but dying changes everything and I don't know if it's miracle whether or not I lived it just sucks that three other people never got the chance at a future and I did."

"You must have loved him a lot I understand because he was the first person you ever loved." Chase replied with a bit of uncertainty in his voice. "That's something you can't forget even if they're alive or dead. I never got to experience having a first love and you're the only person that's my first love. However, you've been through two heartbreaks and I understand what you mean by being tired of people "leaving" you. If Jesse were still alive do you think life would have turned out different?"

"I don't know because I never thought about it and I try not to think about the accident except when it comes time for Jesse's birthday. Rosalyn, Will and I made a promise not to visit on their anniversary deaths but on Jesse's birthday every year once a year, whether it be all or us or one of us. I never imagined what would have happened if they survived but life is full of unexpected twists and turns isn't it? I was in coma for two weeks in critical condition but I survived and the first thing I asked my parents when I woke up was where my friends were. My parents told me I was involved in a fatal car accident and that Adele and Grady were instantly killed on impact and that Jesse and I were in critical condition when we were brought in. I asked my mom how Jesse was doing and she couldn't answer me until I learned of Jesse's death from one of the nurses. I never got the chance to say goodbye because for those two weeks I was asleep friends were being buried, including Jesse. I didn't want to think about the accident, and I avoided my parents' suggestion of talking to a therapist about my ordeal. I spent my entire summer packing up so I could go three miles away to school and away from Chicago and without my friends."

"Hey it's not your fault that you got to live but wouldn't they have wanted you to get on with your life?" Chase asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "What bothers you Allison is that you feel guilty for living your life and that moving on became the challenge afterwards. However, you should have been able to talk to someone about what you were going through instead of putting three thousand miles worth of distance away from everything you knew. We all wonder about the what ifs in life like I sometimes wondered what life would have been like if my father never left and my mom never became an alcoholic. It was your first experience having someone close to you die because you weren't prepared on how to deal with it and that's what traumatized you. I'm understanding why it hurts you deeply and it doesn't change what I feel for you and it's good you're finally opening up to someone about this."

"You deserve to know the whole truth about everything. I don't want any secrets between us and even if my friends were alive or not somehow you find a way to be an important person in my life, both of you." Cameron slightly smiled being relieved that Chase and Liam is here with him. In her heart she wanted him to know all there is about her past and about Jesse and the car accident. Even though her son was only a baby she felt that he too also had a right to know. There was a side of her that she had kept hidden from everyone for years. However her thinking was interrupted by Chase's cellphone ringing. He passed their son back to Cameron taking the phone call and his facial expression suddenly changed with a look of worry and uncertainty. "Babe what is it?"

"That's your brother on the phone." Chase said trying to conceal a few truths about her brother's call. "Meredith and the kids are home so it will give you time to get reacquainted with your nephew and nieces. Allison...your parents are coming over to Thatcher's place for a visit."

"Figures...I guess there's no point in running away again." There is disdain in Cameron's voice when he told her that her parents were coming over to Thatcher's place. Cameron hasn't talked to her parents since she left Chicago and it became difficult for her to maintain a steady relationship with them over their harsh criticism over the choices she made in her life especially after Liam's birth. However, he felt a bit suspicious over Cameron's remarks when she heard the mention of her folks. He knew she hasn't finished telling her recounts over a decade ago and something inside of him suspected the root of her resentment towards her folks all those years ago. "I figured I should decide to kill two birds with one stone and get this show over with. Come on let's get back with Liam and as always let's face the music with my parents."

"Hey I'm with you two all the way don't worry." Chase replied hearing Liam letting out giggling sounds. "Let's make a mental note as parents next time we take our son out for more pleasant family outings."

"What counts is we're spending time with him babe." She smiled holding their son. "You know when you asked if my life would have turned out different if Jesse were still alive I don't know what will happen. If he were still alive and somewhere down the road things never did work out for us I imagine somehow you would find a way into my life. I don't regret anything I did or the choices I made. I don't regret having Liam because he's our child that we created out of love. I learned down the road I needed to move on despite being unfixable or damaged there is someone out there who will accept for who I am and what I am. I couldn't ask for a second chance without you Robert and that's why I want my folks to know what I feel for you is real."

* * *

Once they arrived back at Thatcher's house it was a relief that there was no sign of Cameron's parents yet. However, she was pleased to see her sister-in-law Meredith once again along with her nieces and nephew. She and Chase got along with her brother's family fairly well and were even present at their wedding. Cameron's youngest niece Deanna served as the flower girl for their wedding as they recalled. Cameron owed a lot to Meredith as she told Chase that her sister-in-law was present with her during Liam's birth while her family was MIA from the hospital, with the exception of Thatcher. Meredith revealed to Chase that she stayed with Cameron at the hospital after the delivery and helped her for awhile. The two of them let Cameron's nieces and nephew play with Liam for awhile before anticipating the arrival of Cameron's parents.

By dinnertime Cameron's parents arrived at Thatcher's house to visit. Once his in-laws caught a glimpse of him with Liam he felt a sense of insecurity and tension from the way her parents were staring at him. For Thatcher's sake Cameron try her best to remain civil towards her parents despite the years of resentment and animosity she had towards them since the aftermath of the car accident years ago. Chase knew that his wife couldn't hide her frustrations over how their behavior would change based on how they interacted with Thatcher and her. She reluctantly let her parents get reacquainted with Liam despite them telling her months ago he would have been long gone but she proved them wrong.

"So I see Liam is doing well and he looks one hundred percent healthy." Diane Cameron replied looking at her daughter. "Everything with his health is in tact and there hasn't been any emergency room visits in the last few months?"

"No mother my son has been in great health in the last six months and yes his numbers have been in range since then. If you bother to pick up the phone and call to check up on your grandson yes he's still alive thanks to Robert and me. He wouldn't have been alive if it wasn't for the staff at Princeton Plainsboro because we owe them a lot for saving our son's life."

"Please don't talk to your mother like that Allison." Owen Cameron said addressing Cameron in the living room. "I see that you and Robert have re-establish a relationship and now committed into raising this kid together. So the last six months Liam and you been living with Robert in New Jersey? We didn't know where you were for the last six months after what happened with your job at Children's Memorial Hospital. The last we heard you were living with Rosalyn and Will and then your brother mentioned that you and Robert renewed your wedding vows two months ago."

"First of all Robert and I never divorced, we were legally separated and I didn't sign the divorce papers because I was pregnant with Liam." Cameron said with disdain and animosity in her voice. "Second, yes I lost my job at Children's Memorial just to remind you because you phoned me up that night when I told you what happened to the patient Haley Groff. Remember what you did afterwards you told me it was a complete ignorance on my part for letting a little girl die because I chose to put my needs as a mother first before a patient. I was thankful enough to go back to Princeton and to a job I loved before I made the idiotic decision over a year ago to move back here. What's next dad do you want to tell me that I'm being an idiot for letting Robert back into my life after everything that has happened to us?"

"Sis this is not the time come on can't we be civil for once?" Thatcher asked, trying to salvage what was left of his pathetic attempt at a nice family night together. Chase knew that nothing ever came good for Cameron whenever they spent quality time with her parents. Something inside of her snapped to release years worth of resentment, disappointment and animosity towards her parents. "Mom, dad please now is not the time. Gosh this always happens every single time what seems to be the problem. You wanted Allison to come home but frankly every single time we get together as a family you guys always have to bring up the car accident. It was twelve years ago just get over it."

"It's not that Thatcher it always begins with the car accident from high school. I know it's been twelve years since Jesse died but I'm moving on with my life and I only do this thing once a year out of respect for a guy I knew since childhood. I may have been naive, reckless or rebellious whatever you want to call it but I grew up over the years. I made foolish mistakes I admit it and you weren't proud of the choices I made in my life such as attending school three thousand miles away from home or marrying a dying guy at twenty one. I had a lot of people die on me over the years and yeah it impacted me and then you had the gall to tell me months backs that I should let my son go because it be a burden on me to care for a sick child. I made a promise to myself my son will have his father in his life. Where were you guys when I was heading down the road to dissolution after everything that happened to me?"

"Allison what are you talking about?" Chase asked questionably. "Is there something you're not telling me about the accident?"

"This is why it's difficult for you to ever get involved with anyone and what makes you think you'll ever get over what happened twelve years ago?" Diane asked. "You didn't understand that we did what we did as parents to save the life of our daughter. What you can't get over is the fact that you survived or did it bother you that Jesse's death came unexpectedly? If we did something terrible to you all those years to make you resent us just say it. The last thing we don't want is to lose you."

"Well you did a pretty banged up job doing that for most of my life." Cameron said as tears started coming out. "You saved my life at what price? You neglected to tell me that Jesse was drunk that night and police reports said he blew a point eight for his alcohol level. You didn't have the heart to say it to my face when he died he killed two other people with him. It scared you but you know what's worse than finding out that him and my friends died? Finding out I was pregnant twelve years ago with Jesse's baby and learning you two signed for a consent form on my behalf to terminate my pregnancy in order to save my life."

For a few moments everything suddenly just went dead quiet in the room. No one anticipated years worth of resentment, animosity and disdain to pour out from Cameron. Not one person in the room decided not to say anything as tears continued to spill down her face. It was like everything Chase knew about Cameron suddenly changed thanks to a revelation that was kept hidden for all these years.

"Congratulations...secrets out now are you happy?" Cameron said not giving her parents a chance to speak as she made her way out of the room. "Now you know why things weren't the same between us then."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Cameron's revelation left everyone shell shocked and speechless as she quietly stepped outside of the house. The events that occurred twelve years ago in Cameron's life effected her in ways that left her emotionally unfixable and damaged and everything Chase knew about his wife changed. He expected drama would follow them wherever they go and it was one of those times he needed to collect his thoughts and excuse himself from the table. She had years worth of baggage but it was the question of how Chase will make of the revelations he heard in one day.

He heard Thatcher attempting to get some answers from his parents about Cameron's admission. He learned a couple of home truths about Cameron, the ones that she spent years running away from. His eyes were fixed on his son crawling around the guest room when it snapped in his mind the emotional attachment and fear Cameron felt when their child was on the verge of death. If the events that occurred twelve years ago never happen Chase wonder if Cameron would turn out to be a different person? Would he have still been apart of her life regardless how it turned out?

He found the box her brother mentioned earlier that held memories of Cameron's childhood, the ones she had long to bury in the back of her mind. He set the box down next to the futon that was setup for them as he sat on the floor digging through the contents of the box. There were pictures, videotapes, various cassette tapes, letters and other momentum that were long forgotten and stuffed inside an old cardboard box. Each picture Chase stared at of his wife during her childhood told a story, and revealed a side to her that he never knew existed. Soon his attention soon turned Liam taking a picture in his hand from the pile Chase laid out.

"You like that picture little guy?" He smiled taking the picture from his son's little grip. "You know who that is? That's mommy in the picture with all of her friends." He picked up Liam and settled him in his lap after his son started getting tired of moving around the floor. Chase found a picture of Cameron and Jesse at one of their school dances. Liam tried to reach out for the picture but Chase let out a slight grim at his son's playful attitude.

"Can daddy show you something buddy? You see this picture I'm holding up? This is a picture of mommy and her special friend Jesse. Mommy had some special friends when she was young that went to heaven when she was only eighteen years old. That guy in the picture the one with the blonde hair and hazel eyes with mommy? He used to go out with mommy in high school but something bad to her when she was eighteen years old. Mommy's been through a lot over the years but she needs us and we have to promise her to be there for her? Your mommy loves us and I love her too so you got to promise me if anything happens you'll look out for her okay?"

Chase's quality time with his son was interrupted by the arrival of Cameron's eldest niece Iris coming into the room. "Oh hey Uncle Robert I thought there was no one in here." In the few times him and Cameron visited her family they both enjoyed spending time with her brother's kids. She let out a smile walking into the room seeing Chase and Liam inside. "Mom told us to go upstairs while her and daddy talk to grandma and grandpa. Usually they always yell whenever Aunt Ally comes to town."

"You're pretty much use to this aren't you kiddo?" Chase asked curiously. "For a ten year old girl you seem to know a lot about what happens."

"I'm actually eleven years old and in the fifth grade and I know why grandpa and grandma talk about Aunt Ally the way they do." Iris explained. "Daddy explained it to me saying that they were always hard on her ever since she was little. She only comes to visit as long as they're not around much because they criticize her. Daddy felt bad not being around for her when Liam was sick in the hospital and she didn't want my mom and dad's help. My dad says that it's Aunt Ally's nature to try to take care of herself and put everyone else needs before her own."

"I'll agree on you with that Iris your aunt sure does that a lot. That's what makes her special and despite what your grandparents say about her I want to spend my life with her. Your aunt told me what happened when she told your grandpa and grandma she was pregnant over a year ago. I'll tell you your grandparents aren't big fans of me because they think I messed up your Aunt Allison's life. They think I'm just another one of your aunt's mistakes she made in her life. I could tell and they weren't fond of the fact she kept Liam."

"She ran off that time during Christmas because grandpa told her that it will be a mistake for her to be pregnant. I remember that Christmas when daddy came home for the holidays before he got deployed again." Iris said watching Liam play with Chase in the guest room. "Uncle Robert why weren't you there that Christmas when Aunt Ally was pregnant with Liam? It was like she wasn't really happy much being back home in Chicago and she spent months debating whether or not to sign the divorce papers. She never did because she thought about you and Liam."

"We hit a rough patch in our marriage and she left because of something I did to her." Chase sighed. "I hurt your Aunt Allison big time and it was hard for her to deal with what I did. I never meant to hurt your aunt or your cousin Liam for that matter but I want you to know that I care very much about your aunt and I love her. I have a lot to make up for and I'll do anything just make sure she's happy again. Your aunt is a strong willed person with everything she endured in her life. She deserves to be happy doesn't she?"

"Of course and for the record I don't think you're a bad person despite what grandpa and grandma say about you." Iris smiled giving Chase a hug. "I know you'll be the one to cheer up Aunt Ally and make her smile again. She really loves you a lot and she brags on saying one day Liam is going to look just like you, along with developing the Australian accent. I'm really glad you two are here for a visit besides you still have to spend time with us."

"I'll keep that in mind mental Monty." Chase joked with the girl. "You know for a ten year old girl you give some pretty deceit advice to adults."

"I'm eleven years old Uncle Robert and I give good advice because I read a lot and watch a lot of chick flicks." Iris joked. "It helps to watch a sappy chick flick to pick up some pointers."

* * *

Cameron and Chase's vacation back to Chicago didn't turn out pleasant. The revelation of revealing the truth about the car accident was the last straw for her and everyone around her notice the ever more estrangement from her parents. On the upside for her Chase got a glimpse as to why there was so much animosity and resentment she had towards her folks for over twelve years. It was obvious there was no way to salvage what was left at their attempt at their first family vacation together with Liam, but the consolation for them was at least she got to spend some quality time with Iris, Miles and Deanna.

However, it worried Chase at the same time. Although he understood Thatcher's attempts to try to repair his sister's relationship with their parents ultimately in the end the one that either her or their parents needed to make the effort. Neither Chase, Thatcher or Meredith made the effort to try to ask Cameron about the home truths she spilled. As Cameron stated it was better that the truth was out in the open instead of her carrying the burden of keeping it hidden. It was troubling for her to know that this was the part of her life she had long to forget about, the one she spent years running from and the part of her life she never intended for Chase to know about.

Monday morning came and the two of them volunteered to take the kids to school since Meredith had to work early and Thatcher had an appointment today. After dropping the kids off to school Chase spotted a nearby park not too far away from the school. Ever since that night her parents showed up at Thatcher's house she completely ignored the fact that she told everyone about what happened with the abortion years ago and the accident. To her it felt like nothing happened and it was what disturbed him. He convinced her to let them take Liam to the park for awhile and enjoy his first experience on the swings. As usual, Cameron had her digital camera and smiled at Chase taking pictures of her pushing their son on the swing.

"There's something about swings that make babies amused by going back and forth." Cameron smiled gently pushing her son on the swing. "At least it's a sunny day outside today."

"Just don't try to launch our son over the moon." He joked continuing to snap some more pictures, watching Liam's face grim with glee. "I don't have a rocket ship to travel to orbit to retrieve him."

"It's nice bringing him here. This place sure hasn't changed over the years. It sure does bring back memories when I was kid." she replied, focusing on pushing the baby on the swing. "I used to play here when I was a kid. I remember when I was five years old I had this little fear of swings. My dad got me on the swing and told me to close my eyes and count to five. He said for five seconds be afraid and afterwards I opened my eyes and the next minute I was having fun being pushed."

"You must have had some fun times here?" Chase asked.

"Every Friday when Thatcher and I were kids we come to the park with my parents for an hour and then we go out for ice-cream." Cameron added. "I would spend my weekends at the park here with my friends playing tag, going down the slides or swinging on the swings. Those were the days...where it seemed like nothing mattered. Sometimes I wish I could go back to those days where I was a kid and I didn't have to worry about anything."

"We all wish to relive those days don't we? It be simple for someone to build a time machine and change the past...but like they always say whatever happens, it happens for a reason." Chase replied taking his turn at pushing Liam. "We can't go back and change it the past because whatever happens we got to move on."

"I know you have a reason that you wanted to bring me here and I know you want to talk. You think I've been acting distant and detached since that night my folks came by. I admit it I emptied out a lot of baggage for you in one day about me. Never in twelve years I wanted anyone, especially the two most important people in my life to know a part of my life I longed to forget about. We took this whole honesty oath when we got back together that there won't be any secrets between us. You wonder why I'm an emotional mess and my question is how do you make of all of this? Everything you know about me isn't what it seems to be."

"I'm trying to make sense of all of this and apparently after twelve years of animosity and frustration you let it all out on your folks." Chase replied as he stopped the swing. A moment later he took Liam out of the swing and handed him over to Cameron as he was gesturing her towards a vacant swing. "Come on hold him and you sit down while I push you two. Do you trust me? It will help come you know I won't let anything happen to you guys."

She reluctantly took a seat on the swing holding on with one hand while she carefully had a firm hold of Liam sitting in her lap with her other arm. Chase pushed the both of them on the swing silently for a moment until she suddenly broke the silence. "Robert how are you really holding up coping with everything you found out about me?"

"I should ask you that question instead. Where do you want to start because apparently after burying twelve years worth of baggage sooner or later something had to give." Chase sighed as he continue to gently push. "It kind of disturbed me afterward once the secret came out where the animosity towards your folks came from it was like the next day nothing happened. I don't know how you do it but after hearing every detail about it makes me wonder what exactly was going through your mind all those years ago. I found out you were pregnant before and that the baby had to be aborted, Jesse's baby. You thought your parents did a good job concealing two important details from you about the car accident. One being the pregnancy and second that ultimately in the end the blame fell upon Jesse, your first love. Something had to give in on who was responsible and it fell upon him."

"If I had the chance to have figured out I was pregnant twelve years ago I would have wanted to keep the baby but I didn't have a say or a choice. Jesse was the first person I slept with and according to the nurse I learned I was six weeks pregnant at the time of the car accident. When I was rushed to the hospital I had some extensive injuries. My parents told me I had some internal bleeding and after some tests they found out the problem was caused by the baby. The only way to stop the bleeding was to abort the pregnancy or I will be dead from internal bleeding and hemorrhaging. My parents figured out I didn't know I was pregnant and opted to keep it a secret from me until the doctors let it slip and I confronted them about it. I can thank them for saving my life, I can't forget the fact that they wanted to conceal the truth from me."

"They obviously knew the baby was Jesse's baby but you know they had to sign the consent forms to save your life even it hurts." Chase replied. "Your parents did explain that to you right?"

"What was I suppose to say to them a lot changed that summer when I graduated high school and I thought if I didn't think about it much I'd be okay." Cameron sighed feeling the slight sensation of Chase's pushes. "When I think about the baby I lost years ago, I think about Liam and what would have happened if history repeated itself. That was why I was so hellbent on saving our son's life because I was eighteen when my folks had Jesse's baby aborted destroying something I could had to remember him by. They blamed Grady and Adele's deaths on Jesse and eventually he was charged for manslaughter. My parents couldn't live with the fact that if I kept that baby then they'll remember that their grandchild's father killed two of his best friends and himself in a car accident."

"So the car accident; Grady and Adele's death; Jesse's death; the abortion; you couldn't deal with it could you? That's why you wanted to runaway because everyone around you blamed him for what happened. How did you feel about him after the accident? How did you feel after learning the whole truth? Is it possible that you truly resent your parents for aborting Jesse's baby to save your life and not tell you about him being drunk that night? Allison I think whatever went down with them years ago it..."

"The truth is everyone turned their backs on Jesse in our community when the cops told us Jesse was drunk the night of the accident!" Cameron suddenly answered stopping the swings. "My parents didn't want a grandchild being born with the stigma of being born to a murderer. That's what they saw in him! That's what they'll remember him for and everyone will remember Jesse for that...they'll never know the real him. My parents wanted me to see him for what he was and apart of me wanted to blame him for killing Adele and Grady, two of our best friends that we knew since we were kids. I could have also blamed him for the loss of our baby and causing my parents to abort it on my behalf. My parents want to blame him for nearly killing me but at least I'm still here."

"It would make obvious sense to blame the person who was driving that night...but not to the full extent blame Jesse for everything." Chase simply answered. "If they spent years trying to make you see what now?"

"Apart of me wanted to blame him for everything, for making me deal with the aftermath of everything that has happened...but I couldn't even if it hurts my parents to know. I wanted to hate him but my heart wouldn't let me and only Will, Rosalyn and I didn't want to disgrace his memory because we knew Jesse was a good person. He made a mistake we understand and we didn't know but still we had trust in him. I didn't know how to deal with it back after the accident I wasn't functioning well and I was a total mess. I used to have dreams about him and the life we could had. My parents didn't know he was going to plan to ask me to marry him after we graduated? I didn't know until Will told me and everything went downhill from here. I wanted to get rid of everything that reminded me of him, my friends, everything before the accident but I couldn't do that either. I just have a hard time letting go of things don't I?"

She quietly sat on the swing stopping the rocking motion and holding their son in her lap. He was trying to make sense of his wife's revelations and years worth of conflicted and unresolved issues that haunted her. Chase knew how emotionally damaged and unfixable she is but he made the choice to stay with her. He chose to love her and took the initiative to be the one to make her feel whole again. Underneath the angelic and innocent face that attracted him laid a woman who has been up and down the road of dissolution one too many times. It will take time for him to let this all sink in and come to understand what made Cameron the person she is today, something that became tragic but intriguing to know.

"I know you said something about karma and history repeating itself. Maybe if they all survived that night then the life you're living right now wouldn't be your life right now." Chase pondered taking a seat next to the unoccupied swing. "It seems you were happy once upon a time and that you never went down the road of dissolution. If you were able to have kept Jesse's baby and figured out about his proposal...maybe you would have turned out to be a different person. You could have been happy and had the life you originally dreamed about with him. There was no car accident; no animosity and resentment towards your parents; no marrying a dying man at twenty one; no working for House; no African dictator tearing our marriage apart; no debts; no...us separating because I lied about murdering a man. I know you can't wish to turn back time but if it were possible I know you would want to in a heartbeat...and I understand why."

"You don't think I'm not happy with my life because I'm not able to deal with something that happened to me a long time ago?" Cameron asked shockingly. She never intended to have Chase question her entire relationship with him after everything they been through because of her past. It was like she was asking him if her life would have been better without him in it and that was something she couldn't think about. "Don't ever think that! Ever since Jesse died I thought I was going to forever live with his memory forever haunting me. I tried moving on and I married my first husband thinking I could get over him but that didn't work and it just messed me up even more. I have a hard time making relationships work because of who I am but the day I met you, the day I had Liam I was finally able to let go. I never thought I could get a second chance at love and I thought life would have been better if he lived, but I know things happen for a reason. It is the poetic and also tragic thing about it. You, Robert Chase and Liam are my miracle and my reason to keep living. If I didn't have you two in my life I would have been nothing but an empty shell."

"Jesse got himself and two people killed in a car accident and your parents had your baby with him aborted to save your life. I also did the same thing by purposely killing Dibala and you kept our child at the expense of further straining your relationship with your parents. It's a blessing to know that I gave you a second chance at love and living and Liam became the salvation we needed to let go of whatever held us back. I understand where all of it came from and it will still take time to come to terms with everything you told me. Like you said...it is poetic and also tragic at the same time. I want to know everything about you and despite all the baggage you have I'm not going anywhere, not by a long shot."

"Back then I didn't know how to cope with it and deal with it but I learned to live with it. I ran and buried myself in the midst of trauma and tragedy that I couldn't see I had at least a few moments of happiness in my life. The whole thing with Dibala and the choice to keep Liam I knew what I wanted all along. I just needed time to figure it out before hand. I wasn't going to going to relive something traumatic twice in a lifetime. Do you know why because the day you came into my life you were something special, the person I longed to find happiness with and spend the rest of my life with. Even if my life turned out differently you two somehow find a way into it."

* * *

Despite how their two week vacation in Chicago turned out, in the end Cameron and Chase made the best out of it. Saturday came and it was time for them to head back to Princeton since they had be back at work by Monday morning. Thatcher and his family dropped the three of them off at the airport. Cameron's brother was hoping that somehow she would try to salvage her relationship with their parents but in the end it ultimately came down to her and them. It was a question of whether or not Cameron was finally ready to let go of the animosity and resentment she held in for years towards them.

While Chase had their luggage checked in, Cameron went to bid a final farewell to Thatcher, Meredith and the kids and making them promise to visit them in Princeton. Cameron didn't know what to anticipate whether if her parents will show up at the airport or not. Twelve years to tattered her relationship with her parents seemed long enough resenting them about their standpoint on Jesse and the abortion. However, Chase did have a point that somewhere down the road she had to understand why her parents did what they did years ago and it was a question of whether or not she could truly make peace with the past.

"Okay we're checked in and we have to head to the boarding gate." Chase replied walking up to Cameron and Liam. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah...we're ready so shall we?" Cameron answered, carrying Liam while Chase took the carrier. After they parted ways with Cameron's brother and her family, the three of them made their way to the entrance to the departure gate before entering the area restricted for passengers only. However, as they were about to enter, Cameron and Chase were surprise to see her parents coming up towards them at the entrance of the restriction area. It surprised her and yet she didn't know what to anticipate with her folks. "What are you two doing here?"

"Thatcher said you three were leaving today." Diane said, looking at her daughter. "We thought...we see you off. Look Allison I know we had our differences and every single time you come and visit us we never make it memorable for the two of you."

"You understand where the animosity and resentment I had towards you came from? You figured out that I didn't call after everyone found out because I needed time to figure out things. Thatcher expects us to kiss and make up and forget about everything you guys put me through over the years. Hate's a strong word you know right mom, dad? You wanted me to hate Jesse but you know I couldn't do that long ago. You thought I never be happy again after he died and that every choice I made in my life was my way of dealing with my grief because you thought I like to be in these situations. All I got to say to you is despite all the crap I've been through I wanted you two to know that I'm capable of being happy. I just don't know why you don't see that when I'm with Robert or with our son?"

"Are...you happy with him?" Owen reluctantly asked, staring at Chase. "Do you feel that you're capable of getting on with your life with him?"

"I am because he loves despite what kind of woman I grew up to be he'll be there for me no matter what." She smiled as she started tearing up. "I know I am to have a moment of true happiness long after Jesse and whether or not you guys could understand that I'll tell you right in front of my husband I have nothing to regret in my life. Down the road eventually I'm going to let go of all the ill resentment and anger I held for you guys for years and fully grasps why. At the end of the day you're still my parents and that is something that won't change."

"So what do you want to do now Allison?" Her mother asked.

"I'm not too sure but I need time to figure it out. Right now all I can do at the moment is forgive...and forget. I don't know how you'll interpret it but that's how I see things for us right now. I want to forgive you guys, but also I want to forget you because of everything that happened, but I can't cut you out of my life forever. I've been up and down the road of dissolution that I need time to figure out where we stand. If you don't want me apart of your life I'll live with it just like every other thing that happened in my life."

"You know we love you Allison and for any wrongs we've done to you hope somewhere down the road you'll forgive and forget." Her father sternly said. "For now we could live with that...you still need time."

Reluctantly, Cameron dug into her purse looking for something. She quietly handed Liam over to his grandparents who held him for the first time respectively. She took out a few pictures she had of Liam and quietly handed them to her mother. "I don't know what will happen with our relationship down the road but I want Liam to be happy. Whatever wrongs we did to one another don't ignore him because of that. He's your grandson and he's my little miracle with Robbert. Your his family too and I want him to know that."

"If it's any consolation...you two are lucky to have Liam for a son." Diane answered holding her grandson before passing him back to Cameron. "Thank you for the pictures of our grandson." After Cameron reluctantly traded her final farewells with her parents the three of them headed to the entrance of the passenger area. However, Chase felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him for a few seconds from following Cameron and Liam.

"You...look after them Robert.'' Owen suddenly told Chase, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's your family there and that's our daughter and grandson. If we can't be there to lookout for her...we know you can."

"I will because they're my family and I love them both." Chase slightly smiled as he caught up with Cameron and Liam. She looked back to watch the exchange between her folks and Chase and once he caught up with her they took one last look at them. She let out a slight grin at them but Chase didn't know what to make of it. Only Cameron knew the answer and as for where things stood between her parents down the road, for now at least she was going home back to Princeton with certainty that she is capable of moving forward to another day.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

One month pass in an exhausting whirlwind of work and as many free evenings as possible spent at their apartment with their son to entertain them. The department is busier than ever before since their return from their holiday in Chicago. It seems to Cameron that they are constantly improving in efficiency, but the referrals just keep piling up. Things were left in an awkward position between her and her parents after leaving Chicago. However, she did receive one phone call from them ensuring that they arrived home safely from the airport. It was going to take time to rebuild a relationship that was strained for over a decade, but right now she needed time.

Everyday she reminded herself to keep moving forward and to avoid dwelling on the past. If her trip to Chicago recently taught her anything it was that she should be thankful for the happiness she has right now being a mother and a loving wife to a man who is her miracle. By revealing the core secrets of her turbulent past that made her the woman she is today, Chase got a better understanding of the person his wife is today. He kept his word to stay with her because he couldn't imagine a life without Cameron or Liam. He made a promise to her parents to look after their only daughter in the stead and he honored his word.

One Saturday afternoon, Chase and Cameron returned from running their grocery errands and trip to the mall to buy more teething rings for Liam. Apparently, their son started going through the teething phase where they noticed a few baby teeth growing inside of his mouth. The impending growth of their son's newfound teeth bothered the toddler that he started chewing on anything he set his eyes upon to ease the pain. Unfortunately, for Liam his newfound chewing objects included using his parents' clothes leaving spit and newly bite marks, any cushions lying around the living room or any of his toys. Once they finished at the mall and the grocery the three of them returned back to the condo on a warm, breezy May evening.

"He sure as hell enjoying that teething ring isn't he?" Chase asked staring at their son in the stroller. "At least Liam is not chewing on my shirt today."

"Last week he was chewing on my stethoscope that House gave him when we brought him to the hospital for the day." Cameron replied helping Chase carry their groceries to the door. "We have to hire a new nanny eventually to look after him. As much as we both love bringing our little boy to work he is an easy distraction for us to do our jobs. And knowing House I don't know much longer he can tolerate the baby odor smell our little guy is leaving."

"Once we lower that mountain pile of debt I promise you we'll find a new nanny for Liam and his numbers have drastically improved in the last six months since the transplant. Look at him he's active, moving and teething at a normal rate like most nine month old babies. He's trying to take his first steps but he keeps stumbling due to lack of support. The other day he almost made it halfway across the living room."

"Until the phone rang and he lost his balance." Cameron smiled until they noticed something odd when they overlooked once they arrived at the door. "Hey babe did you turn off all the lights when we left?'

"I'm pretty sure all of the lights were off and I unplugged everything in the apartment." He said suspiciously."I didn't leave anything on because everything was off when we left."

"What if there's a burglar in the house?" Cameron replied, with worry and fear. "I know you turned off the lights before we left and unplugged everything. Wait do you think it's a good idea to go in?"

Chase cautiously turned his key in the lock and quietly unlocked the door. "Stay close to me if anything okay?" They carefully opened the door to avoid spooking out the possible intruder in their place but they needed to keep Liam's safety in mind. The two of them cautiously walked into their place. "If there is someone robbing us I'm going to make sure the bastard doesn't make it out in one piece."

The two of them surveyed the site of their apartment and noticed the living room lights on. They knew that someone definitely broke into their apartment but the odd thing is not one furniture was turned over and nothing went missing. However, when Cameron went into the kitchen she notice a plate on the counter as she knew that she washed all the dishes before they left. She suspected someone raided their refrigerator and suddenly they heard a noise coming from the guest room. Chase went to investigate the noise as Cameron held Liam closer to her chest scared of the possibility of what was to come next.

"Interesting a 1977 classic record of Billy Joel's Stranger album didn't know Cameron had taste in vintage vinyl records." Cameron heard the voice bellowing from the guestroom. Surprisingly, she noticed who that voice belonged to as she heard Chase yelling and she made her way down the hall to the guestroom. Her and Chase were speechless beyond words locking eyes on their intruder, the one and only House. "It surprises me that you neglected to tell me you still have a vinyl record player that you selfishly decided not to share with your boss."

"Don't worry at least I didn't beat our intruder to a bloody pulp for breaking into our apartment." Chase sarcastically said still bothered by House's presence in their apartment. "Though we like an explanation as to the sudden and yet unexpected pleasure of your company at our home on a Saturday night. Actually just don't explain anything at all."

"How did you manage to break into our apartment?" Cameron asked questionably. "We thought someone robbed us and evidently you helped yourself to a couple of snacks in our kitchen. I got no comment."

"Whoever your locksmith is should probably quit his day job. On the other hand if I were a robber I would know it's easy to pick this lock with the right tools and get into your place." House smirked as the two watched him get relaxed on the bed in the guestroom. It was then they noted the small duffel bag next to the bed that something was up. "On the other hand, stating with the way you two have this place laid out who would want to knock it?"

"Let me guess you plan on spending the night?" Chase questioned, taking note of the duffel bag.

"Wilson is a killjoy for company on the weekends especially when he has his haven she devil 1st ex-wife over to suck the fun out things. Cuddy's little rugrat has this tendency to hide my stuff whenever I come around to bother mommy dearest but I just needed a place to lay low to avoid the overbearing task of looking after Cuddy 2.0." House nodded. "Foreman is obviously a killjoy to be around with and I ponder how the heck Thirteen is still banging him. You two were the only candidates I could come up with that were deemed tolerable to get acquainted with for the evening."

"And you thought we be good company for the night despite the fact we too also have a nine month old baby to look after?" Cameron slightly smiled. "Our situation isn't no different from Cuddy's. It's touching that we have a soft spot for you not because you're our boss, but you want to make an effort to socialize with us outside the hospital. You're looking out for us aren't you?"

"Are you accusing me of doing something nice for two people I'm professionally responsible for?" House asked, clearly exasperated. "I can be nice sometimes."

"Hey hub babe I'm going to put the groceries away while you set up the guest room for House." Chase suggested, trying desperately to break the awkward tension in the room. "I'm going to cook some dinner for all of us."

"Good idea," Cameron bit her lip. She still carried Liam around as they put his car seat in the nursery. Once Chase was in the kitchen putting away the groceries and preparing dinner Cameron headed back to the guest room with Liam in toll bringing some extra blankets and pillows. She placed Liam on the floor and House noticed the toddler attempting to stand and moving around holding onto the edge of the bed.

"I didn't know wombat junior is in full mobile mode." House commented. "I made a mental note of the the baby gates around the condo that he's trying to make a breakaway."

"He has ambition and wants to show mommy and daddy that he is doing fine." Cameron grinned. "Six months ago I wasn't sure if Chase and I would see to take his first steps, say his first words, or even renew our wedding vows after a year apart. I'm happy for the first time in over a year and though the situation still looks bleep I don't care. The reason for that is because I got Chase and Liam to keep me going through the day."

"If the kid wants to move his stubby little feet all he needs is a little push or something we call motivation." House nodded. "Don't worry the kid has a lifetime to learn the facts of life from mommy and daddy."

"Well between teething and attempting his first steps he's ahead of himself and has a lot on his plate." Cameron smiled looking at her son. "The sense of independence he gets it from both of us. Why do you think he swings his arms to stop us from helping him?"

Awkward tension filled the room as House looked from Cameron to Liam and to the floor. The truth was something that he didn't even want to admit to himself, let alone Cameron. It was weird for him to think of Cameron and Chase as sort of family to him but something had to give. In all it's entirety House had a soft spot for Cameron and Chase's relationship because he knew that despite the ups and downs they had somehow they make it through it together. Six months ago when she returned to Princeton with her ailing son House saw that it was the wake up call Chase needed to get himself back on track. He found it touching that the two of them viewed him as a sort of father figure in their life when their own families didn't offer them the guidance and support they needed. House made it a mental note in his mind that if things ever got tough for them he somehow find a way to help them out of respect and care for them and Liam.

"I'm going to check up on Chase in the kitchen." She said softly before turning around and picking up Liam and leaving the room. "Make yourself at home."

* * *

The evening turned out interesting, unexpected and yet comforting for both Cameron and Chase. For one thing they weren't robbed after finding out that House broke into their condo and out of consideration let him spend the night. At first it felt odd and weird spending Saturday night entertaining House because of two things: the first being House doesn't do any social calls unless if it's with Wilson and second in the back of their minds they knew he didn't want to spend Saturday night alone. In typical House style, he sat in the living room watching television while they left Liam in the living room with House so they could finish cooking dinner.

House parked himself on the couch watching a random baseball game on television noticing the nine month old toddler's attempted efforts to take his first steps. Liam had his teething ring in his hand while he held onto the coffee table for support of balance. House lost track of the number of times that the baby kept stumbling and falling on his butt but he kept getting up. After all he had that ambition and driving motivation his parents possessed while they work under his fellowship.

"Are you okay House?" Chase suddenly asked coming into the living room. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Has wombat junior made it across the living room yet without falling?" House asked, becoming curious to Liam's attempts to take his first steps.

"Well he did last week but fell before he took the first step without holding the coffee table." Chase noted, staring at his son. "And he's also teething at least he's not chewing on my shirts, or the cushions or anything he can get his little hands on."

"In a few months you two are going to dress him up in one of those preppy sweater vests his Aussie daddy wears. He's going to look like one of those baby Gap kiddies advertised." House suddenly replied. "Six months ago you head was way up your ass so much because of those long weekends for an adrenaline rush. It must have been fun for you being our resident smack addict radiologist's whipping boy to drive her to that smack house downtown for score. Who knew our resident druggie had a conscience and gave you a pardon out of heading down the road of dissolution? Didn't expect that it took a little half breed baby and Cameron's big time return to give you a swift kick in the right direction."

"Six months ago I didn't expect her to return or let alone be a father." Chase quietly said, looking down at Liam. "I thought it was all just a dream that wouldn't become a reality."

"As some old wise dead guy once said sometimes our dreams can become reality...or some crap like that." House added. "One thing for sure is if she is Cameron will always be your green kyptonite."

"I'm not going to screw up the second time around believe me I learned. For the first time I feel like I got things into perspective and they say when you have a child suddenly everything changes. Those times I used to spend with Jenny I would watch her inject herself with heroin and how she will be insanely out of her mind. There was one point when things were really shitty I wanted to take a hit from her...experience what it is like. Strangely and odd as it seems I never took one hit of smack when I used to drive her on weekends to score. All I could think about was about Cameron and where she was. I couldn't feel anything for Jenny but I cared about as a friend. However, I could never love anyone the way I love my wife and Jenny knew that, though it didn't bother her most of the time."

"Yeah after all those syringes she stole from the ER it surprises me that she hasn't been busted. A drug addict with a conscience wants you to have a life and not fall from grace as she puts it. Usually aren't drug addicts suppose to be idiotically out of their minds and not be thinking straight? Hey you're living the good life right now while she continues to spiral downward and it amazes me how she can still function at work between withdrawal days or drugged out days."

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a knock on the door. Usually Cameron and Chase don't expect any guests and with House turning up for the evening was one thing. When Cameron opened the door they were both surprised to see Cuddy standing in the hallway. This was turning into an interesting evening, first a visit from their boss, now an unexpected visit from the Dean of Medicine.

"Hey Cuddy." Cameron replied surprised. "This is an unexpected surprise, well actually we've been experiencing the flow of unexpected guests the whole night."

"Sorry to bother you Allison but yeah I wouldn't be here if it wasn't an emergency." Cuddy said. "My car broke down and ironically it was in front of you and Chase's building. I pulled over to make a quick phone call and suddenly I blew my transmission meaning my car don't start. If it's not too much to ask I was wondering if you had a phonebook so I could call a tow truck to pick up my car?"

"Oh sure come on in." Cameron said, taking a step aside to let Cuddy inside. She was surprised to see House sitting in the living room and with the looks they were giving one another Chase and Cameron knew the tension and potential chemistry between the Dean of Medicine and their boss.

"Wow I didn't know you were doing house visits on the weekend Cuddles." House smirked calling for a tow truck. "And what do we owe the pleasure for your visit?"

"I should probably ask you the same question House." Cuddy replied rolling her eyes. "Let me guest in true House style you broke into their condo and decided to crash here for the night? Believe me I know you did the same thing two weeks ago after Marina called me saying you sent her home for the night."

"Are you accusing me of purposely ruining two of my employees' weekend?" House smirked. "Besides they don't usually entertain guests much with the little miracle boy toddling around."

"Admit it you have a soft spot for kids I saw what you were around with Rachel and it's...very poetic and touching." Cuddy said, with sincerity. "Underneath that gouchy and sarcastic exterior lies a big softy. Admit it because I know it."

"Do you want to broadcast it to the entire world?' House said mockingly. "While you're at it you can broadcast the twins you have on your chest too."

"Hey Cuddy do you like to stay for dinner?" Cameron suddenly asked breaking the conversation between them. "Robert and I finished making dinner and there's plenty of food to go around."

"I don't want to impose and I already called for the tow truck and..." However since they already had one unexpected guest show up for the night, the two of them came to a consensus. Usually they don't entertain guests much and the only company they have everyday is their son. It was a different feeling hanging out with colleagues outside of the hospital setting.

"Robert and I insist you stay for dinner...even if we have to threaten to quit our jobs to get you to stay." Cameron smiled as Cuddy nodded accepting the invitation to stay.

* * *

The entire time the four of them sat at the table eating felt awkward at first, and then suddenly the silence broke. The dinner conversations included talks about the latest gossip at work, though it felt odd mentioning about the rumors they heard around the hospital in Cuddy's presence. Cameron mentioned about her and Chase's trip to Chicago last April, and intentionally left out the personal details her husband learned about her past back home. House listened as the three of them traded stories around the dining table about their children, hobbies, interest and anything else to ease the awkward tension. In between conversations Liam would acknowledge his presence at the table.

After dinner Cuddy helped the couple clean up and wash dishes while House ditched them to go to the guest room. Cameron took Liam out of his high chair to let him wonder about in the living room. She smiled watching her son continuously make his full attempt to take his first steps across the living room. The three of them watched from the kitchen over and over again Liam stumbling but the baby didn't show no signs of quitting. Chase's optimism that Liam will finally take his first steps prompted him to retrieve the camcorder from their room to capture the moment, if it will happen.

"He shows no sign of quitting doesn't he?" Cuddy grinned amused at the sight of Liam. "He wants to walk doesn't he?"

"That's my little boy there." Cameron smiled. "You must have been thrilled when Rachel took her first steps."

"Any parent will be excited and prompting to grab a camcorder to record their kid taking their first steps." Cuddy said, drying off some of the plates. "The towing company will call back once there's a truck available to pick up my car. Hey I can finish up here in the kitchen I know you're dying to see if it will happen."

"Are you sure?" She asked, not wanting to let a guest in her place finish cleaning. "You're a guest in my house I don't..."

"It's alright and besides go spend time with your kid and husband." Cuddy replied, giving Cameron a slight push out of the kitchen. "I'll finish up in here."

"Okay fine if you insist." She said, heading to join Chase and Liam in the living room. "Hey if in any case you can't get a tow truck we'll be welcome to give you a ride home."

Cameron sat on the couch in the living room watching Liam standing and holding onto the coffee table for support. The baby continued to chew on the teething ring his parents bought for him. He let out a few whimpers here and there indicating that the teething process still bothered him but chewing the teething ring ease the pain. Cuddy joined them in the living room taking a seat on the recliner when they spotted House returning to the living room, carrying one of Cameron's vinyl records.

"You know if you keep filming your little joey he's going to suspect daddy is trying to pimp him out to the little other toddlers." House snickered, coming into the living room.

"It will only be a matter of moments before he walks." Chase said, with hope in his voice. "I just want to be prepared."

"Well knowing you two you'll end up having a video library documenting every single minute of your toddler's life." He joked, viewing the vinyl record in his possession. He took another verbal jab at Cuddy before she sarcastically rolled her eyes. "Who knows maybe your video library will be bigger than Cuddy's if you exclude her own edited versions of Girls Gone Wild."

"He still has that drive and ambition in him to keep going." Chase added. "House why do you have Cameron's record in your hand?"

"Just wondering if I can bargain with your wifey to have her sell it to me for five hundred dollars." House smirked. "Though it's noted that your wife has an interesting variety taste in music."

"Forget it..you're not having my Billy Joel record." Cameron flatly answers. She had a few items and possessions that she obtained over the years that she refused to give up. Her 1977 record of Billy Joel's Stranger album was one of the few items she has she deemed as valuable and a collectible. "Even if you offer me a hundred grand for it the answer is still no."

"There's your answer Allison isn't giving you the record House." Chase pointed out.

"I didn't even know you had a truck load of vintage vinyl records in your closet. You're sitting on a gold mine people." House snickered.

"If she says flat out she won't give you the record then stop pestering her for peep sakes." Chase said with irritation by his boss' pestering. Cameron kept nodding no and suddenly the young couple now found themselves in a verbal war with the diagnostician. Cameron kept repeating that she refused to give up her vinyl record because it had sentimental value to her. For a good ten minutes there was a verbal exchange going back and forth until Cuddy broke the silence.

"Hey will you all shut up for a second and look!" Cuddy pointed out as everyone stopped and it was quiet for few moments.

What broke the verbal exchange was the sight that Cameron and Chase anticipated for weeks to happen. The young parents smiled watching for the first time Liam take the momentum first steps the toddler struggled to achieve for weeks. Chase captured the moment on camera while Cameron looked on in amazement her son walking across the living room without the support of the coffee chair or sofa. All the adults in the room were stunned but couldn't determine the baby's destination until House's eyes went wide and figured out the toddler's sighted target, his cane.

"Oh my gosh Liam you walked! You finally walked oh baby you did it!" Both Cameron and Chase celebrated witnessing the first milestone achievement of their son's young life. "Our little boy finally walked!"

"Ankle biter that's my cane you're gripping on." House snorted seeing the baby gripping onto his cane and snatching it from the baby's reach. "Not your personal chew toy but I'm guessing was your motivational push you needed to impress mommy and daddy."

Liam stared with his blue eyes at the grouchy doctor who snatched away his desired object. He turned around and walked back to Cameron before he stumbled again and let out a whimper. "Oh it's okay kiddo Uncle Greg didn't mean to yell at you don't cry. He's just a grumpy man he's not mad at you. Mommy and daddy are here."

"He actually took his first steps here and back across the room Ally. Precious moments caught on camera for us to keep." Chase replied ruffling the hair on his son's head.

"Now all he needs to do is say mama or dada next and then he's set." Cuddy commented watching them.

"Just what the world needs to hear a miniature version of Chase with the dreamy accent and the smooth talking chatter to drive other baby girls in the nursery gaga." House snickered, as he got the sarcastic looks and glares from everyone else in the room. It didn't matter want other witty remark House came up with right now they were satisfy to witness the first of many milestones for young Liam Robert Chase's life.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

For the next two weeks Liam started getting used to walking about around the condo and also around the Diagnostics Department. However, it still was a work in progress meaning that the young toddler couldn't stand for long periods of time and usually would crawl around the floor. The new mobile skills their son developed kept Chase and Cameron on their feet making sure that their only child didn't go wondering off unexpectedly. Cameron arrived early Wednesday morning to do a few hours of clinic duty for extra money while Chase had an early morning surgery to perform. Of course she had Liam in toll with her though there were times either one of them found it difficult doing their down while they brought their son to work. House didn't have any cases this week so she assigned herself to work in the ER for the week and do some of House's clinic hours for a bit of extra time.

The reason for the need of extra overtime is because of the notices she got in the mail for various collection agencies for a few outstanding bills she neglected to pay the full amount for. It was a grim reality and Cameron felt guilty that Chase was helping her clean up her financial mess that she got herself into. Money was tight, raising a child was also a lot of hard work and trying to balance a career and family always became an everyday challenge. Cuddy came into the examination room while Cameron finished up with a patient and surprised to find her in the clinic. However, it count as a blessing from letting Liam make another attempted getaway.

"Oh hey there little guy are you trying to attempt another getaway?" Cameron smiles watching Cuddy pick up Liam up from the floor, the baby just stared wide eyed at the Dean of Medicine.

"Ever since he learned the joys of walking he's been looking for an escape route to explore this hospital." Cameron added retrieving her son. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"I should probably ask you the same thing," Cuddy said questionably. She had a couple of folders and documents in her possession and it was easy to spot Cameron in the hospital these days working in areas that she wasn't designated to. As long as anyone spotted Liam's presence nearby is where they could find Cameron or Chase for that matter. "Usually the schedule states that House is suppose to be doing clinic hours at this time unless otherwise."

"House said I could do his clinic hours for extra overtime since we know he likes to avoid doing clinic duty." Cameron admits. "Besides, I haven't did much of my clinic hours so I thought I repay them back."

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Cuddy replied as she shut the door. "So I came back from a meeting with the Board of Directors of the hospital and they're concern about the excessive overtime hours some of the employees are putting. On average some of resident doctors are putting in 105 hours a week. However, the board is mandating a regulation policy stating that no employed doctor at this hospital can't work more than 80 hours a week. HR pulled out a list of people who are working excessive overtime and going over the 80 hour a week work policy. Half the doctors are ranking in between 90-120 hours a week which doesn't suit well with the Board so in accordance with HR I need to start sending people home who are exceeding the 80 hour a week policy starting next month and unfortunately you and Chase are on that list. The both of you are piling within 115 hours a week."

"Wow they must be nailing you for...oh I see that means no extra overtime on the weekends for us?" Cameron said, picking up on what Cuddy is saying. "Okay so where does this apply because both Chase and I work in other departments besides Diagnostics. I'm the Senior Attending of ER and my husband is Head of Surgery. Are you trying to imply to us that we somehow allocate our time as long as we don't exceed 80 hours?"

"You two still get paid at the salaries you started at since the beginning it's just the challenge of allocating your time wisely without getting busted." Cuddy added. "You don't look amused by the new policy don't you? I understand I had about twenty doctors I personally had to talk to who find it unjust that they can't work much overtime as they used to. I'm not going to send you home today but I want to advise you that you and Chase can't go over the 80 hour a week limit."

"Yeah I think I can live with that as long as you find a way to explain to me how I'm going to payoff my debts without exceeding the new work week policy?" Cameron questioned, holding a fussy Liam.

"Let me guess financial problems again?" Cuddy asked, showing some concern towards Cameron. "I'm not asking as your boss, but as a friend Allison. How bad is it?''

"First it was over sixteen thousand dollars worth of personal debts I left behind in Chicago, but frankly I lost track because one day I payoff one debt and I come out with another outstanding debt." Cameron sighed. "That's why I need the extra overtime and now since I only can work 80 hours a week how am I suppose to payoff all of this? We bring our son to work because we can't really pay for a nanny, my relationship with my parents is still in question even though they talk to me from time to time asking me about Liam, and my insurance policy lapsed and the insurance company is only paying about thirty percent of my son's liver transplant surgery. I have to come up with the other seventy percent of $523 400 for a surgery that technically could make me go bankrupt personally. Whatever I earn per pay cheque goes to some bill I need to empty from my mountain pile debt and don't even try to ask me if I had any money saved up after I lost my job at Children's Memorial because that went to paying off my settlement against the Groffs and my lawyer."

"I'm sorry to hear and I know the deposition was hard for you and damaged your career reputation. Whatever reasons they had for termination shouldn't make you question your ability as a doctor. I will personally find a way to renew your insurance policy with the hospital so you won't have to pay much and I know it's a struggle raising him. You're lucky that your son is still alive and he's been responding well to treatment and the medicine since the surgery for months Allison. You have Robert to help you out and knowing him he won't leave you."

"It sucks that when we remarried and he had to inherit my debts along with it too. We should focus on trying to financially save up for our son's future instead how can we if I have this thing looming over our head? Chase tells me everything will be okay I want to believe him but at the same time I don't want to burden him. I love him and he's my husband but I feel guilty that he too also has to sacrifice his hard earn money to get me out of the hole."

"But he wants to be apart of that burden and you should believe him because he's your husband." Cuddy assured her. "You're very selfless and you care about others it shouldn't scare you that you have someone who wants to look out for your best interest. On the other hand, I could thank you two for starting this whole movement of bringing your kid to work. Apparently the Board approved to fund the Budget Committee's new venture on building a daycare here at the hospital. You know that wing under construction on the main level? It's going to be done within eight to twelve weeks and two Princeton is need of a site for the Early Childhood Education students to do their co-op hours. Overall, in the end this serves as a benefit for most of the employees to have an on site daycare at work for their kids."

"That seems pretty amazing...what's it going to cost?" Cameron questioned.

"It's pro bono for employees as of this moment unless otherwise by the Budget Committee." Cuddy answered looking at Liam. "This will benefit you specifically Allison and trust me when I say Liam will be safe. Chase told me about what happened the last time Liam was left at a daycare and it could explain the rational fear of leaving Liam in the care of others. I know you two love your son and are overly protective of him after the ordeal he went through six months ago. However, as doctors you also have obligations to the patients and it becomes a challenge when your both your professional and personal life collide head to head."

"I know and you're right...I got to be able to trust others to look after Liam when we can't." Cameron answered. "The hospital daycare thing it seems like a good idea. So you're giving advice from one parent to another?"

"You could say that and Cameron we'll figure out something with your insurance and payment for Liam's liver transplant operation. I don't understand why the insurance company is only covering for only thirty percent of the surgery and making you pay the outstanding seventy percent. Right now I'm relieving you of clinic duty and I will surely make sure House makes his way down here because that man owes me clinic hours which I want done. Don't forget the inventory report for ER supplies in stock it's due today."

"I'm right on it," Cameron replied walking out of the clinic with Liam in toll. "Don't worry I'm not exceeding your 80 hour a week limit."

"I neglected to tell you that doesn't come into effect until the first week of June." Cuddy replied as Cameron smiled slightly and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Cameron spent the remainder of the day caring for Liam while she did her monthly inventory supply report for the ER. She found it odd that the ER was short supplied on a few cases of medical supplies, in particular syringes that they used to administer treatment with. She assumed that it was just an error in the billing invoice that they messed up the order. At least today there was some action going on in the ER instead of spending her the rest of the day in the midst of paperwork and monthly expenses and budget reports. Luckily for some of the nurses on staff in the ER voluntary took turns looking after Liam while Cameron tended to some patients.

Meanwhile, it has been surgery after surgery for Chase. The main topic in the OR among the other doctors was the whole announcement about the 80 hour a week policy starting next month. However, for Chase it meant no more overtime and even problems for him to help Cameron out. He couldn't afford to lose out on overtime not when his wife needed it because the insurance company decided to screw her over and not cover half the cost of Liam's liver transplant surgery. They just couldn't get a break and it was incredibly frustrating to assure her that they'll be alright. They had money to pay for rent, for food, any bills that they could pay and the necessities needed for Liam. However, it was a question of how long they could get by until the situation becomes dire and they find themselves not able to clear off Cameron's debts.

Chase spent the entire day assisting on an exploratory surgery after Jenny brought a few scans from Radiology in regards to a patient named Mia Evans. She gave him the brief details about Mia Evans, a twenty five year old recent law student graduate who was diagnosed with Metatastic Melanoma eight months ago. However, upon learning from Jenny that Mia's condition has reached stage three and that the disease has spread to her liver, skin and most recently her brain. According to the scans that Jenny took Mia had two temporal lobe tumor in her brain that caused her patient's hallucinations. They already had one temporal lobe tumor removed but a few days ago Neurology noticed the presence of another tumor that the MRI couldn't pick up due to the tiny size.

"Okay so here's the good news and here's the bad news." Chase announced to Jenny. "The good news is we were able to locate the other temporal lobe tumor based on the the latest scans you provided and according to the EEG report we found the part of the brain that is hallucinating. It's definitely a tumor."

"So what seems to be the problem then?" Jenny asked.

"The temporal lobe tumor is located on the hippocampus of the brain after I asked Dr. Foreman to confirm the location. You understand that the tumor is too small to operate on and if we operate to remove the hippocampus we could do serious damage to Mia. It will damage her memory and speech or either the surgery could leave her in a vegetative state or it can kill her."

"What do you expect me to tell my patient?" Jenny asked defensively. "That the tumor that is causing you to hallucinate your dead grandfather can't be operated on because we're going to fuck her your memory? This girl is only twenty five years old and doesn't want to die. How do you expect me to tell her that the chances she gets this surgery it could kill her?"

"What about shrinking the tumor with IL2 we cut into her brain there will be no chance this woman will ever become a lawyer." Chase protested as they took the argument outside the OR.

"The tumor is systematic and she's already hallucinating. If we don't do something the tumor could kill her faster." It was evident that Jenny was going through another withdrawal episode due to the trembling and sweating purposely. He couldn't tell whether if Jenny was thinking straight right or she was out of her mind and not aware of what she was saying. Chase knew she wasn't medically thinking clearly and somewhere in her mind she was aware of the gloomy outcome for Mia Evan's life.

"You are proposing that we operate and cut out the part of her brain that makes Mia Evans who she is. Do you want to risk compromising this patient's memory and more importantly her life? Even if you do a WADA test how much of a degree will you cause permanent brain damage to the patient? You're a freaking Radiologist and you know I'm right...she can't have the surgery. And evidently I know when you're not thinking straight because you're shaking like a leaf and sweating like a pig and I've been around addicts long enough to know withdrawal symptoms."

"Don't bring that up here in the hospital!" Jenny snapped, applaud at being accused for taking drugs. "I just...am not feeling well and it's just an off day I'm having that's all."

"Let me guess an entire week without any smack in your system?" Chase eyed her cautiously. "You're obviously out of your mind and you can't think straight. I'm suggesting in a clear consensus that you keep away from the patient until you can get over your withdrawal symptoms. I've seen what you're like when you go through a period of withdrawal and for the patient's sake do not talk to her about the possibility of cutting out her hippocampus."

"I'm one of her attending physicians so you can't tell me what to do." She argued.

"You know I could tell everyone in your department what you do for a living and I'm thinking not one doctor here in this hospital knows what you do on your off days. I will forward the information to Oncology and to Dr. Wilson and ask Dr. Foreman for a consult on how to proceed with Miss Evan's treatment...Dr. McKessie." Chase addressed her sternly as they spotted another surgeon scrubbing in for surgery. "Clearly you're not competent enough to be treating her for the rest of the day. If you want a suggestion from one colleague to another go home for the day and get yourself straightened up. I know you have your days and sometimes I'm afraid to be near you because you're very irrational."

"Hey at least I'm able to look after myself financially and get my priorities straight unlike you!" She suddenly snapped back. "Instead of worrying about whether or not I'm surviving a day of withdrawal how about minding your own business and looking after that wife of yours. Remember, the one you _promised to take care of_ and make all her problems go away. How's that going by the way? You see the difference between you and me is that I'm set and I act and do what I have to do to get by everyday while you're just talk and no action. If you want to help your wife's problems go away do something about it, whatever it takes."

"Well at least I have proper responsibilities and I don't spend my weekends high as a kite." Chase snapped. "You should be the one talking about financial responsibility and independence. To think I spent all that time with you watching you self-destruct and hit the low point you refuse to accept responsibility and get help. The best thing you did for me was show me the light and just how idiotic I was to use you as an adrenaline rush. If I'm going to help out my wife I do it the honest way and do right by her."

"That's really great to know because I was already aware of that. I must give you an applause for telling me that I will be nothing more to you than an adrenaline rush you need when you hit the low point. Sometimes rules are meant to be broken and sometimes you have lie, cheat and steal to get where you want to get to Dr. Chase. "

"Clearly you're the wrong person on this day to be preaching about helping others when you can't even accept help from others." Chase grunted, he knew exactly how his conversations turned out on the days Jenny went through intense drug withdrawals. "Well...at least I have someone in my life and a purpose to turn my life around. You know who said that to me? You did when you told me that going out with you will be a mistake because my heart belonged to someone else. Sometimes I feel sorry for you because you don't know what you're missing out on. If you could turn your life around maybe there will someone who will love you."

"That's what they all said before." She sneered, rubbing her eyes. "I know you love Cameron but if you can't keep promises that you can't keep what happens then? Sometimes love isn't enough to make all your problems go away Dr. Chase. The reality is the world can be a cruel place for anyone and if you don't have your priorities straight what then? You can keep talking and making promises but sooner or later all those promises will fall empty handed if you don't fulfill them by all means."

"Now why would I believe anything you say right now?" Chase asked.

"Because I'm not all messed up as you think I am but you know that a promise is not honored unless you fall through with it." Jenny said leaving the OR hallway. That woman hit a nerve in him, the doubt he tried to push in the back of his mind questioning his commitment to Cameron. Jenny's words got to him but at the same time he didn't know whether to believer her or not. After all, she was going through a withdrawal episode but somehow she was getting the best of him. Unnoticed to her, she accidentally left her pager outside the prep station. He couldn't stop her as she was already out the door. Reluctantly, Chase took Jenny's pager and ended up placing it in his pocket.

* * *

By the time he finished up with Mia Evans and let Oncology deal with her Chase went off to find Cameron. Spending his entire day doing surgery and with no new cases he had to contend and deal with Jenny. Talking and conversing with her sometimes he never had an idea of which personality of Dr. Jenny McKessie he interacted with today. Of all days, he was force to work with her on the days she was suffering from withdrawal from heroin. Chase had animosity towards addicts and that ill feeling and experience traced back to his mother. It was frustrating to have a normal conversation with someone who was suffering from withdrawal, but Chase had a feeling by next week Jenny will be high as a kite.

Despite not being around her much these days, he kept track of everything Jenny was up to through word on the street and friends in town. He had this thought in his mind that the woman experimented with other drugs but heroin was her favorite choice of drug. However, she managed to take a jab at him verbally earlier by questioning his ability to look after Cameron and Liam. She had a point and although illegally she found a way to support herself financially and provide somewhat of a stable home life for herself, Chase on the other hand started finding himself in a bind. He headed to the doctor's lounge and smiled when he found Cameron asleep on the couch with their son lying down next to her.

"Hey babe what time is it?" Cameron yawned, she carefully sat up quietly trying not to wake up Liam who was still fast asleep in his mother's arms.

"It's a little after six o'clock. I'm sorry I disturbed you." Chase smiled taking a seat on the couch next to her. "He's fast asleep."

"Our son has been keeping me on my toes the whole day." She replied resting her head on Chase's shoulder. Between looking after Liam and doing her job sometimes it was taxing and draining for them. "Spent the day doing inventory reports; budget and monthly expenses reports in the ER; a few clinic hours; and of course treating a few ER patients on the side. I'm just trying to work as much hours as I can before that new eighty hour a week work policy comes into play next month."

"Let me guess Cuddy talked to you?" Chase asked. "Don't worry babe you're in the same vote as me and she told me we both ranked up 115 hours which is considered excessive overtime."

"The Board is only doing this due to the fact that they think we as doctors are suffering from fatigue and are abusing too much of our overtime." Cameron added trying to keep her voice down. "This was what everyone kept talking about the whole day in the ER and how since we're getting our hours cut the nurses now have to compensate and work double hours than we do."

"Everyone is throwing their two cents saying that this is stupid. Dr Stewart threw a scalpel against the observation window when Cuddy told him that he wasn't getting paid for overtime next month." Chase quietly grinned. "He went all mental Monty on Cuddy and then she threatened to sign him up for anger management if he continued."

"Dr. Stewart is known as a drama king." She slightly giggled at Chase's remarks. "The guy literally blew his top off in front of Cuddy it should give her reason to have him placed in anger management classes. You looked wiped babe. Anything new happen today?"

"Got into a heated argument with one of our resident radiologist Dr. McKessie over a patient. Did an exploratory brain biopsy on this oncology patient named Mia Evans. Radiology did a scan of her brain and this young woman, a recent law student graduate has Stage Three Metatastic Melanoma. It's spread to her skin, liver and most recently her brain. She's undergoing IL2 treatment and she had a temporal lobe tumor removed from her brain. A few days ago an EEG was done on the patient because her hallucinations started again and they found another temporal lobe tumor in her brain. It was tiny so MRI couldn't detect it. Unfortunately, the other temporal lobe tumor they found was located near her hippocampus. That's when things got ugly because the patient wants this surgery."

"You mean the part of her brain...that basically makes her who she is." Cameron sighed looking at him as he nodded. "If she consents there's a risk her memory could be severely damaged if they remove the hippocampus right? She's twenty five and I can understand that she doesn't want to die what seems to be the problem?"

"Dr. McKessie and I got into an argument and debated whether or not to tell the patient that her second temporal lobe tumor in her brain is right in the center of her hippocampus." Chase sighed. "The tumor is systematic and she's already at Stage Three Metatastic Melanoma. Dr. McKessie wanted to persuade the patient to go through with this surgery. In all fairness by removing her hippocampus her memory will be severely compromised or she could end up in a vegetative state. Even worse, she could die on the operating table. It was a thirty minute debate we had and I couldn't let her talk to the patient because she was going to a massive heroin withdrawal. Clearly her mind was out of it and she wasn't thinking straight and..."

"Babe calm down or else you're going to wake up our little boy." Cameron smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. They had their days at work where stress got the best of them, but hearing Cameron's smoothing voice put his mind at ease. "Two words: rough day?"

"Really rough day...pretty much a pissed off day and wanted to punch out the wall." Chase softly replied, stroking Liam's hair. "How about you? Rough day also?"

"Just a lot of paperwork and oh yeah a little cheesed off at the fact we're limited to working eighty hours a week starting next month. Also receiving that call from the insurance company saying I need to pay for Liam's liver transplant surgery that they're only covering thirty percent of I could say I had a pretty pissed off day too." Cameron sarcastically said emphasizing the words _"pissed off."_ However, it didn't stop her from smiling and even if their day didn't go well at work they had the comfort to find something to make it not so awful. "Oh on a side note Cuddy told me that the Board is funding the budget committee's new project on building an on site daycare at the hospital for patients and employees. It's pro bono for employees according to Cuddy so within the next eight to twelve weeks once they get this new venture up...I think our boy is ready for daycare."

"Are you sure about that?" Chase asked questionably.

"As much as we love dragging him around our respective areas of work and the staff has a soft spot for this little guy." Cameron added. "We got to give others the chance to look after him for the day. It gets difficult when two lives collide doesn't it?"

"You do have a point...he's just a baby he'll probably not have a slight idea what we're doing during the day." Chase grinned giving her a kiss. "Are you sure you'll be okay...with everything going on?"

"Robert we had a crappy day just sitting here and seeing you doesn't it make it so bad." She smiled back at him. "We'll...be okay I know we will because you always promise that and I will believe you on your word."

Even when sometimes the workday didn't turnout the way it seems somehow it was the little things that ensured Chase that it wasn't all bad. He didn't want to think about his confrontation with Jenny about the wellbeing of Mia Evans. He didn't want to think the insecurity or question his inability to look after his family. Talking with Cameron about how their days went was one of the little things he cherished that helped him salvage the rest of the day for him. Cameron also had a bad day too but it didn't stop her from being optimistic and upbeat, in his sense it was their way to distract themselves from their day problems and just focus on the little things in life that brought joy to them, for now at the moment.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"Flip for it," says Chase, holding up a quarter in front of Cameron in the bedroom. It's the first week of June and the new eighty hour a week mandate schedule was implicated at the hospital. For some of the employees at the hospital a lot of people viewed it as a temporary goodbye for overtime at the moment. Unfortunately, for Cameron and Chase the first week of the month for them started off with Liam getting a cold. Knowing that one of them had to stay home to look after the baby during the day the two of them went with the usual flip a coin routine to determine who look after Liam first. Cameron took the first watch while Chase went to work in the day and then they rotated once he got home and Cameron went to work the night shift in the ER. Two days passed and Liam developed a low-grade fever, but luckily for them it wasn't anything life threatening.

Chase tossed the quarter in the air and caught it in his hand and flip it over. "It's tails." He says out loud before letting out a cough. Today it would have been Cameron's day to stay home during the daytime to look after Liam while he worked. However, the indication of a cough and raspy voice indicating a sore throat told her otherwise. Cameron figured out that somehow her husband has caught their son's cold.

"It's an obvious choice today that this coin toss doesn't count," Cameron says, placing a hand on his forehead. "The cough, sore throat you caught Liam's cold. It's a given choice since two boys are now bedridden buddies you're staying with him."

"Oh come on babe I'm fine look see there's nothing to worry about." Chase replied, unfortunately letting out another cough. For Cameron, she instantly took out the thermometer and presented it to him. He nodded sarcastically as he stuck it in and his mouth twisted in a frustrated expression once they heard it beep. "I can handle it babe look I've been to work many times with a cold."

"Ouch not with a temperature of 101 degrees," Cameron replies, reading the thermometer, "Nice cold you got there Dr. Chase."

"What cold?" He said innocently in a raspy voice.

"You know what I'm calling Cuddy and asking for a personal day today to look after my boys," She grinned picking up the phone. "We're not working on any new cases since House reluctantly agreed to help on consultation with Wilson's case on Mia Evans. What you two need today is me to be your nurse and as first order of business get yourself back in bed. Once I finish calling Cuddy I'll get you some fluids and medicine."

"So you're going to be my personal nurse today?" He grinned a seductive smile.

"Don't forget you're sharing me with another patient of mine a ten month old baby with blonde hair and blue eyes." She added while talking to Cuddy on the phone in between their little playful banters. After she finished talking to Cuddy on the phone, they heard the wails of their son on the baby monitor in their room as she went to retrieve him and brought Liam back to their bedroom. "Okay we're good for the day. Oh by the way the patient you're sharing with me you like to call him as your son."

"I feel bad making you stay in for the day to take care of me and Liam. I'll be fine I could look after the baby since we're both bedridden." He sighed watching Cameron now change from her work clothes into a t-shirt and sweatpants. She placed Liam down on the bed for a moment and went to help Chase change into a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. It was a selfless act she did to give up a day's worth of work to look after him, even when they knew now they couldn't work as many hours they used to.

They talked about the notices she received in the mail from some of the collection agencies some of her debts were forwarded to. Every fiber in him told him that money was tight and it was becoming an issue though according to Cameron kept assuring him she had it under control. The common phrases of _"it's all under control," "it's nothing to worry about,"_ or _"I'll be fine let me handle this"_ were the common phrases that Cameron has been using for the last month. As much as Cameron wanted to go to work today, she had a priority to help her sick husband and son get better. The last thing she hated seeing was anyone in her family ill. Even if it meant sacrificing a day's worth of work, it didn't matter to her.

"And whose going to look after you Robert? It's okay it's all under control I know how things are looking at the moment it doesn't matter. I'm a tough person I'm able to handle things." She picked up Liam and went to retrieve some medicine and fluids for both of them. Once Chase was quickly relaxed and fell asleep after taking the medicine. she kissed his forehead. "You know you don't have to be so strong all the time."

"Neither do you." he muttered in a sleepy breath. "But it makes me appreciate you more everyday."

"Rest up I'm going to look after the both of you today," she murmured as she placed a kiss on her now sleeping son's head, watching the baby doze off to sleep. "I love you both."

* * *

The entire morning and early afternoon Cameron did most things that usual stay at home parents did. Chase moved into the living room to keep her company while she tidy up, cooked and did some laundry. Despite some protest and arguing between one another in the end she let Chase park himself on their couch for the day in the midst of blankets and pillows she set up for him. The medicine and cough syrup, along with the baby monitor was placed on the coffee table in case Liam needed anything. Of course, Liam started crying again and this time Cameron was on top of things as she went to the nursery to retrieve him while Chase rested on the couch.

Chase was still under the weather, a bit drowsy from the cold medicine he took. Her husband was a good patient to say the least, however Liam was another story. Cameron's anxiety was getting the best of her knowing just the ordeal Liam has been through before his first birthday. Even a slight cough or cold freaked her out beyond recognition, fearing that one little slip up could turn into a drastic medical emergency. Later in the early afternoon, Cameron placed Liam in his high chair to recheck his temperature which indicated that his fever has gone down. However, her son's cough was still bothering him and Liam proved to be a difficult patient when it came time to give her son his cough medicine.

"Come on baby open up for mommy," she pleaded with the toddler, holding the spoon in her hand containing the medicine. "Can you open up for mommy? This will help you feel better." The baby just stared wide eyed at her, keeping his tiny mouth closed and staring at her with curiosity. Cameron tried every technique to give Liam his medicine, but it was evident that the baby had a little stubborn streak to him. It was something he picked up from Chase and their son was displaying it.

She tried a firm directive approach where she instantly tried to force Liam to take the medicine. Then it happened again, the stubborn streak got the best of her as Liam hit the spoon causing the medicine to fly into his mother's face."You know you're making this difficult for me right kiddo?"

"Let me guess he's playing the game where he refuses to take his cough medicine?" She saw Chase take a seat at the table next Liam watching him back away from the spoon again.

"I could thank someone for giving our son the traditional Chase family stubborn streak. He splashed one teaspoon attempt in my face."

"Don't worry you get use to it. Yesterday the kid swung his stuff bear McCoy at me when I tried to give him his medicine Ally."

"Are you sure you should be up? You should be resting." Cameron replied, looking at Chase. "I made some chicken noodle soup for you if you're hungry."

"Thanks babe I'll have some later." Chase answered, ruffling Liam's hair. "Come on little guy don't be a stubborn lad for your mommy." This time Chase tried his hand on giving Liam the cough syrup, but the same results ended with no prevail. "Okay mommy you could try your hand at it again...after all I'm also sick too."

"Wow thanks for your assistance, daddy," she grinned at Chase with a sarcastic smile trying another teaspoon attempt. "Okay Liam here it comes. Mmmmm, vrmmm." Once again he closed his mouth to avoid the cough syrup. "Oh come Liam, it tastes really good. Please? One teaspoon for mommy?"

"Anymore bright ideas?" Chase pondered smiling and grinning at his wife's futile attempts. However, the devious plotting wheels in Cameron's head was turning and she had an idea that popped into her mind.

"Watch this." Cameron repeats the same routine once more, but this time she pushes the spoon of cough syrup into a surprised Chase's mouth. It caught him off guard as Liam turned towards his dad watching his expression change. "Smile honey, your son is watching."

"Mmm," he smiled against his will, getting first hand the aftertaste of some awful cough medicine. "Oh gosh...we're going to have a talk later, babe."

"Keep smiling Robert, the baby is waiting for daddy to swallow."

"Mmm...this stuff taste is terrible. Feels like car oil in my mouth thank you mommy."

"But you're not coughing are you?" Cameron grinned watching Chase nod his head to Liam. "Okay Liam, all right that's it. No more fooling around. This is the last teaspoon and if daddy can digest this stuff so can you. Now you're going to take it, and you're going to feel better got it young man? You're going to do this right, now mommy says open up." This time it amazed them that Liam started taking the cough medicine and swallowed it down. Cameron smiled watching him finish the teaspoon of medicine. "See that wasn't so bad huh honey? Mommy and daddy are proud of you."

"That's my little guy," Chase smiled giving a kiss to both Cameron and Liam. However, the aftertaste of Liam's cough medicine can still be felt on his tongue. "Good boy you did well. Now if you excuse me, daddy needs to go to the bathroom and use some mouthwash to rinse out this terrible taste of a little boy's medicine."

"Hey Robbie...thank you and sorry about the little stunt," she sincerely smiled at him. "I appreciate the help."

"Right back at you babe...anything my two most favorite people in the world." Chase replied back heading to the bathroom.

After Chase finished up in the bathroom he went to retrieve his cellphone from their bedroom to see if it finished recharging. His attention was diverted by the sound of a pager buzzing in his messenger bag. It slipped out of his mind for weeks in his bag and forgot to return. He forgot he still had Jenny's pager in his bag after she dropped it that day outside the OR they argued over Mia Evan's condition. Unfortunately, he didn't have Jenny's emergency pager, instead he had her "other pager" for her other job. It was spewing with messages of missed deliveries and pick ups referring to her by her street name "Little J." If he knew that the pager he had was Jenny's drug job pager he would instantly have destroyed it, but instead he turned it off and hid the pager in his drawer, hoping Cameron wouldn't find it.

Something in the back of his mind gave him two ultimatums: destroy the pager hoping that Jenny will get out of the game but at the price of having some big heavies come after her. The other choice was to return the pager and let her relapse as she always does when she is in need of a fix. Why was he worrying about a woman who thinks that drug dealing serves as a purpose for financial support? However, she did have a point and reminded him on many occasions to stop worrying about her since Chase is no longer her responsibility. Chase did a responsibility: to his family. He needed to remind himself everyday of that because he needed to do the right thing for them and only them.

* * *

It took a few moments before Cameron managed to get Liam back to sleep. With his medicine taken and his lunch fed, the little toddler was sound asleep for his afternoon nap in his nursery. She sat in the rocking chair watching her son sleep and started taking notes on the notepad she had in her hand. It was something she needed to keep herself occupied with and taking note of possible solutions to her financial troubles. The honest truth was she chose to deliberately tell Chase that she had everything under control for the sake of unburdening him of her mess. The reality is that it pained her to see the toll it was taking on their family.

She was grateful the last couple of months Chase contributed portions of his paycheck to help Cameron out. He was truly something special but at the time the guilt of taking her husband's hard earn money to accommodate her financial troubles wasn't part of the deal. She kept jotting down notes of a list of various things writing next to them a value price. Cameron came up with the solution during the weekend when she was cleaning out the closet in the guest room she intended to plan a couple of collectible items, in particular a few important momentum items she kept over the years. Sometimes giving up the things that had sentimental value to her had to be done to make ends meet she believed.

"What's with the list?" She looked up and saw Chase overlooking her list she wrote down. "Is the little guy sound asleep?"

"Pretty much he's down for the afternoon his cold should be down in a couple of hours." Cameron replied. "How are you feeling? You should seriously be resting babe."

"I'll rest up in a bit just thought I spend some time with you and our kid." Chase said putting a hand on her shoulder. "A list of things and surprisingly each of them has some sort of price listed next to them. Do you want to explain?"

"I did a bit of research and I talked to my mom. She had this contact number of this antique and collectors dealer that resided in New Jersey. She was looking to get my dad a vinyl collectible edition of one of Billy Joel's albums for my dad's birthday a couple years back." Cameron answered. "I made a list of a couple of things I had lying in the closet in the guest room and apparently a lot of it is worth value."

"Do you intend on selling all your personal stuff?" Chase asked eying her with concern. "Or have you...oh Ally you shouldn't. I mean you said so yourself you weren't resort to ever selling any personal possessions you have."

"If it pays off my debts then yeah why shouldn't I?" Cameron replied back defensively. "I'm getting money and I already pawn some of my stuff for cash and paid off some of the outstanding balance for Liam's liver transplant. I've been selling off stuff since Liam's second hospital trip and after I lost my job at Children's Memorial. Does it hurt selling off my personal items instead of traditionally keeping them in storage? Yes it sucks but at least I don't have to put..."

"Put me through what?" Chase asked suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to keep on obligating you to donate half your paycheck to me to help me clean up my financial mess. It made me...feel guilty that all the money you're earning is going to clear off my debts when it should be used for yourself, or for Liam's sake and needs. When we remarried Robert the last thing I didn't want to burden you with is taking care of my financial messes. This is my mess and if I keep asking more than you could handle I feel that it will make things worse."

"You feel guilty that I'm using half the money I've been earning to help bail you out? What would give you that idea that I'm obligated by you to help fix your financial mess? Allison you have to understand we're married and whatever problems either one of us has we got to face them together. I chose this and it's my choice to help you because you're my wife and I don't want you to go through this alone. I said I take care of you and I mean it."

"I know you will but I also need to lookout for myself too if you can't be there for me at times. This is my problem...and mine alone." Cameron sighed trying to make him understand. It wasn't about that she didn't mind the help because Chase has already done too much for her when she first came back. It was about regaining her sense of independence, the thing she had to act on during that time they were separated. She felt like she was losing touch of it and if she didn't assert her independence, she feel guilty for being forever dependent on Chase's generosity.

"Okay you want to regain your sense of independence...the one that kept you going when I wasn't around right?" Chase asked gently gripping her hand. "I understand you want your independence, the ability to do things for yourself I don't want to take that away from you. I know you're a strong willed person with the urge to keep going. It comes to show that I'm unable or I have the inability to take care of my own family. Apparently I'm getting the sense that I'm at fault for costing you your independence when all I've been doing for months is doing what is best for you and Liam."

Hoping to let their son sleep peacefully during his nap, the two of them took their conversation outside to the living room. One reason for that was their son was still sick and hoping that didn't disturb him while he napped. However, their conversation was starting to turn out into an all out argument. Cameron knew at times Chase was stubborn to get some rest especially when he had a flu, but now she had to justify and defend herself when their conversation suddenly got blown out of proportion.

"If you have something to say then say it Robert." Cameron sternly answered. "Apparently I might have struck a nerve in you."

"What more do you want me to do?" Chase asked getting a bit frustrated. "When someone is trying to offer you help you have that need to resist it and assert your sense of independence. The reality Allison is that sometimes we all need a little help and I promised you that everything will be fine."

"You keep saying that but how can you promise something without acting upon it?" Cameron suddenly answered. "You try to keep all these promises to me but we know that promises are hard to keep!"

"I'm trying here but you tend to be stubborn and decide that to prove that you're an independent individual you try to take on everything yourself. I'm your husband can't you trust me to help you? I've been with you all this time through all the rough patches, the fear of losing the one thing we created together, through tying up loose ends with the past, finding closure with regrets. I make promises and when I say every promise I make I act upon it to fulfill it. I chose this when I chose you and everything that came with it. Now tell me...what is stopping you from letting me help you?" It was something that Chase wanted to know. When Cameron told him the same thing that was similar with his conversation weeks back with Jenny it struck a nerve in him. She was afraid of being let down and in return she feared of letting herself down.

"Because if I demand too much from you...I know you're going to leave." Cameron timidly answered. "I'm use to it because everyone I cared about in my life either abandons me because of the choices I made or dies on me. I try to ask or accept help from someone something tells me in my gut that it never turns out good. Even if your intentions are good how long will you think this will last?"

"You doubt if I could be there for you and Liam and if anything were to happen you fail on being independent to do this on your own. I'm not going to abandon you I will be here and I'm not putting a time limit on how long I'm going to be with you. I'm not one of those people who will turn your back on you because of something in the past. Please I'm begging you to believe me when I tell you I will be there and every promise I say to you I will guarantee to you that they'll fall through. This isn't something you need to do alone...you have to trust me okay?"

"I'm not trying to blame you for anything here and I'm not saying you're taking my independence away." Cameron assured him. "I just feel...I already ask too much from you and that you're still with me because I had your baby. I mean seven months ago I show up unannounced back at Princeton with a sick baby who was dying. Less than 48 hours after returning I dump this bombshell on you telling you that you're a father and that when I left you for a year I was pregnant with you child. I mean I fucked up big time in a year and my sense of independence was something I had to fallback on...or that's what I thought. If you had the chance you could have ran and left me holding the baby or be angry with me for leaving you."

"Now why do you think I'd be the kind of man that will do that to a woman who I pined for all this time?" Chase replied as the two of them took a seat on the couch. "You feel that your independence has been lost but you still have it with you all this time. You know how you kept saying earlier that Liam had my stubborn streak I think he'll have your independent sense. You're strong willed and determine I get it, but even sometimes the strong willed and determine people also need to turn to help sometimes. Whenever you start doubting I'll gently ask you...do you trust me? So I'm asking you Allison Cameron-Chase, do you trust me?"

"I trust...I trust you Robert Chase." She slightly smiled leaning against his shoulder. "You have good intentions I understand and you're a good father to Liam. I mean after all you took us in and you took me back after everything that happened. We renewed our vows because we believed in what we had going. I believe you because you're the one honest person in my life and despite everything...Liam and I we trust you with our lives because you love us too much."

"When I say I promise everything will be okay do you trust me to fulfill my promise to you?" Chase asked sincerely.

"I will...I do trust you." Cameron simply answered giving him a kiss. By that time she helped Chase get resettled on the couch to rest up from his flu. It seemed like their conversation made him feel a little tired and weary that she had him take some medicine once again a few hours later. She was still gaining her sense of independence, however she held onto Chase's promise close to her heart. Chase is her husband and there shouldn't be any doubt in her mind that he'd will ever let her down or that she will let him down.

A little while after, Chase began to doze off to sleep having Cameron take care of him. "You must love being my nurse don't you?"

"Come on don't you trust me on taking care of you?" She sheepishly smiled. He made some room for her on the couch as he wrapped his arm around her as she settled next to him. "You know eventually you'll get me sick...but I don't mind."

"Yeah and this time you'll trust me to look after you babe if that happens." He replied back as they doze off for a brief afternoon nap.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

One week after Liam and Chase both recovered from their respective colds and flu it was another day back to work at the hospital. Chase left early morning for work after being requested to assist in Mia Evans' surgery. The only case for the last three weeks House and the team were working on was Mia Evans' case. For the first time in the last couple of months, Cameron didn't bring Liam to work today since Mia's case was a big load for them that it required their full attention. Luckily, Foreman called in a favor for the young parents and offered to have Thirteen look after Liam today since she had the day off.

After leaving Thirteen at their apartment with their son for the day Cameron headed off to work. However, before she started she received a call from Cuddy's office in regards to her insurance policy and the outstanding medical bills for Liam's treatment. Thanks to some recalculation and a newly revised employee insurance policy with the hospital, Cuddy was able to rework the actual cost for Liam's outstanding medical bills. However, the downside ended up being instead of $523400 worth of medical bills, the cost was reworked out to $275000 which the insurance company will only cover for half.

In desperation, Cameron decided to pawn some of her items for cash to raise the funds. She planned to head to the collector's shop in downtown Princeton and trade in two classic records: one copy of a 1966 record of Velvet Underground and Nico and a one copy of a 1977 Sex Pistols album. In her heart she knew that even some materialistic items had sentimental value, but this was her way of slowly letting go of a past that grappled her.

"Wow a 1966 US album acetate plain sleeve copy of Velvet Underground & Nico album." House replied spotting the albums on the conference table. "Whoa you're about one of the only few smuts that has a vintage UK A&M 7"45 RPM with mailer copy of the Sex Pistols' God Save the Queen album. Is it my birthday today?"

"How do you know about the albums?" Cameron asked questionably.

"There are a few smuts like me who pick up a few little trinket hobbies like record collecting and scanning the all so ever reliable web to track rare vinyl down. It took me as a surprise that our little Cameron herself collects rare vinyl and unwillingly sits on top of a gold mine."

"You collect vinyl and other collectible records?" Foreman inquired.

"My father has a truck load of collectible and vinyl records back in Chicago and a friend of mine when I was young used to collect records." Cameron added, trying to avoid mentioning the previous owners of the records.

She didn't want to tell anyone that the records she planned to pawn once belonged to Jesse. She felt it was best that her past with Jesse stayed between her and Chase and the last thing she needed was having someone else pry into her traumatic and complicated past. She already had to live with the memory of the car accident and abortion of her high school boyfriend's baby. Overall, it was hard just even living with the memory of a dead person that she once loved.

"And it didn't dawn on your "friend" that he was sitting on a gold mine that the records you're planning to hawk are worth $22000 and $25200." House said looking at her. "Must be nice to honor the memory of your dead high school sweetheart by cashing in on his collectible records for a $47200 cash in. Boy after all those years of resenting the guy for nearly killing you and his unborn non-existent child hawking his most prized items seems to do the job."

"What-do you know about what happened to me?" Cameron suddenly snarled. It only took a matter of time before House decided to take a jab at her private life. "My private life is my own business, not yours."

"True, but everything always has a genesis, a beginning to where things start." House replied.

"This isn't the best time to rattle her House come on she's been through enough already." Foreman said, attempting to defend his colleague. "It isn't your place to add your two cents on Cameron's life."

"When one tends to eavesdrop on a conversation between two people it makes me inquire about just how people become the people they are today." House said. "Take example, our very own Allison Cameron. I know why you end up going to Chicago every year during April because you've made it a routine even before you first started working here. You had a lot of people you cared about die on you: your high school boyfriend, two of your childhood best friends, your first husband. The challenge is trying to cope to terms with the memory of the dearly departed. That scar on the back of her head represents the sixteen stitches you received the night your dead boyfriend died. The faded scar on your stomach is from the termination your parents consented to when you were eighteen years old."

"Do you mind getting to your point because I'm fairly busy." Cameron sneered, trying to remain calm.

"Whoever owned those records you're planning to hawked is the reason why you'll continue to keep on running away from a past you should have long ago come to terms with. Thank goodness for Chase and wombat 2.0 because those two represent the part of your life that urges you to move forward with a new lease. Your husband told you a few home truths and in return you tell him the genesis of your traumatic yet complicated origins as to why you desire to fix everything."

"You know what I'm going to leave the room right now because apparently this is going to turn ugly." Foreman replied bolting out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Chase deserved to know what kind of person I was a long time ago." Cameron sighed. "I got nothing to hide from him because he's was like me too at one point. Letting go of any ties to the past like hawking Jesse's records solidifies my need to move on. Yes those records belonged to Jesse and his mother gave them to me after he died thinking it will be something to remember him by. Since you now know the genesis of my traumatic past what else do I have to hide from everybody?"

"Your high school boyfriend, your first husband, and Chase—two of them are deceased. Your latest love and the father of your child is what keeping you going. It surprises me how Chase is able to accept you for the person you are after everything that has happened. He's not broken, damaged or unfixable unlike how you claimed yourself to be. What I want to say is—at eighteen the reason it hit you hard because you weren't prepared and you didn't see it coming. However, at twenty one when your husband died, you were prepared. Between almost dying and watching someone die in front of your eyes can mess a person up."

"I told Chase and now I'm telling you that I came to terms with my past. When Jesse died I had a ton of emotional turmoil to deal with. I had to deal with his death, the death of my friends Grady and Adele, the fact I survived and the termination of my pregnancy. It was a lot to go through at eighteen and I didn't know how to cope with it back then. When I lost my first husband at twenty one I knew he was dying, yet I married him because I didn't want him to die alone. However, I wanted to fill that void that was left after Jesse's death, but I just made it worse. If I haven't met Chase then-"

"Okay I get it—Chase ended up being your salvation and miracle, it's poetic and also tragic at the same time since you know his history too." House said. "I'm going to give you the cliff notes version: you and Chase have something going. If you two can stay together despite all the bullshit that happened in your complex relationship then it proves just how much fate puts you through you won't go down without a fight."

"Thank you—I'm surprised we even had this sudden conversation." Cameron replied leaving the room. "Yes I am going to hawk Jesse's records but I need to if I still have a chance to pay off Liam's outstanding medical bills. Unless your intriguing eye wants these records you can travel downtown to the collector's shop and hawk up over fifty thousand just for some mint condition albums."

"Oh and Cameron—maybe you should have brought little wombat with you today." House suddenly said tossing his famous tennis ball in the air. "Nice choice of babysitters today picking Foreman's hot bisexual girlfriend to handle child care."

"What's the problem are you bored today without my son around to keep you company?" Cameron slightly smiled leaving the room. "I thought I give you a break today and let someone else handle the child care."

* * *

From the moment he scrubbed in early this morning Chase knew of the extreme high risks of assisting in Mia Evan's surgery. He's been in the hospital since the early morning assisting Dr. Richards, the hospital's top neurosurgeon with the procedure of removing Mia's hippocampus. There has been a debate for over three weeks on the decision to perform a high risk surgery on a patient who is at risk of losing her memory and everything that makes her who she is. It wasn't until radiology noticed on her scans the exact location where Mia's tumor was located after Jenny performed another scan a few days back.

After days of constant debating, weighing the controversy of performing this operation the decision fell upon Mia Evans. Gobsmacked and shocked, everyone who was involved in her case were surprised when she chose to go through with the operation. However, with talks from the neurologists, to the oncologists assigned on her case they carefully explained the risks and complications that would arise. Chase recalled just before she was put under anesthesia Mia requested for a DNR form if in case anything happened to her. During the duration of the operation, Chase wondered how Foreman handled working as a neurologist and question whether or not their patient made the right call to opt to have the surgery done. Later within the day Chase did his usual post-op rounds and charts on Mia and other patients.

"Dr. Richards ordered another round of scans to see how Mia is doing," Jenny replied approaching Chase at the nurse's station. "She seems stable for now."

"Yeah because she opted to undergo an eight hour procedure telling us to remove the part of her brain that makes her who is she." Chase said doing charts. "In the name of getting rid of her cancer. Do you know she signed a DNR?"

"Yeah one of anesthetist mentioned that. What will her fiancee think of it Dr. Chase?"

"The patient decided to go against better judgment and let Dr. Richards operate on a nearly inoperable tumor in her brain. We talked about the risks she took because our patient has stage three metastatic melanoma that spread to her skin, liver and of course her brain. She doesn't want to die because she dreams of becoming a lawyer and marrying her fiancee in the spring. However, she is aware of the gloom chance that if this surgery cures her she won't be the same. That's why she signed the DNR if in case that happens to her."

"But don't you believe that nothing is irreversible? She's still alive okay everyone still talks about what you and Cameron did for your kid. You went against protocol and donated two pints of blood and Cameron donated part of her liver to your son to save his life. It's a miracle that at the time he was three months he survived his first major surgery. Think about what Mia is going through and think about what Liam went through months ago. Even the impossible can be reversed Dr. Chase it's something you should keep in mind."

"My son survived because Allison and I fought to keep him alive," Chase replied. "If Liam could survive living through a liver transplant and overcoming the Echovirus 11, then we'll pray that Mia Evan's surgery paid off and by next year she could write her bar exam to become a certified lawyer. If you believe that and even convinced her to undergo this risky surgery then yeah I guess I underestimated you abilities Dr. McKessie. I'm not criticizing your abilities as a doctor I know you're capable enough to do your job despite the baggage you carry."

"Yeah I've been going through massive withdrawal for a month and my pager for my business transactions is missing. My phone has been going off the hook since I got no pager to indicate what the hell is going on. I still got punters to payoff, deliveries to authorize and some payments to pick up. It's hard doing this without my trusty pager. I'm desperate for the money owed and I've been getting into some pretty heated shit lately."

"Look whatever you got going on in your life I don't want to hear about it. I've seen first hand what you're like and just how close I almost came into heading down the low point. I'm not trying to make you feel bad about yourself Dr. McKessie it's just there is more to life than you could imagine. People deserve absolution and redemption for all the wrongs they committed in their lives. Don't you deserve to find absolution and redemption in your life?"

"I'm the last person you should be asking that to because absolution and atonement has been far beyond my reach for years," Jenny sighed, "The only absolution I got left in my life is my career and hoping to make a difference in someone's life."

A little while later he met up with Cameron in the cafeteria for lunch. Thank goodness for his wife and Liam, the absolution he needed and redemption for the mistakes he made. Apart of him felt pity and sorry for Jenny living the life she chose for herself and going through the hell that she accepted. His sort of relationship or friendship or whatever the hell he called it these days with Jenny served as Chase's own personal puzzle. As Cameron put it in simpler terms when they were discussing about Jenny during their lunch that the radiologist wasn't some sort of medical puzzle to solve. She was a person, someone with a complexity to her and with baggage that came along with it.

Their moment for some alone time was suddenly interrupted by their pagers going off indicating that duty calls. Without any hesitation the two of them got up to head up to ICU and in the midst of the chaos happening it led them straight to Mia Evan's hospital room. They found Jenny in there with Foreman and one of the nurses watching in horror as her heart monitor started beeping rapidly. They just walked into a scene of pure pandemonium while Mia's fiancee Nicholas looked on in fear at his unconscious fiancee lying in the bed.

"What's happening?" Chase replied walking into the room with Cameron. "Is it her brain?"

"No it's hypokalemia," Foreman replied trying to find a way to control her heart rate. "McKessie and I tried to control the eurythmias but we couldn't."

"Where's Wilson and House?" Chase asked questionably.

"They're on the way her heart rate is a mess," Jenny replied in panic. "The eurythmias are out of control!"

"Chase her pressure is dropping off the cliff." Cameron said attempting to get an intubation tray. "We need to intubate now!"

Her fiancee was begging the doctors to save Mia's life until the heart monitor indicated that she is flat lining. Everyone in the room watch in disbelief as their pleas fell on deaf ears for Jenny who listened to the pleas of a distraught fiancee over those of her colleagues. By the time Wilson got there with House there was argument among Jenny and the team once they mentioned to Nicholas about Mia signing a DNR. Clearly for Jenny it was obvious that she intentionally chose to ignore the DNR once she started CPR to resuscitate Mia. However, the argument started focusing between Chase and Jenny over the crash cart as she attempted to ask him to retrieve in hopes of shocking her back.

"You have to stop right now Dr. McKessie because you're in direct violation of our patient's DNR!" Chase snapped, surprising everyone including Cameron in the hospital room. Although by law and by order they were told to respect the wishes of the patient's DNR, he stopped himself shorthanded watching the young Radiologist violate their patient's requests. It made things tough for them to also contend with the harsh criticism from Mia's fiancee for obviously watching his fiancee slowly die on him and complimented Jenny for taking initiative to make an effort.

It wasn't until House and Wilson made their presence known to the team that suddenly what was going to incur within the next few minutes will end up having severe legal ramifications. "If anyone of you idiots take pleasure in watching our patients flop around like dying fish out of the water." House suddenly replied walking forward towards the bed. "Then I take it you'll all be standing here mindlessly instead of helping to throw the fish back in the water. Haven't I ever taught you kids that the letters DNR don't apply in my vocabulary."

"Dr. McKessie stand back I'm taking over compressions here." Wilson ordered as Jenny stepped aside to resume compressions. "Chase grab the paddles, Cameron and Foreman help turn her." By that time Chase already was fast at work with the paddles trying to revive Mia Evans while they struggled to get her heart started again and pushed for a milligram of epi in their favor. Eight minutes of going through the process of resuscitating the patient, the sheer hope to reboot her heart was something they needed. No one expected the hypokalemia as a risk post-op factor, but knowing the grim and looming fate that without her heart functioning they're putting at risk of brain damage due to lack of oxygen.

* * *

Eight long minutes later, they managed to get her BP and heart rate back to normal. However, it still remained a mystery trying to figure out what suddenly caused the hypokalemia for Mia Evans. After checking her pulse Wilson suggested to Foreman to run a full neurological exam and check her pupils. It was obvious that a neurological exam was fully recommended considering that she was in V-fib for over eight minutes and on the brink of permanent brain damage. They knew they were in trouble after Cuddy got word that they violated a DNR but Nicholas came to the team's defense and insisted that they ignore Mia's DNR in an attempt to resuscitate his fiancee.

It was already hard enough dealing with the fact that Cuddy berated them for intentionally ignoring their patient's request. However, they didn't know who was at fault but Chase felt there was one doctor to blame for ignoring protocol, Dr. Jenny McKessie. Two hours after Foreman completed the full neurological exam they all reconvened in the Diagnostics Office. Foreman's diagnosis of Mia Evan's condition confirmed that the aftermath of the hypokalemia attack caused her to suddenly lapse into a coma after stabilizing her condition. She didn't respond to any pain stimuli and her pupils remained unresponsive to light according to Foreman's accounts. Mia's fate was now out of their hands as Cuddy made it clear now that according to her living will it was her fiancee Nicholas who now holds her medical proxy and the DNR was clearly voided.

"Robert! Where are you going?" Cameron suddenly answered. Without hesitation She watched her husband get up and leave the conference room heading in the hallway looking for someone. She trailed behind him until he stopped at the nurse's station and Cameron knew that Chase was about to get himself into a confrontation.

"I hope you're happy you know that." Chase snapped with venom in his voice towards a startled and scared Jenny McKessie. "What you didn't have the guts to sit in the Diagnostics Office to hear what the hell happened to Mia?"

"She's still alive isn't she? We managed to save her..." It was the only defense Jenny could come up with. "Her fiancee made the call and a piece of paper doesn't..."

"It wasn't your call or her fiancee's to make! The patient signed a DNR as an insurance in case anything happened to her. She knew the risks of having her hippocampus removed to get rid of that tumor in her brain. For a patient with stage three Metastatic Melanoma we just pushed her recovery further back. Thanks to your ignorance of disregarding a simple DNR and hypokalemia we have Dr. Wilson telling our patient's fiancee that she is now in a coma."

"How the heck did that happen? She was fine this morning I mean...we did everything..." Jenny was shocked beyond belief but Chase was hell bent on making her feel guilty. "How...could this have happened?"

"That's still the puzzle we're trying to solve but as far as I'm concern...the hell with you because no matter what you try to do you'll never change. It's always about looking out for yourself and trying to feel better about yourself. You can fool everyone by trying to be somebody different, someone else but you'll never admit to your own faults and vices." There was so much venom and resentment in Chase's voice towards this young doctor. It concerned Cameron that this was the only few times she witness this side to Chase. The one that was cold, distant, and full of bitterness. The mystery behind Chase and Jenny's relationship made Cameron curious, but also there was the double-edge to it to back off out of fear of the unknown. "All you ever will be is an addict, willing to drag someone from grace down to the low point. You know I hope you feel proud of what you did..."

"Robert stop...this is not the time to blame anyone." Cameron pleaded trying to pull Chase away.

"No I want you to know the hell this woman will put anyone through because I don't want to end up like her...hitting the low point with no escape!" Chase snapped. "What are you capable of huh Dr. McKessie? I be damned if you ever decide to compromise the life of another patient just like what happened today with Mia Evans. She's still alive, but now hanging by a thread and congrats to that!"

"I did what I did to save her life...she would have wanted it." Jenny implied trying to defend her actions. "She knew the risks of the surgery and so did her fiancee. How would feel if it was someone you loved? Wouldn't you do the same thing for them?"

"You wouldn't know because you don't know what it's feels like to be in love with someone or something to live for." Chase sneered to the young radiologist. "As a doctor I would respect the wishes of my patient and follow protocol. However, working with you and everything I said to you it's like talking to a broken record. I don't know which part of you I'm working with. The one who is all drugged up or the withdrawal doctor who looks like she's close to knocking on death's door. That man Dr. Wilson is talking to in the waiting room has a lot to lose because of a move of ignorance and critical error and what he has to lose is lying in a hospital bed upstairs. If you ever get your head straight call me up when you one day get whatever people who are concern about you is drilled into that thick drugged up brain of yours."

The walk back to the locker room to collect their things was silent between Cameron and Chase. It wasn't her place to tell Chase he was wrong to lay blame for their patient's condition on Dr. McKessie, but after witnessing the ill tempered confrontation between the two doctors she tried to disregard it. The walk to the parking lot was filled with Cameron filling Chase on the new recalculations on Liam's outstanding medical bills and her decision to front up some of her old records for cash. All Chase needed to distract him from recalling his earlier confrontation with Jenny was the sound of Cameron's voice and their family needs.

It was something he had to live for, something to love, Cameron and their son Liam. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Chase questioned, his mind focusing back on his discussion with Cameron. "We will find a way to get the money besides we're in this together. I promise you this time...you can trust me and I'll do anything for you and Liam."

"Cuddy worked out the numbers, I got my benefits restored and yes amount they originally calculated for the insurance for Liam was off the charts. It's still a bit hefty but we'll manage hopefully."

"Hearing about our own family issues helps distract me from what happened today." Chase calmly said. "If you need me to even hawk some of my own stuff I will do in a heartbeat."

"I know you will but we had a really long day," Cameron assured him, squeezing his hand. "Besides, fronting up Jesse's records I think it's time I let go finally. It's something I should have done a long time ago besides, it's my choice and I'm ready to relinquish my hold on my dead high school boyfriend's memory. It's a start, we'll be able to payoff Liam's bills slowly and whoever ends up with Jesse's records I hope are happy and appreciate some classic rock albums."

"I still can't believe you're willing to hawk up two vinyl records that are worth $47200 based off a record collector's appraisal value just to pay some medical bills Ally. Are you worried that somewhere in Chicago your dead boyfriend might be turning in his grave that his first love hawked his precious records for cash?"

"Someone told me to let go of the past...and look forward to what the future holds. I made a promise to two special guys I will do that." Cameron smiled as suddenly her pager went off. "Oh crap that was Beverly, one of the nurses in the ER apparently a last minute delivery of medical supplies arrived in the ER. I just need to sign off on them and then we'll be on our way home to our little boy. It will be ten minutes and while you wait just call Remy to check up on Liam for me will you?"

"I'm right on it I'll check up on our little boy." Chase smiled as Cameron quickly bolted back into the hospital while he was busy dialing Thirteen to check up on Liam. After a brief conversation with Thirteen she assured him that Liam was safe and that she fed the baby and confirmed to her that they'll be home in a little while.

While he was fishing out the keys to his car he spotted a young man approximately about the same age as Jenny who suddenly approached the underground entrance into the hospital. He had a cellphone in his hand and a thick beige envelope in his hand. Chase was trying to put a finger as to where he recognized this person before it dawned on him. _"Of course one of Jenny's medical school lackey chums trying to make a quick buck."_ Chase's thoughts told him. He never really got the chance to properly get to know Jenny's friends in the time he spent with her. Obviously the guy recognized Chase and introduced himself as Karl rambling on about Jenny's lack of returning his calls the last couple of weeks.

Chase really didn't care what this guy was talking about because he knew all too well with his time with Jenny her friend Karl was high on heroin. Assuming that he was heading back into the hospital, Karl thrusts the package into Chase's hands in quick time telling him to relay a message saying that her payment is all there and her cut of the merchandise was all paid for before making his exit in quicktime. Chase rolled his eyes knowing the package he unintentionally accepted represented Dr. Jenny McKessie's livelihood, her useless need of something to live for...drugs and money.

However, the sight of the green paper and doing the mental math in his head, the two items in that envelope had symbolic representation to him. The ill fated syringe and white powder represented the temptation and the self-destruction of the livelihood of a woman who was further down the deep end. The green paper of money represented the needed temptation to fulfill a promise to help out the people that matter in his life, his reason of living. In an impulse decision Chase secretly pocketed the contents of the envelope in his bag before Cameron will return. In the back of his mind something gave him the ill warning...about paving the road to dissolution and Chase just laid out an unwilling starting point.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Summer started setting upon itself at Princeton and the warm and sunny weather came about. July rolled by in quicktime once the hospital opened up the daycare and quickly enrolled Liam in it. Cameron and Chase still enjoyed the routine of bringing their son to work with them. However, it became a blessing when the new daycare opened on site at the hospital it lessen the stress between multitasking. Cameron recalled the first day the new hospital daycare opened up and her and Chase dropped off Liam with the new daycare staff. At first their was the sheer reluctance on both parents being used to rotating between one another taking turns looking after their son. Although they still brought him to the hospital the challenge was being able to let someone else look after their child for the day.

It seems like yesterday that happened when Cameron and Chase argued about putting Liam back in daycare despite it being on site. The realization came when the two of them expressed their concerns after recalling the events of Liam's near brush with death when Cameron made her unexpected return to Princeton and left her son in the care of a daycare forty-eight hours after arriving back. They couldn't blame the two of them to express reluctance, however they came to realize that they needed time to themselves and hence the reason why they had their jobs.

Cameron woke up early morning after recalling the recent events of last month when the sun rose on an August morning. She found Chase still fast asleep on the bed. She recalled that Chase mentioned that there was a emergency at the hospital in regards to one of his post-op surgeries he performed and needed to go in quickly. There seemed to be a bit more frequent calls he got despite the whole new work hour policy. She just disregarded and didn't suspect anything suspicious about it. Leaving Chase to little more time to sleep in, she headed to the nursery after hearing Liam's whimpers over the baby monitor. She smiled at the sight of her little boy picking him up to change his diaper.

"Someone is a lucky special little guy today." Cameron smiled cooing the little baby on the changing table. Her eyes diverted to the cotton Velcro felt calender that hung on the walls of the nursery. Today was August fourth and the day was marked with stars and birthday candles. She give her son a few blow kisses on his tiny belly letting out a slight gurgle as today held something momentum for Liam...today is their son's first birthday.

"Happy Birthday little guy...wow I can't believe it's your first birthday." She smiled as she finished changing Liam's diaper and sat in the rocking chair with her son in his lap. The chair gently rocked back and forth with a smoothing sensation as Cameron came to the realization that her son is finally one years old. "Do you have any idea the heck you put me through during the last year? It was you and me buddy before and then suddenly your daddy came back in my life and yours. I know the first three months of your young little life I wish I could take them back. Despite mommy going down that road of dissolution and days where I thought I had nothing, I had you to get me by. There were times you gave me a scare, not once but three times. I was scared that I almost lost you but you pulled through thanks to your daddy and me. I thought I wouldn't see you take your first steps, say your first words, have your first Christmas, live to see your first birthday or meet your daddy but you proved to live up to your namesake nickname as our "little miracle boy." You don't realize just how much you mean to us because if it wasn't for you, mommy and daddy wouldn't have realized just how much they love each other."

"Do you want to know something sweetie? You were mommy's rock when everything started falling apart on her. When I look at you I'm reminded of how much you look like your daddy. Why are you giving me that face Liam Robert Chase huh? It's appealing to know just how much you and your dad think alike. In about five years time you'll develop the floppy blond hair and annoying disgusting Australian accent...but you are your father's son. I know you're going to be a heartthrob and a looker like him when he was younger from the stories your dad told me. Your daddy loves you so much turnip head and no matter anything good or bad that happens remember that. We both did things that we regretted in life and I want you to know Liam that if it wasn't for you then the two of us wouldn't have a second chance. We need him as much as he needs us and we'll always be a family, the three of us. It's a promise I will make to you on your birthday that no matter what happens you'll always have your parents in your life whether it be one or both of us."

Back in the master bedroom, Chase woke up a bit worn out and tired and noticed his Cameron's side of the bed empty. It wasn't until he overheard Cameron's voice over the baby monitor he knew. He started hearing the little private conversation between mother and son in the nursery. It also dawned upon Chase that today is his son's first birthday, something he never imagine being apart of. He never thought in his wildest dreams he will have the opportunity to be a father. With the upbringing he had growing up it was that fear he had turning out to be like his parents. Fatherhood was the last thing Chase had in his mind after the one year separation he and Cameron had. Last year he didn't know his son existed and missed the first three months of his life, yet alone almost came close to losing him after finding out about him. Cameron's promise to Liam on his birthday is that no matter what happens he'll always have his parents in his life hit him with renewal.

Knowing that there is no point of sleeping in Chase got out of bed, fighting off the slight feeling of fatigue and headed to the nursery. It was there he found his wife and son in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Cameron was dangling a toy in her son's face as she became aware of Chase's presence in the room. "He woke you up this morning?"

"Yeah he needed a diaper change." She responds, continuing to dangling the toy in her son's face. "I didn't want to disturb you I know you were wiped after last night."

"I'm fine Ally besides with you not in bed I noticed it was obvious where to find you...with Liam." He replied, standing beside the rocking chair. "It dawned upon me that today our son is one year old. So I got to ask you how does it feel?"

"You know at first during the first year there was a lot of skepticism to his future, my own, and even ours. The first three months I wasn't sure he'll live to see his first Christmas, take his first steps, say his first words...or even meet his father. I look back at everything Liam and I been through and it lets me know things happen for a reason. Robert, I didn't care if I lost my job, strained a few relationships with my family, got evicted from my apartment, went down the road of dissolution, revealed a couple of home truths, everything I did it was for him. I fought to save him because I'm his mother I wanted him to be safe and I couldn't imagine losing him, even if it took three near death experiences for me to realize just how much he means to me."

"I overheard you on the baby monitor and then it got me thinking about how everything was so different last year. Twelve months could change drastically and nothing stays the same. Last year I never knew he existed and seeing him at three months sick and on the verge of dying it got to me. I never expected myself to be a father not after being raised by an alcoholic mother and an absentee father. At first I was reluctant to let myself be apart of his life when you first showed up here in Princeton with Liam because of everything I did. Last year I was a completely different person after you left. It's ironic how they say that when you have a kid people change and they become more mature. I was scared that I will let him down and he would die on us and he would never experience the things he should like his first steps, his first words or his first birthday. Our relationship is one turbulent rollercoaster ride but somehow we find a common ground to bond over, Liam."

"But he's here today and he proved that he's our little miracle boy." Cameron smiled. "The first year of Liam's life has been a rollercoaster ride that he took both of us on. Do you wonder he's the reason why we're back together?"

"He's part of the reason...mostly the main factor." Chase answered, taking his turn on carrying Liam. "We wanted to raise him together and I told you since day one I'm going to make up it up to him to be there for him...and for you after what we've been through. I wanted to be a father and I didn't want to turnout like my old man. Don't think that I only wanted to remarry you because of Liam, this is the life I wanted. The life I dreamed about with you and the reason why we got back together wasn't just because of Liam, but the fact that we couldn't live without each other. Having a kid will usually seal the deal but I don't regret our decision to give it another shot. We're making it work this time around aren't we?"

"I believe you when you say that because I know it's the truth. I wished everyday ever since he was born that Liam will have the life he wanted and grow up having a normal childhood with both his parents. We may have come from two different upbringings and didn't exactly have the normal sunshine happy go lucky childhoods most kids should have. Maybe it took surviving a car crash, the death of two people who I loved, an abortion, marrying you and separating for a year and especially having Liam to make me realize what truly matters in life. You know Liam's first birthday isn't all about him, it's also about us and making memories together as a family. It's all about us, our family and making the best of it together."

"That's all I need to hear to make my day," Chase smiled carrying Liam, "So since we did mention that today is our son's first birthday he should...at least have some sort of celebration."

"Are you suggesting we have a little birthday party for him? I mean...with our busy schedules I didn't take the initiative to plan one." Cameron felt guilty for not planning something special for Liam. This was suppose to be a special day for their son and unfortunately her mind was drawing blanks. "Actually it slipped out of my mind and well...okay we're suppose to be his parents and remember this stuff! I should have planned something weeks ago because Liam only celebrates his first birthday once! It's suppose to be a milestone for him and for us!"

"Okay honey just calm down we're going to celebrate Liam's birthday with a party that is organized or not." Chase assured her. "It doesn't have to be anything perfect...even if we don't invite a whole ruckus of guest or not he deserves a little party. It sucks to know that our own close relatives don't know that it's their grandson's first birthday. However, we still have family and friends here that will certainly be more than welcome to celebrate with us. Does that sound like a game plan?"

"If you manage to pick up a cake, some food, drinks, a few decorations, paper plates, plastic cutlery, and a some presents we could have the place cleaned, decorated and call whoever is available for a party by maybe six o'clock we have ourselves a game plan for Liam's first birthday." Cameron replied getting up and giving her boys both kisses. "I'll call to see whose available for attending Liam's birthday today. You can be the errand boy today and make the runs to buy all the stuff we need to put together a quick party by six o'clock."

"Or more like slap together a birthday party for Liam." Chase joked as they started getting ready for their day. "Don't worry our little turnip head will have first very first party in no time. Trust me when I say that."

* * *

Throughout the whole morning and afternoon it was nothing but making multiple trips here and back buying everything they needed to throw a birthday party. Cameron made a mental note that next year her and Chase will definitely have to plan in advance for Liam's birthday. Slapping together a party for Liam proved to be a doting task as the two of them worked together for the whole day for Liam's sake. They settled with placing a few orders of catered Chinese food, a birthday cake for Liam, a trip to the mall to buy a few more presents for Liam and an outfit, and made a quick run to the party store to buy a few balloons and decorations for the apartment.

Cameron handled doing a quick power clean up of the apartment, calling up a few guests for the party and decorating the place while Chase made one more errand run to pick up their order of food by the Chinese restaurant. He knew that Cameron will be able to handle everything while he made the last minute runs and entertain anyone that came early. With everything done, Chase made his way back home, but first made a stop at the to a local ATM machine. He pulled out a small envelope of cash he had hidden away in his glove compartment hoping to deposit the cash. It was a sickening feeling inside as to how he came up with this money while he secretly tucked away the other envelope away out of sight with guilt.

He bought his son a nice birthday present knowing that some of the money he used wasn't earned through a honest day's work at the hospital. Those frequent late night calls he's been telling Cameron about in regards to emergencies at the hospital were part of his ruse and game, one he wasn't proud of. Ever since the day Mia Evans lapsed into a coma two months ago Chase was presented with an illegitimate opportunity to help with Cameron's problems. However, this was becoming a dangerous game he started playing. There were three vices that he learned over the years while working under House: lying, cheating, and stealing and he made a good job of utilizing the applied knowledge he learned on the job. What was suppose to be a ruse to help out a woman or exact revenge on her for what happened to Mia Evans turned into a game of fulfilling an adrenaline rush that turned out to be Chase's own personal addiction.

As he made the deposit at the ATM his mind wondered to find some sort of positive out of what he was doing and two faces came to his mind: Liam and Cameron. It was bad enough he lied to his wife when she first found the envelope earlier today in the car and came up with a impulsive ruse to cover his tracks. He convinced her that the money came from some inheritance from his father years ago and luckily she bought the lie. It was bad enough he cheated and started to reap the benefits of Jenny McKessie's money as long as he had her pager in his possession. The last thing he needed was to deal with her since he continued to try to avoid her ever since the incident with Mia. Chase was known to steal every so often but he never imagined that he spent the last two months stealing the supposed packages of heroin that Jenny needed to make her money for his own benefit. It was wrong and he knew it will be before a matter of time that woman will blow everything in his face.

The drive back to the condo snapped him back to reality and reminded him that today wasn't about him, this was about Liam. Walking into the apartment with the paid for catering order of Chinese food he found the apartment decorated with streamers and balloons and a banner saying happy birthday hanging on the wall. He had to admit it that he and Cameron did a decent job putting together a last minute party for Liam and the guest list of people wasn't bad. Besides noticing their "extended family" consisting of House, Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman and Thirteen there were also a few members on the nurses' staff and surgical staff both of them work with in attendance with a few of them still in scrubs assuming they were coming off work.

"You owe me eight hours of clinic duty just for attending shiny hair wombat junior's first birthday." House's voice intrudes without warning.

"If you're complaining about attending a baby's first birthday then why bother coming in the first place?" Chase sarcastically replied to his boss. He spots Cameron coming up towards them with Liam in tow. Their one year old son is certainly a spitting image of him and even in his taste of clothes with the sweater vest, blue shirt, pants and tie. "Come on I know you have a soft spot for this little guy. Isn't he the cutest little one year old boy?"

"I don't know which one of you blondies dressed up that kid in the dark but it looks like baby Gap threw up on him," House responded watching the young couple laugh. "Just what the world needs another half breed Aussie in the making to have little girl's hearts drop. Besides the only reason why my significant other dragged me to come was for the expense to exploit my desire need to get out of clinic duty."

"Well we do appreciate you coming to Liam's birthday and thanks for the gift." Cameron replied. "Cuddy is taking over in the kitchen with the food. She thought Chase and I should mingle with our guests and show off the birthday boy. As for the gift I'll make sure he opens it...in about maybe ten to fifteen years time."

"Come the kid eventually will grow up into a 2.0 version of his shiny hair wombat dad," House smirked, staring at the half bred Aussie baby. "Wombat junior loves the present that Uncle House gave him."

"You call a slingshot an age appropriate toy for a year old toddler?" Cameron glared holding Liam. "Are you seriously out of your mind?"

"Hey though my parents were deadbeats when I was growing up I never, ever gotten anything that extreme for my first birthday." Chase added. "I'm guessing this is a gag present then?"

"Gosh you two are such killjoys as parents." House's conversation with the young parents was interrupted when he felt a slight tug on his pants. His eyes were diverted to Cuddy's daughter Rachel standing right in front of House. "Can I help you with something Cuddy 2.0?"

"I'm thirsty." Rachel replied in a cute voice.

"And exactly what do you want me to do about that?" House said to the little girl. "You want me to wade on you hand and foot and get you a drink? Hey does your mommy let you drink soda?" The little girl nodded her head. "Weren't we under the assumption that most these little tykes are nothing but sugar hyperactive little rugrats?"

"I want a drink!" Rachel kept yelling until House had enough and took the little girl by the hand and went to the kitchen. "Maybe if I give her some pop it will knock her out for awhile."

The party was still in full swing with everyone mingling with one another about the latest gossip going on and enjoying the food and cake at Liam's birthday. For slapping together a party at last minute Chase and Cameron were surprised by the turnout they got for their son's birthday and the presents that he received. What they expected was for people to not show up and cancel on coming but they some of the staff that worked at the hospital with them brought their kids also. Cameron's been to a few children parties, either if they were for coworkers or for her brother's kids she had a few ideas on entertaining the children.

A little while later, they finished blowing out the birthday cake for Liam and helped their son reap in the joy of opening his presents. Of course the "extended family" took pleasure in taking pictures for Cameron and Chase to capture some precious moments with Liam. Overall, the young parents were satisfied as how happy they were to celebrate Liam's first birthday that the two of them took a quick breather in the living room to relax for a moment.

"Look our party hosts look like they're beginning to be worn out." Foreman said coming over to them being accompanied by Thirteen.

"For a party that was planned all in one day we did an acceptable job with it," Cameron smiled handing Liam over to Chase. "Okay babe it's your turn to hold turnip head. My arms need a break from holding the birthday boy."

"You nicknamed your son turnip head?" Thirteen asked curiously. "How poetic those it does make sense why."

"Why not according to my wife she says Liam's head is shaped like a turnip hence the name turnip head." Chase chuckled at the remark. "He's used to it and likes it." They took note of Thirteen's clothes noticing that she was still in scrubs indicating that she probably worked a shift today. She hasn't hung around them much since resigning from Princeton Plainsboro Hospital to work as senior attending doctor at Princeton General. However, her relationship with Foreman still remained strong and they found time to spend despite their schedules.

"So how's life at Princeton General teaching you these days Remy?" Cameron asked.

"Same old as doing the same crap while working for House. I sometimes miss working on the cases and stuff." Thirteen said as she wanted a turn at holding Liam. "Last week I hung out with a few friends because she was getting married so we had her bachelorette party at a strip club, both guys and girls dancing. You guys know of the strip club called Paradise City?"

"Yeah Jared one of the guys in the surgical department had his bachelor party there." Chase added. "Foreman and I went a few years ago."

"Well you might want to be avoid Paradise City for a little while." Thirteen said. "Anyways last week I go out with one of my coworkers to keep her company while she smokes and guess who I see get his stupid ass tossed out of the club? Hey Eric you remember that douchebag doctor I told you that works as an Orthopedic surgeon at my hospital?"

"The one you say that is practically high as kite once a week?" Foreman smirked.

"Yeah Dr. Karl Rowe fucking douchebag. Do you know this guy will sometimes come in the ER and raid the supply cabinet for syringes because it's obvious that he's a major heroin addict. I caught him going through the supply closets and report it to my boss but she says it's something she'll look into. If you ask me I know he deals drugs on the side but I'm not going to say anything about it because the guy is obviously signing his own death wish, both personally and professionally. So he's at Paradise City last week and apparently he gets his ass kicked by this punter I'm assuming is one of his suppliers, dealers, or whoever the hell he is."

"What the hell is his problem?" Cameron replied shocked. "I'm guessing this guy doesn't care about losing his license or even risk going to jail for a quick buck?"

"So...is the guy alive?" Chase questioned, carefully as he was aware who Dr. Karl Rowe was.

"According to Remy yeah the guy is fine unfortunately Princeton General is now facing speculations that some of their employees are involved in some sort of illegal trafficking thanks to this moron." Foreman said.

* * *

Chase needed a breather after hearing Thirteen's story about Dr. Karl Rowe from Princeton General. He simply told Cameron that he was going to take some of the garbage out to lessen the mess in the kitchen with amount of trash piling up. It was obvious that somehow there was a lot of heat coming. He knew somehow he needed to break from his adrenaline addiction of doing something idiotic but one mere temptation and desire always roped him into continuing. After a short trip to the dumpster behind his building he quickly made his way back inside. However, by the time he reached the front door of his building Chase knew someone was onto him and he was confronted by the one and only, Dr. Jenny McKessie.

"You have something that belongs to me," says Jenny flatly.

Hearing the details of Thirteen's story, Chase realizes, she figured out where her pager has been all this time. He shrugs, not even attempting to deny the accusation due to her friendship with Dr. Rowe.

"I was surprised to hear that Karl has been keeping tabs for me in regards to some of the jobs I've been taking for months." Her voice sounded angry, but one look in her eyes he could see the bloodshot traits of her high and definitely pissed off over the deception and possibly about what happened to her friend. "I've known Karl since undergrad school at Harvard but after finding out his ass ended in the ER for insulting one of our suppliers at Paradise City over the quality of his products something was up. It was then I realized my pager has been gone for a couple of months and someone has been undercutting me and reaping in my cash I need to get by for their own need."

"Seriously what are you trying to hint at here Jenny?" Chase sneered, trying to keep his composure and also his deception. "It's my son's birthday so what you got to say then..."

"Who else could have known about my pager except for you Robert." She retaliates, drugged up and outraged. "The money I'm guessing was the motivation you needed to make a quick buck for your family. That was my money I needed."

"What so you could end up high as a kite like every other day of the week?"

"You took my money, my pager and my smack so unless you don't want your wife to know what your idiotic ass is up to. Who would have thought you decided to get yourself buried in this shit" Jenny swallows visibly sticking out her hand. "I want my pager, my money and my smack back now! Because you my friend...are digging yourself a deeper hole that you can't crawl out of."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

**Author's Notes: **_Hey everyone I just wanted to thank those who have been following the story despite the lack of reviews. However, it doesn't matter about the number of reviews I get I just enjoy writing this story for all of you who like it. Anyways I want to let everyone know that my tentative goal is that this story will end at forty chapters don't want to make it too long. Second, I am still keeping the same rating despite the next few chapters coming up will deal with drugs, violence, and suicide. Hope you enjoy the story and I still appreciate reviews.)_

_

* * *

_

Chase knew it was only a matter of time before Jenny relapsed and fell back into her old habits. That didn't bother him at all and it was expected since she's a veteran in this game. Since he first got involved with her Chase managed to get a crash course as to what this woman was all about and already knew every torrid detail about her jagged, drama fest life. However, that didn't bother him either. He knew the timeframe as to how long Jenny can go through withdrawal and the longest she can last is at least six to eight weeks before she cracks under pressure.

Unfortunately, what he didn't appreciate was the fact that this addict he knows as a coworker from the hospital is in front of his building and figured out his side money secret. This wasn't the way he wanted to remember celebrating Liam's first birthday by having Jenny McKessie show up and demand retribution and repayment for her money that he has been secretly taking from her. All of this in "the name of business" she used to quote.

"Get out of my way!" Chase snapped trying to get back into the building.

"What's the matter didn't think I put the pieces together and I'm still trying to figure out what in God's name makes you think you can undercut me and reap in my profits." Jenny sneered, seriously high and out of it. "You owe me my money, my drugs, and my profits from the earnings that you deliberately took from me."

"I don't owe you shit and yes I did keep your pager for months." He snapped back. "You know I thought you were a decent person but after what happened to Mia Evans it was the last straw. Ever since I met you you've been nothing but a destructive force to be reckoned with. I never realized just how fucked up you are and what you are capable of."

"This isn't about getting revenge on me for what happened to Mia. Knowing you it was all about making the quick buck. What happened to the Dr. Robert Chase who used to preach about doing the honest day's work to earn for his family? I get it…you were desperate for money and I get it. What I don't appreciate is deception or no rational explanation as to what compelled you to suddenly wake up one morning and think being a drug dealer is your last resort. Do you know what happens when someone is deceived?"

"Oh why don't you enlighten me as to what happens." Chase sneered with sarcasm. "Fill me with your insignificant knowledge I need to know to survive this game."

"You don't realize just how much deeper in the shit hole you're digging yourself into." She sighed, suddenly feeling a glimmering sense of remorse and empathy. "One wheeling and dealing transaction you make you find the adrenaline of doing something reckless exciting. Like most beginner chums like yourself you think you can get by selling to customers this stuff. It's not until you take that first deadly hit of that toxic white powder then you know you're bounded and hooked like every other junkie out there. They'll make you take that deadly hit and everything then spirals out of control."

"I'm not like you and I'm different from you when I play this game of wheeling and dealing because I have self control and positive motivation for what I do Jenny." He quietly took the pager out of his pocket and reluctantly gave it back to Jenny. "I know my limits and when to stop. I only need to do this until Cameron is all clear of her financial problems. I learned what I need from watching your sorry ass play and I know the dos and don'ts of the game. I have control of my actions and decisions and I know how to get out."

"That's what they all say…that they have control. My ignorant friend everyone who gets involved doesn't know where the limits lie. Everything that is coming out of your mouth is nothing but bullshit and believe me…you haven't learned what you need to play this game. When you start spiraling out of control and realize what a stupid fool you are it maybe too late. The road of dissolution has been paved for you Robert Chase and if you think for one bit that your reasons are legitimate, think twice of what you say. Every single pathetic soul that gets involve has been trying to find a way out of this game. They first come up with ridiculous legitimate reasons to get involved in the game. You think you have true intentions I like to see how those true intentions you have gets you far in this game. There will always be casualties whether you don't see it or not and my advice is simply...stop before your head goes way up your ass."

"Everything that comes out of your mouth is toxic and vile that it makes me despise you for showing me where my road of dissolution starts," Chase snarled in frustration. "I want to hate you but also at the same time you're someone that..."

"Say it then..." She snapped back. "Say that you despise everything about me because you're afraid of becoming just like me if you continue down this road."

"I won't say it because I don't want it to come true," He sighed, quietly. "What I want you to do right now is...just leave for peep sakes. The last thing I need from you is a reminder of just how low I'm sinking just to make the people I love happy and what I need to do for them. I'm not proud but what choice do I have."

"Everyone has a choice Robert Chase..." She simply said walking away. "We choose what we decide to do with our lives...take that into consideration."

* * *

In the back of Chase's mind as he made his way back up to Liam's party, slowly everything was started to crumble. The last few weeks has been a test of will and he finally began to experience the adrenaline rush he desired during his time apart from Cameron. How far was he willing to go off the deep end for a fix on his drug of another idiotic rush in the name of money? The experience he had with Jenny's pager in his possession for weeks gave him a taste of life on the wild side, a walk in her shoes that he was started to enjoy.

However, his recent actions have left a grim double edge mark on his own conscience. There was the illegal complications of drug dealing, and he managed to put the money to good use for Cameron being the silent benefactor to erase her problems that she encountered on her road of dissolution. But there was more negatives than positives to this which including the lying, deception, illegal complications and not to mention that he was doing more harm than good by feeding another pathetic junkie their addiction. His heart knew he had to stop but now that Jenny knew where her money was going he found himself digging more holes. Walking back into the party he spotted the smile on Cameron's face with their friends and coworkers talking about their son. The look of satisfaction and joy on Cameron's face was the reason why...all of this for her and their son.

"There's a little guy here looking for his daddy." Cameron smiled carrying Liam. "A lot of trash huh?"

"Oh yeah...so much for a last minute party." Chase replied, trying to ease the tension inside of him. "Foreman's recording the party?"

"Thought we wanted another precious moments souvenir for keep safe to remember our kid's first birthday." She added noticing a change in expressions on her husband's face. "Robert are you okay? Is something the matter?"

"Oh no nothing at all...everything is good babe." He replied back watching the fidgeting baby in his arms. In the back of his mind he needed to remind himself that what he was doing it was for his family. The last thing Chase didn't want was to fail the second time around on Cameron. She is all that mattered to him...her and Liam were the only family he had left to care about and love. That became a constant reminder to him everyday.

"Okay...because you seemed a bit tensed for a moment there."

"I'm just a little overwhelm you know because well...it's Liam and today is his first birthday. I thought with...everything that he's been through the past year couldn't imagine what would have happened if..." He was interrupted when Cameron finished.

"...He didn't make it all those months ago." Cameron concluded as they moved to a vacant spot on the couch and sat. "We did a hell of a job putting this party together in one day. Hey what matters is right now, forget about everything that happened in the past and focus on right now. We're here and our son is having his very first birthday. In the future when we do get around having many more mini Chases running about we promise that their special day will be all about them."

"You think that far ahead...do you ever consider having more children?" Chase eyed her curiously. It was a sudden random comment that slipped out of her mind.

"Why not just because we had obstacles with Liam in his earlier months of life it shouldn't stop us from having more kids. However, maybe not right now since we still have turnip head here be a handful at times but when we're ready I like to give Liam maybe a little brother or sister to play with in the near future." The idea of expanding their little family was something Chase hoped to wish for. Liam proved to be a handful at times but that's the perks of being a parent. He never imagined having more children and back then he was lost in a void that he couldn't escape. He was right to think that when Liam became an important aspect in his life things had to change.

"I like that as well you know...having miniature versions of ourselves running about and a typical white picket fence house with a dog," he slightly smiled at her. "You're right just because we had obstacles with Liam before it shouldn't discourage us from wanting more kids. This time I'll be around for their births. I thought I almost blew it with Liam before...I mean with both of you."

"How can you still think that I'll up and leave you and abscond with our son? Robert I told you I'm still here and despite everything that has happened in my life I wouldn't trade what I have with you for anything. If you keep denying and doubting that I will leave you then I'll keep telling you everyday that I love you and I'm here for you Robert Chase. Even when things go wrong or we end up in the shit hole I'm not leaving you because I need you in my life."

"Will you still love me...even if I did something terrible that is beyond forgiveness Allison? If anything were to ever happen to me I want you to know that whatever I do it's for you and Liam. All that matters to me in my life is your happiness and that of our family. I can't imagine life without you guys in it and I'm thankful for it. I just...don't want to lose it again the second time around."

"If you thought the thing with Dibala would have destroyed our marriage then whatever terrible things you or I end up doing...just don't assume that I'll be out the door. You made me a promise to be there for me when I was on the road of dissolution now I'll make you a promise to stand by you no matter what. If you still doubt me then I'll keep reminding you everyday okay?"

"Alright...I'll hold you to your word." Chase said as the two suddenly started making out. Unfortunately, their brief moment of passion was interrupted by the tiny jabs of their son's fingers on their faces. Then, a slight hint of a flashing light coming from a video camera focused on the happy Chase family.

"Wow for a moment there I thought this was a G rated home video." Foreman smirked as the two of them stopped.

"Exactly how much of that did you get on film?" Chase asked questionably.

"Just the thirty second makeout fest and Liam jabbing mommy and daddy's faces with his fingers." Foreman replied. "So since you left me in charge of videotaping turnip head's party everyone decided to give the little guy their birthday greetings, including House."

"Should I be concern as to what House left as a greeting message for Liam?" Cameron asked.

"Ma-ma..." The three of them stopped for a moment when they heard the sound of a baby just say his first word. Both parents were wide eyed staring at the one year old in Cameron's lap holding his arms up. "...Ma-ma." Liam looked to Chase and suddenly said another word that made his father stare in disbelief. "...Da-da..."

"Did I just hear Liam's...first words?" Cameron asked shocked. "Come on sweetie say it again for mommy and daddy?"

"Okay I think I'm record this but I think your little turnip head...just said his first two words." Foreman smiled recording. "Say it again for the camera Liam."

"Mama!" the baby smiled pointing at Cameron before turning and pointing at Chase. "Dada!"

"He just said his first words babe," Chase smiled rubbing Liam's little head. "Our little boy...he's finally growing up isn't he?" Cameron was left speechless but just smiled through a bit of slight tears hearing Liam say his very first words a couple more times to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Chase wrapped a gentle arm around her. "Oh come on Ally don't cry I know it's a touching moment. Little Liam is finally talking now."

* * *

A little while after the party died down and most of the guests left, it was time to clean up. Chase and Cameron were left with their "extended family" from Princeton Plainsboro to assist the Chase family in cleaning up the apartment. Cuddy and Thirteen assisted Cameron in putting away any of the leftover food in the fridge while Wilson and Foreman helped Chase put the living room back to its original state. Of course House didn't contribute in helping with the clean up at all but Cuddy forced him to look after Rachel and Liam while the adults cleaned up. The day has been full of many surprises and everyone was getting a laugh out of Liam as he walked around the apartment repeating his first two words and calling anyone he saw either "mama" or "dada." Chase and Cameron found it amusing and happy hearing him say those those.

"Hey I'm not your Dada!" House glared at the one year old toddler. "If I were you're wombat dada then I'd will have floppy blonde hair and an annoying Aussie accent."

"Dada!" Liam kept saying to House as everyone was giggling at him. Immediately House nudge the kid towards Wilson's direction in an attempt to get him to stop as House replied. "There's your Dada...the Jewish looking guy in the suit and tie. He's loaded and likes telling dying patients they're dying and he cares. Kind of reminds me of your mama there."

"I heard that one House I'm not deaf!" Cameron replied from the kitchen. "Mommy has supersonic hearing."

"Mama!" Liam pointed at Cameron in the kitchen. He made his way towards Chase holding up his arms indicating he wanted to be carried. "Mama!"

"Yeah that's mama in the kitchen with Auntie Lisa and Auntie Remy putting all your food away." Chase smiled picking up his son. "And that there is Uncle Eric and Uncle Jimmy there too and of course...the unfortunate Uncle Greg."

"The little guy has practically called everyone in this room "mama" or "dada" for the past hour, including Rachel." Wilson added moving the coffee table back.

"You can't blame him our son just turned one and said his first two words all in a day." Cameron added. "Besides...Robert and I are happy for one. We're both here as a family again, our son beat the odds and made it to his first birthday. We're able to celebrate this with our friends and I couldn't ask for a better husband who managed to help me through my road of dissolution. You know I love you right Robert? And I'll keep telling everyday that I'm not going anywhere this time around and that I'm here for you because I need you and you make me happy. For the first time I can honestly say...I'm genuinely happy and it's like things haven't changed a bit. Alright sorry for the little impromptu speech there for a minute it's just been one heck of a day I've kept praying for the entire year."

"Oh our little Cameron is getting emotional here." Cuddy replied to her friend. "It's normal especially when you're celebrating your baby's first birthday. Besides, you have two lucky guys who love you to death."

"Thanks Cuddy I appreciate it." she added. "Okay I think I got the sappy moment out let's wrap all this cleaning up and be done."

Chase goes silent, choking on any kind of a response. In his heart he knows that Cameron puts him on a pedestal, seeing him as her salvation and savior from the road of dissolution. The irony of her words touched him, but yet the repressed guilt of his actions of late have haunted him. If Cameron finds out, he will ultimately destroy the happiness and the absolution she spent all this time trying to reclaim. This knowledge is at once a nightmare and a relief, because he _knows_ that she vows that she can't leave him. Chase knows he's walking down a dangerous path to ensure the happiness she has finally reclaimed stays at bay, at the price of destroying himself from the inside.

He loved Cameron and that is all that mattered. If she was willing to take him back the first time around after the whole Dibala fiasco, what will happen if she learned the truth behind her reclaimed bliss of happiness? Choice, it was a ironic word that haunted him and provided him with warning. With the knowledge he knew Chase understood that he had more to lose the second time around if knowledge of his adrenaline demons came to light. Liam's birthday served as a reminder to what he had come to cherish and what could be taken away from him because of one major slip up. It was a residing fear that frightened him if he could handle losing everything he cherished and loved the second time around?

_"The things you do for love,"_ Chase thought to himself, silently looking at Cameron. _"Allison I promise that you'll remain happy...but will I be willing to sacrifice everything I hold dear to keep that promise?"_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Chase learns to play a dangerous game as he found himself trending in uncharted waters. It will only be before a matter of time before he ended up bursting the bubble of Cameron's blissful happiness discovering that they were soon close to paying off the unsettling accounts of his wife's debts. How that came about went without crossing the fading lines of his tattered moral compass. It wasn't something he was proud of and once again he deceived her into believing that she was gaining her sense of independence once lies kept piling up like all those unopened notices she used to receive in the mail from collection agencies. He was running out of places to stash the contents of his side money deals knowing it will only before a matter of time he too will fall victim to the temptations of heroin. His double life as a thrill seek idiotic adrenaline junkie looking for another impulsive fix was beginning to take it's toll on him.

Three weeks passed and Chase found himself making deals with his own personal demons. In order to keep his demons at bay he was force to make a deal with a few common enemies. There was no denying that Jenny will be looking for some reciprocity for the money and drugs he stole and sold on her behalf and once again he found himself wrapped in her world. Learning that the legal situation began to start heating up Jenny used her "trump card" by roping Chase as a wingman on her late night missions, giving her control to the stipulations she laid.

His mind told him he should have listened to the ill fated warnings about getting involved in this game. Chase gave her the leverage she needed to require herself a new wingman and for the purpose remained strictly business. He despised her but yet he couldn't fully hate Jenny. However, she threatened to blow the whistle to Cameron and reveal how he magically made her financial problems disappear. Chase had more to lose than Jenny and according to her in the interest of business she did what she did to get what she wanted at the end of the day. Chase found himself trapped in a situation where he knew led to two possible outcomes: death or behind bars. It was only before a matter of time when everything will fall apart around him and the sad reality of no escape started clouding his mind, even at work.

Both of them arrived at work this morning and dropped Liam off at the hospital daycare. It became a routine ritual leaving Liam at the daycare since it opened up, but they relished in the fact that they still brought their son to work and that he was close by in case if there was an emergency. Unfortunately, Chase got roped into doing clinic duty for the afternoon since they were short staffed and House obviously avoided duty that day. As he made his way to to the clinic he found Cameron at the reception desk with a couple of patient files in her hand.

"Hey...what are you doing here?" Chase asked, surprised to find his wife. "You're not schedule today to work the clinic. Are you filling in for someone?"

"Surprisingly yes and you wouldn't believe that I'm filling in for Dr. McKessie." Cameron added, jolting down a few notes in one of the files. "I was only suppose to work for three hours this morning but then Jenny complained that she wasn't feeling well. I happened to be coming out of one of the examination rooms when I noticed her. It looked like she was pale, hasn't slept in days and surprisingly I don't know how she is still able to walk around this hospital."

"Then what happened?" He inquired, trying to not raise any suspicion as to what he knew.

"There were needle marks on her arms and I worked in the ER long enough to know a drug user when I see one. Come on this woman is practically stoned, high, drugged up or whatever the hell you call that she started catching some attention to some of the staff. Luckily, Cuddy wasn't in her office to notice McKessie's behavior that I told her she can't see anymore patients until she sobers up. So I sent her off to a vacant room in the hospital, got one of the nurses to sober her up and stay with her until she's well enough to at least function without causing any commotion. Robert, I know you really don't like talking about her addiction but from you witnessed with her should we be concern?"

"It's normal for her to show up on days whether she's trying to go through withdrawal or out of her mind because she's high. Someone has to watch her because after what happened at Princeton General with some of their staff under investigation of drug dealing it's a concern." He was recalling the previous hospital wide staff meeting that Cuddy called to discuss about the situation at Princeton General. "Look since our hospital is also within the same network it will only be a matter of time that we're going to be subjected to the same investigation Princeton General is under."

Remembering the story that Thirteen recalled about Dr. Karl Rowe, one of Jenny's friends working at Princeton General his actions brought about the Board Members to do a though investigation of the entire staff. Unfortunately, the outcome wasn't what the staff at Princeton General expected and now found themselves under the line of fire with the Board that they were going to spend the next couple of weeks doing critical background checks and investigations on all the staff members within their hospital network, and Princeton Plainsboro was on the list of hospitals to investigate.

"So what the hell are we suppose to do because with all the talks going around the hospital everyone is on the edge of their seats." Cameron added. "The last thing anyone wants is to either lose their job, their license, end up in jail or destroy the accreditation of this hospital. It's at the point a quarter of the staff are starting to suspect that Dr. McKessie is a drug dealer. I'm not going down because of the idiotic personal life of someone who is an active employee at this hospital. She...seriously needs help badly and if she doesn't admit she has a problem we're all screwed."

"Do you think it's easy managing her? Come on it's no given evidence that she has a problem but she's been too stubborn to admit it even long before I got involved with her. What do you expect us to do huh? If she doesn't want help then fine we'll leave her to your own vices. She'll end up dead or in jail because of what she is doing. However, everytime I'm around her it's like being thrown into a whirlwind with no escape. I...don't want you to know what Dr. Jenny McKessie is capable of because she'll only end up causing damage to people around her Allison. I know first hand...and it's not the last."

"Do you have feelings for her Robert?" Cameron suddenly asked, throwing Chase off guard. "Look I don't know what it was like with her while I wasn't here and somewhere down the road I think there is still apart of you that worries about her. It shouldn't come as a shock to me I understand because you know more about her situation. However, it makes me wonder when you keep on denying that there is nothing going on I think otherwise. There's still apart of you that wants to look out for her because she relies on you and one of the only few who give a damn about her."

"Apart of me does...then there's that part of me that feels I'm still obligated to look after her Ally." Chase quietly sighed, looking at her. "When she's around and she's not in her right state of mind, Jenny reminds me of my mother. Just like her, my mother was an addict and there will be days I didn't know which personality or attitude I was talking to. I ended up either talking to the intoxicated version of my mother or the one who had one too many fetal attempts to sober up. If someone doesn't look out for Jenny then she'll end up getting herself in tight situations that are hard to get out of."

"You sound like that you're that girl's keeper. I don't know what to make of this situation or what to say because it's for me to pass judgment." There was something in her voice that made her sound uneasy, and filled with concern. She understood that during their time apart they somehow ended up getting involved with other people. The last thing Chase wanted is put his wife through the inconvenience of asking for her help involving his ex-fling. Cameron will jump to the conclusion that Chase was having an affair and although he ensured her nothing was going on, how will she react if he found out the real reason behind his involvement with Jenny? "I'm still trying to understand what your opinions of Dr. McKessie are because it's like you two have this hot and cold relation between you two."

"I'm not sure what you want me to say. Obviously her family can't deal with her and her addiction. Sooner or later she's going to end up in a box and there's that belief that thinks she could be saved. Oh gosh I'm starting to sound like you with the whole caring about people aspect. Jenny is a good doctor and she has to realize that she needs help...whether she'll admit it or not. However, I can't decide that for her and it's her life."

"You know what after we finish our clinic hours I need to check up on Dr. McKessie to make sure she walks out in one piece for the day." Cameron said taking another file. "The extent of the effects of drugs on a person paints a gloomy picture."

* * *

It became a dread everyday since he made a pact to keep his "demons" at bay. The results only found him getting himself wrapped and involved with the daily activities of Dr. Jenny McKessie. Cameron and one of the nurses were outside the vacant room Jenny was stationed at during the day trying to recuperate. Jenny had a kick to say she is proud to be an addict for the last four years after graduating from medical school. He knew the story and ironically it mirrored his involvement into this game that she started this as a means to pay her debts off from medical school. Just like how Jenny was roped into this game by a fellow friend of hers in medical school, she in turn instilled the idea in Chase's mind and inadvertently suckered Chase's needs to help Cameron out with her personal financial problems.

The irony of all of this is it will only before a matter of time before everything blows up in Chase's face and he too will be walking the road of dissolution. He couldn't figure out how she managed to keep her license as a doctor was a mystery to him or the fact that she hasn't ended up in jail shocked him. However, upon hearing the news about the investigation of suspected inside drug dealings at Princeton General confirmed in his mind that sooner or later he too will end up deep over his head. If word got out that somehow Dr. Jenny McKessie of Princeton Plainsboro was involved in these illegal drug trades within the hospital network all hell will break loose. He walked into the the vacant room sitting in a chair and hooked to an IV.

"Are you clean and functional enough to talk to?" Chase asked, with sarcasm in his voice. "You were at that staff wide meeting a few days back and you know about the situation at Princeton General. Some of your buddies there are being booked and investigated for inside drug trafficking. It's only going to be a matter of time before the board runs the same investigation here at our hospital."

"Of course I'm aware and if you haven't realized I'm kind of "short staffed" here at the moment." Jenny sighed, looking at the IV. "I feel like crap right now."

"Why wouldn't you after all the heroin you shot up? What else did you you experiment on too huh? Cocaine? Ecstasy? Crystal Meth? I'm surprise you're still walking and you're not dead in a ditch from an overdose. You had another late night run and didn't bother to call to give me the heads up. What game are you playing here?"

"The one where I have to do something incredibility illegal, stupid and risky in order to save my ass!" Jenny snapped. "There were a few transactions that went sour a few months back and I've been working it off to payback everything I owe to these punters. Unfortunately, it went sour and bad especially when my sister Leslie found out. One of the punters I owed money to was a friend of hers from college named Ryan. She knew he was a dealer and broke ties off with him. Long story short one of my sister's friends spotted me with Ryan one night at a local club, got pissed and banned me from seeing Kylie, my niece and also my goddaughter. I owe Ryan money and I repaid him in the worst way possible..."

"Oh dear God have you been sleeping with your suppliers you owe in order to payoff your debts?" Chase was beyond words to describe just how deadly and sickening this was getting.

"Sometimes you have to come with some other alternatives to get your supplies." Jenny sighed. "You wonder why I haven't talked about Kylie much in the last few months? It's because Leslie thought it was for the best that I limit contact with my niece until I got my act together."

"Long story short you're willing to keep on wheeling and dealing to strain your relationship with your sister even more?"

"Does it look like I have a choice in the matter? I can't even call her, she threatened to call the police on me if I ever came near Kylie, so yeah it sucks but at least they'll be safe if anything happens. What's your excuse for wheeling and dealing?"

"If you haven't noticed I'm being roped into this game by a young, loose canon radiologist who is using me as a trump card. She threatened to spill the beans of how I made my wife's financial problems disappear one transaction at a time. I'm not doing this just to look for another adrenaline rush or high, I'm doing this for my family and a promise I need to keep to them."

"Always one excuse after another." Jenny said, as she took a piece of paper out from her pocket and her ill fated "business pager". She quietly handed it to Chase as he knew what it meant. "I will keep asking you this question every single time until you understand: What do you have to lose?"

"I'm not going to answer that to you because you don't deserve an answer." Chase said taking the note. "All you're trying to do is get inside my head because that's what you do...it's your motive."

"Sooner or later you'll fall from grace just like me." Jenny replied as Chase walked out of the room. "All it takes is one hit to seal the deal. Are you willing prove that you have everything under control at a hefty price? Everybody has a price to pay...even the good guys."

* * *

Her words were made to haunt him: _everybody has a price to pay_. Chase gave him into one temptation after another in the name of doing what he needed to keep a promise to the ones he loves: Cameron and Liam. Cameron had to stay an extra few hours at the hospital due to the short staff for the evening shift in the ER, resulting in Chase looking after their son for the night. Driving home back to their apartment with their one year old son in tow eased his inner turmoils, but also caused conflict in his mind. Chase desired to be a loving father to his son and a better man than his own father Rowan was. Liam's existence in his life gave him a purpose that he do anything for his son, but he also wondered just what kind of example he was setting for him as they walked inside.

"You know daddy loves you right little guy?" Chase asked the toddler placing him in his playpen. He knelt next to Liam's playpen watching him grab a toy in front of him."Can daddy tell you a little secret turnip head?" He pulled out the note that Jenny gave him earlier and the pager. "Do you see this? Do you want to know how mommy's little money problems went away? It's because of this, Liam, because of daddy's little side money project. For the past few weeks daddy has been making money in a really bad way to help mommy out, but she doesn't know. I should stop but you see if I stop then Jenny will tell your mom about everything I've been doing. I can't afford to lose her the second time, and I can't afford to have you taken away from me. I only got involved because I love you guys too much to lose you, but I don't know how long I can pull this off."

The back of his mind told him with each choice and temptation presented to him the promises and purposes of his actions became distorted. However, he knew he is continuing to pave his road to dissolution when the ill fated pager went off again. However, instead of going downstairs to the lobby it turned out that Jenny pull a fast one and gave some of her contacts Chase's address. This is absolutely something Chase didn't need right now, especially giving the wellbeing and safety for Liam. The sickening feeling of the standard routine exchange going down right in his own home and in the presence of his son made Chase's stomach turn. The punter looked to be a rich ivy league grad who usually paid a hefty amount according to Jenny's testimony. She assured Chase that this punter will give him the big payday he needed to clear all of Cameron's problems.

"I need to make sure that McKessie's supplies are top notch," the punter replied, viewing the contents that Chase gave him. "I've had dealings with her middle men in the past and some of these chums tend to undercut me. So I want to make sure that is the legitimate goods." The sickening feeling in the pit of Chase's stomach returned as the punter took out one of the newly wrapped sterilized needles and proceeded to load it with the ill fated white powder.

"If your think for one second I'm going to shoot myself up then screw you!" Chase snapped, in defiance glaring at the punter. "Look all I do is Jenny's bitch work that's it. That shit forget it I ain't touching it!"

"Well I rather be doing business with her instead of her middle ground minions. I'm one of her top customers so either you sample it and make sure that this is good quality or I could leave you to explain to her why you cost her to lose her highest paying customer. Dude I'm loaded and basically I go to pay as much as over thirty grand for her products."

Everything about this scenario was gut wrenching and sickening. For one, he had a paying customer of Jenny's in his and Cameron's apartment, the fact that he had his toddler son to look after, the guilt wrenching feeling of covering his tracks to prevent Cameron from finding out and unfavorably the doting task of trying to keep Jenny's top customer in check. This guy isn't joking when he mentioned for Chase to sample the product by taking that one "ill-fated" hit from the needle. With sheer reluctance, Chase sealed the deal when he took the sterilized filled needle, and rolling up a sleeve painfully injected the toxic white heroin powder into his system.

"There...here's your crap now get the hell out of my apartment now!" Chase snapped, breathing heavily as the punter took his products and gave Chase the money. "Hey if I see you or anyone of that woman's special customers at my doorstep again there will be hell to pay!" Once the punter cleared out of the apartment leaving Chase left with the company of Liam in his playpen, the effects of the drug in his system started to take effect.

He couldn't describe the sensation he was feeling on the inside. It was a combination of certain feelings and emotions. There is a mixture of an intense rush coursing through his veins, combined with a transcending sense of euphoria knowing that his brain function is a tad off right now, a feeling of relaxation and drowsiness and sleepiness. However, part of him right now felt that numb and calm feeling in his distorted mind that everything is fine, unaware that his distorted senses through his first drug high experience was ignoring his responsibilities towards Liam. Chase didn't notice just how much time passed since the punter left his apartment and he looked at the clock on his wall to notice that it was a little after eleven in the evening. He woke up from his unexplained nap on the couch to find two more uninvited houseguests in in the form of Thirteen and Foreman standing in his living room and coming to his senses he found Thirteen holding a whimpering Liam in her arms.

"There is a reason as to why Remy thought it would be a good idea to keep a spare key to Casa de Chase on hand in case of emergencies," Foreman said, not taking his eye off of Chase and eyeing the contents on his coffee table. "I thought it will be nice to do my friend Cameron a favor and drop by her house to let her husband know she's doing a night shift." Once Chase came to his senses, his eyes followed Foreman's glares staring directly at the heroin filled needle and bag on his coffee table. "Now I know I didn't waste money making a spare key to your place."

"Can...I have my son please Thirteen?" Chase asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I need to put him down to bed."

"Eric I finished feeding Liam so I'm going to get him changed and put him down for the night okay?" Thirteen said, ignoring Chase's comments and only focusing on the cranky one year old she is holding. "He's a bit cranky right now."

"Yeah turnip head here needs his rest." Foreman replied to Thirteen. "Get the little guy changed, cleaned ready for bed. If you need anything just call me to the nursery okay babe?" They watch Thirteen head into the nursery with Liam in tow as Chase attempted to follow, only to have Foreman grab hold of his arm.

"I'm going to take care of my son Foreman I don't even know why the two of you are here." Chase glared, as Foreman kept his hold on Chase's arm. "That is my son I need to look after."

"Well not in the condition and especially the state you're in. Buddy, you're talking to a guy who grew up in the ghettos where drug addicts, dealers and gangs were common in my neighborhood. I can even tell what it's like when the first timers take their first hit and judging by the state we found you in and your son whimpering in his playpen because he's cranky and tired doesn't need any explanation. You're lucky Allison is not around and it gives Remy and I until the morning before your wife comes home. I'm guessing this was how you obtained extra income by getting involved in Jenny's world didn't you?"

"If you were me...you do the same thing for your family despite how degrading it will be." Chase sulked, realizing what had occurred. "What are you going to do huh? Tell Allison about what happened?"

"Dude I'm leaving that up to you, but if I were in your shoes I look myself in the mirror and realize how much further I'm sinking down." Foreman said as he put his bag down on the recliner. "The minute we walked into your place and found the needle and you passed out on the couch my instinct was to run and leave, until we saw Liam. I know after the first hit you'll act on impulse to seek another one because that's how it goes, but then think about Liam and think about Allison. Remy and I could have simply taken Liam and you wake up in the morning trying to explain to your wife the whereabouts of your child, but I wouldn't tear that kid away from his parents."

"Then why didn't you if you knew what I did tonight?" Chase questioned, now sitting on his couch. "Before Cameron came back you knew what I was like and now you think history is repeat itself. I could tell you wanted bolt out of here with Thirteen and take Liam with you guys to protect him which is understandable. Then the next course of action is telling my wife of what happened. They're all I got left and I can't afford to lose them, not ever."

"Well if you don't want to lose them then stop." Foreman answered, with urgency in his voice. "I swear to you if this shit gets out of control again I will have no problem personally coming down here in the middle of the night and taking that baby away for your own protection. I will for the sake of that woman you're married to because I respect her as a friend and the last thing I need to see is her suffer dissolution. You're lucky that this woman loves you so much she was willing to give you another shot and let you guys be the family you two dreamed about. She's been through hell and if there is one person who I know has been through hell and deserves some happiness in life it's your wife. The only thing that can ultimately break Allison Cameron-Chase in the end is you so if I were you...if you don't want your wife to figure out you'll need my help."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

_(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since I updated this story. I just been extremely busy and stuff and with me going back to school in two weeks I'm going to try my best to continue updating this story. I really do appreciate the reviews coming in and hopefully I won't prolong posting up another chapter for a long period of time lol. However, that all depends on my schedule for school and work. Anyways enjoy the next chapter!)_

It was an eventful trip to the bank for Cameron and strangely enough it seems like Lady Luck was on her side for once. The doting calls from various collection agencies and creditors she owed outstanding balances cease to minimize in the last couple of weeks. By the time the first week of October came the calls stopped signifying that all of her debts she accumulated have been settled. Who would have thought that pawning her dead high school boyfriend's vintage records paid off? Apart of Cameron felt guilty for doing that and she remembered the time after Jesse's death how his mother entrusted Cameron to keep her son's valuable records for keepsake. There is still that small part in Cameron's heart that had a place for Jesse but like everything else, she needed to move on. Living with the shadow memory of her first love still remained because it reminded her of the traumatic portion of her life she long to forget about, next to the death of her first husband when she was twenty one, or the deposition that tattered her reputation as a doctor.

For Cameron, she felt like she should be on cloud nine by now. Even after getting confirmation of all her debts settled, she had that feeling that something was in the midst. She didn't want to voice her concerns because the last time something was amidst nearly caused the destruction of her marriage and the year long road to dissolution. The back of her mind voiced it's concerns and namely they were pointing towards Chase. In retrospective, Cameron and Chase's relationship could be described as one rollercoaster ride. Who would have thought that after Chase's admission to his part in Dibala's demise changed both of them during their time apart? However, that wasn't the issue and it wasn't letting her relish with the thought of being burden free of her financial problems. Somehow, her mind told her the road of dissolution had one more surprise in store for her as was walking along downtown Princeton pushing Liam in a stroller.

"Didn't expect to run into the second prettiest Dr. Chase and shiny hair wombat junior taking a nice stroll downtown," House replied, walking out of a pawn shop with a bag in hand. "Daddy wombat didn't bother joining his happy little family?"

"The hubby is at home, got home late last night," Cameron said, noticing the bag and ironically walking alongside House. "Early Saturday morning shopping?"

"Yeah nice quaint pawn shop or collector's store whatever people call it." House replied. "One of the only few joints in town that sells vinyl records. I got a sweet deal on two UK A&M 7"45 RPM records that some person recklessly pawned for about fifty grand. One being an ironically noticeable 1966 Velvet Underground and Nico album and the other being the Sex Pistol's 1977 God Save the Queen record. The guy at the store said some chick with blonde hair who had this "old friend" who collected records wanted to sell this for cash." It was no surprise that Cameron figured out House brought Jesse's old records knowing her boss' hobby of collecting old vintage vinyl records.

"I'm surprised you paid the same price I did when I pawned them," she answered. "So are you going to try to make me gloat in the fact that I pawned a partial goldmine in the making?"

"Well if it's any consolation your magnificent donation to my local shopping joint added more to the my growing record collection. By the looks of it I find it surprising after thirteen years that the potential once in the making musician you had your heart kept these records in tact. Judging by the condition of it my bet is that these records were only played maybe about four times."

"Both of them were played only four times," Cameron sighed as the two found a bench to sit on. "The first time when Jesse got those records for his fifteenth birthday as a present from his uncle, the second time during an impromptu jamming session in his garage, the third time during a bonfire party we had at Adele's house. The final time...was when his mother gave me the records when I arrived home from the hospital a couple weeks after the accident. Why I kept it I don't know but his mother believed it was fitting that I should at least own something that meant a lot to her son. I told Chase that a lot of people blamed Jesse for the accident and in the process got himself and two of our friends killed. How could I not hate someone that was responsible for giving my parents the decision to abort an unborn child just to save the life of their only daughter? My parents thought it was best I should at least donate Jesse's personal stuff he gave me but I couldn't because he meant a lot to me."

"That is until something called time catches up to you. Here's my theory if you want to hear it. The difference between what happened to you when you were eighteen and twenty one is how you coped with it. When you got married the first time around you knew the outcome, but yet apart of you at twenty one stayed married for six months. That is until your husband passed away but yet by that time you were already messed up by that time because of the excess baggage you carried since that ill fated night that occurred three years prior to that. Now that brings me to my next point despite going back. Apart of you couldn't cope with what happened to you at eighteen because you weren't prepared, which is a vital part of the human aspect: learning to cope with the unexpected. Even still to this day something inside of you still hasn't coped or come to terms with what happened in the past. Like most teenagers back in the day there was grief and depression and like many angst teens going through trauma they'll do something stupid to erase the pain." House explained.

"What's the point you're getting at here House?" Cameron asked, anxiously.

"You think after thirteen years you're able to make peace with the past by slowly patching things up with your folks; marrying the first time around; coming to terms with the accident; reuniting and getting a second lease with Chase and the kid and finally letting go of the memory of your dead high school boyfriend by hawking his stuff?" House continued. "There is still apart of you that hasn't come to terms with all of it and somewhere in that traumatic past something occurred. What you should be concern about is if something new, but maybe a similar situation would trigger something you're suppressing inside."

"Apart of me will have a place in my heart for Jesse but with Chase he makes me feel like there is hope for a second chance," Cameron explained playing with Liam, "I didn't know if I could imagine life without him and Liam around because they're what matter. I admit I went to some bad places in my life before and I'm one of those people who loves being damaged and unfixable. But Chase, he sees something in me that I don't usually show other people. We both have a lot in common and we been through hell and back together. Sometimes it's like trauma brings us together and after what happened with Liam I thought everything was going to be over."

"Chase is usually a sucker for you because you're that boy's green kyptonite," House replied as he got up, "You're the first woman that man has ever loved in his life and load behold the irony of your romantic tale is that you are each other's Achilles's heels. If I were you I keep tabs on what your husband is doing because he'll do anything to make sure things don't go sour the second time around. Also, you need to keep yourself in check because knowing you and vulnerability it's a deadly combination."

It was in House's nature to talk some cryptic conversations knowing the diagnostician's love for puzzles and mysteries. To him, everything around him was a puzzle including people themselves. Despite his unconventional methods of caring, inside House knew something was up with Chase and Cameron. He looked on watching the young mother leave with Liam in tow back to her car. What worried him was the possibility of history repeating itself the second time around. For two people who deeply love and care about each other the vulnerability and trauma each of them carried from turbulent pasts was their weakness.

* * *

Chase wakes up to find the apartment empty and no sign of Liam in the nursery. He stumbles towards the kitchen to find a note on the refrigerator from Cameron: _"Didn't want to wake you from a late night. I hope surgery went well. I just stepped out with Liam and went to the bank. There's breakfast on the table and hopefully I'll be back by lunch. Love, Allison." _The idea that she assumed that he came home late last night because he got called into do a late night surgery was a complete lie. It would only be before a matter of time that he alibi would fail since the regulation of the eighty hours a week quota for hospital staff. Chase's head was pounding like crazy and he could feel the shivers through his body. He wished he was able to fully function this morning to get up early and accompany Cameron to the bank and see the surprise look on her face that today she is officially debt free.

Yet also apart of him feels guilty for once again deceiving her into believing that everything she pawned of her past life provided the funds needed to clear the road of dissolution. He pours himself a cup of coffee as he looks on his right arm of the bruised up needle marks that he inflicted on himself. He didn't realize just how deep he has gotten himself into realizing the one hit he took the night Foreman and Thirteen found him passed out on the couch. His first experimentation with heroin forced his coworkers to tend to Liam due to his unplanned negligence. Foreman laid down the law since that night and for the past month he has been constantly on his case hoping he wouldn't slip up. However, the problem only began escalating at a dramatic rate since that night. Although Chase mentally became aware that his experimentation on the ill fated drug was causing problems for him, the adrenaline inside caused him to desire it more knowing the consequences of what is going on.

He was desperate for another hit and the craving for the drug was getting to him. Chase wanted to stop so badly, but it was clouding his senses and his judgment. He headed to the bathroom and opened the bottom cabinet to pull out his secret stash of sterilized syringes he stole from the supply cabinet in the OR. Chase ran to his bedroom to retrieve his newly purchased stash of drugs he obtained last night. The sick feeling of lying to Cameron sunk right into him as he tied the familiar rubber band around his arm tapping for a good vein to inject the lethal drug in. The rush he felt as the drugs coursed through his veins relieved him of all the symptoms he felt the previous night from withdrawal. What he didn't anticipate was to hear the sound of the apartment door opening.

"Seriously I think it's about time you try your hand again at working some pediatric cases," Chase could hear Cameron and clearly she wasn't alone because he could hear Foreman enter the apartment.

"Well you know about the deposition that was filed back at Children's Memorial in Chicago against me," Cameron replied, "I lost creditability to apply for any position in Pediatrics and I'm in the same vote as you. Right now Princeton Plainsboro is the only hospital that was willing to hire me back because Cuddy and House pulled a few strings with the board to let me back in. After what happened with Haley Groff it makes me think twice about specializing in Peds and if you also include the stuff with Liam. I'm telling you me and Peds don't mix Foreman."

"Hey you can't let one pediatric incident scare you away from working these cases. The Allison Cameron-Chase I know is a roundabout immunologist who is willing to try her hand on any type of case out there." Foreman said. "If you're interested in working pediatrics rumor has it that Dr. Riley has an opening for an internship in his department. There is work life outside of Diagnostics Medicine in the hospital."

"I'm still the senior attending in the ER right now that's asking for too much right now," he could hear Cameron's footsteps outside the hallway as she knocked on the bathroom door, "Robert? Babe it's me are you in there?"

"Huh yeah just a second," Chase panicked getting rid of the ill fated evidence as he tried to regain some composure.

"Well hurry up Foreman is here to visit and I'm getting lunch ready," Cameron called, "Liam is in the living room so I need you to keep an eye on him while I cook."

"Yeah I'll be out," Chase replied opening the door. As he made his way down the hallway he was stopped once again by Foreman. Without causing any suspicion he pulled Chase into the guest room and instantly Foreman knew the diagnosis. He rolled up the sleeve of Chase's shirt and could see a newly bruised needle mark inflicted on his right arm. As much as Foreman wanted to easily exploit Chase's deceit and problems to Cameron, it was out of respect and sympathy for the young immunologist he find a way to deal with it.

Hearing her discuss earlier in the day how she was thrilled to be finally debt free and discuss about career changes and the blissful envision future for her, Chase and Liam stopped him. For her to find out that everything she thought she accomplished to clean up her road of dissolution was paved by a path of deceit and moral decay.

"Tell me you didn't shoot yourself up again dude?" Foreman glared murmuring, "You must be stupid or out of your freaking mind because right now you got your wife and kid home right now!"

"What the hell are you even doing here? Don't you have better things to do than babysit me? I'm a big boy Foreman and I can take care of my family." He snaps back.

"Let me guess you told Cameron you were looking late last night weren't you? Stop me if I'm lying but something tells me that you spent the night trying to score your next fix because after five days of withdrawal it got the best of you. For weeks I warned you about this crap and if Cameron finds you it be on your head for what comes next! In your condition I could tell there is no way I'm letting you touch that little baby boy in the living room. Do you want him to know that his father has been shooting himself up for weeks with heroin? Cameron's not stupid and right now she is beginning to suspect something is up...but I won't say anything because well, at least once in her life she should be happy." Foreman explained.

"You don't understand the crap I've been through in order to ensure my wife doesn't go down the road of dissolution again. I made a promise that I do whatever it takes to look after my family. They're the only thing I got left to live for and if I have to sacrifice my dignity, my morals, my ethics to ensure the good life and happiness for them then fine I'll do it. If I had to degrade myself to the low point so they wouldn't find themselves living in disarray I'll let all the anguish, pain and their suffering fall on me. I've been blackmailed, manipulated, and did things I'm not proud of and dealt with a manipulative radiologist just so my wife wouldn't find out. Why did I degrade myself so badly to this point right now it's because I love my wife and I do anything for her." Chase sighed leaning against the wall.

"Even paving your own road to dissolution for that?" Foreman asked.

"What does it matter to you? This is my crime and punishment for what went wrong the first time around," he sighed disposing of the needle. "She doesn't deserve to suffer once again on the road of dissolution. Allison has suffered so much watching people she love and care about die on her, turn their backs on her, hurt her, abandon her, criticize and leave her to fend for herself in the uncharted path we call life. I could ultimately end up hurting her again and Liam...I know what's happening to me and for some reason I don't want to stop."

"You know in the back of your mind what needs to be done but yet you choose not to because this is your way of escaping it all," Foreman added. "Take a look at where Jenny's life headed and unless you're heading towards being buried in a box six feet underground then that's your future right here. You can tell she doesn't have much time left and you're going to be heading down that same path too. Right in the other room is a family that Robert Chase has fought for years to have because he wants the chance to raise his son and erase his own traumatic upbringing in the past. You said so yourself that you vowed that if you ever had children you going to do right by them. So do right by for Liam and for Cameron's sake hold it together. The choice is yours but ask yourself who will suffer for it?"

* * *

_"You said so yourself that you vowed that if you ever had children you going to do right by them. So do right by for Liam and for Cameron's sake hold it together. The choice is yours but ask yourself who will suffer for it?"_ The two men weren't aware that the walls of the condo wasn't as thick as they seem. Cameron was putting some new towels away in the linen closet when she heard voices coming from the guest room. Immediately she knew that the voices were that of Foreman and Chase. Something was going on and trying to piece together the unexpected visits Foreman has been paying to their place lately raise some questions.

_"I know the risk about going out if I reply back to this page then we're going to find ourselves back where we started before Liam came into the picture!" _she heard Chase yelling. _"That bitch is going to cost me everything I fought hard for and what happens if Allison finds out about my slip up? I'm going to be her downfall if this comes out!"_

"Oh Robert...what is going on with you?" Cameron thought to herself worrying. She saw Liam crawling towards you as a few slight tears trickled down her face. Immediately she picked up the baby and rocked him gently in her arms.

"Mama," Liam said innocently pointing his little fingers at his mom.

"Yeah little turnip head it's mama," Cameron replied making her way back to the living room. She walked up to the bookshelf and pulled out an old photo album off the shelf. Opening the photo album her and Liam began to scan through the pictures inside that were taken on the day of Cameron and Chase's wedding. The album was dated May 2009 as it brought back many memories of the blissful days as a newlywed couple before life through them a couple of wrenches. "Do you know what this is little guy? That's mommy and daddy's wedding album. Do you see all the nice people? They come to see mommy and daddy tie the knot."

Liam innocently placed his small hands on the pages as Cameron flipped through each one of them. What compelled her to suddenly start looking through their wedding she couldn't explain it. "Do you want to know something Liam? Can you keep a secret and it will be between you and mommy okay?" she replied staring at her son.

"You see mommy was married before but mommy's first husband was very sick and only had a few months to live. When mommy's first husband died I was a wreck and damaged until she got a second chance to do things right. Daddy and I, our relationship was very complex but deep down he was my miracle, my salvation to keep on going after everything that has happened. I love your daddy very much and to go through another heartbreak on the road of dissolution again, I don't know what will happen. Can you promise me something little guy? If anything happens to me I want you to look after daddy because he needs you more than you can imagine. Remember that daddy loves so much Liam and so do I."

"Allison," she heard Chase coming into the living room. Something was going on as him and Chase reemerge from the guest room and reconvened in the living room with her and Liam. There was a look of sincerity with a mixture of guilt, anguish and disappointment. However, it was towards her, it was towards himself like he committed a crime. The last time Chase had that look of despondent guilt was when he admitted to Cameron his confession about killing Dibala.

"Is something wrong Robert?" Cameron asked worried, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine and it's nothing serious to worry about," he replied taking a seat next to her and Liam on the couch. Foreman being a witness try to make his unnoticed exit only for Chase to ask him to stay for a moment. Without any word, Cameron passed Liam over to his dad and placed him gently in his lap. "Hey buddy how's it going?"

"Dada, dada," Liam replied giggling pointing at him before pointing to Cameron, "Mama!"

"Yeah turnip head I'm dada and that's mama," Chase smiled not noticing a few tears shed. "I love you Liam you know that?"

"Huh hey Foreman do you think you can take Liam to the nursery for a minute?" Cameron asked, "Chase and I need to talk."

"Sure I can watch Liam for a minute," Foreman said realizing the young couple had a lot to discuss. Chase reluctantly handed his son over to the neurologist as the couple watched their colleague disappear into the nursery with their son.

"We really do need to talk," Chase sighed as Cameron sees him fiddling with a mysterious black pouch, "You may have heard the little discussion Foreman and I had in the guest room and I'm sorry you heard whatever you heard. I know you'll suspect the worst about me and it's understandable but we promise to be honest with each other. Boy...this feels familiar doesn't it?"

"If you don't want to tell...okay. But I could help. Whatever this is, it's eating away at you. We could get past it together. I love you no matter what," Cameron replied taking a hold of her hand. "I'm not going to runaway like I did before because I'm not going to abandon our family. You helped me during the low point in my life and I told you things I spent years suppressing."

"I told you I would do whatever it takes to make you happy and look after our family," he said as he opened the pouch to reveal a pager inside and a small bag with a syringe in it. Cameron eyes were too shock to try to comprehend the sight in front of her that her conversation with House was a sign of an unseen omen. "I did things that goes against all the principles and morals I held because I love you more than anything in this world. I will do anything for you even sacrifice my dignity and my own conscience and take on all the pain and anguish so you wouldn't feel it another day in your life."

"Please tell me that must be at least Jenny's if she left it behind a long time ago," Cameron said breathing heavily being stunned by this revelation. "I know you wouldn't be ignorant enough to get involved in something like this? You told me yourself about your history with dealing with addicts and drug dealers. Chase...please tell me this is a dream?"

"Did you go to the bank this morning and discover why you're suddenly debt free? You have to know the truth about how suddenly all those creditors stopped calling and where all the income came from?" he sighed as she gripped his hand. "May God forgive me for degrading myself so badly in the name of my family. I'm in a bind here and now I can understand what it was like heading down the road of dissolution...because that's where I'm heading now."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Ten minutes of sitting in utter silence seemed like an eternity in Cameron's mind staring silently at the ill fated black pouch on the small coffee table. The only sounds that filled the room was that of the autumn wind blowing outside and the sounds of the leaves ruffling in the trees. That black pouch represented an inception that was exposed right out in the open thanks to Chase, a dire secret that her husband spent weeks covering up and now her mind was trying to piece together all of this.

Apart of her is suppressing the disappointment and anger for Chase's deception, finding herself once again to the Dibala episode of their marriage. How could she have not known this and why did everyone she trusted keep her in the dark about what Chase was doing? She could have seen the signs that something was amidst for the last couple of weeks if she wasn't dealing with her own personal financial and emotional issues. It didn't dawn upon her that ultimately in the end she was the source of all of it. the reason why it was now Chase's turn to walk down the road of dissolution.

_"The things people do for love." _It was the notion that motivated Chase because he rather let it be him than her and Liam instead. However, staring at that pouch something remain dormant inside of Cameron. It was like she couldn't express anything at all. Chase recalled the first time after his admission about Dibala's death to her there was a wave of disappointment, anger and betrayal Cameron expressed. The idea that he failed to confide in her led to the trust aspect being tarnished and causing her to flee for over a year because of it. However, something didn't feel right with this picture as Chase sat next to his wife waiting for some reaction from her, but also there was a feeling of uncertainty in the air.

"Allison," he says her name, snapping her mind back to reality. "Babe, please talk to me."

"How long has this going on for?" Cameron asked the question she wanted very badly to know. "When did this all start?"

"After what happened the day at the hospital when Mia Evans lapsed into that coma following the hypokalemia episode from her hippocampus surgery." Chase replied. "You remember that day?"

"I remember you and Jenny had that falling out because the patient signed the DNR but she ignored it to save her life. House and Wilson supported her and we worked to try to resuscitate her we did, but she ultimately lapsed into a coma." Cameron answered, running her fingers through her hair. "I've never seen you that upset and you blamed her for what happened to Mia Evans."

"That one day triggered everything. I wanted her to pay for what she did and in an unexpected moment an illegitimate opportunity was presented to me when one of Jenny's friends handed me a package to give to her, something that represented a reason of living and someone's livelihood." Chase sighed, hoping to feel her hands reach for his.

"You pocketed the first package didn't you and profited it as your own," she said watching him nod his head in utter confirmation. "The pager, you had that before didn't you? That's how you knew where to intercept the packages and undercut Jenny. You needed to feel some sort of an adrenaline rush and you got one wheeling and dealing until she must have figured out what you were up to did she?"

"On Liam's birthday she confronted me about the drugs packages I sold along with the money. That story Thirteen told about that guy who got beaten up at Paradise City was Karl Rowe, he was a friend of Jenny's from medical school. He was one of the guys that helped make the drug runs with her along with some other people. I was outside taking out the trash when she showed up high as a kite and learned where her side income was going. She said I owed her for the money, drugs and profit I deliberately took from her thinking I did out of spite for what happened with Mia Evans. I didn't want to remember Liam's birthday like that by having a drug crazed out ex-fling show up and berate me like that. For me this was the last resort to make our problems go away, but she warned me where the line gets drawn."

_"You don't realize just how much deeper in the shit hole you're digging yourself into." he recalled Jenny's warning to him. "One wheeling and dealing transaction you make you find the adrenaline of doing something reckless exciting. Like most beginner chums like yourself you think you can get by selling to customers this stuff. It's not until you take that first deadly hit of that toxic white powder then you know you're bounded and hooked like every other junkie out there. They'll make you take that deadly hit and everything then spirals out of control."_

"The last couple of weeks when you said you were working late I should have suspected something." She was speaking in a monotone voice, like it was lacking any sort of emotion.

"Allison please let me explain," Chase said, trying to read his wife's expression and voice.

"I should have seen the signs for goodness sakes!" Cameron flies to her feet, trying to process everything. "I mean those nights you come in completely exhausted I figure it must be from a long day's work. I should have known something was amiss realizing that the 80 hour a week policy was instituted. You were helping her deal in order to keep Jenny's mouth shut? Was it so I wouldn't find out how you got the money? You else knows?"

"Foreman...he found out one night after one of Jenny's punters showed up while you were working the night shift in the ER," Chase shrugs, telling her some more ill fated home truths. "This high paying customer of hers wanted me to sample the drugs by taking a hit. He showed up at the apartment and I was looking after Liam. Somehow he got a hold of my address from Jenny and a couple hours later after taking my first hit, Foreman and Thirteen showed up at our apartment. Foreman wouldn't let me go near Liam for the night while he had Thirteen look after after our son was all cranky and crying because I was passed out."

"You started using that night didn't you? And are...you still using? It explains why Foreman has been coming around lately just to check up on you because he's scared," she sighed in disbelief hearing that Chase would be incompetent enough to shoot up in the presence of their son.

Apart of her wanted to be angry for everyone trying to keep her in the dark about Chase with everyone assuming she was heading for another breakdown. Inside she figured Foreman's frequent visits these last couple of weeks to check on the couple wasn't merely a social call, but it was his way to ensure her safety and Liam's.

"Allison, please look at me," he pleaded trying to reach out to her. "The last thing I don't want is to upset you, but I think I already did."

"What made you in your right frame of mind think that this was the solution? I'm trying to work this all out in my mind here," Cameron said looking at him sternly, "You stole money from a druggie, stole her supplies and dealt them as your own, got blackmailed when she found out, had a punter show up one night at our place while you were looking after our son, started using yourself after the first hit and ultimately have everyone cover up to keep you in line so you wouldn't hurt me. Suddenly it feels like the Dibala scenario all over again...but this time I'm going to make sure the scenario doesn't involve one of us leaving again and absconding with our son. However, I don't know what to think anymore because apart of me feels like I did this to you."

"Oh God don't think that you were the one that pushed me to doing this. The last thing I want you to feel is guilt and I did this because I wanted to prove that I could look after my family, the people that matter. Everything I said to you the day you came back into my life I mean it. I will do everything in my power to make it right with you and Liam. I felt like I wasn't able to provide and look after you two. God everything I've done up to this point I'm trying to understand why aren't you running?"

"I learned the first time around that you can't runaway no matter how far you go somehow you'll have to face the problem head on."

"Do you still love me?" He suddenly asked her. "Regardless of how damage my moral compass is am I still the man you fell in love with? Am I still worthy of being the father of our child?"

"How can you ask me that? Are you thinking I want to bolt out of this apartment right now and leave you to face whatever problems you have," Cameron replied wondering what will make him think she'll stop loving him. It seemed like the second lease on her marriage and life was suddenly establishing cracks in the foundation. Apart of her is wishing he stop this, doubting and convincing her to leave. She's been through this cycle one too many times and inside she feels that it was karma's game it liked to play. It wanted to test her will and her determination to fight for what she longed for.

"I'm not that person anymore Robert. I'm not going to runaway because I've done it before. I threw myself plenty of pity parties in the past, drowned my sorrows, the whole nine yards. Do not think for one second I'm not going to love you after this. You're going to make mistakes it's part of being human...and with us being damaged as House would put it we both got baggage that goes along together. We live with this as a couple...we'll get through this together because you're my family."

"Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it," he replied solemnly staring at his wife. "Allison, what do I do?"

"You're the one in control of the situation but you got to ask yourself how much are you will to risk just to prove something." A moment later the sound of the eerie black pager went off as the two of them stared at it beeping and vibrating on the table. "So what do you want to do? Whatever you decide...please make sure it doesn't involve a visit by the cops. You're still a good man Robert Chase. I believe that and you're a better father than Roman was. If you want to be a good father, do right by Liam and make a choice. Whatever you decide just know you're not alone."

* * *

Cameron stood outside the apartment and for the first time she broke down. Staring up at the autumn sky and the falling leaves she wondered if she could go through this sick cycle carousel again. It was like just when things turn a new leaf karma or a sick twist of fate spoil the moment. _"Sometimes you have to realize that life goes on whether we feel like we're living in the past,"_ It was something she used to hear from her nightmares in the past, the events after Jesse's death. She thought about him as of lately, how life turned out for her more than thirteen years after his death. There are nights her mind wonders back to her eighteen year old self questioning if she truly got over Jesse or any other death she had to witness to someone she loved.

It was like most of the romances in Cameron's life came with a double-edged sword attached to it. There was always the tragedy attached to every relationship she embarked. She wondered if this was the reason why she was unfixable and damaged. No matter how hard she tried to get a clean slate or a chance at happiness, it seemed like life like to throw a couple of wrenches at her. However, it seemed like everything traced back to the night of the car accident and wondered what made Jesse's death so significant to drastically impact her life? It didn't matter whether or not she convinced herself she moved and got over the tragedy of the car accident, it still haunted to the point it started consuming her mind.

"Hello Dr. Cameron," she heard Jenny standing outside their building. Then her mind snapped back to the current situation she moments ago discovered. There was the woman standing in front of her who introduce Chase to his road of dissolution. Apart of her was fuming with anger, disbelief and utter disregard that this woman was dragging her husband into her world and lifestyle.

"I know why you're Dr. McKessie," Cameron said sternly looking at her. "My husband reluctantly told me before you had the chance to blackmail him and tell me how I was suddenly debt free."

"Oh I guess he told you then didn't he? I mean about the extra money making project and stuff," Jenny replied looking a bit paler, skinnier and definitely high.

"If that's how you want to put it. I know you're here because of that ill fated page. Let me guess you need a wingman to help you make another transaction." She sighed wondering to herself how is she suddenly condoning to such illegal and unethical behavior. Then it hit her...although she was a drug addict who look like she was running on borrowed time apart of her felt a sense of empathy and sympathy towards the young radiologist. Hearing Chase explain about her relationship with Jenny it wasn't like he had feelings for her and she started understanding. Jenny reminded Chase of his mother and for whatever reason he suddenly got himself involved in Jenny's world there was a purpose. "You know...Chase takes pity on you, and so do I and I understand now why he was with you the whole time while I was away."

"I'm not in love with him or having an affair with him if that's what you're implying here."

"I know and you frankly made it clear the first thing you love in life is your adrenaline and your addiction to drugs. It's about the only lasting relationship you have that was of convenience to you that you isolated the people you love. Next to that, all you got left is your career. I want to hate you because you made my husband lie for months and he's experimenting on what your life is like now. I want to despise you because of everything you stand for and how your lifestyle and your need to seek out one foolish adrenaline rush after another is rubbing on those around you. In all honesty with you standing in front of me make me want to take all my frustrations out on you."

"Then I'm not going to stop you if you want to knock me out fine by me I'm used to it," Jenny replied understanding Cameron's frustrations. "I made your husband lie, do things that he regretted and frankly I'm jeopardizing your marriage that you want to be angry I understand. I've been down this road so many times so you tell me what do you want me to do? I'm running out of time Dr. Cameron and the last thing I need is to have someone being dragged down with me. I wish...I wish I was able to love someone like you love Robert. He's lucky but he doesn't see it and he was only in this because he would do whatever it takes to make sure he looked after the people he loves. I'm not you I get it and I don't have the idealistic life. I can't be fixed I know that but what I can do is repay back a life debt...give something back instead of taking."

"You have a conscience it's something rarely seen in most addicts and you care. That's why I can't hate you or despise you Jenny. I feel sympathy and I'm hoping somehow you find redemption before your time is up. I know what you're planning to do. I know you talk about owing a life debt to a person...give back Chase's life and help him find a way out. If you care about someone and want to look out for their wellbeing then ask him to make a choice, the right one. He's heading down the road of dissolution and I know where that road leads to because I've been down there. So if that conscience of yours in still in tact remind him of what's important...because I can't take watching another person I love slip away."

"But why me? What makes me important?" she asked questionably looking at Cameron. "You should hate me for what I'm doing to your marriage. Why do you think I have the power to save your husband's life? Unless...you're starting to give up on him. As much as you love him you're scared of whatever happened in the past and it will repeat once again. There is romance with a twist of irony and tragedy in your relationship with Robert. You're asking the wrong person to help you because I don't have that power to give salvation back to a person."

"If you have the power to influence people and let them enter your world then you can pull them out. It's rare to see addicts care because they spend most of their time looking out for themselves. I want to know something. If I didn't come back with Liam, how do you think Chase's life would have turned out if you remained in the picture?"

"He was heading down a dark path like I've been going down over the years Dr. Cameron. There were nights used me as a scapegoat to avoid the pain and inner turmoil he was fighting on the inside. It was like an emotional void he was trying to fill to find the other half of his heart and soul, that's you. He can hook up with half a dozen of women and not feel an emotional connection, not like the one he has with you. He's hiding in a pool of deadly adrenaline rushes and addictions you can tell. When you came back I knew there was still salvation for him and if I have one chance left to atone for everything I did in my life I'd do it to save my soul."

"It sounds like something bad is going to happen," Cameron said wondering about Jenny's last statement. "Why are you talking like you're not going to see tomorrow?"

"That's the point I don't know if I'll see tomorrow these days Dr. Cameron. I'm running on borrowed time and I've wasted remnants of what I had good in my life. I hardly know but I can see what kind of effect you have on Robert. If I could take back all the wrongs I've done in my life I will. If there is time to do one good thing in my life before time is up...I will and I promise I'll see to it. I want to know that somehow I made a difference in someone's life, that was why I wanted to become a doctor. What what good do I have left in life?"

"I'm not sure because the only person that can answer those questions are you," she solemnly said staring out into the street. "I'm not the best person to talk about the concept of redemption or the afterlife. All I know in this life, your actions are all that matter here. Whatever they are determines how you want to see where your life goes. Only you can decide the direction you're heading and the outcome. I know Dr. McKessie...because at one point or another we've all seen what the road of dissolution is like."

* * *

It felt like the weight inside of Cameron was shifting. The scale inside her thoughts were tipping and wondering why she held her composure and emotions at bay with the unpredictable Dr. Jenny McKessie. She understood why she kept her thoughts and emotions in tact interacting with her. It was because she felt something for this woman who looked like her thread of life was on the verge of snapping. She felt sympathy for this woman. Cameron ironically and indirectly realized the depths of Chase's connection with Jenny. Obviously she knew this was a woman who somewhere down the road lost the capability to emotionally connect with someone. To Chase, she represented a reincarnation of all the ill felt past he experienced dealing with his mother and his sister's alcoholism. To Chase, this addict symbolized the years of anguish and frustrations he felt and now was paving her husband's road of dissolution.

"I know she's out there," Chase said as Cameron made her way back in the apartment. "She's waiting for me downstairs isn't she?"

"You know this has been one eventful day Robert. All in one day it's still one mystery after another. Sometimes it feels like deja vu all over again. I know deep down you're a good man Robert just remember that. It's just...a good man is hard to find. I know you don't love her, but you feel sympathy and empathy for this woman. There was apart of her that wants to feel a connection with somebody. She doesn't have it but yet you're her one tie left in this world she has. I'm trying to understand it...how do I understand it?"

"I'm not in love with her," he simply answered. "I don't feel anything for you...not like the way I feel for you."

"I know but she opened your eyes to a world you longed to runaway from. It was a world you felt you can free yourself from from the restraints of the past...all the dissolution you wanted to bury. I should stop you but I can't. The choice is yours...to decide what your next move is." Without any hesitation, she stepped aside and quietly waited for Chase to make the next move.

"I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose Liam because you're all I got left."

"I know because I'm in the same vote as you," she simply said, "I'm not going anywhere. No matter what...I'll wait because a good man is hard to find."

Instincts told Chase to stay but his reluctant behavior and erratic judgment made him think otherwise as he quietly stepped out of the apartment. Cameron knew where he was going and she felt in her heart somehow he wanted to make things right. The question was after a whirlwind of confessions and revelations, she wondered to herself how much more can she withstand.


End file.
